


Мощение троп

by Tamiraina



Series: Шиноби не обещают [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Families of Choice, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Genin Umino Iruka, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Young Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: С новыми друзьями, новыми обязанностями и новыми проблемами Ирука и Какаши пытаются справиться со своими потерями и вместе построить свое будущее.Потому что иногда для того, чтобы сдержать обещание, нужно много работать.А “семья” может прийти в разных формах.
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu & Kamizuki Izumo & Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo (minor), Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito (past), Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Morino Ibiki/Namiashi Raidou, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Shiranui Genma/Shizune (minor)
Series: Шиноби не обещают [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Команда Иноичи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paving Pathways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096294) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor). 



> 1\. Напоминаю, мальчики еще дети, Ируке — 11, Какаши — 15, Изумо и Котетсу по 12. Так что в шапке хоть и стоит слэш и есть пейринги, но там все очень-очень невинно. Чувства только-только формируются. Остальные — второстепенные персонажи, так что эти отношения будут попадать в кадр, но не очень часто. 
> 
> 2\. Плюс присутствует характерный для вселенной «Naruto» уровень жестокости, есть тяжелые травмы и трупы. Не очень много, все-таки история не об этом, но есть. В общем, я предупредила.

Ирука снова поправил хитай-ате и улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале ванной. Он повернулся к Какаши, так широко улыбаясь, что на его щеках появились ямочки. 

— Как я выгляжу?

— Маа... — Какаши прислонился к дверному косяку, лениво скрестив ноги. — Так же, как и в прошлый раз, Ирука. — Он взъерошил волосы генина, выбив его челку из тщательно завязанного конского хвоста. Ируке нужно больше уверенности в себе. Какаши ни разу не усомнился в его способностях. Ирука сказал, что пройдет, и прошел.  _ Он сдержал свое обещание. _ АНБУ затолкал этот тихий голос глубоко в свои мысли и поднял свиток. — Для тебя есть почта.

— Для меня? Разве это не свиток миссии? — Ирука взял свиток и развернул его.

Какаши склонил голову набок, ему было интересно, но он достаточно профессионалом, чтобы не спрашивать. Однако Ирука придвинулся ближе, наклонившись, чтобы они могли читать вместе. Какаши сделал мысленную пометку позже поговорить со своим другом о классификации и конфиденциальности. Шиноби не очень неохотно делятся своими миссиями. Пока он не придавал этому значения, поскольку Ирука был генином. Миссии D и С-ранга были общедоступными. Кроме того, он еще не прошел последнее испытание от своего джонина-сенсея. Ируке не мог получить официальную миссию без своей команды генинов. Это насторожило Какаши, и это было достаточной мотивацией, чтобы прочитать свиток.

Ирука нахмурился, переводя взгляд со свитка на Какаши. 

— Что ты об этом думаешь? 

Он уловил странность ситуации. Хорошо.

Какаши перечитал свиток во второй раз. Параноидальная часть его сознания перебрала несколько кодовых последовательностей для шифров, пытаясь найти скрытый смысл в сообщении. Когда это ничего не дало, он толкнул свой хитай-ате вверх. Шаринган Обито не обнаружил ничего необычного. 

— Похоже, это вызов.

— К мемориалу? — Ирука нахмурился еще сильнее. Какаши почувствовал, что его напряжение немного спало. Каждому шиноби необходим здоровый уровень осторожности. Видеть, как его юный друг совершенствуется уже на таком раннем этапе его карьеры было обнадеживающим. Ирука был добр, но не наивен. — Почему мой джонин-сенсей хочет, чтобы мы встретились там, а не в Академии, как другие команды?

Какаши пожал плечами и закрыл шаринган. 

— Тебе придется пойти и все выяснить. 

Ирука теперь шиноби. Все, что Какаши мог сделать, это продолжать помогать ему тренироваться.

И, возможно, присмотреть за ним.

Только на этот раз.

***

Ирука с величайшей осторожностью нес букет гвоздик. Познакомиться с новой командой у мемориального камня. Не такая уж простая задача для того, кто активно его избегает. В последний раз, когда он стоял перед камнем, имена его родителей только-только выгравировали на гладком мраморе. Тогда он сказал Хокаге-сама, что не грустит. Он был сыном героев и гордился тем, что служит Конохе. Он все еще верил в это, но с тех пор прошло больше полугода. Теперь он был шиноби, как и его родители до него.

Как и Какаши сейчас.

Он больше не собирался жить прошлым.

Ирука остановился у мемориала, с удивлением обнаружив, что перед памятником стоят еще двое. Он медленно приблизился, разрываясь между желанием не беспокоить скорбящих и собственным любопытством. Он пришел пораньше с намерением навестить родителей. Рано, но не слишком рано. Это были мальчики примерно его возраста, оба с новыми хитай-ате на лбах.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение. — Ирука поклонился паре, помня о хороших манерах. Скорбящие не заслуживали ничего, кроме сочувствия и уважения.

Мальчики повернулись к нему, округлив глаза и открыв рты от изумления. Один из них ткнул в него пальцем 

— Это ты! Мальчик-из-бункера. Ты наш третий товарищ по команде?!

— Я ... наверное, да? Вы тоже получили свиток с вызовом? — Ирука запнулся, сбитый с толку этим прозвищем.  _ Мальчик-из-бункера? _ Минутку!.. Он резко втянул воздух, головокружительное возбуждение вспыхнуло внутри. Перед его мысленным взором ожили воспоминания: хватка рук, прижимающих его к себе в темноте, общие слезы, тщательное планирование и добрые жесты, в то время как мир снаружи разваливался на части. — Вы — те двое из убежища! 

Они помогли ему выбраться наружу на поиски Какаши.

И их родителей тоже.

Ирука побледнел. Суровое осознание обрушилось на него, тяжело давя на плечи непрошенной виной.  _ Я сказал им, что вернусь с их родителями _ . Он так и не сделал этого. Прежде чем он успел извиниться, Ирука оказался зажат между двумя мальчиками в мягком объятии.

— Мудрец, Зумо, он жив. Мы думали, тебя сожрал лис!

Глаза Ируки начало печь, и он поморщился, чтобы сдержать слезы. 

— Мне жаль, что я не вернулся. Я так и не нашел ваших родителей. Было так много разрушений и тел повсюду, я… — он всхлипнул, горячие слезы потекли по щекам. Вместо этого, Какаши нашел его кричащим над телом матери.

Какаши всегда находил его.

Руки вокруг Ируки напряглись, сжимая его так же отчаянно, как в ту ночь, когда сама земля содрогалась вокруг них. 

— Теперь это не имеет значения. Мы в порядке, и ты в порядке. Это лучшая новость, которую мы получили за последнее время.

— Да, не извиняйся. Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

Они сидели перед памятным камнем, прижавшись друг к другу и крепко сжав руки. Букет лежал у них за спиной — безмолвный подарок тем, кто ушел.

Некоторое время никто не произносил ни слова. Товарищество, выкованное в трагедии и потере, не нуждалось в словах.

Когда Ирука наконец прервал молчание, он понял, что они так и не представились друг другу должным образом. 

— Кстати, меня зовут Ирука. Умино Ирука.

— Хагане Котетсу, — мальчик справа от него ухмыльнулся и кивком головы указал на своего своего спутника. — Это мой лучший друг Камизуки Изумо.

Изумо слегка сжал руку Ируки. 

— ...Ты нашел своих родителей? — нерешительность в вопросе трудно было не заметить. Вероятность положительного ответа была невелика.

Острая боль сдавила грудь при следующем вдохе. Ирука зажмурился от нахлынувших на него неприятных воспоминаний. Говорить о родителях все еще было трудно. Какаши никогда не давил. Какаши никогда не спрашивал. 

— Они умерли, — его язык словно онемел, когда он пытался выдавить слова.

— Значит, мы одинаковые. — Изумо сверкнул такой вымученной улыбкой, что Ирука внутренне поморщился. — Сироты.

— Все нормально. — Котецу протянул руку через Ируку, чтобы игриво ударить Изумо по плечу. — Теперь за нами присматривает самый крутой джонин. Он потрясающий! Помогает нам тренироваться, готовит вкусные блюда и все такое.

Изумо похлопал по своему хитай-ате, улыбка стала чуть менее натянутой. 

— Мы стали генинами благодаря ему.

— Я очень рад. — Ирука вздохнул, радуясь, что они не одни. — Звучит здорово. 

Они были не единственными сиротами после нападения Кьюби. Он не понаслышке знал, как легко ускользнуть сквозь трещины сломанной системы.

— А как же твой АНБУ? — Котецу слегка наклонился вперед, чтобы видеть их лица. — Ты нашел его?

Ирука почувствовал, как его лицо слегка покраснело. 

— Ммм, — кивнул он и расплылся в улыбке, когда оба его спутника нетерпеливо наклонились к нему, чтобы узнать подробности. — Это заняло некоторое время, но теперь мы друзья. Он был огромной поддержкой в последние несколько месяцев... 

***

Яманака Иноичи балансировал на ветке, не сводя глаз с трех генинов внизу. Он подавил свою чакру и пришел пораньше, чтобы понаблюдать за их взаимодействием. Его новая команда неплохо поладила. Хорошо. Естественная связь делала командную работу более сплоченной. Как часть формирования Ино-Шика-Чо, он знал важность подлинных, доверительных связей. Без прочной основы его генины никогда не добьются того, что от них требуется.

На мгновение Иноичи увидел на их месте трех женщин. Их поведение и манера речи, сама энергия, которую излучал каждый мальчик, очень напоминали ему их матерей.  _ Кохари. Ойон. Таджи. _ Его товарищи, его друзья. Джонин потер грудь, чтобы облегчить укол печали. С минуту он оплакивал потерю, потом отодвинул ее в сторону. Ирука, Изумо и Котетсу были под его ответственностью. Ради их матерей он обязан сделать так, чтобы они научились выживать.

— Иноичи-тайчо, — Морино Ибики был наготове, держа руки в печати обезьяны. Новоиспеченный чунин попал под его опеку еще будучи генином, после того, как проявил огромную умственную силу и сноровку в гендзюцу. С тех пор прошло пять лет.

Джонин проследил за взглядом ученика до ряда деревьев слева от них и приподнял бровь. Что ж, это было интересное развитие событий. 

— Отсюда вам будет лучше видно, Хатаке-сан. — Иноичи отступил в сторону, освобождая место на ветке для другого шиноби. — Хочу напомнить о том, что ваше вмешательство приведет к их немедленному провалу.

— Понял, — новоприбывший толкнул свой хитай-ате вверх, чтобы обнажить шаринган, его пристальный взгляд был сосредоточен исключительно на счастливо болтающем генине внизу. Хатаке Какаши нисколько не раскаивался в том, что сунул нос туда, где ему не место. У подростка была плохая репутация именно за это.

_ Шаринган Какаши и член Взвода стражей Хокаге. _ Иноичи помассировал висок, чтобы отогнать нарастающую мигрень. У его новой команды очень интересные товарищи. Быть джонином-сенсеем стало намного сложнее. 

— Начинай тест, Ибики.

Ибики кивнул, быстро складывая ручные печати.

***

Ирука согнулся пополам от смеха над шуткой Котетсу, когда грохот сотряс землю под ним и его новыми товарищами по команде.

— Скала Хокаге!

Ирука вскинул голову на крик Изумо. Паника охватила его грудь, впиваясь острыми когтями в легкие, пока он не начал задыхаться.  _ Нет, пожалуйста, нет. Нет, нет, нет! Не снова. Какаши!! _ От протектора Нидайме повалил дым. Взрывы вырывали камни из ушей Сандайме и швыряли их в сторону деревни. Все трое генинов вскочили на ноги. Ирука раскинул руки перед товарищами по команде, прижав ладони к их вздымающимся грудным клеткам. Он чувствовал, как под его ладонями быстро и отчаянно бьются их сердца.

На них упала большая тень. 

— Прыгай! 

Изумо поднырнул под его руку и схватил их за рубашки. Он сильно толкнул их, заставив Котетсу и Ируку отпрыгнуть назад, когда массивный валун врезался в мемориальный камень. От удара они в беспорядочной куче растянулись среди могил.

Ирука резко вскрикнул, хватая ртом воздух. Он ударился спиной о надгробный камень. Густая пыль взвилась в воздух, забивая легкие тяжелыми обломками. Массивные куски от Скалы Хокаге врезались в землю вокруг них. Нос Шодай чуть не раздавил Изумо. Мальчики подняли Ируку на ноги.

Все вокруг тряслось с каждым новым ударом. Земля, казалось, застонала в знак протеста, а затем треснула. Массивные трещины бессистемно рассекали траву, поглощая могилы и деревья. Генины прыгали и уклонялись от обломков, предупреждая друг друга. Земля перед ними рухнула, оставив огромную яму, где несколько минут назад стоял памятный камень.

— Я...он исчез, — Изумо заикался от ужаса и благоговения.

— Мы должны двигаться. — Котетсу оглянулся и указал на Западные ворота. — Туда. — Он подтолкнул своих товарищей по команде, чтобы заставить их двигаться, по-видимому, не подозревая о побелевших костяшках пальцев, которыми сжимал рубашку Изумо.

Еще один удар сбил ребят с ног. Ирука упал на Котетсу. Колено Изумо ударило его по ребрам. Земля под ними разверзлась, как открытая пасть, раскалываясь и увлекая их вниз, вниз, вниз.

В бесконечную черноту.

Ирука закричал, ужас охватил тщательно натренированные инстинкты шиноби, которые он оттачивал. Он падал, размахивая руками и ногами, вращаясь с дезориентирующей его скоростью. Головокружение туманило его зрение и переворачивало внутренности. Ирука с трудом сглотнул, борясь с растущей тошнотой, и заставил себя разжать руки и ноги. Он вытянулся, добавляя площадь поверхности тела, что тормозило его вращение. Он направил чакру в ладони, увеличивая давление, прежде чем выпустить ее в реверсивном выплеске. Этого было достаточно, чтобы он оказался в свободном падении лицом вниз.

Ветер бил в лицо, выбивая волосы из хвоста. 

— Ирука! 

Его сердце стучало в ушах, мышцы напряглись, чтобы не дать ему закружиться. 

— Ирука!! 

Услышав крик, он заставил себя открыть глаза, сам не зная, когда именно закрыл их. Бесконечная призрачная чернота простиралась на многие мили. 

— Ирука!!! 

Генин медленно повернул голову на зов, стараясь унять тошноту в животе.

Его товарищи по команде уже цеплялись друг за друга. Изумо переместил руку, чтобы обнять Котетсу за талию. Он протягивает Ируке руку. 

— Хватай меня за руку! — крикнул Котетсу, перекрывая шум ветра.

Пальцы Ируки едва касались пальцев другого мальчика, и он сглотнул желчь от паники.  _ Думай, Ирука, думай! _ Он ничего не мог разглядеть в темноте, но где-то рядом должна была быть стена. Его пальцы дрожали, когда он складывал знакомые печати: тигр, бык, тигр, крыса. 

— Суйтон: Водяная Пуля! — он повернулся, выпуская мощный водяной заряд в то, что, как он надеялся, было стеной. Удар должен дать достаточно импульса, чтобы приблизить его к товарищам по команде.

Водяной взрыв с шипением ушел в темноту. Страх сковал его мышцы. Они не могли быть так далеко от края! Во второй раз Ирука пробежал сквозь ручные печати еще отчаяннее. 

— Суйтон: Водяная Пуля! — и снова вода превратилась в ничто.

У него за спиной раздался вздох. 

— Гендзюцу! — закричал Котетсу. — Мы в гендзюцу! Зумо, используй проволоку чакры.

— Это изрубит нам руки в клочья, — Изумо все равно выудил из кобуры сверкающую серебром проволоку.

— У нас не так уж много вариантов.

Работая вместе, Котетсу и Изумо привязали проволоку к рукояти куная. Острая проволока впивалась в кожу, покрывая пальцы кровью. 

— Ирука, лови! — Котетсу намотал проволоку на свободную руку, а Изумо бросил кунай Ируке.

Ему потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы схватить оружие. Острые края рассекали его пальцы и ладонь. Ирука упрямо крепко держался, несмотря на боль. Расстояние между ними медленно сокращалось, но Ирука наконец схватил протянутую руку Котетсу. Проволока впилась ему в руку, и ее пришлось вытащить. 

— Хватайтесь за руки! — рукав Котетсу быстро пропитался кровью. — Я не знаю, хватит ли у меня силы, чтобы сделать это в одиночку, поэтому мы развеем гендзюцу вместе!

Мальчики схватились за руки, цепляясь друг за друга в круговом свободном падении. 

— Нам нужно тщательно сложить высвобождающую печать, — скомандовал Котетсу. Они скользили по рукам друг друга, пока не сцепились. Ирука держал Изумо правой рукой, а Котетсу — левой. — Хорошо, просто сведите вместе указательный и средний пальцы. — Котетсу подтолкнул Изумо, чтобы тот правильно соединил пальцы. Остальные их руки оставались плотно прижатыми друг к другу.

Котетсу медленно манипулировал пальцами Ируки, затем велел ему и Изумо сделать то же самое. 

— Нам нужно разрушить чакру заклинателя своей собственной. Выпуск на три, готовы? — Ирука с трудом сглотнул. Он и Изумо одновременно кивнули. — Ладно: раз, два, три.

— Кай! — хором закричали генины. Ирука почувствовал, как его чакра потянулась в разные стороны, устремляясь к тенкецу в пальцах и ладонях. Из-за напряжения чакры в голове начало стучать. Темнота вокруг них исказилась и свернулась в клубок. Троица с глухим стуком приземлилась перед Мемориалом.

Ирука застонал и зажмурился от пульсирующей боли в висках. Локоть уперся ему в грудь. Он снова приземлился на кого-то. Отлично. 

— Изумо, сдвинь рукой, умоляю...

Отчаянный крик Котетсу заставил его насторожиться. Ирука кое-как поднялся на четвереньки, заставляя себя открыть глаза, невзирая на пронзительную головную боль. Генин замер и покрылся холодным потом. Его мышцы напряглись, каждый вдох сдавливал грудь. Ирука сглотнул подступившую к горлу желчь и рвоту. Слезы капали на неподвижное лицо под ним. Это не Изумо. 

— ...М-мама.

Мертвые глаза смотрели сквозь него в никуда. Дрожащими пальцами Ирука опустил ей веки. Его прикосновение задержалось на ее окровавленной щеке. Чувство вины захлестнуло его, горячие слезы потекли по щекам. 

— Прости меня, мама. 

Он заставил себя подняться, но только для того, чтобы ноги подогнулись под его весом. Он ударился коленями в грязь и кровь там, где должны были быть ее бедра. Обеими руками он зажал себе рот, физически сдерживая крики. Она была полностью разрезана пополам.

Ирука в оцепенении повалился на бок. Трупы кусками валялись на земле.  _ Как в ту ночь. В ту ночь... Демон убил их всех. _ Он обхватил себя руками, и весь того размытое зрение начало темнеть по краям.

Какаши.

Он должен найти Какаши.

В нескольких футах от него сгорбилась смутная фигурка.  _ Ох, Изумо. _ Он медленно моргнул, в замешательстве сдвинув брови, когда один из трупов встал, держа кунай в руке.  _ Это неправильно. _ Мысли медленно сходились воедино.  _ Мертвецы не двигаются. _ Он потер голову, когда стук усилился, и прищурился. Они определенно были мертвы. Никто не живет без головы.

Он отодвинулся от тела матери, пытаясь разобраться в том, что происходит. Это было неправильно. Труп подошел к Изумо, остановился позади него и высоко поднял кунай. Боль пронзила его череп, возвращая в чувство. У Ируки кровь застыла в жилах.  _ Он убьет его! _

— Изумо! — закричал он, вскакивая на ноги. Ирука бросился на мертвого шиноби, повалив его на землю. — Изумо, очнись! — его товарищ по команде оглянулся через плечо, медленно моргая и наблюдая за потасовкой. Ирука схватил труп за запястье и швырнул его на землю. — Изумо!

— ...Ирука? — он повернулся так, что Ирука увидел жетоны, свободно свисающие с его раскрытой ладони. Глаза Изумо были расфокусированы и покраснели от слез. — Что ты...?

— Помоги мне! — он пнул старшего генина в ногу. — Эта тварь пытается убить тебя! 

Труп отшвырнул Ируку в сторону, поднимаясь на ноги.

Глаза Изумо заблестели от осознания, зрачки в панике расширились. Его руки метнулись к оружейной сумке и вытащили сенбон. Одним движением руки Изумо отправил сенбон в полет. Кунай сбил его с курса. 

— Ч-что??

Ирука вскочил на ноги, быстро складывая печати для Водяной Пули. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чакра собралась в его животе. 

— Суйтон...

— Не трогай мою мать! — крик Котетсу испугал обоих мальчиков. Он врезался в Ируку сверху и прижал кунай к его шее. Они оба упали на землю.

Ирука вцепился в рукоять куная, впившись ногтями в руку товарища по команде. 

— К-котетсу. 

Он слышал, как Изумо кричит позади них, борясь с ожившим трупом. Дикий, несфокусированный взгляд впился в Ируку, Котетсу всем весом вдавил кунай в его яремную вену. Острие пронзило кожу, оставив уколов болью.

На долю секунды кладбище вспыхнуло перед его глазами. Ни дыма, ни тел. Просто обычное кладбище с его букетом, лежащим перед Мемориальным камнем. Боль в черепе Ируки усилилась. Он стиснул зубы, и эта темная реальность снова сомкнулась вокруг него. Что-то было не так. Это было не по-настоящему...

— Ты не причинишь ей вреда! — Котецу оскалил зубы, замахнулся кулаком и ударил Ируку по лицу. Вкус меди расплылся по языку, челюсть вспыхнула от боли. Мир вокруг него снова замерцал. Все безмятежно и нормально. Затем вернулись тела и разрушение. Фрагмент со щелчком встал на место.

Еще одно гендзюцу!

Котетсу подался назад для второго удара.

Ирука вытащил из кобуры кунай и вонзил его в бедро Котетсу. 

— П-прости, Ко. 

Он закашлялся, кровь стекала по его губам, когда он говорил. Котетсу взвыл и упал на бок, схватившись за ногу.

Трясущимися руками Ирука сложил высвобождающую печать. 

— К-кай, — он выплюнул немного крови, чакра обожгла его тенкецу. Запасы чакры были на исходе. Он стиснул зубы и сделал глубокий вдох. — Кай!

Котетсу вытащил кунай из бедра, прищурившись от боли, но все же смотрел ясно. 

— Ирука, ты... — он оборвал себя, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам. — К-куда она пошла? Где моя мама?

— Гендзюцу, — прохрипел Ирука и сглотнул кровь. У Котетсу был неплохой хук левой. Его челюсть опухла и одеревенела.

— Н-нет. Пропасть! Мы уже сломали гендзюцу, — он покачал головой, и слезы потекли по его щекам. — Здесь были мои матери. Я их видел! Они были здесь. О-они были…

— Не реальными. П-прости, Ко. ´

Ирука с трудом сел.

— Твое лицо... — Котецу побледнел от осознания. — Яйца Шодай, я тебя ударил!

_ А я ударил тебя кунаем, так что мы квиты! _ Ирука схватил своего товарища по команде за плечо. 

— И...зумо. 

Их третий товарищ все еще сражался с иллюзорным противником. Изумо пригнулся и пошевелился, размахивая кунаем, что было бы весьма впечатляющим зрелищем, если бы его противник действительно существовал. Ирука ощупал челюсть, слегка поморщившись от резкой пульсации. Головная боль, по крайней мере, притупилась. — Помоги, — слова казались резиновыми, как будто кто-то ввел ему наркоз.

Котетсу выругался и вскочил на ноги, несмотря на то, что его штаны пропитались кровью. Он сформировал отпирающую печать и хлопнул ладонью между лопатками Изумо. 

— Кай!!

Изумо заметно вздрогнул и огляделся с тем же растерянным видом, что и Котетсу. 

— Что?.. Ко? Ирука? — он резко втянул в себя воздух, когда осознание пришло. — Ах, черт возьми! Только не еще одно гендзюцу! — они с Котецу плюхнулись на траву рядом с Ирукой. — Сейчас мы его скинули?!

Котетсу схватился за кровоточащее бедро. 

— Я...я думаю, да. Достаточно боли, чтобы выбить разум из гендзюцу.

Генин заметно поник от облегчения.

Ирука указал на рану Котетсу и отстегнул аптечку. Он открыл ее, вытащил несколько марлевых тампонов и бинты. Какаши следил за тем, чтобы его припасы всегда были в порядке. Котетсу немного подвинулся и протянул Ируке ногу, чтобы тот мог перевязать ее. 

— Прости, что я ударил тебя, Ирука. Я действительно думал ... — он замолчал и крепко зажмурился. Несколько слезинок просочились сквозь стиснутые веки.

К этому моменту его щека слишком распухла, чтобы говорить, поэтому Ирука покачал головой. Он указал на бедро Котетсу, куда ударил его кунаем. Он прижал несколько марлевых тампонов к ране и обернул бинты вокруг бедра своего товарища по команде. Изумо придвинулся ближе, чтобы помочь, удерживая марлю на месте и помогая закрепить бинты.

Изумо протянул руку ладонью вверх. Ирука заметил, что его трясет. Его новый друг едва держался на ногах. По чакре Изумо пробежала рябь, в его руке собралось немного воды. Он глубоко вздохнул и подул на воду. Ирука с изумлением наблюдал, как вода превратилась в кусок льда.

— Вот. Это поможет снять опухоль, — Изумо прижал лед к распухшей щеке Ируки и подержал его там.

Некоторое время генины молча жались друг к другу. Ирука потянулся к рукам своих товарищей по команде и сжал их. Голова Котетсу упала на плечо Ируки. Его рубашка быстро намокла. Изумо выругался и вытер глаза свободной рукой. Ирука даже не пытался сдержать слез. Они должны получить помощь, сообщить кому-то о наложенном гендзюцу. Это был их долг как шиноби.

Они не двигались.

Ирука крепче обнял своих товарищей по команде.

Три пары покрасневших глаз поднялись, когда Яманака Иноичи опустился на ступени мемориального камня. Джонин потер затылок, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но тут же снова закрыл его. Иноичи покачал головой, его руки засветились зеленым, когда он опустился на колени перед генином. 

— Давайте я вас вылечу, — одна рука зависла над подбородком Ируки, другая — над бедром Котетсу.

От теплой исцеляющей чакры щеку Ируки начало покалывать. Опухоль отступила достаточно, чтобы он смог произнести слова сквозь непрекращающуюся боль. 

— Вы наш новый сенсей, Иноичи-сан? — Йошино-сенсей рассказала своему классу про все основные кланы, их сигилы, нынешних глав и наследников.

— Верно, — джонин положил руку на запястье Котетсу.

Изумо нахмурился. 

— Вы наложили гендзюцу.

Глаза Ируки расширились. Котецу отдернул руку от Иноичи, как будто его прикосновение внезапно обожгло. Что! Зачем их новому сенсею делать что-то подобное еще до встречи с ними? Что он получил, заставив их увидеть свои мертвые семьи?

— ...Да. 

Иноичи убрал руки от генина и отодвинулся на менее угрожающее расстояние.

_ Мама... _ Ирука стиснул зубы так сильно, что боль пронзила его только что зажившую челюсть. 

— Но почему? Что мы сделали, чтобы заслужить  _ это? _

— Долг джонина-сенсея — проверить свою команду. Из всех кандидатов, сдавших выпускной экзамен, только треть становится активными генинами. Остальные либо возвращаются в Академию, либо полностью исключаются из программы, — Иноичи пошевелился, немного встревоженный, но не раскаивающийся. — То, как я оцениваю вас — это мой выбор.

— Гендзюцу внутри гендзюцу было нашим испытанием, — Котетсу поднял голову с плеча Ируки, его взгляд был жестким и сосредоточенным. Едва сдерживаемый гнев переполнял трех генинов.

— Верно. Моя цель состояла в том, чтобы оценить ваше умение решать проблемы, умственную стойкость и способность работать в команде.

Ирука испустил дрожащий, усталый вздох. Его начала одолевать усталость. Котетсу и Изумо придвинулись к нему чуть ближе. Его братья по оружию, связь с которыми выкована из общей травмы и горя. Ирука переплел их пальцы и крепко сжал. Их позиция была очевидна. Прошли или нет, они сделали это вместе. 

— А мы прошли?

Иноичи сел на корточки, голубые глаза изучали каждое молодое лицо. Покорно вздохнув, джонин мягко улыбнулся. 

— Вы это сделали, поздравляю.


	2. Следующие шаги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Генины приходят к предварительному взаимопониманию со своим новым джонином-сенсеем, и Какаши изо всех сил старается поддержать их.

Ирука, вошедший в их дверь, уже не был тем мальчиком, который ушел этим утром. Какаши встретил его в холле, его гнев и убийственная аура были плотно закрыты. Генин машинально снял сандалии и прислонил их к стене. Какаши нерешительно протянул руку, слегка коснувшись пальцами его плеча. 

— Ирука.

Какаши резко вздохнул, когда его друг поднял на него взгляд. Его глаза были совершенно пусты. 

— О, Какаши, — Ирука, казалось, смотрел прямо сквозь него, взгляд был затуманенным и рассеянным. Слишком темным, слишком безнадежным. Свет Ируки, его непоколебимая решимость, погас. От безразличной тьмы в глубине его глаз по спине Какаши пробежал холодок. — Мы прошли тест Иноичи-сенсея.

Какаши стиснул кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Ярость, едва сдерживаемая, кипела прямо под кожей. Он подавил свой гнев, загнав его глубоко внутрь. Ируке не нужна была его ярость. 

— Ты голоден? Я приготовил карри с рисом, — Какаши провел рукой по распущенным волосам Ируки, массируя пальцами его голову.

Ирука отпрянул от прикосновения, опустив голову и отведя глаза. 

— Н-нет, спасибо.

Зрение Какаши заволокло красным. Ему потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы в слепой ярости не броситься в компаунд Яманака. Сейчас Иноичи, скорее всего, «развлекал» не менее разъяренного токубецу-джонина, объясняясь по поводу Изумо и Котецу. Он был уверен, что получит все детали на их следующей совместной миссии.

Сейчас главной заботой Какаши был Ирука. Стоящий перед ним генин, крепко обхватив себя руками. Ирука был на взводе сильнее, чем карманные часы Хирузена. 

— М-можешь меня обнять..?

Эта просьба удивила его, но Какаши шагнул вперед и поднял генина на руки. Ирука прижался к Какаши, обхватив его руками за шею и ногами за талию. 

— Отпусти это, Ирука, — Какаши сдвинул руку под бедра генина для дополнительной поддержки. Ирука рыдал ему в плечо, горячие слезы заливали рубашку. Какаши прижался щекой к голове Ируки, свободной рукой он поглаживал мальчика по спине.

Так они и стояли, пока слезы Ируки не утихли.

Какаши отнес Ируку в его спальню. Поддерживая всхлипывающего генина, он стащил с Ируки аптечку и оружейную сумку и выудил из комода пижаму. 

— Тебе будет спокойнее, когда ты переоденешься.

Рука Ируки на мгновение напряглась, но он кивнул. Какаши поставил мальчика на ноги и протянул ему пижаму. Ирука вцепился в мягкий хлопок обеими руками, не сводя глаз с синей ткани. Он шмыгнул носом, щеки покрылись пятнами и были мокрыми от слез. У Какаши не было ни малейшего понятия, как облегчить его боль, он едва справлялся со своей собственной. 

— Я дам тебе немного уединения.

Какаши закрыл за собой дверь, сжав дверную ручку. Он прислонился спиной к дереву и вздохнул. Темное, неприятное чувство грызло его изнутри. Все его таланты хорошего шиноби были бесполезны в подобной ситуации. Какаши ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным, ненавидел терять контроль. Особенно когда дорогой ему человек страдает. Вот почему он держал людей на расстоянии.

Но с Ирукой…

Что ж, он пытался.

Какаши переоделся в свою собственную пижаму: черную водолазку и старые форменные штаны. Он как раз разматывал бинты на ногах, когда дверь его спальни открылась. Ирука с красными глазами, завернутый в одеяло и держащий подушку, заполз в кровать Какаши.

Он смотрел, как его друг устраивается, прежде чем забросить ноги на кровать. Какаши устроился у изголовья кровати, опираясь на него спиной. Ирука может рассказать все, если захочет. Какаши вытащил роман из тумбочки и раскрыл примерно на середине. Он выбрал чтение между миссиями, как способ расслабиться. Казалось, сейчас самое подходящее время углубиться в эту историю.

Ирука перевернулся на живот, обнимая подушку. Он придвинулся ближе, крепко прижался к ноге Какаши и положил щеку ему на бедро. Кожа под глазами опухла от слез. 

— Почему ты читаешь книгу о похищениях?

— « _ Похититель детей» _ — это вымышленная история, — Какаши посмотрел на своего друга сверху вниз. Он казался более уравновешенным, чем, когда только вернулся домой, хотя все еще немного дрожал. — История интересная, — он заложил свою страницу и вернулся на начало романа. — Я мог бы прочитать ее тебе.

— О-о, гм... — Ирука нахмурил брови, неуверенно и нерешительно. Он выглядел таким усталым. — Хорошо.

Какаши сполз на кровати, пока не лег спиной на матрас. Он устроился поудобнее и протянул руку Ируке. Тот устроился поудобнее, положив голову на плечо Какаши.

Какаши открыл первую страницу и откашлялся. 

_ — В маленьком уголке парка Хакусан, в районе Киригакуре, среди деревьев прятался вор. Но этому вору не нужны были ни оставленные без присмотра кошельки, ни свитки, ни фотокамеры. Этот вор присматривался к детям. В сумерках этого раннего осеннего дня похититель детей лежал в тени среди опавшей листвы, наблюдая за играющими детьми. Дети смеялись, кричали, дразнили и гонялись друг за другом по кругу. Но похитителя детей эти счастливые лица не интересовали. Он не собирался красть просто любого ребенка. Он был очень разборчив. Он искал печальное лицо, одинокого... потерянного ребенка…. _

На середине второй главы Ирука заснул беспокойным сном. Какаши поглаживал плечо Ируки маленькими кругами, чтобы успокоить его и погрузить в более спокойный сон. Какаши отложил роман в сторону, мысленно возвращаясь к прошедшему дню.

Какаши вернулся в их квартиру прежде, чем Ирука понял, что он следовал за ним на встречу с командой. Гендзюцу ментально разрушило всех троих мальчиков. Степень психической травмы стала болезненно ясной, когда никто из них не отреагировал на тяжелое убийственную ауру, которую Какаши в своей ярости не смог подавить. Ему потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не разрушить иллюзию с помощью шарингана Обито. Он не хотел, чтобы из-за него Ирука провалил испытание после всего, что он пережил.

Иноичи использовал Маген: Адские Видения, чтобы проверить свою команду.

Дзюцу, которое подвергает цели испытанию их самых больших страхов. Какаши знал, что ни Иноичи, ни Ибики не могли точно предсказать, какие именно иллюзии это дзюцу вызовет у генинов. Они не знали, пока не появились трупы. Но это не уменьшило его гнев, а только усилило его.

— Когда я стал генином, нашу команду Иноичи-тайчо проверял точно так же, — пояснил Ибики только тогда, когда Иноичи спустился вниз, чтобы лично проверить своих генинов на предмет травм.

— Они — это не ты, — он позволил своим эмоциям повлиять на его реакцию. — Ирука не...

— Умино-сан — солдат, — возразил Ибики своим обычным твердым, решительным тоном. — Он выбрал путь шиноби. Он будет учиться на своих ошибках или на Мемориальном камне появится еще одно имя.

— Я этого не допущу. 

— Мы ходим по тонкой грани в воспитании неопытных шиноби, Какаши-сан — Ибики встал с корточек, так что их глаза оказалась на одном уровне. — Поддержи мальчика, но не няньчийся с ним. Иначе это приведет к тому, что его убьют. Если он действительно хочет быть шиноби, Умино-сан выдержит.

Всхлипывания Ируки вывели Какаши из воспоминаний. Во сне его брови нахмурились, несколько слезинок скатились по волосам. 

— ...Мамочка, — Ирука, тихо дрожа, свернулся калачиком у него под боком. — Нет, нет, пожалуйста... — его руки сжались в кулаки под одеялом.

— Ты спишь, Ирука, — Какаши неловко похлопал его по спине. — Это просто дурной сон.

Ирука внезапно закричал, размахивая руками и ногами. Какаши вздрогнул, едва успев поймать кулак генина, прежде чем тот ударил его по лицу. 

— Ирука!

Ирука снова забился и закричал. 

— Мама! Папа! Не заставляй меня уходить! — его лицо исказилось в страшной агонии. Он оттолкнулся ногой, сбросив одеяла на землю. — Каши ... Какаши!!

— Я здесь, — Какаши перекатился на колени, чтобы избежать ног Ируки. — Тебе это снится. — Ирука завопил, ударив локтем в живот Какаши, тот охнул и прижал к себе бьющегося мальчика. — Проснись, — не зная, что делать, он схватил Ируку за плечи и встряхнул, чтобы тот проснулся. — Ирука!

С воплем Ирука распахнул глаза, зрачки были большими и мутными. Взгляд испуганно забегал по сторонам, прежде чем сфокусироваться на лице друга. 

— ...К-какаши, — Ирука всхлипнул и обнял Какаши за талию, прижавшись заплаканным лицом к его футболке. — Я... мне очень жаль.

Вина, гнев, сожаление — бездна эмоций тяжелым узлом завязалась в животе Какаши. Он просунул руку под Ируку и перекатил их обоих на бок. 

— Перестань извиняться, Ирука. Я знаю, что ты сильнее этого, — он прижал Ируку к себе и положил подбородок ему на макушку. — Ты прошел тест своего сенсея. Отправляйся завтра на тренировку и покажи Яманаке Иноичи, ради чего ты так усердно трудился. — Он почувствовал всхлипывания Ируки сквозь тяжелое дыхание и то, как он кивнул. — Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься домой.

— О-обещаешь?

— Да, — Какаши крепче сжал мальчика, защищая его. Когда он произнес эти слова на этот раз, то ничуть не колебался. — Я обещаю.

***

Следующее утро вновь застало Ируку рука об руку со своими новыми товарищами по команде. Котецу и Изумо окружили его с обеих сторон — единый фронт против Яманаки Иноичи. Трое генинов настороженно смотрели на своего джонина-сенсея и молчали, несмотря на его любезность.

Так они ни к чему не придут.

Иноичи со вздохом потер затылок. Пора менять стратегию. 

— Послушайте, ребята, я не фронтовой боец. Ни одно из моих дзюцу не является чем-то грандиозным. Я не могу научить вас каким-то броским и эффектным приемам, — мальчики нахмурились, вероятно, это был самый сильный ответ, который он мог получить в данный момент. — Я убежден, что необязательно владеть мощными дзюцу, чтобы быть эффективным шиноби.

Котецу первым заглотил наживку. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Что показал тест на гендзюцу?

Все трое заметно вздрогнули при этом напоминании. Изумо побледнел. 

— Что я не могу отличить иллюзию от реальности?

Иноичи присел на корточки, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. 

— Не все шиноби умеют видеть сквозь гендзюцу. Это не ошибка. Оба твоих товарища по команде в конце концов смогли оценить аномалии в вашем окружении и принять соответствующие меры.

Ирука сжал руку Изумо, чтобы успокоить его. 

— Мы же команда. Мы присматриваем друг за другом.

— Именно, — Иноичи улыбнулся. — Я член особого формирования: Ино-Шика-Чо. На протяжении многих поколений члены кланов Яманака, Нара и Акимичи формировали эти команды, и мы остаемся вместе на протяжении всей нашей карьеры шиноби.

— И... вы хотели посмотреть, сможем ли мы сделать то же самое? — догадался Котецу, хотя в его голосе звучала неуверенность. — Но мы же не Ино-Шика-Чо. Мы не дети клана.

— Принадлежность к клану не гарантирует навыков шиноби. Но доверительная связь преодолевает ограничения и превращает ваши индивидуальные сильные стороны в преимущества для группы, что наиболее важно для команды, — Иноичи постучал пальцем по символу листа на своем хитай-ате. — Я хотел быть уверен, что мои генины не пойдут друг против друга, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

Котецу взглянул на Ируку, его лицо исказилось от чувства вины. 

— Но я напал на Ируку. Я навредил...

— А я ударил тебя кунаем. Мы квиты, — Ирука сжал его руку. — Ты мог бы сделать гораздо хуже, чем просто ударить меня.

Иноичи наблюдал за этим обменом репликами, а затем вмешался с вопросом: 

— Если ты воспринял Ируку как угрозу, то почему не убил его?

— Убить его?! — Котецу побледнел. — С чего бы мне... ! Я никогда не смогу... ...!! Он на моей... — генин заморгал, его рот открылся и закрылся, как у рыбы. Ирука почти видел, как мысленные фрагменты складываются вместе. — Ирука — мой товарищ по команде. Мы вместе пережили Кьюби. Я доверяю ему и Изумо.

— Вот почему вы прошли мое испытание. Вы все трое продемонстрировали гибкость мышления, умение решать проблемы и исключительное мастерство. Вы хорошо работали вместе без подсказок и прикрывали недостатки друг друга, — Иноичи сел на траву, скрестив ноги, и жестом пригласила генинов последовать его примеру. — Я доволен вашим умом и изобретательностью. Эти навыки будут бесценны для разведывательного отдела Конохагакуре.

— Так… — начал Котецу, как только трое генинов уселись напротив своего сенсея. — Вы хотите, чтобы мы занимались разведкой и все такое?

— Информация — это главная защита деревни, — Иноичи скрестил руки на груди. — За те десять лет, что я провел как в отделе пыток и допросов, так и с аналитической группой, мы предотвратили вторжение, захват власти врагом, покушения на убийство и похищение Хокаге и дайме.

Все трое генинов уставились на Иноичи, разинув рты. Это было впечатляюще. Это кое-что прояснило, но все же... Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу и задумался, прежде чем заговорить. 

— Но это была моя мама. И матери Котецу тоже. И Изумо...

Изумо зажмурился и отвернулся. 

— ...Он исчез. Все, что я смог найти, это его жетоны. 

Он больше ничего не объяснил.

— Техника Адских Видений показывает человеку его самый большой страх. Это простое дзюцу D-ранга. Враги могут убить и меньшим. Шиноби терпят. Вы — шиноби. Ваша травма не может стать обузой. Я не буду учить вас только для того, чтобы отправить на смерть. Я настаиваю на своем выборе испытания, — Иноичи вздохнул, слегка ссутулив плечи. — Однако я понимаю, что ваша вера в меня пошатнулась. Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы заслужить ваше доверие. 

Он достал из нагрудного кармана бронежилета несколько листов бумаги для определения чакры. 

— Давайте начнем с основ: элементарное сродство чакры. Возьмите бумагу между двумя пальцами и добавьте немного чакры вот так, — бумага намокла и обмякла в его руке. — У меня есть сродство с водой.

Генины обменялись быстрыми взглядами, но каждый взял по бумажке. Котецу сжал бумагу между указательным и большим пальцами и поднял ее на уровень лица. Бумага слегка дрогнула, затем потемнела до дымчато-серого цвета. Все трое мальчишек разинули рты от изумления. 

— Что это за сродство?!

— Это... — тихо хихикнул Иноичи, делая ударение на этом слове. — Это сродство с инь, оно связано с неэлементарными техниками, такими как гендзюцу и медицинское ниндзюцу.

Котецу ухмыльнулся, не сводя глаз с потемневшей бумажки. 

— Значит, я мог бы научиться этой технике Адских Видений?

Иноичи кивнул. 

— Не понимаю, почему бы и нет.

Пока Котецу размахивал кулаком в воздухе, Изумо последовал примеру своего лучшего друга и зажал бумагу между двумя пальцами. С бумаги закапала вода, оставив ее мокрой в руках Изумо. 

— О, это сродство с водой, как у сенсея.

— У меня тоже есть сродство с водой, Изумо, — отметил Ирука.

— Ты уже знаешь свое сродство чакры? — Иноичи поднял бровь. Самый младший из генинов заинтересовал своего сенсея и товарищей по команде этим кусочком информации.

Ирука слегка покраснел, не привыкнув к такому вниманию. 

— Ну да. У меня есть сродство с водой и огнем.

— Это редкость, чтобы иметь сродство с несколькими стихиями, — Иноичи указал на индикаторную бумажку в руке Ируки. — Пожалуйста, продемонстрируй.

— Да, сенсей, — Ирука взял бумагу двумя пальцами, как показывал ему Какаши несколько месяцев назад, и стал добавлять в нее маленькие порции чакры. Как он и предполагал, сначала сквозь бумагу просочилась вода, заставив ее обмякнуть, а затем бумажка вспыхнула пламенем. — Вода и огонь.

— Отлично. С этими знаниями вы сможете индивидуализировать свой арсенал, — Иноичи повернулся к большому дубу позади себя. — Но сначала, есть основные техники, которые должны знать все шиноби, — он поднял руки, складывая печать барана. — Это наш первый урок по управлению чакрой. Страна Огня состоит в основном из лесов. Умение ходить по деревьям — фирменный прием ее шиноби. — Иноичи ступил на ствол и легко поднялся на пять метров. — Я хочу, чтобы вы сосредоточили свою чакру на подошвах ног. Используйте его для сцепления с деревом. Слишком мало чакры — и вы потеряете опору. Слишком много — и вы расколете дерево. Ваша задача — найти баланс, который работает для вас. Мы будем тренироваться, пока вы не сможете подняться на мою высоту.

Генины переглянулись и кивнули. 

— Да, Иноичи-сенсей!

***

Ирука вернулся домой незадолго до наступления сумерек. Весь в синяках и с истощенной чакрой, он сбросил сандалии у двери и рухнул на котацу, где читал Какаши. 

— Я дома.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — Какаши заложил страницу и отложил роман в сторону. Он немного криво улыбнулся, слегка изогнув губы. Какаши редко носил свою маску дома. — Ты выглядишь уставшим.

Ирука застонал, уткнувшись лицом в деревянную столешницу. 

— Я думал, что домашние задания прекратятся, как только я закончу Академию.

— Иноичи дал вам домашнее задание?

— Иноичи-сенсей сказал, что нам нужно оттачивать не только физические, но и интеллектуальные способности, — Ирука порылся в оружейной сумке и вытащил свиток. — Это загадка. Он хочет, чтобы мы решили ее до завтрашней тренировки.

Какаши подвинулся, чтобы освободить место для Ируки рядом с ним. 

— Давай посмотрим.

Ирука устроился рядом с Какаши со свитком в руке. 

— Не знаю, можно ли нам пользоваться чужой помощью.

— Разве Иноичи сказал решать ее в одиночку?

Ирука на мгновение задумался. 

— Нет, не сказал.

— Эффективный шиноби использует все имеющиеся в его распоряжении ресурсы, — Какаши ухмыльнулся так озорно, что его видимый глаз изогнулся в улыбке. — Прочитай задачу.

Ирука развернул свиток. 

— Когда на лугах бушует лесной пожар, три льва и три оленя спасаются бегством. И чтобы спастись от пылающего ада, они должны на плоту перебраться на левый берег кишащей крокодилами реки. Плот может перевести до двух животных одновременно, и необходимо по крайней мере одно, чтобы перевезти его обратно через реку. Есть только одна проблема. Если львы когда-нибудь превзойдут числом оленей по любой стороне реки, они инстинктивно убьют оленей. В счет входят животные на плоту, когда она находится любой стороне реки. Какой самый быстрый способ для всех шести животных перебраться через реку, чтобы никого не съели?

Какаши склонился над котацу, подперев щеку рукой. 

— А ты как думаешь?

— Использовать метод исключения, верно? — Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу. — Существует конечное число комбинаций, чтобы переправить львов и оленей через реку. Их просто очень много. Таким образом, метод проб и ошибок был бы неэффективной стратегией. Так что…

— А сколько тут возможностей?

— ...Поможет ли нарисовать схему с вариантами?

— Давай выясним, — Какаши порылся в поисках блокнота и карандашей. Он протянул один из них Ируке и раскрыл лежащий на столе блокнот. Устроившись за столом, Ирука начал рисовать схему. Какаши направлял мальчика небольшими намеками, но в основном позволил ему разобраться самому. В конце концов, он записал каждый вариант в сетку и пометил те, которые не работают, чтобы найти наиболее эффективные.

— Значит, сначала мы должны послать одного льва и одного оленя, чтобы олени не были съедены. Затем отослать оленя назад, чтобы они не остались в меньшинстве, — Ирука написал «ЕДА» поперек одного из вариантов.

Какаши нарисовал символ клана Нара в правом верхнем углу страницы. Учитывая загадку, это казалось вполне уместным. 

— На третьей переправе должны быть два льва, иначе у них будет оленина на ужин.

— Но тогда значит, что один лев должен вернуться... — Ирука пожевал кончик карандаша. — Тогда два оленя должны переправиться следующими, — он нарисовал стрелку, чтобы подчеркнуть это. — Но мы должны отослать льва и оленя обратно на правый берег, и аргх! — Ирука раздраженно дернул себя за волосы. — В этом нет никакого смысла! Мы просто ходим по кругу.

Какаши толкнул генина плечом. 

— Теперь попробуй двух оленей.

— Но тогда остаются два льва с одной стороны. Я не могу послать одного оленя за львами, иначе они его съедят!

Какаши перешел к рисованию схематичного льва. 

— Тогда не посылай оленя обратно.

— Но ведь он уже на плоту, — Ирука бросил карандаш на блокнот, его разочарование нарастало. — Я не могу их поменять.

Какаши замурлыкал и добавил нарисованному льву зубы. 

— А почему бы и нет?

— Потому что... о! — Ирука схватил свиток и быстро перечитал его. — Здесь не сказано, что мы не можем менять животных на плоту, — он внес несколько поправок в нарисованную схему. — Если мы это сделаем, то сможем послать льва обратно, чтобы он перевез двух других, и дело сделано! — Ирука со стоном облегчения плюхнулся на котацу. — Слава Шодай, все кончено.

Какаши слегка взъерошил волосы Ируки. 

— Я думаю, что ужин в Якинику Кью будет хорошим способом расслабиться. Ты чувствуешь себя в состоянии прогуляться?

Приглашение застало Ируку врасплох. Единственный раз, когда они с Какаши ходили вместе куда-то поесть — это в раменную на его день рождения. Словно по сигналу, в животе у него заурчало. Последние несколько дней были напряженными, как морально, так и физически. Было бы неплохо провести время с другом. Ирука поймал руку Какаши на макушке и задержал ее там, чтобы насладиться прикосновением. 

— Звучит здорово, Какаши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Роман, упомянутый в этой главе: «Похититель детей» Брома — пересказ классической истории Питера Пэна.
> 
> Загадку Ируки можно найти здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADR7dUoVh_c


	3. Коробка бенто

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Команда Иноичи придумывает свою собственную командную фишку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И очень, очень невинное и медленное развитие романтического КакаИру. Приготовьтесь к очень долгому пути. Ах, юная любовь <3

Знойное солнце напекало голову Ируки даже в предрассветные часы. Какаши ушел на задание больше недели назад. Ирука продолжал тренироваться и выполнять задания D-ранга со своей новой командой. Но это не заполняло одиночества, которое всегда вызывало у него отсутствие Какаши. Вот почему в такие утра, как это, он был очень благодарен за поддержку друзей.

— Скорее, Ирука-сан! Мы должны поторопиться, — Майто Гай сделал сальто назад и грациозно приземлился на наклонную крышу примерно в трех метрах от Ируки. — Я позабочусь, чтобы ты пришел на тренировку вовремя, или я сделаю тысячу отжиманий!

— Я иду, Гай-сан! — Ирука сорвался с места и прыгнул на крышу. Ему нужен был дополнительный импульс, чтобы совершить прыжок. Он неуклюже приземлился, сандалии заскользили по черепице.

Гай схватил его за локоть, чтобы поддержать. 

— Молодец, мой самый решительный товарищ! Ярость твоей решимости ярко сияет этим утром! — он показал Ируке большой палец. — Твои предыдущие попытки были не столь успешны.

Ирука опустил голову, его уши вспыхнули от смущения. 

— Я... я помню, — он почесал уголок своего шрама. Гаю не нужно было напоминать ему, сколько раз он промахивался мимо крыши и падал прямо на землю. Ловивший его за шиворот Гай, не раз спас его от похода в больницу вместо утренней пробежки.

Гай хлопнул его по спине. 

— Следуй за мной, — он без особых усилий перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу и пустился бежать. Ирука следовал за Гаем по пятам, избегая большинства впечатляющих акробатических трюков старшего шиноби. Он все еще осваивал обычное колесо и ходьбу на руках.

Остальные члены команды Иноичи уже собрались на тренировочной площадке 12, когда Гай и Ирука спрыгнули с деревьев. Изумо и Котецу открыто уставились на эту странную пару. Странная смесь тревоги и замешательства отразилась на лицах его товарищами по команде, Иноичи изогнул бровь. 

— Мы сделали это! — провозгласил Гай и застыл в позе хорошего парня, сверкая зубами.

Тяжело дыша и со свекольно-красным лицом Ирука в изнеможении опустился на корточки. Он уперся руками в колени, делая медленные, глубокие вдохи, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце. 

— Д-да, — он взял бутылку с водой, которую протянул ему Гай.  _ Медленными глотками.  _ Он на собственном горьком опыте убедился, что если после тяжелой тренировки жадно глотать воду, то может стошнить. — Спасибо, Гай-сан, — он сделал еще глоток. — Встречаемся в пятницу утром?

— Конечно, Ирука-сан. До следующего раза. — Гай почтительно поклонился команде Ируки. — Я оставляю самого преданного и трудолюбивого Умино Ируку в ваших умелых руках. Пожалуйста, продолжайте поддерживать его.

— Э-э, мы будем. Спасибо тебе? — Иноичи отклонил официальный поклон неловким взмахом руки. Гай просто поклонился еще раз и запрыгнул на дерево.

Котецу набросился на Ируку прежде, чем тот успел отдышаться. 

— Что  _ это  _ было? — спросил он приглушенным шепотом.

Изумо присоединился к ним, на мгновение забыв об остром слухе их джонина-сенсея. 

— Почему ты так устал?

Ирука сделал еще один глоток воды. 

— Это мой друг Майто Гай. Он специалист по тайдзюцу. Иногда по утрам мы вместе делаем тренировку на выносливость.

—  _ Ого _ ... — Изумо покачал головой.

У Котецу отвисла челюсть, глаза расширились от изумления. 

— Ты спятил, Ирука.

Ирука допил воду и вытянул ноги, чтобы мышцы не затекли. 

— Я очень благодарен Гаю-сану, что он нашел время помочь мне тренироваться. Он очень добрый человек.

Иноичи хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание своей команды. 

— Если вы закончили разговор, нам пора начинать, — джонин отступил в сторону и сделал знак вновь прибывшему. — Это мой ученик, Морино Ибики. Он будет время от времени присоединяться к нашей команде для тренировок.

Ирука и Изумо дернули замешкавшегося Котецу в почтительном поклоне. 

— Мы с нетерпением ждем возможности поработать с вами, — вежливо поздоровался с чунином Изумо.

— Я тоже, — Ибики в ответ склонил голову.

Ирука разглядывал ученика Иноичи сквозь челку. Стоический широкоплечий подросток был примерно одного возраста с Какаши. Может быть, немного старше? Ирука проглотил растущее чувство страха. Он бы возвышался над Какаши почти на десять сантиметров, если бы они стояли бок о бок. Морино Ибики был пугающим.

Их маленькая группа направилась в леса Конохагакуре. Они шли вдоль реки Нака в относительном молчании, пока Иноичи не остановился у расширяющейся излучины. Огромный водопад устремился вниз по склону утеса, обрушившись в большое озеро, из которого вытекала река Нака. Из-за водопада вода покрылась рябью и становилась относительно спокойной ближе к берегу.

— До сих пор вы хорошо справлялись с ходьбой по деревьям. Ваш контроль над чакрой улучшился за последние несколько недель, — их сенсей вместе с Ибики повернулся лицом к трем генинам. — Сегодня вы научитесь ходить по воде, — Иноичи поднял руки и, неторопливо сложив печать барана, ступил на воду. — Точно так же, как при лазании по деревьям, вам нужно постоянно направлять поток чакры к ступням. Однако есть и разница, — он махнул своему ученику. — Ибики, пожалуйста, покажи, как будто ты ходишь по деревьям.

Чунин сложил печать барана и вышел на воду, как это сделал Иноичи. Но в отличие от их джонина-сенсея, который легко скользил по реке, ноги Ибики подпрыгивали и ныряли под воду. Когда он повернулся к младшим мальчикам, то оказался по щиколотку в воде.

Генины сбились в кучу. 

— Это было странно, — заметил Котецу. Не совсем полезная информация, но верное наблюдение.

Изумо согласно кивнул. 

— Ибики-сан явно знает, что делает.

Ирука задумчиво сдвинул брови.

— Тогда в чем разница между демонстрацией Иноичи-сенсея и Ибики-сан?

— Ладно... — Котецу поднес руку ко рту, обдумывая возможные варианты. — В чем разница между использованием чакры, чтобы взобраться на дерево, и чтобы ходить по воде?

Изумо перевел взгляд на сенсея и его ученика, молча ожидавших на поверхности воды. Он стукнул сжатым кулаком по раскрытой ладони. 

— Это поверхность, по которой они шли! Подумайте об этом. — Изумо закатил глаза, когда его товарищи по команде тупо уставились на него. — Деревья крепкие, их поверхность не меняется. Поэтому мы практиковались в том, чтобы сохранять равномерное количество чакры в ногах, лазая по деревьям, и точно так же делал Ибики-сан во время своей демонстрации.

Глаза Ируки заблестели, когда он уловил ход мыслей Изумо. 

— Вода — это жидкость. Она приливает и отливает. Поэтому нам нужно постоянно менять количество чакры, которую мы используем, чтобы оставаться на поверхности.

Котецу вздохнул и надул губы. 

— Но как нам точно узнать, сколько чакры нам нужно использовать в данный момент времени?

Изумо пожал плечами. 

— Практика.

Котецу ухмыльнулся, несмотря на свое недовольство. 

— И откуда я знал, что ты так скажешь, Зумо?

Генины нарушили свое молчание. Повернувшись к берегу реки, они подняли руки, чтобы сложить печать барана. Ирука почувствовал, как чакра растекается по его пяткам, уютно и знакомо. Котецу ткнул его локтем в запястье, он взял своих товарищей по команде за руки. Все вместе они осторожно ступили на воду.

Ирука сразу почувствовал разницу между хождением по воде и по деревьям. Река ныряла и текла под его ногами, оставляя его шатким. Он крепче прижал к себе других мальчиков. Это было все равно что наступить на желе. 

— Вам нужно менять свою чакру вместе с потоком воды, — окликнул их Иноичи.

Генины сделали несколько шагов вперед, прежде чем Котецу споткнулся. Он вскрикнул, когда вся его левая нога погрузилась в воду. Ирука сжал руку Котецу, чтобы поддержать его. Они медленно подошли к трехметровой отметке, где их ждали Иноичи и Ибики. Как только генины нашли равновесие, Ирука отпустил их руки. Иноичи тихо засмеялся и вытащил из кармана бронежилета карманные часы. 

— Я хочу посмотреть, как долго вы сможете оставаться над водой.

— Д-да, сенсей, — едва успел сказать Ирука, как качнулся вперед и шлепнулся головой в реку.

Все трое генинов промокли до нитки, когда сорок пять минут спустя наступил перерыв. Бросающие вызов гравитации волосы Котецу облепили его лоб и упали на глаза. Он раздраженно отбросил челку в сторону. 

— Ну, это отстой, — его товарищи по команде просто кивнули в знак согласия и сосредоточились на отжиме своей одежды.

Иноичи глубоко вздохнул и быстро сложил серии ручных печатей: крыса, кролик, собака. 

— Фуутон: Вакуумная Сфера, — мощный порыв ветра чуть не сбил мальчиков с ног. Ирука повалился на спину. Но дзюцу практически высушило их одежду и волосы, так что никто не жаловался.

— Им предстоит пройти долгий путь, — сухо прокомментировал Ибики.

Ирука почувствовал, как его волосы встали дыбом, когда Иноичи изогнул бровь. Их сенсей выглядел слишком заинтересованным замечанием своего ученика. 

— Тогда почему бы не устроить дружеский спарринг?

Изумо поднял Ируку на ноги. Удивление промелькнуло на лицах обоих его товарищей, прежде чем они решительно кивнули. Спарринг с Ибики был хорошей возможностью поддержать их рост и лучше почувствовать свои ограничения. 

— Для нас это большая честь, Ибики-сан.

Ибики перевел взгляд с учителя на генинов. 

— Как пожелаешь, тайчо.

***

Ирука со стоном поднялся с земли. Открытая кожа между щитком на руке и рукавом была содрана до крови от скольжения по земле. Последние струйки пара рассеялись в воздухе. Ирука прижал раненую руку к боку. Его плечо пульсировало там, где Ибики нанес сильный удар прямо в сустав. Под его майкой уже образовался отвратительный синяк в форме ступни.

Иноичи-сенсей остановил лонжерон после того, как его Катон Дан столкнулся с суйтоном Изумо. Пар заблокировал им все поле зрения, и теперь, добрых пять минут спустя, все прояснилось. Ирука, спотыкаясь, подошел к своей команде и опустился рядом с Изумо и Котецу. Трио сидело спиной к спине, тяжело дыша от напряжения спарринга.

— Тебе повезло, Котецу-кун, еще дюйм влево — и твой мозг был бы мертв, — Иноичи убрал руки с головы Котецу, зеленое свечение исцеляющей чакры медленно гасло. Чувство вины скрутило желудок Ируки в тугой узел. Это они виноваты, что Котецу так сильно пострадал. Столкновение их с Изумо дзюцу мешало всем видеть. Котецу не увидел появления сюрикена, и он попал ему в затылок.

Ибики жестоко избил их, и отсутствие связи и пространственного восприятия сильно мешало. Чунин же не получил от лонжерона ничего, кроме пыли на бронежилете. 

— Моя смена скоро начнется, тайчо.

— Благодарю тебя за участие, — Иноичи похлопал подростка по плечу, чтобы тот отошел. Ибики сложил левой рукой печать тигра и исчез прочь в клубах дыма. Как только он ушел, их сенсей повернулся к трем измученным генинам, лежащим на земле. — На сегодня достаточно. Во второй половине дня отдыхайте. Мы встречается завтра в обычное время.

— Извини, сенсей, — тихо пробормотал Ирука. Стыд присоединился к мучительному чувству вины, разъедая его изнутри. Он отлично ладил с Изумо и Котецу, но, казалось, что после целого месяца тренировок они очень мало продвинулись как команда. Что бы подумал Какаши, если бы узнал? Командная работа была так важна для него и Иноичи-сенсея. Он подвел их обоих.

— Ваша командная работа все еще нуждается в практике, — Иноичи мягко улыбнулся и протянул им три коробочки с бенто, связанные вместе небольшим одеялом. — Это для вас, — он положил сверток на колени Котецу. — Я считаю, что проблемы часто кажутся менее пугающими после трапезы с хорошими друзьями.

Генины недоверчиво уставились на коробки с бенто. Несколько желудков одновременно заурчали. 

— Спасибо, Иноичи-сенсей, — Изумо развязал одеяло и расправил его на траве.

Иноичи только усмехнулся и поднял руку, прощаясь. 

— У нас завтра задание после тренировки, мальчики, так что отдыхайте. Тогда и увидимся.

Оставшись одни, мальчики устроились вокруг маленького одеяла. Ирука перевязал их менее серьезные раны, в основном ссадины и царапины от случайного пропущенного оружия. С синяками почти ничего нельзя было поделать. Они заживут сами по себе через несколько дней. Пока Изумо раздавал коробки с бенто, в команде воцарилась тишина. Внутри были аккуратно разложены жареная курица с соусом терияки, белый рис, геза и тушеные овощи. 

— Ух ты, сенсей умеет готовить.

Ирука подавил смешок. 

— Котецу, не будь таким злым. С его стороны было очень мило сделать это для нас. Бенто выглядит очень хорошо.

В животе Изумо заурчало. 

— Давай поедим, пока не остыло.

Мальчики дружно взялись за руки. 

— Спасибо за еду!

Это было так вкусно, как и предполагал Ирука. Может быть, усталость и голод сделали его вкус лучше, чем обычно. Выживание в руинах дома своего детства после нападения Кьюби преподало Ируке тяжелый урок. Он знал, что такое настоящий голод. Ирука отправил в рот немного риса, благодарный за еду после такой тяжелой тренировки. Его запасы чакры и энергии были на низком уровне.

— Нам надрали задницы, — Котецу с силой откусил кусок курицы. — Ибики — это страшно. Мы не смогли на него напасть.

Изумо опустил палочки с покорным вздохом. 

— Мы победили самих себя не меньше, чем он.

— Мы не знали, что каждый из нас собирается делать, и это навредило Котецу. — Ирука ткнул палочкой в приготовленные на пару брокколи. — Мы могли убить его. Если бы это случилось на задании, он был бы мертв.

Неловкое молчание воцарилось между ними, пока каждый генин погрузился в свои мысли. С этим было трудно бороться, но это была вполне реальная часть их профессии. Они были шиноби, а шиноби терпят. Они поклялись защищать Коноху даже ценой своих жизней. Многие погибли при исполнении служебных обязанностей, делая именно это. Герои для немногих, безликие имена на Мемориальном камне для большинства.

Котецу первым нарушил молчание. 

— Жаль, что мы не можем общаться телепатически.

Изумо на мгновение задумался. 

— Мы не Яманака, так что это не вариант. Но мы можем попробовать радиосвязь?

— Мы не можем все время говорить в скрытый микрофон. Это выдало бы наше положение, — Котецу сунул в рот еще один кусок курицы. — Мы были бы так же мертвы, как если бы вообще не общались.

Ирука покусывал кончик палочки. Коммуникаторы были неплохой идеей, особенно если они должны были разделиться на миссии. Если разговоры производят слишком много шума, тогда... Это может сработать. 

— А как насчет азбуки Морзе?

— Хм, это... вообще-то неплохая идея, — Изумо доел свой бенто и положил крышку на место.

— Мы могли бы разработать свой собственный код, — Котецу ухмыльнулся и потряс кулаком в воздухе. — Тогда никто другой не сможет его расшифровать.

Ирука улыбнулся, головокружительное возбуждение поднялось сквозь прежнее напряжение, скрутившее его изнутри. 

— Мы могли бы найти несколько примеров в библиотеке. Это может дать нам основу.

Котецу быстро собрал пустые коробки из-под бенто и снова завернул их в одеяло. 

— Чего же мы ждем? У нас впереди весь день. Давайте приступим к работе!

***

Побледневший Изумо уставился на сенбон в руке своего лучшего друга. Он еще крепче прижал кусок льда к мочке уха. 

— Ты уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь?

Котецу рассматривал сенбон, прикрыв один глаз. 

— Да, не волнуйся. Ген постоянно использует их. Вряд ли это так трудно. Приготовь одну из сережек, Ирука.

Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не нервничать. Он снял крышку и отвинтил одну из сережек от упаковки. Они только что потратили всю зарплату со своей последней миссии D-ранга на трехсторонние устройства связи, замаскированные под серьги-гвоздики. Старый чунин в специализированном магазине шиноби гарантировал их долговечность. Темно-серые серьги были простыми, но элегантными. 

— Уже.

— Отлично! Не двигайся, Зумо, — Котецу положил руку на висок Изумо, чтобы тот не шевелился, и бесцеремонно воткнул сенбон в мочку уха своего лучшего друга.

— Уй! — Изумо взвизгнул от боли. Кровь закапала на полотенце под его щекой. Котецу протянул руку за серьгой и просунул ее в только что проделанное отверстие. Изумо зашипел, крепко стиснув зубы.

— Все сделано.

Изумо сел и отодвинулся от Котецу. 

— Ты слишком груб, — он снова прижал лед к кровоточащему уху.

— Не можешь справиться с небольшой болью, Зумо? — Котецу поддразнил своего лучшего друга движением бровей и выудил чистый сенбон из своей оружейной сумки. — Иди сюда, Ирука.

Дрожь пробежала по его спине. Ирука тяжело сглотнул и пополз к своим товарищам по команде.  _ В конце концов, оно того стоит _ . Это пойдет на пользу команде. Код, который они создали, был настолько абсурдным, что никто никогда его не поймет. Это не помешало ему закричать, когда Котецу воткнул в его точку сенбон. Он был слишком груб!

Изумо отомстил за них обоих, когда настала очередь Котецу. Ирука не знал, что человек может издавать такие высокие звуки.

Ирука прижал марлевый тампон к только что проколотому уху. Оно просто пылало от боли, которая отдавалась пульсацией в левой половине его лица. 

— Это как-то странно.

Изумо бросил ему кусок льда, чтобы заглушить боль. 

— Так и будет, пока ты не привыкнешь.

Котецу раскрыл инструкцию по эксплуатации. 

— Так, чтобы использовать их, мы просто поворачиваем серьги. Направо — включает его, а налево — выключает.

— Котецу, у тебя все еще идет кровь, — Ирука передал своему смущенному товарищу по команде полотенце, чтобы вытереть красное пятно вокруг сережки. Ирука нажал на серьгу, поворачивая ее вправо и влево, чтобы привыкнуть к легкому шороху, который звучал в его ухе каждый раз, когда он включал и выключал ее. Его пальцы были в крови.  _ Это нехорошо. _

— Э-э, ребята, — Изумо вытащил марлевый тампон из уха. Это был уже третий, который он использовал до сих пор. — Я не могу остановить кровотечение.

*** 

— О чем, во имя Шадай, вы трое думали? — светящиеся зеленым руки обхватили уши Ируки и Изумо. Исцеляющая чакра вместе с яростью Йошино-сенсей излучала что угодно, но только не гостеприимство. — О, погодите, вот в чем проблема. Вы не думали! Сенбон — это оружие, а не инструмент для пирсинга. Я  _ абсолютно точно _ не показывала вам, как правильно ими пользоваться. Я также  _ сомневаюсь _ , что это сделал Иноичи. Он даже почти не использует кунаи. Вы могли проколоть артерию, играя с ними.

Ирука вздрогнул от чувства вины и затянувшейся боли. 

— Нам очень жаль, Йошино-сенсей, — ее чакра мерцала от растущего гнева, заставляя исцеляющее дзюцу жечь. Ирука сжал челюсти и стиснул зубы. Йошино-сенсей так много для него сделала. Он терпеть не мог заставлять ее волноваться, но она сказала, чтобы он приходил к ней, если ему что-нибудь понадобится. Его команде нужно было залечить уши.

— Извинения не сработают, молодой человек, — она перешла от Изумо к Котецу, продолжая лечить своих бывших учеников. Шикамару-тян, уютно устроившись в перевязи за спиной, крепко спал. — Выпустились или нет, но вы мои ученики. Я буду делать вам выговоры за то, что творите глупости. А это, — она ткнула Котецу в серьгу и получила в ответ болезненное шипение. — это было очень глупо. Вам не нужно прокалывать уши, чтобы выглядеть круто.

— Мы сделали это не для того, чтобы выглядеть круто, Йошино-сенсей, — Котецу надул щеки. — Это радиокоммы для связи на заданиях.

Йошино-сенсей замолчала, ее гнев сменился удивлением. 

— Не представляю, откуда у вас возникла такая идея, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Изумо. Подросток густо покраснел под этим понимающим взглядом. Йошино опустила руки, закончив заживлять нежную кожу. — Если вы еще раз выкинете такой трюк, я всех троих закину на скалу Хокаге.

Команда Иноичи побледнела и зашаркала ногами. Йошино-сенсей никогда не делала пустых угроз. 

— В следующий раз мы все хорошенько обдумаем, — обещание Изумо показалось Ируке пустой банальностью.

Йошино-сенсей только вздохнула, покачала головой и обняла всех троих.

***

— Сосредоточься на проклятой миссии, Ко! — Изумо в седьмой раз за этот час набросился на своего лучшего друга.

— Ну же, Зумо, — Котецу ухмыльнулся и махнул кистью в сторону Изумо. Белая краска брызнула ему на волосы и рукав. — Это улучшает твою внешность.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?!

— Не волнуйся, Изумо! Я отомщу за тебя! — Ирука окунул кисть в банку с краской и провел линию прямо по спине Котецу, между лопатками. Вопль Котецу был встречен смехом.

— Мма... разве краска не должна быть на заборе?

Ирука уронил кисть, счастье вспыхнуло, чтобы прогнать отчетливое одиночество, которое охватывало его сердце каждый раз, когда его друг уходил на задание. — Какаши! Добро пожаловать домой. — Он поднял глаза и увидел своего друга, лежащего среди ветвей наверху. Ирука не часто видел его в стандартных форме шиноби, но она подходила ему так же, как и форма АНБУ. — Ты рано вернулся. Твоя миссия прошла хорошо?

— Достаточно хорошо, — Какаши потянулся и спрыгнул с дерева. — Держи, — он протянул Ируке пакет, висящий на двух пальцах.

Ирука взял предложенный пакет и открыл его, чтобы найти внутри коробку бенто. 

— Что это? — Ирука удивленно поднял брови.

— Я приготовил слишком много ленча, — Какаши пожал плечами. — Нет смысла пропадать ему впустую.

Ирука с любопытством открыл ее. Внутри был аккуратно упакован один из самых причудливых оформленных ланчей, которые он когда-либо видел. Белый рис и тщательно очищенные от корочки бутерброды, тушеные овощи, жареная макрель с вонтонами и идеально нарезанные вареные яйца. Его желудок заурчал от восхитительного запаха. Ирука с благоговением уставился на своего друга. 

— Ты сам все это сделал? — Какаши еще не вернулся домой, когда он ушел этим утром. Конечно, он устал после такой долгой миссии.

Лицо Какаши слегка покраснело над маской. 

— Маа... — он почесал щеку. — Мне было скучно.

_Это_ _оправдание_. Ирука покраснел так сильно, что у него вспыхнули уши, а желудок сделал странное сальто. Какаши сделал это для него. Он откинул крышку бенто, его глаза остекленели от непролитых слез. 

— Спасибо, Какаши. Выглядит очень аппетитно, — он улыбнулся и указал на своих товарищей. — Это мои товарищи по команде, Котецу и Изумо.

— Хэй, — Какаши поднял руку в знак приветствия, когда двое старших генинов поклонились ему.

— Мы с Какаши соседи по комнате, — как бы ему ни хотелось, он не мог сказать Изумо и Котецу, что это его АНБУ с ночи нападения Кьюби. Ирука положил коробку с бенто Какаши под дерево, пока у него не появился шанс съесть его. Тень поможет сохранить его свежим.

— Я уже начал сомневаться, что кто-то присматривает за тобой, Ирука, — пошутил Котецу и покрутил кисточкой в банке.

Ирука проигнорировал хихиканье Изумо, предпочтя кинуть на Котецу пустой взгляд. 

— Не за всеми из нас присматривают джонины.

— Маа... я джонин, Ирука, — заметил Какаши своим обычным ленивым протяжным голосом. — Странный способ показать сплоченность команды. Одинаковые серьги — это скорее то, что могли бы выкинуть Ино-Шика-Чо. — Он неопределенно махнул рукой, указывая на его ухо. — Полагаю, Иноичи — ваш сенсей.

Все три генина густо покраснели. Конечно, Какаши еще не знал о сережках. АНБУ был на задании всю ту неделю, пока они у них были. 

— А-а, ну... видишь ли... — Ирука смущенно потрогал сережку.

— С ними мы выглядим круто! — Котецу ткнул своей покрытой краской кистью в сторону Какаши.

— А? — видимая бровь Какаши приподнялась. Его серый глаз перебегал с одного смущенного лица на другое, а затем расплылись в улыбке. — Ну, по крайней мере, Ирука выглядит круто.

— Ааа... — Ирука не думал, что его лицо может покраснеть еще больше. Его сердце громко стучало в ушах, а желудок сжимался не совсем неприятным образом.  _ Какаши... думает, что я выгляжу круто? _ Его щеки и уши горели.

— Что?! — Котецу захлебнулся и швырнул кисть в Какаши. Изумо отвернулся от Котецу, чтобы скрыть свой едва сдерживаемый смех.

— Продолжайте тяжелую работу, — Какаши с легкостью уклонился от кисти. — Увидимся дома, Ирука, — он отсалютовал генинам двумя пальцами, сложил печать тигра и исчез в клубах дыма.


	4. Нинкены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука проводит некоторые исследования, добивается большего прогресса в своем обучении и встречается с некоторыми очень важными для Какаши личностями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хиджики — темно-коричневые морские водоросли, меняющие цвет на черный при высыхании, чем-то похожие по консистенции на спагетти. Хиджики очень богаты протеином, кальцием и железом. Также их называют хизики.
> 
> ** Охота — hunt — здесь подразумевается группа охотников с гончими. Аналогично с Дикой Охотой.

Ирука с разочарованным стоном захлопнул учебник по фуиндзюцу. И тут ничего! Он добавил учебник в стопку с оказавшимися бесполезными книгами. Как он ни старался, Ирука не мог найти ни единого упоминания о печатях, похожих на ту, что была на свитке его матери. Открыв блокнот, он перевернул диаграмму. Может быть, она развернута вверх ногами? Нет! В этом не было никакого смысла. Кто будет ставить печать вверх ногами? Теперь он хватался за метафорические соломинки.

Он уткнулся лицом в стол. Все книги по фуиндзюцу, которые были в библиотеке, оказались бесполезными. Даже более продвинутые печати, которые он мог с трудом понять, не имели ничего общего с печатью, которую он пытался открыть. Вся ее композиция была совершенно иной, чем те примеры, которые он изучил.

Две недели штудирования учебников не дали никаких результатов. Ирука не знал, где еще смотреть. Йошино-сенсей ничего не знала о печатях. Его матери здесь не было. Что же касается Иноичи-сенсея... ну, он не хотел, чтобы его джонин-сенсей знал о свитке. Что бы там ни хранилось, оно принадлежало семье Умино, и Ирука не знал, что Яманака Иноичи будет делать с заключенной в нем информацией. Что бы это ни было, интуиция подсказывала ему, что это важно. Иначе зачем бы его мать хранила полученный по наследству свиток с такой сложной печатью? Кто именно сделал печать?

Его желудок скрутило от чувства вины. Иноичи был прекрасным наставником, но между ним и генинами все еще оставалось скрытое недоверие. Что-то вроде свитка его матери было слишком личным, чтобы рисковать показать его кому-то еще. Ирука придвинул диаграмму поближе и в очередной раз просмотрел ее.

Мазки печати были более изогнутыми и текучими гораздо больше, чем в печатях, которые были в книгах Конохи. Им не хватало этого отличительного треугольного края и смелой каллиграфии. Печать на свитке его матери была выписана до мельчайших деталях, каждый тонкий мазок кисти был замысловатым, но обманчиво простым. Странным образом это напомнило Ируке его мать.

Урчание в животе вывело Ируку из задумчивости. Бросив взгляд в окно, он понял, сколько времени потратил на чтение. Он пропустил обед. Потирая затекшую шею, Ирука сложил учебники стопкой и сунул блокнот в оружейную сумку.

Когда он возвращался домой, мысли Ируки вернулись к свитку его матери. Если печать не была основана на тех, что использовались в Конохе (а на данный момент он был в этом уверен), то откуда она взялась? В международном отделе библиотеки было не так уж много информации, и поэтому данные о методах стран, не входящих в Союз, было трудно найти. Может быть, Какаши мог бы дать ему несколько подсказок? Как АНБУ, он путешествовал по пяти великим деревням шиноби и даже дальше. В каком-нибудь уголке мира он мог встречать печати, похожие на эту.

Ирука запрыгнул на ближайшую крышу и сделал мысленную заметку спросить Какаши о свитке, когда у него будет такая возможность. Но сейчас было пора ужинать.

*** 

— И где я найду кости в продуктовом магазине?

В наушнике раздался раздраженный вздох. Ирука подавил смешок. Смех не способствовал бы развитию их командной работы. 

— Это не кости, Ко. Слушай, — Изумо быстро повторил последовательность постукивании.

— А, рис. В этом больше смысла. Я не думал, что Хокаге-сама большой любитель азартных игр. — Шорох бумаги. — Вот, Ру, это тебе. — Постукивание. Пауза. Постукивание. Это прозвище было новым, но вполне приятным.

Брови Ируки в замешательстве сошлись на переносице. Водоросли? Почему Хокаге включил морские водоросли в список продуктов? Он свернул за угол, направляясь к отделу с морепродуктами, и остановился. 

— О, хиджики*, — он перешагнул через проход, чтобы взять пакет с коричневым морским овощем. Хиджики был любимым блюдом Сарутоби Хирузена. Он проверил список и выстучал следующий пункт Изумо.

— Рыба! — быстро пришел его ответ. — А в списке не указано, какая именно?

Они продолжали в том же духе, медленно продвигаясь через список продуктов, который разделили между собой. После почти месяца отлаживания их кода, простая миссия D-ранга, такая как покупка продуктов, казалась подходящим вариантом, чтобы проверить его. Им все еще нужно было разобраться с некоторыми деталями, но код позволял им общаться.

Ирука медленно придумывал, как мысленно расшифровать удары и щелчки пальцев. Написание кода и запоминание его по памяти требовали разных навыков. Для того, чтобы это сработало так, как они намеревались, все трое должны были запомнить последовательности.

Ирука время от времени записывал в блокнот под диктовку: что нужно улучшить, что работает, что нет, что трудно понять, что нужно упростить. К тому времени, как они перегруппировались у кассы, у него уже было четыре двухсторонних листа банкнот.

Троица шла бок о бок с продуктами в руках, пока Ирука перебирал ошибки, которые он заметил. Они вносили предложения и небольшие изменения в последовательности, когда это было необходимо. К тому времени, как они занесли продукты на территорию Сарутоби, генины попытались связать короткие предложения вместе.

— Я думаю, мы делаем успехи, — Ирука с усмешкой закрыл блокнот. Его переполняло счастье и, возможно, немного гордости. Они делали что-то сами, как команда.

— Конечно, делаем, — Котецу скрестил руки на груди и подмигнул своим сокомандникам. — Мы просто потрясающие.

— Мы должны это отпраздновать, — Изумо хлопнул в ладоши. — Кто хочет данго?

Острая боль пронзила сердце Ируки. Он остановился и потер грудь. Поедание данго летом вместе с родителями казалось небольшой потерей по сравнению со всеми разрушениями после нападения Кьюби. Но боль от этого не уменьшилась. 

— Я давно не ел данго.

— Тем больше причин купить немного сейчас, — Котецу развернулся и схватил Изумо и Ируку за запястья. — Ну же, последний, кто придет в магазин данго, будет спарринговать с Ибики!

***

Ирука снял сандалии и обмотку с ног, аккуратно сложил их, прежде чем положить свои вещи рядом с Какаши. Он закатал штанины выше колен и вошел в реку Нака. 

— Я не думаю, что нам действительно нужно лезть в воду, чтобы изучить водяных клонов, Какаши.

— Думай об этом как о тренировочном погружении, — Какаши поднял руку, складывая печать тигра. — Мизубаншин-но-дзюцу, — вода справа от него поднялась и свернулась в точную копию Какаши. — Сделай мне нормального клона.

Ирука кивнул, Его руки легко складывали печати: баран, змея, тигр. Рядом с ним возникло его нечеткое изображение.

— Как ощущалась твоя чакра, когда ты выполнял дзюцу?

Ирука сделал обычного клона. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше описать это ощущение. 

— Я не знаю... — чакра шиноби была частью самой их природы, как второй кровоток, качающийся прямо под кожей. — Что-то скользкое? Как будто она выскальзывает.

— Достаточно точно, — Какаши указал на воду. — Тебе нужно будет воссоздать это ощущение с водой. Это позволит тебе управлять ею достаточно, чтобы создать клона.

Ах, так вот почему они стояли в воде. Ирука кивнул и подавил нервную дрожь в животе. Водные клоны были более совершенной техникой. Ему придется изрядно постараться, даже учитывая его сродство с водой.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Ирука понятия не имел, как воспроизвести ощущения от дзюцу вне своего тела. Как человек может контролировать элемент, который буквально ускользает у него из рук? Ирука сложил печать тигра. 

— Мизубаншин-но-дзюцу. 

Он сосредоточился на скольжении своей чакры и попытался подтолкнуть ее к воде. Примерно литр воды поднялся над поверхностью и с плеском упал обратно в реку.

Какаши развеял своего клона с задумчивым гудением и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Попробуй еще раз.

— Мизубаншин-но-дзюцу! — Ирука снова сложил печать тигра и попытался протолкнуть больше чакры в воду. На этот раз она поднялась немного выше, прежде чем плюхнуться обратно в реку. Какаши поднял бровь. Ирука покраснел и надул щеки. Он знал этот взгляд. Это был взгляд «ты делаешь что-то не так, но я заставлю тебя разобраться в этом самостоятельно». Он сложил пальцы в еще одну печать тигра. 

— Мизубаншин-но-дзюцу, — он направил чакру через свои тенкецу и толкнул ее в реку. Вода между ним и Какаши взорвалась, будто под поверхностью сдетонировала маленькая бомба. У Ируки вспыхнули от смущения в уши.

— Мма... — Какаши почесал затылок и перенес вес на другую ногу. — Подумай о том элементе, с которым работаешь, Ирука.

Ирука посмотрел на реку Нака, крепко стиснув зубы. Вода поднималась и спадала у его лодыжек. О чем тут было думать? У него было сродство к воде, но от этого было не легче. Ирука глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоить растущее разочарование. если он будет злиться на жидкость, это ничему не поможет.  _ Давай рассмотрим воду… _ Он пошевелил босыми пальцами ног и скользнул ими по камням, обкатанным течением. Он присел на корточки и опустил руку в воду, чувствуя, как она свободно обтекает его пальцы. Когда он сжал ладонь, вода ушла, и он остался ни с чем. 

— Я не могу принудить воду, — он посмотрел на Какаши. — Это работает против меня.

Какаши поднял Ируку на ноги и сделал шаг назад. 

— Попробуй то, о чем думаешь.

Ирука закрыл глаза и опустил ноги в воду, полностью сосредоточившись на том, как она обтекает его лодыжки. Он позволил чакре накопиться в ступнях, медленно выпуская ее маленькими порциями в реку, позволяя ей смешаться с водой. 

— Мизубаншин-но-дзюцу, — вода закружилась и медленно поднялась. Ирука нахмурился, на лбу выступили капельки пота, когда он превратил воду в гуманоида. Грубые очертания Ируки проявились в воде прежде, чем его чакра дрогнула и упала обратно в реку.

Какаши наклонил голову набок. 

— Лучше.

Ирука судорожно вздохнул и потер тыльной стороной ладони висок. 

— Это требует большого контроля над чакрой.

— Тебе станет легче, когда твой контроль улучшится. Попробуй еще раз.

Ируке удалось создать более или менее удачного клона еще три раза, прежде чем он упал от истощения. Каждая попытка получалась все более удачной и похожей на него. Ему еще предстояло много работы, но он делал успехи. Что еще важнее, его друг казался довольным.

Какаши положил руку на Ируке плечо . 

— Пока все в порядке. Давай сделаем перерыв.

Они устроилась на берегу реки, чтобы перекусить. Проглотив последний кусок бутерброда, Ирука плюхнулся на траву. Он спокойно наблюдал, как Какаши жует рисовый шарик, казалось, погруженный в свои мысли. 

— Ты ужасно молчаливый.

— Просто думаю, — Какаши сунул в рот остаток рисового шарика. Когда они были только вдвоем, он стягивал маску до подбородка, чтобы поесть не торопясь. Теперь это было естественно, но Ирука не мог точно припомнить, когда его друг стал чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы находиться рядом с ним без маски.  _ Какаши такой красивый.  _ Глаза Ируки испуганно расширились. Погодите, откуда  _ это  _ взялось?! Голос Какаши вырвал его из раздумий прежде, чем он успел на них зациклиться. 

— Некоторые знакомства немного запоздали.

Брови Ируки взлетели почти до его хитай-ате. 

— Знакомства с кем?

— Ма... — Какаши поднес руку ко рту, немного колеблясь. — С моим призывом. 

Он прикусил большой палец.

Ирука быстро сел, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления. 

— У тебя есть призыв?!

— У меня их пять, — видимый глаз Какаши изогнулся в улыбке, когда он быстро складывал ручные печати: кабан, собака, птица, обезьяна, баран. — Кучиёсе-но-дзюцу.

Он хлопнул ладонью по траве.

— Пять?! — восклицание Ируки было заглушено клубами дыма, поднявшимися в воздух. Он закашлялся, отмахиваясь от него рукой. В поле зрения медленно появилось пять фигур. Ирука резко втянул в себя воздух. Нинкены. Какаши призывает собак! В этом было что-то такое уместное, почти поэтическое.

— Что случилось, Какаши? Кажется, никаких проблем нет, — спросил меланхолично выглядящий мопс, который сидел на голове бульдога, такого большого, что он мог бы проглотить Ируку целиком.

Ирука прикрыл рот обеими руками, чтобы подавить возбужденный визг.  _ Они разговаривают! Они действительно разговаривают! Это потрясающе! _ Все пять собак были разного размера, окраса и породы. Они составляли разношерстную команду, такую же разношерстную и странно подобранную, как и их призыватель. Ирука с трудом подавил желание дотянуться до крошечного существа с торчащими бакенбардами.

— Мма, я подумал, что пришло время познакомить вас с новым членом стаи, — Какаши протянул руку, чтобы почесать под подбородком тощую дворнягу с рыжей шерстью. Собака обнюхала его запястье.

Ирука почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло, от смущения горели даже уши. Он показал на себя:

— Новый член стаи? Ты имеешь в виду  _ меня _ ?! 

Пять пар ушей навострились. Пять носов дернулись и понюхали воздух. Пять мохнатых голов повернулись к Ируке и уставились на него. Он поднялся на ноги и склонился в низком поклоне. 

— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами!

Мохнатые тела врезались в него, сбивая с ног. Нинкены крутились вокруг него, холодные носы тыкались в его открытую шею и ключицы.

— Акх! Холодные, — он извивался, пытаясь увернуться от их носов и лап. — Погоди-ах! Щекотно, — он чесал за ушами и гладил шевелящиеся тела, до которых мог дотянуться. Ирука почувствовал, как чей-то хвост, виляя, стучит по его бедру.

Белая морда поднялась с плеча Ируки. 

— Эй, Какаши! Это тот щенок, которым от тебя пахло на последнем задании.

Какаши положил подбородок на ладонь. 

— Мы соседи. Это естественно.

— Он слишком тощий, — прорычал мопс обманчиво низким голосом.

Неряшливая дворняжка помахала мопсу лапой. 

— Ты слишком суров, Паккун. Он вырастет.

— Ну, он мне нравится! — тявкнул самый маленький из псов и ткнул лапой в бедро Ируки. — Я одобряю новое дополнение. 

Массивный бульдог гавкнул в знак согласия. Земля будто задрожала, когда пес плюхнулся на траву и растянулся рядом с Какаши.

Тепло разлилось по груди Ируки. Призыв для шиноби был также близок, как семья. Знать, что они одобряют его, было очень трогательно и вызывало чувство облегчения.

— Спасибо, — в уголках его глаз появились слезы, и он быстро вытер их тыльной стороной ладони. — Как вас зовут?

Три нинкена начали тявкать и нетерпеливо лаять, перебивая друг друга и радостно виляя хвостами. Ирука не мог разобрать ни слова из того, что они говорили. 

— Хватит, — мопс спрыгнул с бульдога и встал перед другим нинкенами. — Он спрашивал ваши имена, а не историю вашей жизни.

Какаши отвернулся от нинкенов, легкая дрожь в плечах выдавала его тихий смех. Ирука сел и протянул руку к самой маленькой собачке, той, у которой были выдающиеся бакенбарды. 

— Я Умино Ирука.

Маленький песик с любопытством наклонил голову, его висячие уши скользили по шерсти в такт движению. Он вложил лапу в протянутую руку Ируки и пожал ее. 

— Гуруко.

Ирука кивнул Гуруко, затем повернулся к следующему нинкену. Он продолжал идти вдоль ряда, пока каждая собака не получила возможность представиться. Акино, Уруши, Булл (чье имя, к счастью, назвал Гуруко, поскольку Булл был «сильным и молчаливым типом») и Паккун, лидер.

Мопс вскарабкался на ногу Ируки и ударил его лапой по лбу. Подушечки оказались на удивление мягкими. 

— Ну, щенок, добро пожаловать в охоту**. Тренируйся упорно. Крепни. Мы ведь не работаем с кем попало.

Ирука почесал Паккуна за хитай-ате. 

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, Паккун-сан.

Голова мопса свесилась набок, его задняя лапа радостно задергалась. Через минуту он пришел в себя и со смущенным ворчанием спрыгнул с ноги Ируки. 

— На этот раз ты сделал более-менее приличный выбор, сопляк, — Паккун искоса взглянул на Какаши. — Ты должно быть доверяешь ему, если снял маску.

Какаши слегка покраснел. Он откашлялся и почесал щеку, как раз рядом со шрамом, рассекающим глаз пополам. 

— Ирука — хороший друг.

Паккун внимательно посмотрел на своего призывателя, но больше ничего не сказал. 

— В следующий раз обязательно приготовь нам бифштекс.

— Мма, Паккун. Ты получишь то, что заработаешь.

— Рабовладелец.


	5. Заклиеатель детей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Генины впервые сидят с ребенком на миссии D-ранга, а Ирука пытается помочь Какаши.

— Привет, Ирука.

Ирука обернулся на звук своего имени и ухмыльнулся, увидев, кто его окликнул. 

— Генма-семпай! — он приветственно махнул ему рукой, когда токубецу-джонин протиснулся к нему сквозь толпу. — Давно не виделись. Как дела?

— Все еще придерживаешься семпая, да? — Ширануи Генма с легким смешком покачал головой. — У меня все в порядке, малыш. Ты стал генином, поздравляю, — он игриво ткнул в его хитай-ате и взъерошил ему волосы. — Похоже, ты идешь в мою сторону. Хочешь прогуляться вместе? — он махнул через плечо в сторону Западного округа.

— Конечно, — Ирука пригладил волосы и пошел рядом с Генмой. — Я давно не видел тебя в библиотеке.

— Не по своей воле, — сенбон щелкнул о зубы, когда Генма сжал губы в мрачную линию. — В последнее время у Хокаге слишком много миссии. У меня сейчас небольшой перерыв из-за больничного, — он приподнял край форменной майки, чтобы показать плотные повязки на его торсе.

— Яйца Шодай, похоже это очень больно, — Ирука вздрогнул, подсознательно коснувшись своего бока.

Генмы вскинул брови почти до самой банданы. 

— Сломанные ребра — это отстой, — медленно согласился он. — Никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя что-то подобное, малыш.

Лицо Ируки вспыхнуло от ужаса. Он просто взял и выругался перед вышестоящим лицом. 

— Я... Я не хотел проявить неуважение, Генма-семпай.

— Успокойся, Ирука, я не сноб. Это не имеет большого значения, — токубецу-джонин усмехнулся и переложил мешок из одной руки в другую.

— Как скажешь, семпай, — генин неловко и смущенно почесал шрам, пересекающий его нос. — О, это напомнило мне, — через мгновение Ирука просиял и выудил из кобуры свой блокнот. — Ты ведь раньше помог мне с печатью, — он пролистал страницы, пока не наткнулся на схему печати из свитка своей матери. — Ты когда-нибудь видел такую печать? — он развернул блокнот и протянул его Генме. — Я просмотрел все учебники по фуиндзюцу в библиотеке. Но не похоже, что эта печать из Конохи.

Генма тихо присвистнул. 

— Это впечатляющая конструкция печати. Ты прав, она определенно не из нашей деревни. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного, хотя она напоминает мне несколько печатей, которыми пользовался Йондайме. И она определенно не в стиле Кири.

Он вернул блокнот Ируке.

— Йондайме? — Ирука широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на диаграмму, которую держал в руках. — Откуда ты знаешь, как выглядели его печати?

— Ах... — в глазах Генмы промелькнула печаль, омрачив его взгляд. — Я был одним из его телохранителей, когда он был Хокаге, — тихо признался он.

Ирука схватил его за рукав чуть пониже локтя. 

— Мне очень жаль, Генма-семпай, — Ирука слишком хорошо знал этот скорбный взгляд. Это был еще один друг, оплакивающий потерю после нападения Кьюби.

— Сейчас все в порядке, — Генма выдавил из себя улыбку и отмахнулся от извинений. — У Йондайме была страсть к печатям. Он успел научить меня основам, прежде чем умереть. А моя девушка с тех пор показала мне еще.

Ирука удивленно склонил голову набок. 

— Я не знал, что у тебя есть девушка.

— Она настоящая красавица, малыш. Умная и смертельно опасная с ядами, — Генма ухмыльнулся, как идиот. — Лучший медик, который когда-либо исцелял меня. Около года назад меня изрядно порезали мечом, а когда она закончила, не осталось даже шрама. Она спасла мне жизнь и украла мое сердце, — он похлопал себя по груди, чтобы подчеркнуть, где была рана. — Если хочешь, я могу спросить у нее о твоей печати. Она побывала во многих странах.

— Это было бы здорово. Большое спасибо, Генма-семпай, — он вырвал листок с диаграммой из блокнота и протянул ему. Генма сложил его и сунул в нагрудный карман. — Кстати, куда ты направляешься? 

Они покинули район Конохи, населенный в основном шиноби, находящимися на регулярной службе, и гражданскими. Впереди остались только клановые поселения.

Генма приподнял мешок, висевший у него на руке. 

— Несу обед моим гремлинам. У них миссия в компаунде Яманака.

— Гремлинам? 

Ирука вспомнил, что Генма уже говорил нечто подобное в библиотеке, когда они впервые встретились.

— О, моим детям.

— Так ты отец?!

— Что? Нет! — Генма резко остановился, издав сдавленный звук, и едва не проглотил свой сенбон. — Я опекун Изумо и Котецу. Они никогда не говорили тебе?

Ирука уставился на Генму, разинув рот. Его мозг изо всех сил пытался усвоить информацию, пока он пытался обработать то, что только что узнал. 

— Н-нет, они... — образ Котецу с сенбоном всплыл в его сознании. « _ Ген постоянно использует их. Вряд ли это так трудно.» _ Ох. Это многое объясняло. — Полагаю, они сделали это косвенно?

Генма со вздохом покачал головой. 

— И что мне делать с этими двумя?

— Йо, Ген! Ирука!! — они обернулись и увидели Котецу, бегущего к ним по дороге с сумкой через плечо. Немного позади шел перепуганный Изумо с очень несчастным ребенком на руках.

Генма ухмыльнулся. 

— Я вижу, вы наконец-то застряли с миссией няни.

— Ино-тян — дочь нашего сенсея! — голос Изумо в нарастающей панике становился все выше с каждым словом. Ирука никогда раньше не видел своего уравновешенного сокомандника таким близким к панике.

— Это Иноичи-сенсей нанял нас? — Ирука пощекотал животик девочки, пытаясь заставить ее улыбнуться. Ее нижняя губа слегка задрожала.

Котецу пожал плечами. 

— Ну, как я понял, они с Ибики получили срочный вызов. Она проведет с нами весь день. Ничего страшного. Сенсей сказал, чтобы мы немного потренировались, пока будем присматривать за ней. Он найдет нас на закате.

Генма хихикнул и продолжил подшучивать над своими измученными подопечными. 

— Ты неправильно ее держишь, Зумо.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как держать ребенка?!

— Я помогал своей девушке с одним ребенком на задании...

— Конечно, Ген. Точно также Шизуне-сан нужна твоя помощь в ее медицинских делах, — прервал его Котецу, закатив глаза. Ино-тян надула щечки, наморщила маленькие бровки и всхлипнула. Лицо Изумо побледнело, оба его товарища по команде вздрогнули от этого звука. — О нет, только не это. Куда делась ее соска?

— Убедитесь, что вы, ребята, вернули единственного ребенка вашего сенсея ему в целости и сохранности, гремлины, — Генма довольно самодовольно вложил пакет с обедом в руки Котецу. — Она наследница клана Яманака, — все краски, еще оставшиеся на лицах Изумо и Котецу, полностью исчезли после этих слов. — Но, как вы и сказали, «ничего особенного».

— П-подожди, Ген, мы же не это имели в виду!

Генма одарил паникующую парочку дерьмовой ухмылкой. 

— Удачи вам, гремлины. 

Он сложил печать тигра и исчез в вихре листьев.

Две пары умоляющих темных глаз остановились на Ируке, когда Ино-тян начала всхлипывать. 

— Ру, помоги нам!

— Я… я не знаю, что делать с ребенком! — Ирука отступил на шаг и прикусил нижнюю губу. Лицо Ино-тян покраснело от слез, на пухлых щеках блестели слезы. Чувство вины скрутило желудок Ируки. Он не мог оставить ее плакать. Они несли за нее ответственность, и она выглядела такой несчастной. — Я... я думаю, я могу попробовать... — он осторожно потянулся к ребенку.

Изумо практически сунул младенца в руки Ируки и отступил на несколько шагов. 

— Она вся твоя!

Ирука прижал девочку к груди и неловко покачал ее. 

— Эй, все в порядке, — плач ребенка постепенно затих, когда она посмотрела на Ируку, шмыгая носом и сжимая кулачок. — Нет причин плакать, Ино-тян, — он поцеловал ее в обе влажные щеки и погладил по маленькой спинке. — О чем может плакать такая хорошенькая девочка, как ты? 

Она действительно была красивым ребенком, с большими голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами, которые завивались на затылке. Ирука усмехнулся, когда Ино-тян начала ворковала вместе с ним, и снова покачал ее. 

— Так-то лучше. Какая же ты хорошая девочка.

— ...Невозможно.

— Ирука умеет заговаривать детей.

Ирука бросил на своих друзей суровый взгляд и одними губами сказал им: «помогите мне». Котецу уронил сумку, которую нес с собой. Они с Изумо порылись в ней. Изумо достал соску и сунул его в рот их подопечной. Малышка на минуту нахмурилась, потом принялась довольно причмокивать. Котецу принес плюшевого мишку и хлопковое одеяло. Ино завизжала и схватила медведя.

Троица моргнуло, глядя на младенца. 

— ...Ух ты, — вставил Ирука после короткой паузы.

— Яйца Мудреца, она чертовски сильна.

— Котецу, язык! Не при ребенке, — Изумо закрыл ладонями ушки Ино-тян.

— Что? Ни один ребенок Иноичи-сенсея не может быть абсолютно нормальным.

Ино-тян захихикала и захлопала в ладоши. Ирука закатил глаза на выходки своих товарищей по команде и снова подкинул ребенка. 

— Помогите мне посадить ее в переноску. 

Йошино-сенсей носила Шикамару-тяна на спине, когда вела занятия. А если Йошино-сенсей делала так, значит, это самый практичный способ носить ребенка.

В конце концов, шиноби нужны свободные руки.

Мальчики суетились и боролись с перевязкой и ребенком. Сохранять Ино-тян довольной было трудно. Шикамару-тян ввел их в заблуждение о том, какими на самом деле бывают младенцы. Ируке пришлось говорить и качать ее, чтобы малышка оставалась довольной. Она суетилась и протестующе плакала, пока они не прижали ее к спине Ируки. Перевязь перекрещивалась на его груди и обхватывала живот, дополнительный вес неудобно давил на спину, и к нему было трудно приспособиться, особенно когда Ино-тян двигалась. Несмотря на хлопоты, Ирука улыбался, как идиот, когда она ворковала и прижималась к его спине. Так мило! 

— Ладно, мы готовы! Давайте немного потренируемся.

Котецу схватил сумку и наклонился к своему лучшему другу. Ирука едва расслышал, как он пробормотал на ухо Изумо:

— Он умеет заговаривать детей.

Они решили тренироваться на одной из площадок поближе к более населенным районам Конохи. Никто не хотел, чтобы что-то случилось с младенцем, который находился на их попечении. Одиночество в лесу казалось контрпродуктивным для их миссии. Они сделали остановку в библиотеке и взяли книгу  _ «Уход за детьми для начинающих» _ . Мальчики по очереди просматривали ее, пока искали незанятую тренировочную площадку.

В конце концов они остановились на тренировочной площадке номер 2, одной из немногих предназначенных для студентов Академии. По выходным здесь почти никого не было. Там мальчики тренировались ходить по воде на мелком пруду. Вода там доходила им только до колен в самых глубоких местах, что казалось вполне безопасным для ребенка. Ино-тян оказалась восхитительной, но иногда немного слишком требовательной. Ей требовалось много внимания.

Ее тихое хихиканье и бульканье сопровождали мальчиков, пока они тренировались.

Обеденный перерыв с маленьким ребенком был совершенно новым приключением. Мальчики быстро поняли, насколько беспорядочным может быть кормление независимого, чрезмерно нетерпеливого одиннадцатимесячного ребенка. И менять подгузник Ино ...? Ирука, Котецу и Изумо торжественно поклялись никогда больше не говорить об  _ этом  _ ужасе.

После обеда Изумо расстелил на траве одеяло и разложил на нем несколько мягких игрушек. Ирука положила Ино на живот, чтобы она немного полежала на животе. В библиотечной книге говорилось, что это очень важно для растущего ребенка. Если это давало генинам шанс на спарринг один на один без ребенка, висящего на спине Ируки, это было просто бонусом. Никто из них не ожидал, что Ино сползет с одеяла...

До тех пор, пока Котецу чуть не упал в пруд, пытаясь схватить ее. Ино-тян была неожиданно сильной  _ и _ быстрой.

Иноичи-сенсей, должно быть, очень горд.

Солнце только начало опускаться за горизонт, заливая небо оттенками темно-розового, золотого и фиолетового, когда Иноичи-сенсей нашел свою команду на тренировочной площадке номер 2. Трое мальчиков стояли на поверхности мелкого пруда и тихо переговаривались между собой. Ино-тян крепко спала в объятиях Ируки, ее маленькая головка со светлыми кудрями покоилась на плече мальчика.

Глава клана Яманака улыбнулся и вышел на воду к своей команде. 

— Похоже, миссия удалась, — он перекинул сумку через плечо и осторожно взял Ино-тян из рук Ируки. — Спасибо вам за тяжелую работу, ребята. Я знаю, что это было неожиданно, но я не мог отложить этот вызов.

Смотреть, как Иноичи прижимает малышку к груди, нежно разговаривает с ней и целует ее крошечное личико, для Ируки было нереально. Он на собственном опыте убедился, каким закаленным и безжалостным шиноби мог быть их сенсей. Ируке до сих пор снились кошмары о том гендзюцу на тесте, который прошел два месяца назад. Этот образ никак не соотносился с терпеливым человеком, который делал им коробки бенто и души не чаял в своей маленькой дочке. Яманака Иноичи был загадкой, окутанной тайной.

— Никаких проблем, сенсей, — Котецу показал джонину большой палец. — Это было легко.

Изумо отвесил своему лучшему друга подзатыльник прежде, чем это успел сделать Ирука. 

— Заткнись, — тихо прошипел он Котецу.

Иноичи приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал об этом обмене репликами. 

— Давайте заглянем в комнату миссий, прежде чем покончим с этим. Я покажу вам, как заполнить отчет о миссии.

***

Ирука снова проснулся от звука льющейся воды в ванной. Он ждал, напрягая мышцы в тревожном ожидании и надеясь, что кран закроют и шаги вернуться обратно в комнату Какаши.

Его надежды не оправдались.

Ирука вскочил с постели так быстро, что его ноги запутались в одеяле. Он кое-как удержался на ногах и, спотыкаясь, направился к двери спальни. Свет проникал в коридор из их крошечной ванной комнаты. Какаши склонился над раковиной и яростно скреб руки, что было слишком знакомо Ируке. Сколько раз он ловил Какаши за этим занятием за последний год?

Очень много.

_ Слишком много. _

— Какаши.

Ирука подошел ближе, когда ответа не последовало. Он увидел профиль своего друга. И так слишком бледная кожа Какаши была совершенно белой, как свежий снег после первой зимней метели. На лбу выступил пот, мышцы напряглись от напряжения; еще один кошмар, о котором он не хотел говорить. Ирука изо всех сил старался не давить на Какаши, требуя ответов, но лучше от этого не становилось.

Это было еще хуже.

Беспокойство скрутило его внутренности и заставило желудок болезненно сжаться. Какаши молчал. Он всегда говорил  _ что-то  _ вроде этого. Единственным звуком, резонирующим в маленьком пространстве, был звук бегущей воды и затрудненное дыхание Какаши. 

— Какаши, это Ирука, — он прикусил нижнюю губу и медленно наклонился в сторону, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо Какаши.

Ирука резко втянул воздух и заставил свою чакру оставаться спокойной. Внезапный всплеск может вызвать бурную реакцию. Оба глаза Какаши были широко открыты, зрачки расширены. Шаринган, казалось, почти светился. Черные томое изменили свою форму, превратившись в вертушку, их края сцепились и перетекали друг в друга.

Ирука быстро отвел глаза и проглотил подступившую к горлу панику.  _ Что это было?  _ Шаринган выглядел так  _ неправильно _ . Мышцы Какаши напряглись так сильно, что казалось, они вот-вот прорвутся сквозь кожу. Может, это шаринган заставил его реагировать по-другому на этот раз?

Что-то капнуло на край раковины. Взгляд Ируки метнулся на звук, затем — к лицу Какаши. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не выругаться. Это была последняя капля — шаринган истекал кровью. Не обдумав все до конца, Ирука быстро положил руку поверх додзюцу.

Какаши отреагировал мгновенно. Внезапно раздался треск, и что-то острое опасно надавило на сонную артерию Ируки. Убийственная аура Какаши обострилось, и Ирука замер. Каждый мускул в его теле напрягся, сжался и оцепенел от страха. В рассеянных глазах АНБУ не было узнавания. 

— Каши… — неуверенно, испуганно прохрипел Ирука.

Напуганно.

Одно движение запястья — и он был бы мертв.

Какаши моргнул, узнавание медленно проступило в его видимому глазу. 

— ...Ирука? — острый предмет с лязгом упал в раковину, когда убийственная аура Какаши отступила. Ирука все еще держал руку на месте, прикрывая шаринган. Он чувствовал, как ресницы его друга затрепетали под его ладонью. Плечи Какаши облегченно ссутулились без постоянного оттока чакры к открытому шарингану. — Что ты делаешь?

Взгляд Ируки на мгновение опустился к раковине. Зубная щетка. Какаши сломал зубную щетку пополам и использовал ее как оружие. От такой непрактичности у Ируки перехватило горло от головокружительного смеха. Его чуть не убили  _ сломанной зубной щеткой.  _

— ...Помогаю другу, — он протянул руку, чтобы выключить воду, и его собственный голос показался ему чужим. — Я помогаю своему другу.

От горячей воды зеркало запотело.

Какаши поднял руку, чтобы накрыть ладонь Ируки, лежащую на его шарингане. 

— ...Спасибо. 

Глаза Ируки горели, в уголках щипали грозящие пролиться слезы. Какаши никогда раньше ни за что его не благодарил. И вот теперь это.

Это нужно было прекратить.

Ладони Какаши покраснели и покрылись волдырями.

Не доверяя больше своему голосу, Ирука выскользнул из-под руки Какаши и вытолкнул его из ванной. Он схватил подушку Какаши и одеяло с сюрикенами. С вещами в руках он прокрался обратно через холл в свою комнату. Ирука обнаружил, что Какаши уже прислонился к спинке кровати. Он бросил вторую подушку Какаши и забрался к нему в постель.

Они молча улеглись под одеялами. Делить постель в такие моменты становилось уже привычкой. Ночные кошмары грозили поглотить их обоих. Близость друг друга несколько ослабляла тревогу. Мелкая дрожь пробежала по телу Какаши, Ирука почувствовал ее, когда прижался к другу. 

— Прости, что напугал тебя, — тихо пробормотал Ирука. — С твоим шаринганом творилось что-то странное.

Какаши прижался к нему, и ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы ответить. 

— Мма... такое иногда случается.

— Это... — Ирука облизал губы, все еще не решаясь надавить даже после того, что только что произошло. — Это из-за ночного кошмара?

— Что-то вроде этого.

— О.

Какаши уткнулся лицом в волосы Ируки. 

— Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет, я в порядке, — Ирука покачал головой и еще сильнее натянул на них одеяло. Он предполагал, что всплеск его чакры может напугать Какаши в этом полубессознательном состоянии. Как так вышло, что он не осознал, что если коснется лица Какаши, это будет того же уровня опасности? Ирука на минуту задумался. Неужели он так отчаянно хотел помочь тому, кто ему дорог? Это не делало реакцию Какаши менее пугающей. Есть о чем подумать. Голова Ируки была переполнена заботами и размышлениями. 

— ...Эй, Какаши.

— Да, Ирука?

— ...Ты можешь научить меня так же пользоваться зубной щеткой?

Какаши издал легкий, усталый смешок. 

— Конечно, Рука. Конечно могу.


	6. Узушиогакуре

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука и Какаши разговаривают, а Генма дает урок истории.

Ирука смотрел на восход солнца через окно своей спальни. Большую часть ночи сон ускользал от него. Мышцы дрожали от напряжения, желудок скручивало в неприятные узлы, а в голове все время крутились воспоминания о том, что произошло. Было так много того, что он хотел спросить у Какаши, ответы, которые он хотел бы получить от своего друга. Сохранять понимающую дистанцию становилось все труднее каждый раз, когда он натыкался на него в ванной.

Солнечный свет медленно просачивался через открытое окно, отбрасывая тень на измученное лицо Какаши. Это было на него не похоже. Какаши всегда вставал до рассвета, даже когда был ранен. Ирука не мог припомнить, когда он еще выглядел таким усталым. Темные круги под глазами резко контрастировали с его слишком бледным лицом.

Истинная степень усталости Какаши стала ясна, когда Ирука смог добраться от кровати до двери, не разбудив его. Он сжал челюсти, скрипнув зубами. Он знал, какой тип летаргии вызывает психическая травма. Те несколько кошмарных недель после нападения Кьюби были наполнены стремлением выжить и неуместной надеждой. Ирука почти задыхался от необходимости стремления жить, словно непрерывно падая в бесконечную пустоту или захлебываясь в неизбежности, будто уходя под воду. Борьба за каждый глоток воздуха, за то, чтобы найти в себе силы оттолкнуться от дна и всплыть.

Ирука гадал, так ли чувствовал себя Какаши в те ночи, когда находил его в ванной. Он сам чувствовал себя именно так, когда видел во сне свою мать, лежащую среди разрушенной Конохи. Еще раз оглянувшись на своего друга, Ирука на цыпочках прокрался на кухню. Какаши было бы полезно поспать подольше.

На кухне Ирука занялся приготовлением легкого завтрака. Если он мог занять руки, это отвлекало его от беспокойства, гудящего под кожей. Рисовые шарики и вареные яйца были основным, что он делал, когда был слишком занят, чтобы мог сосредоточиться на чем-то более сложном. После своей первой неудачной попытки готовить Ирука стал гораздо более осторожен.

Он как раз ставил греть остатки мисо-супа, когда в коридор вышел Какаши. Он зевнул, практически плюхнувшись на стул у кухонного острова. Какаши лег на столешницу, уложив голову на скрещенные руки. 

— ...Утро, — приветствие было заглушено рукавом его рубашки.

Ирука вытащил из шкафа две миски и тарелки. 

— Доброе утро, Какаши, — он подал завтрак и пододвинул к своему другу тарелки.

Какаши медленно потянулся и провел рукой по непослушным волосам. 

— Спасибо за еду, — он взял рисовый шарик.

Ирука остался стоять на другой стороне острова. Он думал о списке, который составил еще до того, как окончил Академию, обо всем, что знал о Хатаке Какаши. Его взгляд метнулся к волдырям на руках его друга. Его душевные раны уже не просто гноились, они разъедали его изнутри. Ирука вертел в руках палочки для еды, пытаясь успокоить нервы. 

— ...Какаши.

Он проглотил кусок, который жевал, и посмотрел на Ируку. 

— Да?

Ирука вцепился кулаками в пижамные штаны, чтобы унять дрожь. Он провел утро, обдумывая, что делать, не желая причинять Какаши еще больше эмоциональной боли. Но лучше не становилось. Ирука закусил губу зубами так сильно, что челюсть заболела от напряжения. Наконец, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. 

— Расскажешь мне, откуда у тебя шаринган? — тихо спросил он.

Какаши напрягся и положил недоеденный рисовый шарик обратно на тарелку. 

— Это... долгая история, — тихо ответил он. Его тон ясно давал понять, что это было очень  _ личное  _ и не то, что он охотно обсуждал, один из тех секретов, которые Какаши завернул и спрятал глубоко, чтобы держать близко к сердцу.

Ирука с трудом сглотнул растущий комок в горле. Он знал, что с этим разговором ступает по очень тонкому льду. 

— Я... я знаю, прости, что спрашиваю так внезапно, — он крепко сжал кулаки, чтобы не заламывать руки. — Я начинаю по-настоящему волноваться, Какаши.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — Какаши скрестил руки на груди, создавая физический и эмоциональный барьер между ними. Его серый глаз посуровел так, что по спине Ируки пробежал холодок. — Ты слишком остро реагируешь.

Ирука хлопнул ладонями по столешнице с такой силой, что зазвенела посуда. 

— У тебя руки в волдырях!

Какаши нахмурился и спрятал руки под стол. 

— Я в порядке.

— Я хочу помочь! — в уголках глаз Ируки выступили слезы и медленно потекли по щекам.

— Мне это не нужно, — Какаши резко встал, складывая одной рукой печать тигра.

— Нет... — Ирука резко втянул в себя воздух, его сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Он собирался уходить шуншином. — Не уходи, пожалуйста! — иррациональный страх сжал его мышцы, пригвоздив к месту, когда каждая клеточка его существа кричала, чтобы он схватил своего друга, прежде чем он снова исчезнет. — Прости меня! Я больше никогда не буду спрашивать, обещаю, — Ирука зажмурился, от стыда опустив голову. Его плечи дрожали, а с подбородка капали горячие и постыдные слезы. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного!

Это была плохая идея. Нет, ужасная идея. В безрассудной попытке помочь Ирука слишком сильно надавил на их дружбу. Его отец всегда говорил о важности связей, и он только что повредил свою самую ценную связь. Ирука чувствовал, как его друг отстраняется от него, погружаясь в то темное место глубоко внутри, где Какаши запер свою боль. Ирука не мог там дотянуться до него.  _ Я не должен был спрашивать. _ Какаши никогда больше не будет доверять ему.

— ...Мой… сокомандник…

Ирука растерянно моргнул и посмотрел на Какаши. 

— ...Что? — единственное, что он ожидал получить в ответ, был клуб дыма от ухода Какаши.

— Мой сокомандник, — слезы медленно выкатывались из зажмуренного шарингана Какаши и стекали по бледной щеке. Он стер их, прикрыв рукой шрам на глазу. — Наша миссия пошла к черту. Он отдал мне свой шаринган перед смертью, — Какаши тяжело вздохнул, его плечи поникли. — Моя вина, — он вцепился ногтями в кожу рядом с поврежденным глазом. — Это все моя вина...

Очень медленно Ирука обогнул стол и потянулся к руке, которой Какаши закрывал шаринган, и слегка сжал ее обеими руками. 

— В ту ночь... — Ирука облизнул губы и крепко сжал их. — В ту ночь, когда мы впервые встретились. Родители велели мне уходить в убежище. Я спорил с ними, чтобы они позволили мне остаться. Мама очень сильно пострадала, защищая меня, — Ирука не мог сказать, почему дрожали его руки — это была дрожь Какаши или его собственная. Это были самые темные мысли, затаившиеся в его подсознании, то, что он признавал только наедине с самим собой. — Иногда мне кажется, что она могла бы выжить, если бы я послушался. Моя вина.

Ирука чувствовал на себе взгляд Какаши, но не отрывал взгляда от их рук. Трусливая реакция, но он уже использовал все свое мужество. 

— Прости меня, Какаши, — он легко провел большим пальцем по костяшкам пальцев своего друга, не желая ухудшать болезненные на вид волдыри. — Я… я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил туда, куда я не смогу за тобой последовать, — он крепко зажмурился от непрекращающегося потока слез. — ...Мне так страшно.

Какаши вздохнул — решительный звук капитуляции— и опустился на одно колено. Свободной рукой он обнял Ируку, притягивая его ближе, пока их лбы не прижались друг к другу. 

— ...Мы разберемся с этим вместе, Ирука.

Генин пожевал нижнюю губу, но через мгновение кивнул. Он вытер слезы со щек. 

— Конечно, Какаши.

***

Ирука приветственно поднял руку. 

— Генма-семпай, иди сюда.

Ширануи отсалютовал Ируке двумя пальцами и пробрался через переполненные столы к тому месту, где сидел Ирука. Генма развернул один из свободных стульев и сел, положив руки на спинку. 

— Как дела, малыш? Ты выглядишь измученным.

— Это был долгий день, — признался Ирука с тревожным смешком. Была среда, один из дней, когда они с Гаем проводили утреннюю тренировку на выносливость. Ибики-сан присоединился к их командной тренировке, а их дневная миссия D-ранга состояла в том, чтобы поймать кота Тору для жены дайме. Иноичи-сенсей упоминал, что гонялся за Торой, когда сам был генином. Это заставило Ируку задуматься, сколько же лет этому коту. — Тору было трудно найти...

Генма чуть не подавился своим сенбоном. 

— Этот чертов демон все еще жив?!

Ирука прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы заглушить смех. Все-таки они  _ были  _ в библиотеке. 

— Да.

Он издал низкий, восхищенный свист. 

— Я удивлен, что ты весь не исцарапан, малыш.

— Я в порядке, но Котецу схватил Тору за хвост.

— Конечно же, он это сделал, — Генма покачал головой. Он, кажется, не слишком удивился, услышав о злоключениях Котецу.

— Изумо сказал, что подлатает его.

— Они вполне профессионально присматривают друг за другом, — Генма нежно улыбнулся. — Итак, сегодня утром прилетел ястреб от моей подруги, — он вытащил из кармана жилета аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги и развернул его. — Шизуне сказала, что это похоже на печати Узушиогакуре.

— Это потрясающе! — Ирука наклонился над бумагой, чтобы увидеть очень изящный, женственный почерк. На полях нарисовано несколько маленьких печатей. На этих рисунках были те же изогнутые, изящные линии, что и на свитке его матери. — Подожди, а где Узушиогакуре? Я никогда не слышал о деревне с таким названием.

— Меня это не удивляет. Деревня была разрушена почти двадцать лет назад, — Генма подпер подбородок ладонью. — Узушио была маленькой деревушкой шиноби в Стране Водоворотов, жители которой были известны своим фуиндзюцу. Узушио была близкими союзником Конохи, — он потянул себя за рукав, чтобы указать на красную спираль. И стандартная форма шиноби, и бронежилеты все несли символ. Ирука никогда не спрашивал почему. — Это был их знак, мы носим его в память.

Спиральный знак и уникально изогнутые печати. Это было почти поэтично. 

— Могу я? — когда Генма кивнул, Ирука протянул руку и провел пальцами по красному узору. Что-то на задворках его сознания не давало ему покоя и тревожило его изнутри. — Почему я не слышал об Узушиогакуре в Академии? — Йошино-сенсей слишком усердно рассказывала им об истории Конохи. Если между двумя скрытыми деревнями существовали такие прочные связи, разве об этом не должно быть хотя бы каких-нибудь упоминаний в одном из учебников?

Сенбон звякнул о зубы Генмы, когда тот стиснул их. 

— Потому что Коноха по-королевски облажалась, и это отвратительное пятно в нашей истории, которое некоторые люди очень хотят забыть.

Ирука побледнел, по спине пробежала холодная дрожь. 

— ...Генма-семпай?

Он с сожалением вздохнул, но все же решился. 

— Может быть, я не самый лучший человек, чтобы рассказать тебе об этом, малыш, — он перевел взгляд на окно библиотеки, когда с соседнего дерева донесся крик птицы. — Послушай, мне надо идти. Попробуй найти несколько книг об Узушио. Я уверен, что в них можно найти что-нибудь об их фуиндзюцу.

— А... — Ирука открыл было рот, чтобы возразить против внезапного ухода Генмы, но тут же снова закрыл его, когда все фрагменты со щелчком встали на свои места. Должно быть, птица — это вызов. Скорее всего, его просто вызвали на задание. Ирука кивнул и проводил токубецу-джонина до выхода из библиотеки. — Спасибо, что снова помог мне, Генма-семпай.

— Никаких проблем, малыш, — он махнул Ируке через плечо. — Спрашивай в любое время, когда тебе нужно.

Остаток дня Ирука провел, уткнувшись в несколько старых книг про Узушиогакуре. История деревни была довольно интересной. Союз между Конохой и Узушио возник из кровных уз между двумя кланами-основателями: Сенджу и Узумаки. Эти узы легли в основу союза, который продлился до самого падения деревни.

Ирука нашел упоминания о фуиндзюцу Узушио, но без какой-либо конкретной информации, которая могла бы помочь в его поисках. Мастера деревни создавали такие качественные и эффективные печати, что их стали бояться в других деревнях. Именно это страх привел к тому, что на Узушио напали и в конечном счете уничтожили. Все, кому удалось выжить, разбрелись по другим странам в поисках убежища.

Когда библиотека вечером закрылась, Ирука взял один из старых исторических текстов. Книга была в кожаном переплете, с потертыми краями и местами поврежденным корешком. Знакомая красная спираль четко выделялась на обложке, даже несмотря на выцветшие от времени цвета. С книгой об Узушио в руке он запрыгнул на крышу и направился к дому.

***

Его напарник АНБУ принес свиток миссии, когда Какаши готовил ужин. Поставив якитори на медленный огонь, он открыл кухонное окно, чтобы впустить Кицунэ. Тот уже был одет в полное снаряжение АНБУ. Значит, времени на сборы мало. 

— Миссия А-ранга, эскорт до границы, — Кицунэ бросил свиток в его протянутую руку.

Какаши сломал печать, взгляд обоих глаз скользнул по доступным деталям. 

— А что дипломат из Кумогакуре делает в Конохе?

— Райкаге подал заявку на проведение экзаменов чунина в следующем году. Он хочет, чтобы Хокаге-сама поддержал его на следующем саммите пяти Каге.

Какаши поджег свиток миссии, чтобы уничтожить любые доказательства его существования, как следует поступать с большинством посланий АНБУ. Безопасность деревни была на первом месте. 

— Мирный договор между Кумо и Конохой остается хрупким с самого окончания войны. Со стороны Хокаге было бы глупо предлагать поддержку, учитывая затянувшееся напряжение.

Кицунэ задумчиво склонил голову набок. 

— Возможно, именно поэтому он согласился поддержать предложение Райкаге. Сарутоби Хирузен хочет мира. Я думаю, он считает, что это укрепит отношения между деревнями.

Какаши снова вернулся к якитори. 

— Будем надеяться, что ты прав.

Кицунэ положил руку ему на плечо и слегка сжал. 

— Встретимся у ворот через час. Библиотека только что закрылась. Так что у тебя достаточно времени, чтобы попрощаться.

Какаши искоса взглянул на своего напарника:

— У тебя тоже.

Кицунэ усмехнулся и подскочил к открытому окну. 

— Гремлины позаботятся друг о друге. Может быть, я даже подкину им идею устроить ночевку, пока нас не будет. Ируке было бы полезно на какое-то время отвлечься от своих мыслей. Увидимся через час, — игриво отсалютовав, он ушел.

Какаши поставил якитори на остывать и направился в свою спальню, чтобы подготовиться. Он проделал свой обычный ритуал подготовки к миссии, проверяя свои припасы — сумка с оружием, дополнительный рюкзак и аптечка Рин. Он аккуратно зашил изношенный шов. Замена аптечки не была вариантом, но если она развалится на миссии — тоже. Какаши тщательно заботился о маленькой сумке. Обычно шиноби меняли оружейные или аптечные сумки каждые полгода. Этой он пользовался уже больше двух лет.

Тупая боль пульсировала в груди. Какаши проигнорировал ее, предпочтя сменить повязки на руках. Волдыри не были для него чем-то новым. Он имел с ними дело раньше, и он сделает это снова. Но это не оправдывало риска заражения. Волдыри сотрутся до крови о кожу форменных перчаток АНБУ. Он медленно оделся, снова обернув бинты вокруг ног.

К тому времени, как он потянулся за своей маской, время уже почти вышло. Какаши молча провел пальцами по заделанной трещине, тянущейся через левую глазницу. Он так и не сменил маску после повреждений, полученных во время нападения Кьюби. Ирука отыскал ее для него. (Из всех вещей, за которые можно уцепиться в ситуации жизни и смерти.) Треснувшая маска, шаринган и аптечка — кусочки трех людей, которых любил больше всего. Сохранить ее просто казалось правильным, даже с кобальтовым кунаем, который Ирука подарил ему позже.

Какаши надел маску Гончей и активировал защиту на своей спальне. Он добавил к ней подпись чакры Ируки еще несколько месяцев назад. Только у него был доступ к самому личному пространству Какаши, единственного, которому он доверял настолько, чтобы позволить войти, когда он уйдет.

Входная дверь со щелчком открылась как раз в тот момент, когда он направился к окну. 

— Я уже дома! — Ирука сбросил сандалии и аккуратно поставил их у стены. Но его улыбка дрогнула, когда взгляд упал на Какаши. — У тебя задание, — мгновение разочарования и неуверенности, а затем он взял себя в руки с той твердой решимостью, к которой привык Какаши. — Надеюсь, все пройдет хорошо.

Ирука прижал к груди книгу, привлекая внимание к красной спирали на обложке. Какаши сделал резкий, тихий вдох. Он снял маску и мгновенно пристегнул к поясу, как будто фарфор мешал ему видеть. Целое мгновение все, что он мог видеть — это вспышка рыжих волос и слишком яркая улыбка. Но призрак исчез так же быстро, как и появился, и Какаши осталось смотреть на символ. 

— Это символ клана Узумаки.

Ирука уставился на книгу широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами. 

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

В шарингане Обито поселилась глубокая, настойчивая боль. Часть его кричала, чтобы он отмахнулся от этого вопроса и просто ушел. Ничего хорошего не было в том, чтобы тревожить старые раны. Но это был Ирука, и он пообещал, что постарается  _ ради него.  _

— Мой сенсей... — он скрестил руки на груди, бессознательно пытаясь собраться, и впился пальцами в щитки на руках. — Его жена ... — он глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. — Его жена была Узумаки.

— Неужели?! Ты научился у нее чему-нибудь из фуиндзюцу? — восторженный крик застал Какаши врасплох.

Боль внутри Какаши свернулась болезненным клубком. Ему пора было идти, у него миссия.  _ Не думай сейчас о Кушине-сан...  _

— Мма, да.

_ Погоди, что? _

— Я унаследовал от мамы свиток. На нем есть печать из Узушиогакуре. Я искал информацию в библиотеке, но там почти ничего нет, — Ирука протянул учебник, чтобы подчеркнуть это. Это объясняло, почему он взял эту книгу. — Ты можешь взглянуть на него?

На ветке за окном их квартиры каркнула птица. Черт, он опаздывал. 

— Я обязательно посмотрю, но сейчас мне нужно идти.

На лице Ируки появилось странное выражение. 

— Это также, как и перед уходом Генмы-семпая... — он замолчал, задумчиво прикрыв рот рукой. Ирука поднял на него глаза. — Кунай, который я тебе дал, все еще у тебя?

— Конечно, — Какаши вытащил кобальтовый кунай из кобуры и крутанул его на указательном пальце. — Я бы не пошел на задание без своего талисмана удачи, — он усмехнулся, когда лицо Ируки покраснело. В последнее время смутить его было слишком легко. Казалось, он краснел каждый раз, когда Какаши дразнил его.

— Н-ну, хорошо, — выдохнул Ирука и обнял Какаши за талию. — Возвращайся целым и невредимым, Какаши.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — Какаши провел рукой по спине своего друга, прежде чем отступить. — Я приготовил якитори на ужин, скоро увидимся. 

Он надел маску Гончей, молча кивнул Ируке на прощание и выпрыгнул в кухонное окно.


	7. Смещение перспектив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ируке нужен совет насчет предстоящего дня рождения Какаши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рисунок в этой главе принадлежит автору истории - EternalSurvivor. Он был нарисован по заказу автора художницей Len Barboza. На всякий случай, хочу отметить, что запрещено копировать и где-либо публиковать рисунок без разрешения владельца.

Это было еще одно прекрасное утро на пике их юности! Самый решительный и прилежный Ирука-сан всегда скрашивал его предрассветные будни. Такую решимость следовало отпраздновать! Наблюдать за ростом его дорогого друга было действительно очень полезно! Генин приземлился рядом с ним, успешно закрепившись с помощью чакры на круто наклоненной крыше. 

— Замечательно! — великолепное представление от Ируки-сана. — Ты действительно расцветаешь в великолепного шиноби, Ирука-сан!

Мальчик смущенно потер затылок, его загорелые щеки слегка покраснели. 

— Спасибо за твои слова, Гай-сан, — его дорогой друг всегда был таким скромным, дружелюбным. — Это все благодаря твоему руководству.

— Чепуха! Мы — родственные души, которые упорно совместно преодолевают трудности жизни! твоя решимость весьма похвальна. Я благодарен тебе за твое общество, — Гай поднял большой палец и ободряюще улыбнулся своему молодому другу так ярко, что, казалось, засиял.

Ирука-сан улыбнулся и смущенно почесал край своего шрама. 

— Я тоже рад, что мы друзья, Гай-сан.

— Мой вечный соперник, должно быть, очень взволнован тем, чтобы отметить свой предстоящий день рождения вместе с тобой!

Глаза Ируки-сана распахнулись, он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. 

— Скоро день рождения Какаши? Когда?!

— Пятнадцатого сентября!

— Это меньше чем через неделю! — Ирука-сан в ужасе прижал обе руки к лицу. Дорогой Ирука-сан всегда проявлял такую юношескую энергию! — Что же мне ему подарить?

— Не бойся, мой проницательный друг! У меня есть идеальный подарок для того, кто дорог нам обоим! — Гай вытащил из оружейной сумки зеленый сверток и встряхнул его. — Смотри! — он долго пытался объяснить своему сопернику преимущества ношения комбинезонов. При активной поддержке Ируки они почти гарантированно преуспеют! Какаши точно будет впечатлен их доблестной командной работе.

— Эт-то прекрасное предложение, но я не думаю, что зеленый цвет подходит к тону кожи Какаши.

— У меня есть еще индиго и барвинковый! — Гай потянулся, чтобы вытащить комбинезоны этих цветов из аптечки.

Ирука с тревожным смешком схватил его за руки. 

— ...Я не думаю, что спандекс вообще ему подходит, Гай-сан.

***

Бывший ученик Чоузы в третий раз за неделю привел его физически истощенного генина на утреннюю тренировку. Покрасневший и запыхавшийся Ирука вежливо принял у Майто Гая бутылку с водой, как обычно делал по прибытии на тренировочный полигон № 12. Мальчик медленно отхлебнул воду, затем поочередно прижал прохладный сосуд ко лбу и затылку.

Яманака Иноичи краем глаза наблюдал, как эта странная пара прощается. Как всегда, Гай поклонился ему: 

— Я отдаю растущий бутон моего трудолюбивого друга в ваши заботливые руки, Яманака-сан! Пусть его юность продолжает цвести под вашим усердным руководством.

Уже почти привыкнув к его манере речи, Иноичи с легким кивком уступил Гаю. 

— Конечно, Майто-кун, — этот чунин был странным, но добрым человеком. Чоуза с нежностью отзывался о нем. Как джонину-сенсея Гая, он доверял оценке своего лучшего друга насчет начинающего специалиста по тайдзюцу.

Иноичи хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание генинов. Трое мальчиков собрались вокруг него, беседа прервалась, пока они ждали его указаний. 

— Поскольку ваш контроль над чакрой улучшился, сегодня мы будем практиковать подавление чакры. 

Иноичи в медитативной позе уселся на траву. Ученики последовали его примеру, а Изумо предпочел поджать ноги под себя вместо того, чтобы скрестить их. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы сосредоточились на естественном течении вашей чакры, — Иноичи сжал кулаки и прижал их друг к другу. — Дышите глубоко и выдыхайте через нос... — его бровь изогнулась, когда он уловил только два легких выдоха. — Котецу, я знаю, что ты не любишь медитации, но, пожалуйста, сосредоточься. Мы только начали.

— Ох, а ты откуда знаешь, сенсей?

Иноичи приоткрыл один глаз: 

— Обучение — это не игра, шиноби.

Котецу надул щеки. 

— Знаю, знаю, просто медитация — это так скучно.

— Помнишь, что говорил Ген о важности прочного фундамента, Ко? — Изумо слегка пошевелился и снова опустился на колени.

Рот Котецу скривился в недовольной гримасе. 

— Да, да, я сосредотачиваюсь, — он пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и сжал кулаки друг к другу. Несколько глубоких вдохов привели его к тому же уровню концентрации, что и Изумо с Ирукой. Котецу мог быть удивительным, когда сосредотачивался на задании.

— Медленно направьте чакру к центру тела, — когда учишь кого-то подавлять чакру, часто проще всего было сконцентрироваться на одной точке, а затем стараться подавить ее. Недостатком этого метода был кратковременный всплеск чакры, который происходил из-за направления такого количества чакры в одно место, прежде чем она будет заглушена. Вспышка была быстрой, но она выдала местоположение пользователя. К счастью, вспышку можно свести к минимуму практикой и опытом. — Не забывайте о своем дыхании. — Обучение этому новичков-генинов было азартной игрой, но он считал, что это в долгосрочной перспективе принесет пользу его команде.

Иноичи немного расширил свою чакру, чтобы генины могли ее уловить, и продемонстрировал, как протянуть ее по конечностям к животу. Он держал свою чакру в аккуратном шаре и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как дела у его учеников.

Изумо, самый практичный из троих, сосредотачивался на одной конечности за раз. Он потянул свою чакру по рукам с небольшим усилием, аура колебалась и скручивалась каждый раз, когда проходила мимо одного из его тенкецу. С некоторой гордостью Иноичи отметил, что его самообладание значительно улучшилось за последние три месяца. С чакрой в ногах Изумо пришлось поработать больше. К тому времени, когда он продвинулся выше первого колена, он уже вспотел и начал тяжело дышать.

Котецу, как всегда, попытался прыгнуть выше головы. Он хлопнул в ладоши и попытался выдернуть чакру из всех конечностей одновременно. Иноичи должен был найти способ обуздать его импульсивную натуру, прежде чем команда начнет выполнять задания за пределами деревни. Чакра вспыхнула, как маяк, колеблющийся внутри его путей. Именно благодаря упрямому усилию воли Котецу выдернул свою чакру из рук и ног, затаив дыхание. Иноичи с безмолвным благоговением наблюдал, как его генины смогли довести чакру уже до колен и локтей. _Что ж, это было неожиданно._

Ирука же сначала проследил за действиями Иноичи, затем — какой подход выбрали другие мальчики. Несколько минут он играл со своей чакрой, регулируя уровень контроля, когда протянул небольшое количество чакры по пальцам рук, а затем по пальцам ног. После он провел чакру через запястья и лодыжки. Именно тогда Иноичи понял, что Ирука тянет свою чакру, мускул за мускулом, через все четыре конечности. У него на лбу выступил пот, когда довел чакру до локтей и коленей. 

— И-иноичи-сенсей? — спросил он с заметной дрожью в голосе.

— Да, Ирука?

— Ч-что ты... подарил бы АНБУ на день рождения? — он неуклюже подбирал слова, чакра мерцала на грани контроля, его внимание было разделено между словами и тренировкой.

Легкое колебание в чакре было единственным, что выдало шок Иноичи. 

— Полагаю, что-нибудь практичное, от чего они получат максимум пользы. Может быть, кунаи или свитки с печатями?

Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу и кивнул. 

— С-спасибо, сенсей. Я... учту это, — его контроль немного ослабел, часть чакра потекла вниз к запястью. Ирука нахмурился, снова сосредоточившись на своей задаче.

Глаза Иноичи обратились к небу в безмолвной молитве. _Кохари, с кем связался твой сын?_

***

— Большая вечеринка-сюрприз, Рука! Вот что нужно сделать на чей-то день рождения. — Изумо увернулся от сорняка, который Котецу бросил в металлическое ведро. Он ударился о край и шлепнулся на землю. Из-за их нынешней миссии D-ранга они теперь выдергивали сорняки в юго-западном сельскохозяйственном районе. Это был первый урожай после нападения Кьюби. Деревня нуждалась в пополнении запасов, чтобы пережить еще одну зиму. Все их чрезвычайные запасы были израсходованы в прошлом году.

Изумо выдернул пучок сыти из-под картофеля. 

— Не всем нравятся сюрпризы, Ко. — У его лучшего друга такое большое сердце. Котецу терпеть не мог, когда кто-то оставался один, особенно по такому особому случаю, как день рождения. Это было одно из качеств, которые он больше всего любил в своем друге детства.

Котецу надулся и выдернул из помидоров немного звездчатки. 

— Кто может не любить вечеринки?

— Какаши, — вмешался Ирука, опустошая ведро с сорняками. — Он очень скрытный человек. Я не думаю, что у него есть больше, чем пара близких друзей, которых я мог бы пригласить на вечеринку.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы придем, Рука, — Котецу бросил одуванчик в хвост младшего генина.

Ирука оглянулся через плечо на своих товарищей по команде, не заметив одуванчика, застрявшего у него в волосах. 

— Я знаю, Спасибо, ребята.

Изумо похлопал своего лучшего друга по плечу. 

— Какой бы веселой ни была вечеринка-сюрприз, лучше спланировать что-то, что подходит человеку. Мы хотим, чтобы Какаши-сану понравилось.

Но это не помогло Ируке определиться с подарком.

— Конечно хотим, Зумо, — Котецу потянулся, распрямившись после того, как последние несколько часов провел, склонившись над рядами овощей. Он смущенно провел рукой по волосам и пожал плечами. — Наверное, я просто плохо планирую подарки для интровертов.

Изумо стоял со вторым, уже полным, ведром в руке. 

— Ты прекрасно справляешься со мной.

— Ты не одинокий отшельник, Зумо, — Котецу невозмутимо обернулся, и в итоге пустое ведро Ируки оказалось у него над головой. Изумо вздрогнул, но благоразумно держался на расстоянии. _Я не буду вмешиваться в это. Ирука страшен, когда злится._

— Не смей смеяться над моим другом! — Ирука пихал ведро на Котецу, пока тот не упал на спину. Изумо прижал руку ко рту, чтобы подавить смешки, когда Ирука завопил слишком громко. — Какаши потрясающий!

Котецу тихонько присвистнул из-под ведра. 

— Эй, Зумо! Рука влюблен в Какаши-сааана~

Их младший товарищ по команде что-то бессвязно забормотал, все его лицо покраснело. 

— Я… я не знаю! Он просто очень хороший друг. Мой лучший друг на самом деле! И я хочу, чтобы у него был хороший день рождения, потому что в прошлом году все было тяжело, и он был очень мил и поддерживал меня, поэтому я хочу, чтобы он знал, что я ценю все, что он сделал, и...

Изумо мягко положил руку на плечо друга. 

— Рука, ты заговариваешься, — с Ирукой, похоже, это случалось, когда он был взволнован, нервничал или представлял собой странное сочетание и того, и другого.

Ирука упал на землю, закрыв лицо руками, и застонал. Котецу приподнял ведро, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Они с Изумо обменялись понимающими взглядами и похлопали друга по спине. 

— Ты найдешь подходящую вещь на день рождения Какаши-сана, — мягко уговаривал Изумо. — Ты именно такой человек, Ирука.

*** 

— Ну, разве я вижу не воспаленные _уши_? — Йошино притворилась, что не заметила, как ее бывший ученик покраснел и потрогал гвоздик в ухе. Она поудобнее пристроила на плече рабочую сумку и сумку с подгузниками. — Что ты натворил на этот раз, Ирука?

Он переминался с ноги на ногу — явный признак того, что у него на уме что-то такое, о чем он не знал, как сказать. Скорее всего, ей придется вытянуть это из него. Шикамару тихо заворковал во сне и сильнее прижался к ее спине. Со вздохом она прошла мимо подростка. 

— Проводи меня домой, уже поздно.

Послышался топот ног, Ирука поспешил догнать ее. Несколько минут они молча шли к комплексу Нара, пока мальчик собирал все свое мужество. 

— Йошино-сенсей, что бы ты подарила АНБУ на день рождения?

Йошино искоса взглянула на своего бывшего ученика. Ранее она уже пришла к выводу, что шиноби более высокого ранга помогает Ируке в обучении. Однако то, что это АНБУ было выше даже самых смелых ее предположений. Судя по голосу Ируки и по тому, как он держался, он очень заботился об этом человеке. 

— Почему бы тебе не остаться на ужин? — спросила она, когда показались ворота комплекса Нара.

Ирука остановился у входа в комплекс, его рот открылся и закрылся несколько раз от удивления. Он часто так делал, когда пытался найти правильные слова. Йошино подумала, что это делает его похожим на золотую рыбку. 

— Я… я не хотел бы навязываться... 

Йошино раздраженно фыркнула и втолкнула его внутрь комплекса. 

— Если бы ты навязывался, я бы не просила тебя остаться. 

Остаток пути они прошли молча, и Йошино сделала вид, что не заметила, как рука Ируки осторожно скользнула в ее ладонь.

Когда Нара Шикаку прислонился к дверному косяку, над крыльцом зажегся свет. Он был одет в темно-зеленую юкату, густые волосы, еще влажные после душа, лежали на плечах. Кажется, он сам не так давно вернулся домой. 

— Добро пожаловать домой.

Шикамару у нее на спине тихо заворковал, когда услышал голос отца. 

— Мы дома, — Йошино сняла с плеча сумки и бросил их в руки мужа. — Развлеки Ируку, пока я готовлю. Он останется на ужин, — она целомудренно поцеловала Шикаку в губы и сбросила туфли у двери.

Она могла только уловить торопливое приветствие Ируки и растянутый ответ Шикаку. Йошино ухмыльнулся Шикамару через плечо. Ее сын моргнул и издал еще одно воркование. Она ласково фыркнула и ткнула его в нос. 

— Конечно, я носила тебя девять месяцев, а ты теперь хочешь _другого_ родителя, маленький предатель.

С этими словами она бесцеремонно сунула Шикамару в объятия мужа:

— Твоя очередь.

Шикаку с решительным вздохом положил сына к себе на колени и поудобнее устроился на забутоне. 

— Почему бы тебе сначала не освежиться, Йоши? Ты выглядишь усталой, — он уже устроился играть с Ирукой в шоги. Генин нервно сидел, выпрямившись, словно кол проглотил. Какой восхитительной была эта сцена. Может быть, второй ребенок будет не такой плохой идеей?

Йошино застенчиво улыбнулся из-за дверного косяка. 

— Хорошая мысль, так и сделаю, — она пошла в душ с образом Шикаку, ведущего Ируку через простую стратегию шоги в голове. Глубокая и теплая привязанность к мужу и бывшему студенту наполнила ее сердце. Она размышляла об этом, пока принимала душ, одевалась в легкое летнее кимоно и расчесывала волосы. Она любила всех своих учеников, но Ирука была немного другим, чем-то немного большим.

Волна эмоций угрожала захлестнуть ее, когда она, наконец, отважилась войти на кухню и обнаружила, что Шикаку и Ирука готовят рисовые шарики. На плите закипало сытное рагу из оленины. Йошино остановилась в дверях, наблюдая, как ее муж общается с мальчиком.

— Вам нужно намочить руки в соленой воде, Шикаку-сама, иначе рис прилипнет, — терпеливо объяснил Ирука и пододвинул к нему маленькую миску.

— А что дальше, Умино-кун? — Йошино уловил скрытую привязанность в обычном, ленивом голосе мужа и прижал руку к груди.

— Сделайте большим пальцем дырку сверху, чтобы можно было положить умебоши*, вот так.

Йошино не совсем понимала, что они делают, так как стояли к ней спиной, но когда Шикаку наклонился к Ируке, она почувствовала, как тепло разливается по ее телу. 

— Вот так? 

_Вот_ почему она влюбилась в этого раздражающе ленивого, нерешительного мужчину.

— Да! Отличная работа, Шикаку-сама. Вы не отрежете нори**, пока я добавлю умебоши?

Шикамару с любопытством лопотал что-то, выглядывая из-за плеча отца. 

— Ты часто так распределяешь роли, Умино-кун?

Йошино даже с четырех метров увидела, как уши и затылок Ируки покраснели . 

— Н-нет! Все совсем не так! — она заметила, как он смущенно поднял плечи. Этому мальчику нужно было несколько уроков, чтобы научился скрывать свои эмоции, прежде чем его убьют на задании. — Просто дела идут лучше, когда люди делят обязанности. Мы можем использовать как свои сильные стороны, так и прикрывать слабости друг друга. Иноичи-сенсей и Какаши всегда подчеркивают, насколько важна командная работа. Думаю, они правы.

Ее муж молчал, тщательно обдумывая полученную информацию. Шикаку был прежде всего мыслителем. Он никогда не действовал и не говорил, если не имел твердого плана. 

— Иноичи будет рад услышать, что ты серьезно отнесся к его урокам.

— Я... я надеюсь на это. Иноичи-сенсей до сих пор был хорошим учителем. Я многому у него научился. — Йошино с гордостью наблюдала, как ее бывший ученик потянулся за кусочком умебоши. Он сам научился готовить основные блюда. Этого было более чем достаточно для ребенка его возраста. — Спасибо за помощь, Шикаку-сама, — он взял маленькие кусочки нори, когда ее муж передал их ему, и аккуратно обернул каждый вокруг рисового шарика.

— Ты готовишь для моей семьи, так что спасибо тебе, Умино-кун, — Шикаку помешал тушеное мясо и достал из буфета несколько мисок и тарелку. — Для онигири.

Ирука взял тарелку и аккуратно разложил на ней рисовые шарики. Он обернулся и улыбнулся, увидев ее в дверях. 

— Йошино-сенсей! Мы приготовили для тебя ужин, — Ирука поднял тарелку с рисовыми шариками только для того, чтобы его лицо приняло озабоченное выражение. — Подожди, почему ты плачешь?

Йошино быстро поднесла руку к лицу и с удивлением обнаружила, что у нее мокрые щеки. 

— О, ничего страшного. Иногда люди плачут, когда они счастливы, — она отмахнулась от вопроса своего бывшего ученика и проигнорировала понимающий взгляд, мужа. — Как вкусно пахнет! Давайте есть.

Все трое накрыли котацу и уселись ужинать, усадив Шикамару на колени к отцу. Рисовые шарики и тушеное мясо не были обычным ужином, но Йошино подумала, что это восхитительно просто потому, что Шикаку и Ирука приготовили это для нее. За едой они непринужденно беседовали, в основном обсуждая тренировки Ируки с его командой генинов и новые занятия в Академии. Йошино уже наполовину опустошила свою миску с тушеным мясом, когда Ирука повторил свой предыдущий вопрос. 

— Так у тебя есть идеи, что подарить АНБУ на день рождения?

Брови Шикаку удивленно приподнялись, прежде чем он вернул своему лицу обычное ленивое выражение. Йошино поймала вопросительный взгляд мужа. Он откашлялся и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— А ты хорошо его знаешь?

— Конечно, — без колебаний ответил Ирука. Это вызвало еще один обмен взглядами между двумя Нара.

Шикаку откусил от рисового шарика. 

— Ну, тогда при выборе подарка принимай во внимание его интересы и личность.

Йошино кивнула в знак согласия и, перегнувшись через стол, накрыл ладонь Ируки своей. 

— Пока это идет от сердца, я уверена, что твоему другу понравится.

Ирука мягко улыбнулся:

— Хорошо, спасибо вам обоим.

***

Йошино и Шикаку помахали Ируке на прощание с крыльца. К тому времени солнце уже начало садиться, и на землю легли тонкие тени. Йошино тихо вздохнула, не сводя глаз с мальчика, пока тот не скрылся за углом. Ирука настоял на том, чтобы помочь с посудой, прежде чем отправиться к домой.

— Ты очень привязана к нему, — задумчиво сказал Шикаку и передвинул их сына. Шикамару крепко спал у него на плече.

Йошино удивленно взглянула на мужа. После трех лет брака его наблюдательность и острый ум не должны были застать ее врасплох. Было одновременно и приятно, и неприятно, что кто-то так хорошо ее знает. 

— Ну конечно же. Для учителя вполне естественно заботиться о детях, которых он учит. Ирука был моим учеником в течение трех лет...

— Йоши, — Шикаку обнял ее свободной рукой за плечи. — Он хороший мальчик.

Судорожный вздох заставил ее плечи задрожать, когда она повернулась в объятиях мужа. 

— Он потерял родителей во время нападения, но выстоял. Я не знаю как, но он это сделал. Он так много работает, вкладывает душу и сердце во все, что делает… — она вздохнула и положила одна руку на спинку Шикамару. — Я ненавижу мысль о том, что он там совсем один, Шикаку, — она прижалась лицом к его груди.

Она почувствовала, как рука мужа медленно погладила ее между лопаток, и легкий поцелуй прижался к ее лбу. 

— Ты хочешь взять его к себе.

Не вопрос, а утверждение. И снова Шикаку знал ее желания лучше, чем она сама. 

— Это не так просто. У нас есть Шикамару, о котором нужно думать, я работаю полный рабочий день в Академии, а у тебя так много дел с повышением до командира джонинов и клановыми обязанностями.

Брови Шикаку сошлись на переносице, как это часто бывало, когда он обдумывал особенно трудную ситуацию. 

— Дай мне немного времени, посмотрим, что я смогу придумать.

***

С приближением ночи Ирука предпочел идти по улицам, а не по крышам домов. Он перебирал в уме все советы, которые дали дорогие ему люди о том, что сделать на день рождения Какаши. Из всех различных предложений слова Йошино и Шикаку запомнились ему больше всего. _Подумать о личности и интересах Какаши, да?_

Он шел, покусывая нижнюю губу, и молча перебирал в уме все, что знал о своем соседе. Какаши много работал, может быть, даже слишком много. Иногда его задания шли настолько плотно, что между ними не было ни одного свободного дня. Он всегда возвращался раненым, с истощенной чакрой, физическим истощением или каким-то странным сочетанием всех трех вариантов.

Ирука фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. _Какаши действительно нужно лучше заботиться о себе._

Проблема была в том, что у Какаши просто не было времени. Когда у него случалось немного простоя, что он делал? Он тренировался или помогал тренироваться Ируке. Иногда он устраивал странные состязания с Гаем или читал книги. На самом деле, Ирука часто ловил его с книгой. Какаши любил тихие уединенные места, где его никто бы не беспокоил.

Где-то, где он мог бы просто _быть_.

Проходя мимо библиотеки, Ирука замедлил шаг. Рядом со ступенями располагалась доска объявлений, а все объявления были заключены в плексиглас. Он перечитал несколько плакатов, остановившись на одном из них справа внизу. Ирука расплылся в широкой улыбке. 

— О, это может сработать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания (скорее всего, это и так все знают, но на всякий случай):
> 
> * Умебоши — маринованная слива сорта Prunus mume, законсервированная в морской соли и/или с листьями шисо. Используется в кулинарии, как один из ингредиентов при приготовлении ряда популярных блюд японской кухни. Употребляется в пищу исключительно в приготовленном виде, поскольку в свежем виде мякоть этого консервированного фрукта отличается крайне интенсивным кисло-горьким вкусом.  
> ** Нори — измельченные и затем высушенные на сетке съедобные водоросли, после чего они напоминает зелёную бумагу. Эти листы используются при изготовлении блюд японской и корейской кухонь. Нори входят в состав роллов, иногда их подают отдельно, либо мелко режут и смешивают с приправами.


	8. Хижина №12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука делает Какаши подарок на день рождения.

К тому времени, как Какаши добрался до дома, его бедро болезненно пульсировало. Все еще одетый в полное снаряжение АНБУ, Какаши прыгнул к незапертому окну гостиной. Он осторожно открыл его и проскользнул внутрь, где увидел два полностью сложенных дорожных мешка с походным снаряжением, аккуратно прислоненных к стене гэнкана. _Это неожиданно._

Неужели Ирука получил свою первую миссию С-ранга, пока его не было?

Из кухни донесся скрип табурета по полу. Босые ноги прошлепали по линолеуму и остановились в дверном проеме. 

— Какаши! — Ирука улыбнулся так широко, что у его на щеках появились ямочки. Напряжение в груди Какаши, оставшееся после выполнения задания, ослабло. Он стянул с себя маску Гончей и пристегнул ее к поясу.

В то время, как он колебался бы в прошлом, теперь Какаши не терял времени, протянув руку генину. 

— Я вернулся.

Ирука бросился к нему и уткнулся лицом в серый бронежилет. 

— Добро пожаловать домой. — Конверт в его руке слегка сморщился, когда он обнял Какаши за талию. — Ты ранен? Как прошла миссия?

— Мма, я в порядке, — Какаши проигнорировал боль в бедре, где кунай прорезал мышцу. Кицунэ уже зашил рану и тщательно прикрыл ее полевой повязкой. Свидания с ирьенином слишком сильно на него повлияли. Какаши должен был признать, что бинты оставались надежно закрепленными до конца миссии, даже если это было чертовски больно. Однако вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на ране, Какаши притянул мальчика ближе и зарылся лицом в волосы Ируки. — Миссия прошла удачно.

Любое задание, с которого он вернулся его относительно целым и без истощения чакры, было для него удачным.

Ирука улыбнулся ему, и _прямо сейчас_ это была единственная причина, по которой он должен был вернуться домой.

— Вот, — генин отодвинулся достаточно, чтобы протянуть конверт Какаши. — Я знаю, что на это день раньше, но с днем рождения!

Услышав это заявление, Какаши напрягся. Его день рождения? Неужели это действительно завтра? 

— Ма... — он осторожно взял конверт и медленно открыл его. — Спасибо, — он даже не удосужился запомнить дату. Это кажется бессмысленным без Минато-сенсея и Кушины — Какаши стиснул зубы и тяжело сглотнул. _Хватит, Ирука пытается быть милым. Не разрушай это, как ты разрушаешь все остальное._

Он осторожно вытащил самодельную открытку. Его видимый глаз изогнулся в улыбке, глядя на неумело, но аккуратно нарисованного пса на лицевой стороне карточки. Неужели это Паккун? Ирука явно приложил много усилий, чтобы сделать это. Он даже старался правильно изобразить мелкие детали куртки его нинкена. _Как мило._ Ирука нервно заерзал, когда Какаши раскрыл карточку. Он ничего не ожидал увидеть внутри, но когда оттуда выпорхнула квитанция, он инстинктивно поймал ее.

Вопросительно взглянув на Ируку, Какаши развернул тонкую бумагу, чтобы прочитать мелкий шрифт. Серебристые брови поднялись почти до линии волос. Это была квитанция о бронировании отдельной хижины. Пробежав взглядом адрес, он сразу же узнал это место. Суги-но-сато была небольшой деревушкой в нескольких милях от Конохи. Она была построена на огромном озере, что сделало ее популярным туристическим местом в летнее время. Сейчас, когда середина сентября принесла прохладу, стало намного спокойнее. Это было четырехдневное бронирование хижины №12 на день рождения Какаши.

Он несколько раз перечитал квитанцию, как будто это могло изменить ее содержание. Он сжал квитанцию и карточку, рука слегка дрожала. Ирука, как всегда, очень сильно удивил Какаши. Он действительно не знал, что этот поразительный ребенок придумает в следующий раз. Он переводил взгляд его единственного видимого глаза с Ируки на открытку и обратно, невольно создавая неловкое молчание между ними.

Ирука действительно заказал это на его день рождения?

Его юный друг нервно почесал кончик шрама. 

— У тебя не так много времени, чтобы расслабиться, поэтому я подумал, что тебе понравится что-нибудь подобное на день рождения! — выпалил он, тревога заставила его голос подняться на октаву. — Я отправил ястреба к хозяйке. Она сказала, что хижины находятся прямо на воде, поэтому там должно быть очень тихо и спокойно. Хозяйка обещала, что никто не будет приставать к тебе, пока ты там. Я подумал, что было бы неплохо уехать на некоторое время после всех миссий, которые ты выполнял в последнее время и... и... — Ирука сжал руки так сильно, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев. — Т-тебе нравится?

Какаши перевел взгляд с Ируки на два полностью оснащенных рюкзака, прислоненных к стене. _А, это все объясняет._

— Мма, Ирука, — он аккуратно закрыл карточку и сунул ее обратно в конверт. — А почему ты собрал вещи на двоих? — он указал на рюкзаки через плечо Ируки.

— Я тоже иду! — заявил тот, а потом покраснел так сильно и так быстро, что румянцем залило даже уши. Он со стоном закрыл лицо руками. Какаши подавил смех, поддразнивая Ируку, что было слишком легко. — Я-я имею в виду... э-э... я... я подумал, что мы могли бы отпраздновать твой день рождения вместе... если... если ты не возражаешь?

Внезапно Какаши почувствовал, как-то что-то сжалось и заболело в груди. На этот раз он не мог сказать, был ли это положительная или отрицательная реакция. Не желая беспокоить своего юного друга, Какаши взъерошил Ируке волосы и улыбнулся. 

— Конечно, — неужели Ирука действительно думал, что он намеренно оставит его здесь? Больше никогда. Он пытался стать лучше ради Ируки.

В конце концов, он же обещал.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — Какаши схватил свой стандартный дорожный плащ шиноби со спинки дивана и натянул его поверх униформы АНБУ. К тому времени, как он застегнул его, он уже успел вернуться к открытому окну.

Он вскочил на подоконник, приготовившись выпрыгнуть, когда Ирука взвизгнул у него за спиной:

— Подожди, Какаши! Куда ты?

Он оглянулся на Ируке и приподнял видимую бровь. 

— Сообщить Хокаге-сама о нашем предстоящем отъезде. Мы не можем покинуть деревню без разрешения, и мне нужно убедиться, что мы оба не попадем в активный список в ближайшие несколько дней. У меня накопилось много отпусков. Пора потратить часть из них.

Какаши оставил Ируку абсолютно сияющим, когда выскользнул в окно.

***

Дорога из Конохагакуре в Суги-но-сато шла между кленами и елями. Какаши вызвал Акино и Уруши, чтобы они пошли с ними. После нескольких столь необходимых поглаживаний живота, почесываний за ушами и облизывания лиц, все четверо были в пути. Они шли по дороге, а не по деревьям, идя скорее со скоростью гражданских, чем шиноби. Двигаясь гораздо медленнее, они потратили большую часть дня, чтобы добраться до места назначения. С рюкзаками на спинах Какаши и Ирука шли бок о бок с нинкенами по бокам каждого из них.

По дороге они спокойно и непринужденно разговаривали друг с другом, обсуждая все, что приходило в голову. Уруши то и дело выкрикивал свое мнение. Нинкен коснулся бедра Ируки, вжавшись головой в ладонь, напрашиваясь на поглаживания. Мальчик был более чем счастлив подчиниться. Ему хотелось, чтобы Какаши вызывал их почаще, но он понимал, почему это не так. Это были высокоинтеллектуальные животные-шиноби, а не домашние питомцы. Кроме того, их квартира была слишком мала, чтобы вместить пять собак. Булл мог целиком заполнить их крошечный гэнкан.

Ирука никак не ожидал, что он впервые выйдет за пределы Конохи во время отпуска с Какаши. Ему казались более вероятным, что это будет какая-нибудь курьерская или эскортная миссия С-ранга с его командой. И все же он идет рядом с болтающим Уруши слева и успокаивающим присутствием Какаши справа. Это было приятно. В последнее время они почти не проводили время вместе вне тренировок. Поскольку они оба ходили на задании, они либо вообще не заставали друг друга дома, либо слишком уставали и могли только поесть и завалиться спать. Ирука однажды уснул лицом в котацу, пытаясь хоть раз не отстать от Какаши. Джонин никогда не позволит ему забыть это.

Перед деревней показалось озеро. Вода искрилась чистой, сверкающей лазурью, отражая безоблачное небо. Он потянул Какаши за рукав, нинкены бежали впереди них, пока они спускались по извилистой тропинке, предназначенной для туристов. Несколько посетителей стояли у стойки регистрации, когда Ирука заплатил за их пребывание, получил ключ и направление к хижине №12. Она стояла в стороне, на полуизолированном изгибе озера. Именно такого уединения он и хотел на день рождения Какаши.

После десятиминутной прогулки по дощатому настилу они нашли хижину №12, приютившуюся в отдалении от пляжа, скрытую среди зарослей. Ирука отдал Какаши один из ключей и открыл дверь. Уруши и Акино, проскользнув между его ног, первыми вошли внутрь, Ирука только рассмеялся и последовал за ними. Вся хижина была сделана из дерева. Она была размером с их квартиру — с двумя спальнями, полностью оборудованной ванной комнатой с ванной (настоящей ванной!) и мини-кухней с прилегающей гостиной. Ируке она показалась довольно странной и уютной. Какаши выглядел равнодушным, но занял большую из двух спален. Это был его день рождения, так что это казалось вполне справедливым.

— Я собираюсь переодеться, Какаши, и ты тоже должен! — Ирука снял рюкзак со спины и перенес его в свою новую спальню, которую будет занимать следующие несколько ночей. Он распаковал одежду и припасы шиноби, которые принес с собой. Среди них был свиток его матери. Он не стал бы говорить об этом сразу, но теперь, когда у них было немного времени, возможно, Какаши посмотрит.

Ирука медленно снял свое снаряжение и аккуратно сложил его на комоде. Вероятность попасть в засаду на гражданском туристическом курорте была невелика, но он на всякий случай надел сетчатую броню. Ирука выудил из комода одну из голубых футболок с высоким воротником, которые дал ему Какаши, и пару таких же шорт и натянул их. В Суги-но-сато было гораздо теплее, чем в Конохе. Он аккуратно поставил сандалии у двери, решив идти босиком.

— Какаши! Давайте посмотрим пляж! — он нашел своего друга развалившимся на двуспальной кровати, а все пятеро нинкенов свернулись калачиком рядом с ним. Булл улегся сбоку и прогнул матрас. — Вся стая здесь, это здорово.

Паккун высунул голову из-за бедра Какаши. 

— Ну-ну, щенок, ты тоже здесь?

— Ирука! — Гуруко спрыгнул с кровати и бросился ему в объятия. Ирука рассмеялся, когда его лицо покрылось слюной от влажных собачьих поцелуев. Булл издал низкий глухой гав и уронил свою массивную голову на бедро Какаши.

— Отличная идея — позвать всех, — Ирука переложил Гуруко на плечо и почесал Паккуна за ухом, там, где обычно был его хитай-атэ. Мопс склонил голову набок, счастливо сопя от почесываний Ируки. Нинкены были без протекторов, повязок и курток и выглядели такими же готовыми расслабиться, как и их человеческие товарищи по стае. — Я думаю, мы все заслужили отпуск.

— Пляж звучит неплохо, идем, — Какаши захлопнул книгу, которую читал, и проворно выпутался из меховой массы. Он последовал совету Ируки и переоделся в одну из водолазок АНБУ без рукавов с прикрепленной к ней маской. Его форменные штаны были на несколько дюймов ниже колен и не были закреплены бинтами. В то время как его набедренная кобура аккуратно лежала на прикроватном столике, его повязки, хитай-атэ и серый жилет были беспорядочно разбросаны по комнате.

Ирука с едва скрываемым удивлением смотрел на этот внезапный беспорядок. Конечно, спальня Какаши дома никогда не была по-настоящему чистой. Ирука предположил, что это из-за того, как ему приходилось быстро уходить на задания и он часто подолгу отсутствовал. Однако теперь он сомневался в этом предположении. 

— Ты всегда так небрежен с одеждой?

— Мы в отпуске, — Какаши отмахнулся от вопроса. Он схватил Ируку сзади за рубашку и слегка дернул. — Распусти волосы, — он легонько потянул генина за хвост.

— Но мы только что приехали, — Ирука запротестовал, но пошел на попятную и сдернул пропитанную чакрой повязку с волос, чтобы успокоить Какаши. Он встряхнул волосами, недовольно хмыкнув из-за упавшей на глаза челки. — Ну вот, счастлив?

— Мма, я не имел в виду буквально, — он держал дверь открытой достаточно долго, чтобы толпа нинкенов выбежала на пляж. Уруши направился прямо к палке, торчащей из песка.

Ирука остановился у двери и скрестил руки на груди. Он почувствовал, как знакомая тяжесть щитов скользнула по его чакре. Когда же Какаши их установил? Они пробыли здесь меньше получаса! 

— Мы пришли отпраздновать твой день рождения, расслабиться, насладиться водой, а не мусорить. Нам придется заплатить больше, если мы оставим после себя большой беспорядок.

— Хорошо, что это мой подарок на день рождения~

— Даже не думай об этом, Хатаке Какаши!

*** 

Остаток дня прошел быстро. Ирука и Какаши плескались в воде с нинкенами и бросали им палки, которые Гуруко постоянно находил для других собак. Однажды Булл принес обратно целый пень. Он вызвал сильный всплеск, когда Булл бросил его в воду. Какаши пришлось наполнить руки чакрой, чтобы бросить его для него. Это было немного сюрреалистично — кидать палки с такими высокоинтеллектуальными собаками.

Но нинкены _были_ собаками.

Кто он такой, чтобы отказывать им в простых удовольствиях?

Через некоторое время Какаши растянулся на песке с книгой, а Ирука с Паккуном по колено зашли в воду. Маленький мопс трусил по песку, оставляя за собой цепочку следов. 

— Пошуми немного.

— Э-э, да, сэр? — Ирука начал бить по воде ногами, заставляя ее плескаться и пускать рябь вокруг себя.

— Пока что ты молодец, щенок.

— Спасибо, Паккун-сан, я тренировался столько, сколько мог, чтобы стать сильнее, — он посмотрел на нинкена.

— Не это, я имел в виду с Какаши, — уточнил Паккун, но продолжал брести по теплому песку. — Я уже много лет не видел его таким довольным.

Ирука слегка споткнулся, его лицо запылало. Этого он не ожидал. 

— Я... я не сделал ничего особенного, — он присел на корточки, так что они с мопсом оказались лицом к лицу. Ирука почесал край своего шрама. — Я просто знаю, что счастлив, когда счастлив Какаши.

Паккун с минуту смотрел на него, потом стукнул лапой по лбу. 

— Что бы ты ни делал, продолжай в том же духе. Ты теперь щенок стаи, помни, что мы заботимся о своих.

Ирука задумчиво нахмурился. 

— Итак, ты и другие нинкены уже были частью охоты, прежде чем заключить контракт с Какаши?

— Более или менее, — мопс обдумал свой ответ, прежде чем заговорить, — охоты формируются из более крупных объединений, а затем назначаются людям после заключения контрактов. Однако большинство контрактов с нинкенов передаются по наследству, так что мы остаемся в стороне от большой семейной стаи.

— Значит, Какаши подписал ваш контракт, потому что он уже был в его семье?

— Это еще не все, но если говорить простыми словами, то да.

В голове Ируки медленно складывались несколько кусочков головоломки, хотя вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Он почесал Паккуну подбородок, чтобы занять руки. Это помогало, когда он начинал волноваться. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы его мозг не делал те выводы, которые делал. 

— Какаши — сирота. Что происходит с б _о_ льшей стаей нинкенов, когда у призывателя больше нет семьи?

Паккун опустил взгляд на песок между лапами. Не говоря ни слова, он забрался в объятия Ируки. Мальчик прижал нинкена своего друга к плечу, нежно поглаживая его мех. 

— Мне очень жаль, я не хотел лезть во что-то болезненное.

— У тебя доброе сердце, щенок, — мопс сопел у него на плече. — Приготовь мне сегодня бифштекс, и мы будем квиты.

Ирука уткнулся носом в мех призыва и крепко обнял его. 

— Конечно, Паккун-сан.

С тяжелым сердцем Ирука отпустил Паккуна вместе с другими нинкенами и пошел по пляжу туда, где на теплом песке лежал Какаши. Раскрытая книга лежала у него на лице, грудь мерно вздымалась и опускалась. _О, он спит._ Как можно тише Ирука вытянулся рядом со своим другом и закрыл глаза.

Нинкены Какаши несли в себе столько же горя, сколько и их призыватель. У его друга было запутанное прошлое, полное душевной боли и потерь. Ирука знал лишь некоторые детали того, что пережил Какаши. Маленькие намеки и оброненные фрагменты гораздо большей картины, которую он пока не мог собрать воедино. Какаши был загадкой, плотно обернутой в тайну. От одной мысли об этом у Ируки защемило сердце. _Я хочу продолжать поддерживать его, но не знаю, как это сделать. Должно же быть что-то еще, что я могу сделать. Это дорогой для меня человек, тот, кого я люблю больше всего на свете..._

Щеки Ируки вспыхнули, он прервал эту мысль, покачав головой. Нет, ни за что. Не думать _об этом_.

Ирука очнулся от своих сумбурных мыслей от хлопка по плечу. Он повернул голову к Какаши и приоткрыл один глаз. 

— В чем дело?

Тот указал на воду. 

— Посмотри, Ирука, — оба глаза Какаши были открыты, шаринган записывал все, что привлекало его внимание.

Ирука сел, чтобы посмотреть, на что указывает Какаши. Он резко втянул в себя воздух. _Потрясающе!_ Солнце уже опустилось к горизонту, и блестящая россыпь синих, розовых, оранжевых и фиалковых мазков растянулась по небу и отражалась в озере, как на картине. 

— Какой невероятный вид... — с благоговением пробормотал Ирука, не сводя глаз с наступающих сумерек.

— ...Да ... Невероятный...

Если бы Ирука посмотрел, то увидел бы, что взгляд Какаши сосредоточен исключительно на нем самом.


	9. Печать Узумаки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какаши изучает свиток, который Ирука унаследовал от своей матери Кохари.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Натто — традиционная японская еда, произведенная из сброженных соевых бобов. Особенно популярен на завтрак. Обладает специфичным запахом и сладко-соленым вкусом с горчинкой, а также липкой, тягучей консистенцией.  
> ** Ваджра — ритуальное и мифологическое оружие в индуизме, тибетском буддизме и джайнизме. Символ клана Сенджу действительно похож на нее.

На третий день их пребывания в хижине Ирука проснулся и обнаружил, что Какаши делает неизвестные ката на пляже. Понаблюдав за ним несколько минут, его друг подозвал его к себе. Какаши проворно принял боевую стойку, терпеливо ожидая, пока Ирука сделает то же самое. Он сдвинул ногу Ируки под таким углом, чтобы она была более сильно повернута внутрь. 

— Начни с четверти оборота влево, затем блок предплечьями, правый апперкот и левый боковой удар. Мы не будем торопиться.

Какаши прошел поворот с отработанной легкостью и поднял руки в круглую позицию, защищающую лицо. Когда он остановился, Ирука повторил за ним. Как только он поднял руки, АНБУ плавно перешел к ударам. Ирука последовал примеру Какаши, выполнив показанные удары. Какаши приподнял локоть Ируки на пару сантиметров. 

— Не перенапрягай руку.

Какаши опустился в позу журавля, подождав, пока Ирука повторил его движения. Он занес правую ногу для лобового удара, затем два средних защитных блока, по одному с каждой стороны. Ирука последовал за ним с задержкой в несколько секунд. Какаши наблюдал за ним краем глаза. 

— Хорошо.

Они медленно проходили через ката, в процессе Какаши вносил тонкие коррективы в позицию Ируки и его защиту. Ката Шотокан Хейан Нидан были более продвинутыми, чем все, что Какаши или Иноичи-сенсей показывали ему раньше. Когда они дошли до конца, Ирука уже весь взмок, а лицо горело. Он сел на песок и опустил ноги в воду, плещущуюся у берегу. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты делаешь это ради забавы.

— Хэйан Нидан был первым ката, которому мой сенсей обучил нашу команду, — Какаши сел рядом с ним, не сводя глаз с мягко колышущегося озера. — Наверное, в какой-то момент это вошло у меня в привычку.

— С Иноичи-сенсеем мы практикуем Тайгеку Годан, — Ирука наклонился к своему другу так, что их плечи прижались друг к другу. — Давай съедим немного натто* на завтрак. И мы можем закончить рис и мисо-суп, которые остались с ужина.

— Звучит неплохо.

Они оба потянулись, чтобы мышцы не болели, а потом отправились в дом завтракать. Какаши прогнал Ируку, чтобы принять душ. К тому времени, как он закончил, его друг уже приготовил еду. Они приготовили завтрак для нинкенов Какаши, а затем принялись за еду. Последние несколько дней их совместное времяпрепровождение проходило в приятной непринужденности. Давление и ответственность, которые они несли дома, смыло мягкими озерными волнами.

Впервые за долгое время они смогли просто быть вместе.

— Эй, Каши, — пробормотал Ирука с полным ртом риса. — Ты можешь сегодня взглянуть на мой свиток?

Какаши отложил палочки в сторону и натянул маску на лицо. Как бы удобно ему ни было находиться с обнаженным лицом рядом с Ирукой, они не были дома. 

— Ты взял его с собой?

— М-м-м! — Ирука наклонил свою миску, чтобы проглотить остатки риса.

Какаши замычал, чтобы скрыть свое удивление. Он подпер подбородок ладонью, наблюдая, как Ирука доедает еду. 

— Конечно, я посмотрю.

Ирука со стуком поставил миску на стол. 

— Спасибо за еду! Я сейчас же схожу за ним! — он встал, почти бегом бросившись в свою временную спальню, чтобы забрать свиток. Он вернулся с ним вскоре после того, как Какаши убрал со стола и передал его ему. — Вот.

Это был относительно небольшой свиток, пергамент слегка потемнел от времени. В нем не было ничего особенно примечательного, пока Какаши не взял его, чтобы получше рассмотреть запечатывающую его печать. 

— ...Невозможно, — он чуть не выронил свиток, его лицо полностью побледнело. — Этого не может быть.

— В чем дело, Какаши? — Ирука легонько тронул друга за локоть. — Что-то не так с моим свитком?

Какаши дрожащими руками положил свиток на стол. 

— Это... это печать клана Узумаки.

— Неужели?! — Ирука наклонился над столом, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на печать, которую он исследовал бесчисленное количество часов. Он не мог понять, что выдавало в ней творение Узумаки. — Генма-семпай помог определить, что печать была из Узушиогакуре, но мы не смогли выяснить ничего более конкретного. — И это после бесчисленных месяцев, которые он провел в поисках малейшего намека на то, как открыть его. Он должен был начать с Какаши. — Откуда ты знаешь, что это работа клана Узумаки?

Какаши прижал ладонь к открытому шарингану. Он впился в кожу вокруг глаза достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить следы ногтей. 

— Мой сенсей... — он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем продолжить. — Его жена была Узумаки. — Рука Какаши стала мокрой, когда он вытер поврежденный глаз. Шаринган снова плакал сам по себе. — Они оба интересовались фуиндзюцу. Они многому научили меня, когда я был чунином. Я узнаю стиль печати. Он похож на те, которые делали они.

Рука Ируки соскользнула с локтя друга на его ладонь и слегка сжалась. Какаши не часто добровольно делился своим прошлым. Ирука запомнил каждое слово. Каждая мелочь, которую он узнавал о Какаши, давала ему больше понимания того, что сделало его тем человеком, которым он был в настоящее время. 

— Ты мне как-нибудь покажешь, чему они тебя научили?

— Мма... спроси меня еще раз, когда наберешься опыта.

— Конечно. — Это не было «нет». Ирука засчитал это, как небольшую победу со своей стороны и некоторый рост — со стороны Какаши. Он обещал быть более открытым о себе, и он действительно пытался.

Какаши провел большим пальцем по костяшкам пальцев Ируки, прежде чем отпустить его ладонь. 

— Позволь мне кое-что попробовать, — Какаши быстро сложил несколько ручных печатей: крыса, бык, собака, змея. Он хлопнул в ладони, а затем хлопнул рукой по печати Узумаки. Из-за вспышки яркого света зрение Ируки поплыло пятнами. Печать засветилась жутким, зловещим красным светом. Какаши отдернул руку с болезненным ворчанием. Запах горелой плоти заставил Ируку съежиться.

— Это печать крови. 

Ладонь его друга распухла, покрылась волдырями и кровоточила. Точная копия печати глубоко врезалась в ладонь Какаши.

— Какаши, твоя рука! — Ирука схватил своего друга за руку и сунул ее под кран. Он включил холодную воду, охлаждая ожог, выглядевший очень серьезным. — Что ты подразумеваешь под «печатью крови»? Как с контрактом призыва?

— Нет, родственная кровь, а не контракт, — Какаши согнул пальцы под водой, стиснув зубы от боли. — Только прямой потомок заклинателя может открыть печать.

Ирука наклонился над раковиной достаточно, чтобы увидеть повреждения, нанесенные руке Какаши. 

— Похоже на ожог второй степени, — он заткнул раковину, чтобы она наполнилась холодной водой. — Ты в порядке?

— Бывало и похуже, — Какаши снял с пояса свою потрепанную аптечку и передал ее Ируке. — Тебе придется самому вскрыть эту печать. — Он опустил руку в воду.

Ирука прикусил губу, переводя взгляд с обожженной руки Какаши на лежащий на столе свиток. 

— ...Это хорошая идея? — он открыл аптечку, чтобы вытащить то, что ему было нужно, чтобы перевязать руку своего друга.

— Мы знаем, что может случиться в худшем случае. 

Через несколько минут Какаши вытащил руку из воды и протянул ее Ируке.

— Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал, пытаясь открыть его, — Ирука как можно мягче вытер кожу и намазал ладонь Какаши кремом от ожогов. Это была мазь, пропитанная чакрой, созданная специально для шиноби. Ирука стиснул зубы, его челюсть напряглась от нервного напряжения. Он положил на ожог марлевые прокладки, обернул бинт вокруг ладони своего друга до самого запястья, затем закрепил ее медицинской лентой. — Я бы никогда не попросил, если бы знал...

— Ты не знал, и сейчас нет смысла зацикливаться на этом. — Какаши пошевелил пальцами, проверяя повязку и то, насколько ограничены его движения. — Я покажу тебе, что делать.

Ирука снова перевел взгляд на свиток. Это был, вероятно, лучший шанс узнать, что именно оставила после себя его мать. Ее наследие было надежно заперто печатью Узумаки. Если он хочет открыть эту чертову штуку, то должен рискнуть. 

— Ладно, говори, что делать. — Он уже доверял Какаши, но ему нужно было доверять и своим способностям.

Какаши поднял свиток здоровой рукой. Он изучил печать, повертел ее в разные стороны и зачарованно замурлыкал. 

— Тебе нужно обратить вспять свою чакру. Я использовал аналогичную настройку на печати для подарка на твой день рождения, но идея та же самая. Смотри внимательно. — Он провел Ируку через ручные печати, которыми пользовался раньше: крыса, бык, собака, змея. — Потом хлопни, чтобы стабилизировать накопление чакры в ладонях. У тебя еще недостаточный уровень контроля над чакрой, поэтому для того, чтобы это сработало, тебе нужно будет равномерно распределить свою чакру между обеими ладонями.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. — Ирука положил свиток обратно на стол. Он медленно вытянул чакру в руки, сосредоточив ее вокруг тенкецу своих ладоней. Держа свою чакру так крепко, как только мог, он сложил ручные печати: крыса, бык, собака, змея. Его чакра колебалась, когда он хлопнул в ладони и прижал их к свитку. Печать вспыхнула красным, потом зеленым, а потом снова стала обычной черной тушью.

— Еще раз.

Ирука попытался уравновесить свою чакру еще три раза, каждый раз с нарастающим разочарованием. Балансировать чакрой между двумя точками при равном распределении было невыносимо трудно. Его контроля было недостаточно, чтобы держать свою чакру стабильной, складывая ручные печати. Иноичи-сенсей всегда давал им упражнения для улучшения контроля чакры команды, но это показывало, какой путь им еще предстоит пройти.

— Позволь мне помочь, — Какаши встал позади него и накрыл ладони мальчика своими большими ладонями.

Глаза Ируки расширились. 

— Какаши, нет! — он прижал руки к груди, чтобы удержать друга. — Я могу сделать это сам. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало еще хуже, чем сейчас.

— Я не прикоснусь к свитку. — Он вернул руки Ируки в исходное положение. — Я просто помогу стабилизировать твою чакру. Пробуй снова.

Ирука колебался, но медленно вернул свою чакру к тенкецу в ладонях. Он быстро сложил печати — крысабыксобаказмея — и хлопнул в ладони. Руки Какаши легонько обхватили ладони Ируки, а его чакра засветилась бледно-лазурным цветом, похожим на льдины, когда их освещает солнце. Этот цвет загипнотизировал Ируку, вызвал в его сознании глубоко спрятанное воспоминание. Мама сидела на крыльце, положив руку на живот, а на ноги ей было накинуто наполовину связаное одеяло. Ее слова, казалось, эхом отдавались в его голове. _«Он называется "Элис Блю", Ирука. Разве это не прекрасно для детского одеяльца? Хотя я не очень хорошо вяжу…»_

Неприятная тяжесть осела у него в животе, тугая и болезненная. _О, чакра Какаши цвета Элис Блю._ Как и детское одеяло, которое его мать вязала на крыльце в тот октябрьский день, когда на Коноху обрушился ад. У Ируки все поплыло перед глазами. Поток чакры прервался, он закрыл ладонями лицо, когда появились слезы. _Я должен был стать старшим братом._ Как он мог забыть?

Какаши обнял Ируку и крепко прижал к себе.

Ирука завыл — прерывистый звук, заставивший его друга тихо выругаться. Какаши крепче сжал его и притянул ближе. Это единственное, что удерживало Ируку на ногах. _Не думай об этом._ Он загнал этот день глубоко в тщательно запечатанные тайники своего сердца и разума, похоронил воспоминания и вымостил их обещаниями и целями. Все, что угодно, лишь бы двигаться вперед от пустых теней, отбрасываемых девятью хвостами. _Не думай об этом, и тебе не будет больно._

Но больно было.

Ирука обернулся к Какаши, уткнулся лицом ему в грудь и сжал кулаки на рубашке друга. Они стояли так еще долго после того, как плач Ируки утих. 

— Почему твоя чакра такого цвета? — наконец спросил Ирука.

— Сродство со стихией влияет на цвет чакры, хотя невооруженным глазом эти оттенки видны только при определенных обстоятельствах. — Какаши прижал пальцы к точке тенкецу в верхней части позвоночника, где находились Врата Жизни. Ирука застонал, когда напряжение спало с его шеи и плеч. — Хочешь попробовать открыть свиток еще раз?

Ирука потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, яростно вытирая оставшиеся слезы. Он чувствовал себя измотанным до костей, измученным гораздо сильнее, чем после пробежки по Конохе с Гаем. 

— Мне нужно знать, что там, — прохрипел он хриплым от рыданий голосом.

— Ладно, тогда сосредоточься.

Ирука сделал несколько медленных вдохов, чтобы успокоиться и снова собрать свою чакру. Он сложил ручные печати, мысленно подготавливая себя, затем хлопнул в ладоши. Чакра Какаши — все так же цвета Элис Блю — собралась, когда он обхватил ладонями руки Ируки. Генин прикусил губу и использовал легкую боль, чтобы сохранить ясность ума. Его чакра сформировалась вокруг рук, ее цвет был намного темнее, чем у Какаши, с почти индиговым оттенком. Давление нарастало вдоль тенкецу в его руках. Ирука напряг мышцы в основании пальцев. Его чакра задрожала и уже привычно начала вращение против часовой стрелки. Он ударил обеими наполненными чакрой руками по печати, когда Какаши подтолкнул его.

Печать зашипела и засветилась зеленым под его руками. Длинные щупальца малахитового цвета взметнулись вверх по рукам Ируки, обвились вокруг его локтей и плеч. Чужеродная чакра пульсировала по его путям, обжигая каждое тенкецу, через которое проходила. Ирука стиснул зубы, шипя от боли. Свиток пульсировал, когда его охватило яркое свечение, и поднялся со стола. Громкий хлопок заставил нинкенов выбежать из спален. Какаши оттолкнул их рукой. Из свитка валил дым, быстро заполняя хижину, пока не стал слишком густым, чтобы нормально дышать.

Так же быстро, как появилось свечение, оно прекратилось. Щупальца отпустили руки Ируки. Свиток с грохотом упал на стол и развернулся. И нинкены, и шиноби уставились на свиток сквозь дым.

— Ну, это было слишком драматично, — заметил Паккун с головы Булла.

Ирука закашлялся, разгоняя руками дым. 

— Может быть, немного, — признался он. Какаши распахнул окна и двери и выпустил нинкенов наружу. Они ушли только тогда, когда стало ясно, что их товарищам по стае ничто не угрожает.

Какаши сунул руки в карманы и вернулся к столу. 

— Похоже на семейное древо.

Ирука поднял один конец свитка, изучая старые, закрученные диаграммы и надписи на старом пергаменте, сделанные явно женским почерком. 

— О, смотри, Какаши! Это я, — он указал на самый низ свитка, где была проведена линия от имен его родителей и добавлено его собственное. Когда его друг не ответил, Ирука оглянулся через плечо. — ...Какаши? — И без того бледное лицо его друга побледнело полностью, взгляд разномастных глаз скользил дальше по свитку. — В чем дело? — Ирука наклонился ближе, пытаясь понять, что вызвало такую реакцию. Это не было похоже на Какаши, но, казалось, ничего не изменилось. Это было просто семейное древо его матери.

— Это герб Сенджу, Ирука. — Какаши постучал пальцем по большому символу клана в верхней части свитка.

— Сенджу? — Ирука подошел поближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть. — Как Сенджу Хаширама, Шодай Хокаге?.. — У Ируки от шока отвисла челюсть. Нет, это невозможно. Должно быть, это какая-то ошибка. — Это клан Сенджу?! — Знаки, похожие на ваджру**, были начертаны тем же извилистым женским почерком, что и остальная часть свитка. Это немного напомнило Ируке почерк его матери.

— Ирука, давай проследим твою родословную.

Ирука сглотнул внезапный комок в горле. Оба шиноби ткнули пальцем в имя Ируки и проследили его путь. Сначала до его родителей, Умино Иккаку и его жены Кохари. Ирука почувствовал, как его желудок сжался, когда он прочитал, что его мать была Татами Кохари, прежде чем вышла замуж за его отца. Ирука не знал этого простого факта о своей собственной матери. Они проследовали по линии от ее имени к ее родителям, его бабушке и дедушке по материнской линии — Татами Ируке и Сенджу Ашине. Ирука резко и прерывисто вздохнул. Его бабушка была Сенджу, и он был назван в честь своего деда.

Ирука никогда не спрашивал, почему вокруг нет других родственников. Его отец всегда говорил, что он осиротел в раннем возрасте, но мать обычно избегала этого вопроса. Она всегда дарила ему мягкую, грустную улыбку, когда он спрашивал, и говорила: _«Я расскажу тебе, когда ты станешь старше.»_

— ...Ирука. — Какаши схватил его за запястье и провел ладонь еще на одно поколение назад, к родителям Сенджу Ашины.

Глаза Ируки расширились. Он ошеломленно уставился на имя, на котором лежала его рука — Сенджу Хаширама. Он уставился на имя в полном недоумении, как будто слова могли соскочить со страницы и вызвать основателя Конохагакуре в их хижины. Это было слишком сюрреалистично, чтобы быть правдой. 

— Я... я правнук Шодай Хокаге?!

Какаши проследил его древо до имени Ируки, а затем — снова до имени Хаширамы. Его глаза становились жестче и сужались с каждым движением пальца по старому пергаменту. 

— ...Ты действительно похож на Шодай-сама, — пробормотал он больше себе под нос, чем Ируке. Его плечи напряглись, тело напряглось, словно он готовился к нападению. — Ты никому не можешь рассказать об этом, Ирука.

Ирука поднял глаза от свитка, медленно сдвинув брови. 

— Что? А почему бы и нет? — Он не собирался кричать это со скалы Хокаге или что-то в этом роде, но было бы так здорово увидеть выражение лиц Изумо и Котецу, когда он покажет им свиток. Генма, вероятно, тоже получит от этого удовольствие.

Какаши положил руку ему на плечо. 

— В нашей деревне есть могущественные, жестокие люди, которые используют это знание в своих интересах. — Когда Какаши сжал его плечо, Ирука почувствовал легкую дрожь в его руке. — ...Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, Ирука, — тихо добавил он.

Что-то холодное поползло вверх по спине Ируки. Он вздрогнул, но тревожное чувство не покидало его. 

—К-кто мог бы?..

Какаши прервал вопрос, покачав головой. Ирука почувствовал, как беспокойство внутри него сменилось страхом. Он побледнел и скрипнул зубами. Это знание было вне полномочий АНБУ, который работал непосредственно под Хокаге? Это было совсем не хорошо. Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу. Клан Сенджу исчезнет со смертью легендарного Саннина Цунаде. Необходимость в секретности должна быть как-то связана с этим. Но как именно, он мог только догадываться. 

— Ладно, я никому не скажу.

— Хорошо. — Какаши медленно выдохнул, напряжение спало с его плеч. Он ласково взъерошил волосы Ируки. — ...Это для твоей же безопасности. Я бы не просил, если бы это не было важно.

— Я знаю, Каши. — Ирука потянулся за свитком, чтобы свернуть его обратно. Он остановился, когда впервые заметил имя жены Хаширамы. — О! Моя прабабушка была Узумаки! Как ты думаешь, это она сделала печать?

— Мито-сама была мастером фуиндзюцу, вероятно, это ее работа.

— Все это так странно, я никогда не думал… — Это было очень трудно осмыслить. Ирука не мог сдержать тоненький циничный голосок в его голове, который спрашивал, правда ли все это. Не было никакого способа подтвердить это, кроме как выследить Сенджу Цунаде и провести ДНК тест — почти невозможный подвиг. Это означало бы раскрыть семейную тайну и подвергнуть риску себя и Какаши.

Ирука в последний раз оглядел семейное древо. Оно охватывало только одно поколение перед Хаширамой и его братьями к их отцу и матери. Сенджу Буцума женился на женщине из клана Хатаке. Ни имени, ни другой информации о ней не было записано, но это не остановило улыбку, которая расплылась по лицу Ируки. Нет худа без добра во всем этом утреннем фиаско. Клан Хатаке, клан Какаши. Это была маленькая, неясная связь, но тем не менее связь. 

— Какаши! Какаши, посмотри на мать Хаширамы-сама! — Он потянул Какаши за рубашку, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Она была из клана Хатаке. Это значит, что я тоже частично Хатаке! Мы могли бы быть семьей.

— Мма, Ирука, — Какаши свернул свиток. Печать вспыхнула красным с легким шипением, когда она снова закрылась. Его разномастные глаза переместились на Ируку и смягчились, когда он улыбнулся. — Мы уже семья.


	10. Проходящие дни и путь шиноби

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука снова получает от жизни сюрпризы и тяжелые уроки, даже когда Какаши нет рядом, чтобы помочь. Он снова ждет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По-моему, это самая длинная глава в этой истории.  
> Присутствуют кошмары и паническая атака. Читайте осторожно.

У ворот их ждала женщина-АНБУ в маске орла. Взгляд видимого глаза Какаши ожесточился. Он положил руку на плечо Ируки, остановив его в нескольких футах от себя. 

— Приказ от Хокаге, — АНБУ вручила Какаши свиток миссии. — Ты встречаешься со своим напарником на закате. 

Это давало им меньше часа.

Какаши сломал печать и быстро просмотрел содержимое свитка. 

— Мне срочно нужна копия формы 39-Б, — он сжег свиток маленьким катоном. — Ее нужно обновить, прежде чем я уйду.

Маска орла слегка склонилась набок. 

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, тайчо, — она сложила печать тигра и исчезла в вихре листьев. Как только она ушла, Ирука схватил Какаши за край футболки и крепко сжал.

— Извини, что бросаю тебя так скоро, — видимый глаз Какаши изогнулся в вымученной улыбке. — Кажется, долг зовет.

Рука Ируки еще крепче вцепилась в футболку Какаши. 

— ...Я практиковал свой шуншин. Теперь я могу добраться от ворот до дома за три прыжка. Хочешь посмотреть?

Напряжение немного спало с лица его друга. 

— Конечно.

Оба шиноби сложили печать тигра и исчезли в одинаковых клубах дыма. Они приземлились на крыше больницы, затем — на крыше академии и Ичираку-рамена, прежде чем, наконец, появились в их гостиной. Несколько дзюцу подряд истощили чакру Ируки, но он ухмыльнулся.

— Та-да!

— Твои тренировки на выносливость с Гаем окупаются. Убедись, что ты будешь усердно работать, пока меня не будет. — Какаши взъерошил волосы Ируки, рука скользнула вниз, чтобы обхватить его затылок.

Ирука наклонился к нему. 

— Я так и сделаю.

— Мне нужно подготовиться. — Какаши сжал его плечо, а затем направился в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться.

Ирука прислонил их рюкзаки к стене. Последние несколько дней казались сном, в котором им не позволяла задержаться суровая реальность их мира. Неважно, они были шиноби. Долг превыше всего. Решительно кивнув, Ирука направился к холодильнику. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы сделать два контейнера рисовых шариков. Он отнес контейнеры в гостиную, чтобы обнаружить там Какаши, уже одетого в полное снаряжение АНБУ. Ирука отодвинул контейнеры в сторону и помог своему другу еще раз проверить медицинскую сумку и кобуру с оружием. 

— Эй, Каши, а что такое форма 39-Б?

Прежде чем Какаши успел ответить, раздался легкий стук в окно. Кицунэ помахал рукой через стекло и открыл створку. Он протянул Какаши листок бумаги. 

— Черт возьми, тебе давно пора ее обновить, Гончая, — он отсалютовал Ируке двумя пальцами. — Умино-сан, ты хорошо выглядишь.

Какаши бросил на своего напарника равнодушный взгляд. Он схватил ручку и начал заполнять бланк прямо на спине Кицунэ, не обращая внимания на недовольные протесты другого АНБУ.

— Спасибо, АНБУ-сан. — Ирука сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться над Кицунэ. — Вы пропустите ужин, поэтому я приготовил рисовые шарики, чтобы вы могли поесть в дороге.

— Это очень ценно, пайки на вкус как д...

— Какой у тебя регистрационный номер шиноби, Ирука? — Какаши прервал ругательство напарника.

— 011850, — генин перевел взгляд с Какаши на Кицунэ, надеясь на какие-то ответы. Оба, казалось, знали, что за важный документ заполняет его друг. Какаши поднял заполненный лист и жестом подозвал Ируку поближе. Тот прищурился, чтобы разглядеть каракули своего друга. Он резко вздохнул от удивления, его глаза расширились и заблестели от набежавших слез. — Бланк на заявления ближайших родственников? Какаши, почему?

За окном на ветке каркнула ворона. Кицунэ тихо выругался и вздохнул. 

— У нас нет времени, Какаши, — он вскочил на подоконник. — Я отнесу бланк к командиру, быстро попрощаюсь и встретимся в «танго-браво».

— Я буду там через пять минут. — Какаши протянул Кицунэ бланк. — ...Спасибо.

— Я все время говорю тебе, что для этого и существуют друзья, может быть, когда-нибудь ты мне поверишь. — Помахав на прощание Ируке, Кицунэ схватил контейнеры с онигири и растворился в сумерках.

— Какаши, я...

Прежде чем Ирука успел вымолвить еще хоть слово, Какаши обхватил его руками в быстром и слишком крепком объятии. 

— Мы — стая, Ирука, семья, — он уткнулся лицом в рыжеватый конский хвост.

_Мы семья._

Сердце Ируки заныло в груди, даже свернувшаяся в груди боль, казалось, ослабла. _Семья._ После смерти родителей он никогда не думал, что она у него снова будет. Он вцепился в Какаши, ухватившись за его серый бронежилет. 

— Как долго тебя не будет?

Какаши начертил цифру на ладони Ируки и сомкнул вокруг нее пальцы. 

— Мне нужно идти.

— Я буду ждать тебя, Каши, — тихо прошептал Ирука, и его голос дрогнул от нахлынувших эмоций. _Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного снова._ Он зажмурился, когда Какаши прижался к его лбу своим и обхватил его лицо ладонями. Ирука почувствовал дуновение ветра на своих мокрых от слез щеках, когда Какаши ушел шуншином.

***

Когда дни начали сливаться в недели, Ирука поймал себя на том, что все чаще и чаще смотрит на свою ладонь. _Четыре_ , число, которое Какаши прочертил на его коже. Его первым предположением было четыре недели, средняя продолжительность миссий его друга. Ирука вернулся к своему обычному распорядку. Он тренировался с Гаем по утрам три раза в неделю, бегал кругами вокруг деревни, отжимался, подтягивался, дела прыжки с препятствиями и другие упражнения. Тренировки — это хорошо. Это заставляло его думать и о других вещах, помимо Какаши и сокрушительного одиночества, которое он чувствовал каждый раз, когда возвращался домой в их пустую квартиру.

Примерно через две недели после того, как Какаши ушел, Гай впервые взял его на тренировку по скалолазанию. При первой попытке он сорвался трижды. Только быстрые рефлексы Гая удержали Ируку от падения навстречу смерти. Но это не удержало его от дальнейших попыток. Через три недели после ухода Какаши Ирука уже смог успешно взобраться на скалу Хокаге без помощи Гая. Двое шиноби сидели на колючих волосах Йондайме и вместе смотрели на восход солнца. Это достижение дало Ируке дополнительный импульс, который ему был необходим, чтобы продержаться до конца недели.

Быстро приближалась первая годовщина нападения Кьюби, а вместе с ней с пугающей частотой вернулись кошмары. Когда сентябрь сменился октябрем, а миссия Какаши затянулась, сон Ируки нарушали повторяющиеся воспоминания о той адской ночи — Какаши, раненый и погребенный под оползнем, Кьюби, своими хвостами и лапами разрушающий здания, в которых были гражданские, тела, аккуратно выложенные вдоль разрушенных улиц рыночного района.

И его мать.

_Тишина душила сильнее, чем наполненный пылью воздух. Заброшенные — это единственный способ описать пустые улицы. Ни криков, ни людей. Только тишина и разрушение. Рухнувшие магазины, лавки и дома вдоль растрескавшихся улиц, заваленных щебнем и сломанными деревьями_

_Он шел, щурясь в туманную темноту, чтобы хоть мельком увидеть того, кого искал. Искал, всегда искал. Она ждала его. Он просто должен был ее найти. Это была его задача — найти ее. Чтобы защитить, ведь он говорил, что может. Он позвал ее, но звук был слишком глухим даже для него самого. Но он знал, что зовет. Он звал и кричал, умолял и искал в этой безмолвной, мрачной темноте._

_Он поворачивался то туда, то сюда, напрягая зрение, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Она должна быть где-то еще, где угодно, но не здесь._

_Но вот она там._

_Всегда впереди, всегда вне досягаемости, спиной к нему, шла в противоположную сторону._

_— Мама! — крикнул он в тишину, потянулся к ней, побежал к ней, пока усталость не скрутила его тело и не заставила колени подогнуться. — Мамочка!! — Только тогда она его услышала. Только тогда она остановилась и стала ждать._

_Облегчение поднималось в нем, пока ему не стало казаться, что он вот-вот лопнет. Словно воздушный шар, слишком сильно надутый гелием. Головокружение заставляло его уплывать прочь, мимо безмолвной тьмы в яркое, солнечное небо. Она шла с ним куда-то, где было лучше, чем здесь, ярче, чем здесь, где разбитые остатки некогда мирной жизни лежали у их ног._

_Он всегда хватал ее за руку, крепко сжимал обеими ладошками, держал и обещал никогда больше не отпускать. Только не после его поисков. Но она была такой холодной... его свет в этом мрачном мире._

_Она повернулась к нему, бросив через плечо взгляд пустых черных глазниц._

_— Ирука, — кровь сочилась из пустых глазниц, стекая по бледным щекам. Она закашлялась, багровые пятна выступили на ее подбородке, губы изогнулись в сладкой, зловещей улыбке. — Мой милый мальчик._

_Страх сильно ударил его, обжег позвоночник и проник в самую сердцевину. Он отступил назад, попытался отстраниться, но его рука погружалась в ее тающую плоть, которая обвиваясь скользила вверх по его запястью, словно заключая в клетку. В тишине он умолял и кричал:_

_— Мам, отпусти меня. Пожалуйста, мне страшно._

_Страшно, страшно, страшно, так страшно._

_Она наклонилась к нему, прекрасные волосы цвета умбры, высыхая, ломко падали с ее головы на почерневшую улицу._

_— Ирука, милый, что случилось? — ее голос дрожал и хрипел, дым клубился между влажными от крови губами._

_Она потянулась к его щеке свободной рукой, гниющая плоть отделялась от костей, так что его кожи коснулись лишь голые кости. Слезы замерзли на его щеках, вытертые нежным прикосновением разлагающегося трупа. Тогда она сломалась, тело согнулось и переломилось. Тяжесть разорванного тела тянула его вниз, вниз, вниз в пустоту, открывшуюся под ними._

_— Я люблю тебя, Ирука. Не плачь, мой мальчик. — Слова эхом отдавались в его голове, застревая в бесконечной петле по мере того, как он погружался все глубже. — Мама любит тебя. — Он дергался, пытался вырваться и умолял, что угодно, лишь бы уйти. Темнота поглотила его свет, погрузила его в холодную глубину. Она давила и овладевала им, захватила его конечности и погрузилась в легкие._

_— Мама любит своего мальчика._

Он проснулся с криком, таким же тихим, как мир кошмаров. Страх скрутил его изнутри, приковав к матрасу. Грудь сжимало так, что он мог делать только короткие, неглубокие вдохи. Пот блестел на его коже, слезы задержались на щеках, прежде чем скатиться к волосам. А потом его начало трясти.

Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на дыхании. _Вдох через нос, обязательно наполнить легкие, затем выдох через рот._ Инструкции Какаши звенели в его измученном мозгу, болезненное напоминание о том, что его друга здесь нет. За те месяцы, что они прожили вместе, Какаши не раз спасал его от приступов паники, вызванных кошмарами. Плавающий взгляд Ируки остановился на потолочном вентиляторе. Он молча заставил свои легкие замедлиться и набрать побольше воздуха. Бешеный стук сердца в ушах стал тихим утешением, напоминанием о том, что он жив. Это был дурной сон.

Просто сон.

Ирука перекатился на бок, когда его конечности, наконец, снова начали слушаться, и свернулся вокруг подушки в позе эмбриона. Прижав пушистую подушку к груди, Ирука зарылся в нее лицом и заплакал.

Ирука уже не помнил, сколько ночей он просыпался с тихим криком, сжавшись в комок, пока в голове у него стоял образ тающего тела матери, говорящей о своей любви.

Одиночество и кошмары усиливали его тревогу, заставляли Ируку нервничать и напрягаться. Мышцы болели, внутри поселилась глубокая усталость. Он чувствовал себя усталым даже в самые ленивые дни. У Изумо и Котецу, похоже, были схожие проблемы. Котецу был угрюмым и тихим, что подходило ему не больше, чем кроткая манера Изумо держать голову низко, пряча слезящиеся глаза. Когда Иноичи-сенсей говорил, все трое смотрели на него пустыми глазами, окруженными черными кругами, и во время тренировок двигались с бессловесной покорностью.

Иноичи-сенсей никак не прокомментировал эти изменения, но Ирука знал, что он обеспокоен. Коробки бенто, которые он готовил каждый день на обед, выдавали его беспокойство. Он освободил их за день до годовщины с приказом отдыхать и не тренироваться. Ирука не знал, радоваться ему или сердиться. Котецу просто кивнул, и Изумо, казалось, даже не заметил приказа.

Ирука смотрел на черепашьи часы на стене, пока минутная стрелка отсчитывала время. С каждой минутой время тянулось все медленнее, его грудь сжималась все сильнее. Его глаза были прикованы к часам еще долго после того, как пробило полночь. И все это время его подушка была мокрой от слез. Беспокойный сон пришел несколько часов спустя, его тело слишком устало, чтобы бодрствовать, даже с крутящимися в голове мыслями.

_Он снова погрузился в удушливую тишину, с нарастающим отчаянием обыскивая заброшенный и разрушенный рыночный район. Дорогой для него человек нуждался в нем. Он знал, где искать, это всегда было одно и то же место. Почему он все время возвращался ни с чем? Он кричал в тихую темноту, звал, умолял об ответе. Ничего, ничего, ничего!_

_Он поворачивался то в одну, то в другую сторону, и его мучения достигли почти удушливого уровня. И тут он понял, что это не отчаяние душит его легкие, а камни. Оползень поглотил его целиком, давя на него, толкая вниз, вниз, вниз. Он тяжело ударился спиной о землю, выбив из легких остатки воздуха._

_Его дорогой человек склонилась над ним, темная фигура в тусклом свете. Протянутая рука, оливковая ветвь в этом кошмарном адском пейзаже._

_— Ирука. — Он не раздумывая потянулся к протянутой руке. Сильная хватка потянула его вверх, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. — Ирука._

_— Какаши?!_

Кровоточащие, выпученные глаза его друга заставили его в слепой панике с криком выскочить из квартиры.

Улицы были пусты, деревня по-прежнему погружена во тьму, и только свет фонарей освещал улицы. Холодный дождь и ветер били в его разгоряченное лицо, намочив пижаму и распущенные волосы. Он бежал, не имея понятия ни о направлении, ни о времени. Казалось, все смешалось в этом безжизненном запустении, его кошмары искажали саму реальность вокруг него.

Легкие Ируки кричали от боли, сжимаясь от паники и физического напряжения. У него подкашивались ноги, и в конце концов он остановился, рухнув на четвереньки. Дождь хлестал его по спине и плечам. Его затрудненное дыхание клубилось вокруг него ледяными клубами. Он не чувствовал ни холода, ни боли в ободранных коленях и ладонях. Его зрение затуманилось, горячие слезы потекли по щекам, смешиваясь с дождевой водой.

Мемориальный камень возвышался перед ним, вода брызгами отлетала от гладкой поверхности. Он подавил рыдание и на четвереньках пополз к нему. Мрамор под его дрожащими пальцами был холодным и скользким. Он проследил имена, двигаясь вверх, пока не наткнулся на имена своих родителей. Ирука прикусил губу, давя крик, рвущийся из горла. Кончики его пальцев скользили по буквам, запоминая каждый изгиб и провал. Всхлипы прорвали плотину, проскользнули сквозь его губы и выплеснули всю сердечную боль, которую он загнал глубоко и покрыл упрямой решимостью.

Ирука закричал.

Он вцепился в рубашку над сердцем, сжимая ткань. Он кричал и выл до тех пор, пока не заболело горло. Его родители, его дом, _его жизнь_. Все, что он потерял, разрывало сердце на осколки, которые он так старательно складывал обратно. Ненадежное, словно карточный домик, и такое же хрупкое. Горе, одиночество заползли глубоко в яму, которую он так отчаянно пытался заполнить своей командой, Йошино-сенсей, Генмой, Гаем и Какаши.

_Какаши, пожалуйста, вернись…_

_Но никого из них здесь не было._

_Какаши здесь не было._

_Какаши…_

Он не замечал никого рядом с собой, пока ему на плечи не накинули бронежилет и сильные руки не подняли его. 

— Йоши! Я нашел его. 

Его прижали к сильной широкой груди, пальцы осторожно убрали мокрые волосы с его глаз.

Ирука заморгал, приглядываясь сквозь затуманенное зрение и замешательство. 

— Ш-шикаку-сан? — заикаясь проговорил он сквозь стучащие зубы. Его голос звучал далеко и глухо. Он попытался схватить джонина за запястье в знак протеста. Шиноби не нужно было носить на руках. Но он не мог пошевелить онемевшими пальцами. Холод ударил его внезапно, поразив сильнее, чем усталость, которую он испытывал последние несколько недель. — П-почему вы…?

— Ирука!

Недоумение росло, когда встревоженное лицо Йошино-сенсей появилось в полу зрения Ируки. О нет, он снова заставил ее волноваться. Он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но не смог произнести ни слова — только хриплое карканье. Он дрожал, усталость накатывала на него волнами. Все протесты прекратились, пока Шикаку стоял с ним на руках.

— Ты маленький дурачок.— Йошино-сенсей застегнула молнию бронежилета, надежно укутав его. Она обхватила его голову руками и прижалась щекой к его лбу. — Шикаку, он весь горит. Отнеси его домой, я скажу Иноичи и Чоузе, что мы нашли его.

Ирука наклонился к Йошино. Они искали его, Иноичи-сенсей тоже. Ему нужно извиниться перед столькими шиноби. Хокаге-сама был бы так разочарован, что он снова стал причиной неприятностей. Папа бы его отругал. Мама бы расстроилась, очень расстроилась. 

— _Мама..._ — прохрипел он, и зубы его застучали еще сильнее. Ему становилось все труднее держать глаза открытыми.

Нежный поцелуй в лоб снял напряжение с его дрожащего тела. Мама всегда дарила самые лучшие поцелуи. 

— Все в порядке, Ирука. Ты можешь спать, мы позаботимся о тебе. — Что-то теплое брызнуло ему на щеку. Да, именно так, подсказал его измученный мозг, когда блаженная темнота начала затягивать его в себя.

_Мама всегда знает, что делать..._

***

Ему казалось, что он лежит на теплой подушке. Интересно, подумал он, так ли это — плыть на облаке, просто плыть по течению, ни о чем не заботясь? На этот раз темнота не душила, а просто предлагала блаженный отдых, которому Ирука с готовностью поддался.

Комфорт. Безопасность.

Он плыл так некоторое время, не зная точно, сколько времени прошло.

Давление теплых тел по обе стороны от него, наконец, заставило его тяжелые веки открыться. Изумо и Котецу прижались к нему и каждый обхватил его одной рукой. Оба крепко спали, Котецу слегка похрапывал справа от него. Ирука моргнул, медленно приходя в себя. _Где я?_

Ему потребовалась вся его энергия, чтобы повернуть голову и оглядеться. Массивная кровать королевских размеров, незнакомая комната. Все его тело казалось тяжелым. Держать глаза открытыми было больше похоже на тренировку с Майто Гаем. Его сокомандники выглядели такими же измученными, как и он сам. Ирука облизал пересохшие губы, в горле у него пересохло и саднило, когда он глотал. 

— ...Ко, — прохрипел он чуть громче шепота. Как долго он был без сознания?

Котецу с фырканьем откатился в сторону. 

— Что? — он приподнялся на локте и ладонью стер сон с глаз. — Ирука! Ты проснулся! — Котецу наполовину перегнулся через Ируку в неловком объятии и одновременно встряхнул Изумо. — Зумо!! Он проснулся!

Их товарищ по команде быстро сел, держа кунай в руке. Изумо с криком воткнул оружие в прикроватный столик, увидев, что Ирука в сознании, и бросился в кучу конечностей. 

— Ты в порядке! Ох, Рука, мы так волновались.

Ирука оказался зажатым между плачущими сокомандниками. Он схватил их за пижамные рубашки и прижался лицом к их рукам. 

— Мне жаль…

— Мы уже начали думать, что ты никогда не проснешься. — Котецу обнял своих друзей, держа их физически близко друг к другу. — Ты был без сознания целых три дня!

Ирука побледнел от шока. 

— Т-три...?! — Он проспал целых три дня?! — Ч-что?..

Звук разбившегося стекла и испуганный вздох привлекли их внимание к двери. В дверях стояла заплаканная Йошино-сенсей, прикрывая рот рукой. На полу валялся разбитый кувшин. 

— Шикаку... — позвала она едва слышным шепотом и вдруг взорвалась. — Шикаку, позови Иноичи! Он проснулся!! — она несколькими быстрыми шагами приблизилась к кровати и заключил всех троих генинов в крепкие объятия.

— Йошино-сенсей, я не могу дышать... — захрипел Котецу и похлопал ее по спине, чтобы она отпустила их.

Йошино отодвинулась достаточно, чтобы взять лицо Ируки в ладони. Она поворачивала его голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, проверяя его. 

— Зрачки реагируют, хорошо. — Она прижала запястье к его лбу. — Температура спала. — Она вздохнула и ткнула его в нос, нахмурив брови. — Вы хоть представляете, как мы все волновались, молодой человек?

— Что случилось?

Йошино-сенсей фыркнула и пересела на край кровати. 

— Иноичи беспокоился о вас троих во время годовщины. Он пришел, чтобы забрать тебя на ночь, но твоя квартира была пуста, а дверь широко распахнута. — Она убедила Ируку лечь обратно, прежде чем продолжить. — В конце концов мы нашли тебя перед Мемориальным камнем, но поиски заняли несколько часов. Ты промок до костей и почти не реагировал. Переохлаждение могло убить тебя, Ирука.

Его глаза расширились. Переохлаждение?! 

— ...Гроза? — Он вспомнил, попытался вспомнить, как именно оказался у Мемориального камня. Его воспоминания были в лучшем случае туманными. Кошмарная годовщина. О, _Какаши_. Холодок пробежал у него по спине, заставив вздрогнуть. Какаши еще не вернулся со своей миссии, иначе он был бы здесь. Он знал, что его друг был бы здесь. — ...Извините. — Усталость снова овладела его телом и разумом.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже. Пока просто поспи.

Лица Котецу, Изумо и Йошино-сенсей нависли над ним, когда усталость сковала его веки. Он боролся за то, чтобы еще немного побыть в сознании. Его дорогие люди беспокоились о нем. Тут в поле зрения появились Шикаку и Иноичи, его сенсей выглядел таким усталым, но облегченно улыбался. Большая рука провела по его волосам, успокаивающая чакра загудела в голове. Вздохнув, Ирука расслабился настолько, что сон снова овладел им.

***

Ируке потребовалось почти две недели в компаунде Нара, чтобы полностью оправиться от болезни. Его команда и кто-нибудь из Нара постоянно дежурили у его постели, пока он выздоравливал. Даже Майто Гай навещал его каждые несколько дней. Йошино-сенсей и слышать не хотела о его возвращении в его квартиру, пока он полностью не выздоровеет. Изумо и Котецу заскочили к нему за чистой одеждой и на всякий случай оставили записку для Какаши.

Но его друг не вернулся.

В минуты одиночества Ирука пальцем рисовал цифру четыре на ладони. Не четыре недели. Значит, четыре месяца? Только от одной этой мысли его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он был окружен людьми, которые заботились о нем, но он все еще чувствовал себя таким пустым. Хорошо ли питался Какаши? Достаточно ли он высыпался? С ним все в порядке? Эти вопросы терзали его.

Даже когда его команда вернулась к активной службе, он казался выключенным. Изумо и Котецу были такими же беспокойными и рассеянными, как Ирука. Они пропускали указания, делали простые ошибки и все время казались усталыми. Ирука прибыл на тренировочный полигон №3 рано утром и обнаружил, что Изумо плачет на плече Котецу. Они молча приняли его в свою компанию, и все трое прильнули друг к другу — потерянные, разбитые души, дрейфующие в безбрежном океане.

Иноичи бросил один взгляд на своих генинов, увидел их красные, опухшие глаза и отменил тренировку. 

— Когда вы в последний раз спали? — Он опустился перед ними на колени, голубые глаза внимательно изучали их лица. — Вы сегодня ели? — Когда ответа не последовало, он вздохнул и почесал в затылке. — Пойдем, я накормлю вас.

С легким толчком и некоторыми мягкими уговорами, трое генинов оказались сидящими напротив своего своего джонина-сенсея в Якинику Кью. Якитори шипел на маленьком гриле в середине их стола.

Ирука почувствовал на себе взгляд Иноичи. Изумо и Котецу неловко ерзали по обе стороны от него. Их сенсей довольно долго молчал, просто молчал и ждал. Ирука потянулся к рукам своих товарищей по команде и сжал их. Никто из мальчиков не произнес ни слова.

Ирука не был уверен, чего ждал Иноичи-сенсей, пока он наконец не заговорил. 

— Поговорите со мной, пожалуйста. Я ваш учитель, я хочу вам помочь. Я не смогу этого сделать, если вы не скажете мне, что вас беспокоит.

Три пары глаз потупились. Ирука почувствовал, как Изумо и Котецу крепче сжали его руки.

Котецу первым нарушил их молчание. 

— Наш опекун... — начал он, но осекся и посмотрел на Изумо, ожидая разрешения продолжить. После одобрительного кивка, Котецу продолжил. — Генма уже два месяца как уехал на задание. От него не было никаких вестей. Мы не знаем, жив он или мертв.

Ирука заставил себя сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, чтобы не выдать своего удивления. Генма отсутствовал так же долго, как и Какаши? Это не могло быть совпадением, не так ли? Какаши всегда говорил ему заглядывать под самое дно. Что-то в этом не давало покоя чересчур любопытной части его сознания. Он отогнал эту мысль, чтобы еще раз поразмыслить, если Генма вернется примерно в то же время, что и Какаши со своим напарником. 

— Какаши тоже, — он поймал себя на том, что продолжает разговор. — Он сказал, что четыре недели, но... — Ирука не знал наверняка. Только цифра четыре. Но четыре месяца казались почти жестоким. Что за миссия могла так долго держать кого-то вдали от дома?

— Так вот что вас беспокоит, — Иноичи перевернул якитори палочками. Когда он снова посмотрел на них, его глаза были полны гордости. — Нет ничего важнее наших товарищей. Я рад, что вы так хорошо усвоили этот урок. Однако то, что вы делаете прямо сейчас, вредит и им, и вам самим. Вы позволяете эмоциям управлять собой. Это влияет на наши тренировки и миссии. Если бы я вывел вас за пределы деревни, как сейчас, вы все погибли в течение дня.

Трое генинов заметно вздрогнули от слов своего сенсея. Он был прав, шиноби так себя не ведут. Они были генинами из Конохагакуре, но вели себя иначе. 

— Извините, сенсей.

Иноичи внимательно наблюдал за своим генином. 

— Вы хотите быть шиноби?

Этот вопрос поразил всех троих. Они посмотрели друг на друга, потом на своего джонина-сенсея. 

— Чертовски верно, мы хотим! — слишком громко провозгласил Котецу.

— Тогда покажите мне свою решимость. Я выбрал вас в свою команду не только из-за вашего интеллекта и физических способностей, но и из-за вашего потенциала. У вас есть долг перед деревней и перед самими собой, как у Генмы и Какаши. Это понятно, солдаты?

— Да, сенсей!

— Хорошо, теперь налетайте, — Иноичи махнул рукой в сторону якитори, шипевшего на горелке перед ними. — С завтрашнего дня мы приступаем к тренировкам. Покажите мне, на что способна моя команда.

***

Осень прошла, Какаши все еще был далеко, а Иноичи-сенсей сдержал свое слово. Их тренировки шли ранним утром и поздним вечером. Иноичи сосредоточился на том, чтобы помочь мальчикам уметь полностью управлять своей чакрой. Он учил их подавлять чакру и держать ее под контролем во время движения, а затем при метании оружия и использовании простых дзюцу. У них болело все от натянутых мышц, ушибов, порезов и истощения чакры. Ирука падал каждую ночь и засыпал милосердным сном без сновидений.

Упражнения Иноичи-сенсея по обучению управлению чакрой также стали более творческими. Когда они освоили лазание по деревьям и хождение по воде, их джонин-сенсей заставил команду ходить по острой чакровой проволоке. Сначала в сандалиях, потом в носках и, наконец, босиком. Ирука возвращался домой, хромая из-за глубоких порезов на ступнях, ногах и ладонях каждый раз, когда он спотыкался или падал.

Ибики стал гораздо чаще присоединяться к ним для тренировок — сначала один раз в неделю, затем два и, наконец, три раза. Его появления были спорадическими, чередовались между утренними и вечерними сеансами. Ирука предположил, что это из-за его рабочего графика. Как ученик Иноичи, он имел много важных обязанностей. К концу ноября Изумо, Ирука и Котецу смогли выстоять против Ибики в спарринге. С помощью коммуникаторов в серьгах и разработанного ими кода их командная работа стала намного лучше.

Именно во время тренировок с Ибики акцент сместился на изучение и освоение новых дзюцу. Они разбились на команды, основанные на их природном сродстве. Иноичи с Изумо, Ибики с Ирукой и Котецу. Иноичи-сенсей дал Ируке указания по совершенствованию его контроля над дзюцу Сокрытия в Тумане и закончил изучение водяных клонов, которое начал Какаши. Изумо усовершенствовал свой Суйтон: Дикая Волна Пузырей, а также они научились комбинированному дзюцу Дикой Водяной Волны, чтобы увеличить его силу и дальность действия.

Хотя вначале у Котецу были некоторые опасения, их с Ибики отношения медленно теплели. Чунин был удивительно терпеливым тренером, который быстро придумал хороший метод для обучения кого-то с коротким периодом внимания. Котецу быстро овладел дзюцу Туманного Слуги и Эффекта Обмана Разума. Ученик Иноичи показал своим кохаям лучшие места в одежде, где можно спрятать оружие. Его любимыми вариантами были сюрикен в каблуке сандалии и сенбон в подоле рубашки.

Помимо регулярных тренировок Иноичи давал своим генинам время для развития их собственных специальностей. Ирука сосредоточился на своих Катон-дзюцу, Изумо — на дальнейшем соединении Суйтона с небольшим добавлением Фуутона, что, как он знал, могло создать лед, а Котецу практиковал кендзюцу.

Наблюдение за тренировкой Котецу с мечом завораживало Ируку. Его обычно игривый и энергичный друг становился необычайно серьезным и сосредоточенным, чего он никогда раньше не видел. Простые, традиционные ката кендзюцу, над которыми он работал, были отточены почти до совершенства. Непоколебимая преданность Котецу щекотала эту чрезмерно любопытную сторону его сознания, поэтому он подождал, пока они не остались одни, и спросил Изумо об этом.

Тот сделал глоток воды, его взгляд переместился туда, где Котецу работал над одним из самых сложных ката, которые знал. 

— Хагане-сан начала учить его еще до того, как... ну, ты знаешь. — Ирука знал, что Изумо говорил о нападении Кьюби. Это не обязательно было произносить вслух. — Ко сказал мне, что иайдзюцу* традиционно изучали в его семье на протяжении многих поколений. — Выражение лица Изумо смягчилось, когда он наблюдал за тренировкой Котецу, легкий румянец залил его щеки. — Это все, что у него осталось от матерей. Я просто хочу поддержать его.

Глубокая тоска скрутила грудь Ируки. Ему было знакомо это чувство — желание продолжить наследие родителей. Вот почему он изучал фуиндзюцу так же, как его собственная мать. 

— Я тоже хочу его поддержать.

Изумо улыбнулся и решительно кивнул. 

— Тогда давай сделаем это!

С ободрения своих товарищей по команде Котецу начал носить традиционную форму кендзюцу для своих тренировок. Ирука подумал, что его друг выглядит довольно красиво в доги, хакама и оби. То, как вспыхнуло лицо Изумо, показывало, насколько сильно покраснел он сам. Котецу даже показал Изумо и Ируке несколько базовых ката со своим боккеном.

Новый режим тренировок не давал генинам покоя. Время шло быстро, пока снег не накрыл Коноху белым одеялом, и наступил сезон отпусков. Дела несколько замедлились, миссии приходили редко и с большими перерывами. Иноичи-сенсей перенес их обучение в личное додзе клана Яманака, ограничив то, на чем они могли сосредоточиться. Фуутон-дзюцу внутри традиционного деревянного додзе были под запретом. Тайдзюцу, практика с оружием и контроль над чакрой доминировали.

Йошино-сенсей продолжала уговаривать Ируку, Изумо и Котецу присоединиться к ее семье за ужином. Иногда только Ирука получал приглашение, иногда это была вся команда. Прежде чем он осознал это, он каждое воскресенье ужинал с семьей Нара.

Это было приятно.

Шикаку научил его играть в шоги, Йошино-сенсей показала ему новые рецепты, а Шикамару-тян ползал за ним, лепеча и требуя, чтобы его взяли на руки. Он быстро обнаружил, что малыш любит спать, свернувшись калачиком у него на плече. Когда они сидели вокруг котацу вместе с вкусной едой и разговорами, одиночество Ируки на некоторое время ослабевало.

Это было приятно, но его сердце болело и жаждало того, чего у него никогда не будет, когда он был с Нара — двух любящих родителей и маленького брата.

_«Он называется "Элис Блю", Ирука. Разве это не прекрасно для детского одеяльца?»_

— ...на праздники. Как ты думаешь, Ирука? — голос Йошино-сенсей прервал его воспоминания.

— Что? — он удивленно поднял глаза, и Шикамару-тян, сидевший у него на коленях, издал негромкое бульканье. Его лицо вспыхнуло от смущения. Йошино и Шикаку выжидающе смотрели на него. — Простите, я на минутку отключился.

— Йоши спросила, не хочешь ли ты присоединиться к нашей семье на праздники. Обычно мы отмечаем вместе с семьями Чоузы и Иноичи. — Шикаку поставил пустую миску и аккуратно положил палочки. — Я хотел бы распространить приглашение и на обе их команды генинов.

Что в любом случае относилось и к нему, но Нара спрашивали не об этом. Они хотели, чтобы он был здесь как часть семьи, а не как член команды генинов Иноичи-сенсея. Это болезненное тепло снова охватило его. В прошлом году он провел каникулы в приюте, совсем один. Но эти пройдут по другому. 

— Мой сосед на задании. Если он вернется до этого времени...

— Он более чем желанный гость и может присоединиться к нам, —быстро вставила Йошино-сенсей своим учительским тоном, который не оставлял места для споров. — Никто не должен оставаться один на праздники.

— ...Я ... я был бы польщен, спасибо, — он почтительно склонил голову перед Шикаку и Йошино. Не повредит немного побаловать себя этим теплым чувством, верно?

***

Зимние каникулы пришли и ушли в бурной деятельности. Ирука провел праздники с семьями ино-шика-чо и их командами. Иноичи-сенсей представил Ируку, Изумо и Котецу Чоузе, его жене и их маленькому сыну Чоуджи. Гай также проводил каникулы в доме Акимичи.

Йошино объяснила, что все три семьи всегда проводят праздники вместе. Они чередовались каждый год, кто будет принимать гостей. Дом Акимичи был достаточно велик, чтобы вместить множество дополнительных гостей. Дюжина человек устроила за неделю самый громкий, самый веселый праздник, на котором Ирука когда-либо присутствовал.

Ино-тян визжала и ковыляла за ним на дрожащих ножках каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо. Она только что научилась ходить, и Иноичи-сенсей был безумно горд. Ирука не совсем понимал, что делать, когда она надувала свои маленькие щечки и начинала плакать всякий раз, когда видела, что он держит Шикамару-тяна или Чоуджи-куна. Изумо и Котецу издевались над ним с шутками про «заклинателя детей» в течение нескольких дней, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Ино-тян, наконец, не привязалась к Котецу и не отказалась оставить его в покое. Она была довольно быстрой, когда действительно хотела этого.

Гай с радостью помогал детям, особенно сыну своего сенсея. Если Чоуджи не сидел у него на бедре или плече, Гай держал его за пухлые руки, чтобы помогать ему ходить. Смотреть, как родители Чоуджи и Гай шумно празднуют каждый шаг малыша, было восхитительно. Гай поддерживал и подбадривал Чоуджи так же, как поддерживал Ируку. Несколько раз генин смотрел на Шикамару, сидящего у него на коленях, и спрашивал:

— А когда ты собираешься начать?

Шикамару-тян лишь смотрел на него в ответ и зевал.

Могут ли дети быть такими ленивыми?

Наличие Гая под одной крышей оказалось выгодным и для их тренировок на выносливость. Каждое утро Ирука вставал ни свет ни заря, чтобы присоединиться к нему в додзе Акимичи. К Новому году Ирука мог сделать семь кругов по большому додзе на руках и сделать пятьдесят восемь подтягиваний без перерыва. Помимо тренировок, у них была возможность поговорить один на один. Ирука узнал, что отец Гая умер, защищая его команду три года назад, его любимой едой был супер острый рис карри, и ему нравилось отрабатывать удары с помощью бойцовских лап**.

Ирука и Гай забегали к нему домой во время утренних тренировок, чтобы посмотреть, не вернулся ли еще Какаши. Пустая квартира каждый раз оставляла их с Гаем немного подавленными. Они всегда меняли записку, которую Ирука оставлял для своего друга, и ставили на ней дату. Ни один из них не хотел, чтобы раненый Какаши разнес половину Коноху, потому что Ируки не было дома, когда он вернулся. Не было никаких сомнений, что Какаши вернется раненым. Всегда так было. Вопрос только в том, насколько сильно.

Гай любил рассказывать о своей старой генинской команде и о том, как они старались держаться друг друга. Генма несколько раз упоминал Гая, когда они встречались в библиотеке, и то, что он видел отношения чунина с семьей Чоузы, делало это очевидным. Он узнал, что Чоуза всегда угощал их в Якинику Кью на их дни рождения и что мальчик по имени Эбису был еще одним членом их команды. Генма обычно проводил каникулы с ними, но у Эбису была своя семья.

Больше всего Ируку удивили подарки. Трио ино-шика-чо купили каждому из генинов по набору нэко-те, а Гаю — нунчаки. Ирука с благоговением уставился на маленькое оружие. Он напоминал набор кастетов с острыми изогнутыми шипами на каждом пальце. Это было традиционным оружием куноичи, но оно будет работать так же хорошо и для молодых генинов, обучающихся рукопашному бою.

Сопение Котецу вывело Ируку из транса. 

— Моя мама использовала нэко-те, р-раньше… — Он так крепко сжал оружие, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он прижал их к лицу, зажмурившись от слез, текущих из-под густых ресниц.

Иноичи-сенсей мягко положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Ойоне гордилась бы тем, каким ты вырос, Котецу.

Котецу спрятал лицо в ладони, но кивнул. 

— Спасибо.

Другие подарки были менее насыщенными. Госпожа Акимичи связала им всем варежки разных цветов: красные для Ируки, синие для Изумо, желтые для Котецу и зеленые для Гая в тон его комбинезону. Наконец пришли подарки от Йошино-сенсея. 

— Это должно помочь вам в обучении. — Она подарила каждому из них по книге. Изумо получил книгу про водные техники, а Котецу — по стилю кендзюцу Конохи. Книга же для Гая больше походила на учебное пособие по продвинутым ката, дополненное картинками и диаграммами.

Книга, которую Йошино-сенсей вручила Ируке, была выцветшей, переплет — потертым по краям. Она была маленькой, но толстой, страницы пожелтели от времени. Названия на обложке не было, только неизвестная печать. Ирука с любопытством раскрыл ее и пролистал несколько страниц. 

— Фуиндзюцу. — Он уставился на книгу, каждая строчка в ней была написана от руки мелким почерком. — Это все фуиндзюцу!

— Я же говорила, что ему понравится! — Ухмыляясь, Йошино-сенсей хлопнула Шикаку по спине. — Я разбирала кое-какие бабушкины старые вещи и обнаружила, что они пылятся на чердаке. Я подумала, что с твоим интересом к фуиндзюцу, ты получишь от этого какую-нибудь пользу.

— Это потрясающе!! Большое вам спасибо! — Ирука улыбнулся в ответ, почти вибрируя от возбуждения. Он уселся читать, как только они с товарищами по команде устроились на своих футонах той ночью. Он лежал на животе с Котецу с одной стороны и Изумо с другой. Изумо листал свою книгу, а Котецу снова и снова вертел в руках нэко-те.

Их последняя ночь в доме Акимичи прошла в том же уютном покое, который он в последний раз испытывал с Какаши в хижине №12 более трех месяцев назад. Эти несколько блаженных дней казались теперь другой жизнью.

Они проснулись от запаха бекона, яиц, сосисок и блинов, доносящегося из кухни, — последнее громкое «Ура» перед возвращением к нормальной жизни.

С рюкзаками за спиной и новыми рукавицами на руках группа рассталась с Гаем и Акимичи. Назначив дату и время следующей групповой тренировки, Иноичи-сенсей отправился домой с Ино-тян на руках. Котецу и Изумо были следующими, как только они дошли до развилки тропы, которая отделяла новые казармы шиноби от традиционных клановых земель. Генины вытерпели прощальные объятия Йошино-сенсей и обещание прийти на воскресный ужин через две недели. Ирука наблюдал за спинами своих товарищей по команде, махая им на прощание, когда они рука об руку завернули за угол.

Ему действительно нужно было попасть домой раньше Какаши. С наступлением и уходом Нового года все ближе становилась следующий возможный срок — четыре месяца. Ирука прикрыл живот обеими руками, пытаясь унять боль, которая мучительно скручивала его каждый раз, когда он думал о Какаши. Каждую ночь он молился Шодай-сама о благополучном возвращении своего друга. Со дня его ухода прошло пятнадцать недель. Беспокойство, дурные предчувствия — все это скрутилось у него в животе. Он ужасно скучал по Какаши. 

— Мне пора домой. — Он повернулся лицом к Нара и почтительно поклонился им. — Спасибо вам за все.

Шикаку и Йошино обменялись короткими взглядами, которые Ирука едва не пропустил. 

— Сегодня воскресенье, почему бы тебе не поужинать с нами? Мы думали, что рамен будет очень кстати.

— О, ммм... — приглашение смутило его. Да, это было воскресенье, но они только что провели почти две недели под одной крышей. Разве они не захотят побыть наедине с друг с другом? Но потом Шикамару-тян булькнул и потянулся к нему, и _это была его любимая еда_. Йошино-сенсей готовила лучший рамен. Любой протест, который у него мог бы быть, вылетел в метафорическое окно. — Хорошо, большое спасибо за приглашение. — Он радостно взял ребенка из рук Йошино-сенсей и прижал его к своему плечу.

Они вместе повернули к лагерю Нара, Шикаку — слева, Йошино — справа. Руки, которые положили ему на спину, были двумя теплыми точками утешения и принятия. Это тепло разлилось по нему, и на какое-то время Ирука предался своим фантазиям. Быть с ними было так естественно. Например, Шикаку и Йошино могли быть его родителями, а Шикамару — младшим братом. Эта мысль вызвала в нем странную смесь тоски и боли. Нехорошо было так думать.

После этого рамен Йошино-сенсей уже не был таким вкусным.

Весь остаток ужина и уборки после в голове у него царил хаос противоречивых, сбивающих с толку мыслей. Йошино уложил Шикамару-тяна спать, а Шикаку и Ирука мыли посуду. Он знал, что Шикаку догадался, что у него что-то на уме, глава клана был гением. Ирука был благодарен, что тот не нарушил их молчание.

Когда Шикаку, наконец, заговорил, он был немного напряжен и неловок. 

— Знаешь, кружка горячего какао помогает, когда какие-то мысли не дают мне покоя. — Шикаку осторожно положил ладонь Ируке между лопаток. — Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне?

— Спасибо, Шикаку-сан, — Ирука крепко вцепился в кухонное полотенце. — Звучит заманчиво.

***

Йошино-сенсей вернулась после того, как уложила Шикамару, и обнаружила своего мужа и бывшего ученика, устроившихся под котацу. Оба держали в руках дымящиеся кружки с горячим какао. Она подошла к ним, удобно устроив Ируку между двумя взрослыми. Некоторое время они так и сидели, лениво болтая и наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Ирука пропустил взгляды, которыми обменивались Йошино и ее муж над его головой, и молчаливый разговор, который они, казалось, вели.

— Ирука, — медленно начал Шикаку. — Есть кое-что важное, что мы хотели бы обсудить с тобой.

Он чуть не выронил кружку, ужас медленно пополз по его спине. Он быстро поставил ее на котацу, чтобы случайно не разбить. 

— В чем дело?

— Послушай, не делай поспешных выводов. Я знаю, как работает твой мозг. — Йошино наклонилась вперед, опершись локтем о столешницу и положив подбородок на ладонь. В свойственной ей манере она прямо сказала именно то, что было у нее на уме. — Мы хотим усыновить тебя.

Если бы он уже не поставил кружку на стол, то наверняка разбил бы ее. Он побледнел, его рот слегка приоткрылся от шока. Все вокруг Ируки, казалось, замерло. 

— Ч-что? — он задыхался, почти не обращая внимания на то, что говорит. Они... хотели усыновить его? Нет, этого не может быть. Конечно, он неправильно расслышал Йошино-сенсей. Он уставился на свою бывшую учительницу, переводя взгляд с ее улыбающегося лица на ошеломленное лицо Шикаку.

— Йошино... — Шикаку хмыкнул и закрыл лицо рукой. Он покачал головой, опасливо приглаживая волосы. — То, что хотела сказать моя жена, было... Мы уже некоторое время обдумываем это решение... и... — он замолчал и посмотрел на жену, ища помощи, его лицо слегка покраснело.

— Ирука, мы провели много времени вместе в последние месяцы. Ты стал очень дорог нам и Шикамару. Он обожает тебя. Я не могу представить наш дом без тебя. — Йошино нежно накрыла ладонями руки ошеломленного мальчика. — Мы хотим, чтобы ты был здесь, с нами. Наша семья не будет полноценной без тебя.

Зрение Ируки затуманилось. Он всхлипывал, сгорбив плечи, и слезы текли по щекам, капая с подбородка. _Кто-то хочет меня._ В груди что-то сжалась, заставляя его делать быстрые, неглубокие вдохи. Вся боль, все одиночество, все то, что он подавлял и преодолевал, вспыхнуло вновь, сырое и ноющее, но не всепоглощающее. В центре его вспыхнуло теплое мерцание, свет, который успокаивал, как бальзам, осколки его хрупкого, разбитого сердца.

Йошино-сенсей притянула его к себе и прижала его голову груди. Ирука прижался к ней, и ровное биение ее сердца постепенно успокаивало его плач. Он почувствовал, как сильная рука провела по его волосам и погладила по спине. 

— Мы так любим тебя, Ирука.

Ирука знал, что эти слова были правдой. В какой-то момент он тоже начал любить их, Йошино-сенсей, Шикаку и Шикамару-тяна. Они заполнили часть зияющей дыры в его сердце, облегчили боль, о которой он так старался не думать, но, казалось, никогда не забывал. Он мог бы иметь семью, дом здесь, с Нара.

Сказать «да» было бы так просто.

Но у него был дом в маленькой, скудно обставленной квартирке с двумя спальнями, которая слишком сильно пахла собаками. У него была семья с седым АНБУ, который страдал и сожалел так же сильно, как и он, который слишком крепко обнимал его и возвращался раненым с каждой миссии. Но все-таки возвращался, стал обещать попробовать.

Внезапно сказать «да» оказалось не так-то просто.

Ирука принял решение в ту же минуту, как схватил АНБУ за его серый бронежилет и попросил, чтобы тот пришел за ним, когда все закончится.

Он ждал, и Какаши нашел его.

_Какаши всегда находил его._

Ирука зарылся лицом в рубашку Йошино-сенсея и позволил руке Шикаку на последнее мгновение задержаться на его спине. Он глубоко вздохнул, укрепил свою решимость и высвободился из объятий. 

— С-спасибо, Йошино-сенсей, Шикаку-сан, это так много значит. Я никогда не думал, что кто-то снова полюбит меня после смерти моих родителей. Но... — Он резко встал и отвел взгляд от их растерянных, озабоченных лиц. Какаши вернется с этой миссии живым, и ему нужно быть дома, когда он это сделает. — Но я не могу оставить Какаши одного! Он — моя семья, мое место там!

— Спасибо вам за все, — слова вырвались из его рта в паническом порыве, слезы грозили пролиться снова. — Спасибо, что любите меня. 

Ирука поклонился двум ошеломленным взрослым, его решимость поколебалась при виде печали в глазах Йошино-сенсей.

 _Какаши_.

— П-пожалуйста, извините меня! — Ирука повернулся на каблуках и выбежал из дома, а крики Йошино эхом отдавались у него за спиной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Иайдзюцу — это боевая техника быстрого извлечения меча. Это искусство работы с японским мечом, катаной, является одной из дисциплин японского боевого искусства корю в образовании классического воина. Иайдзюцу — это боевое искусство, но не обязательно агрессивное, потому что иайдзюцу также является искусством, ориентированным на контратаку. Технику иайдзюцу можно агрессивно использовать для проведения преднамеренной внезапной атаки на ничего не подозревающего врага. 
> 
> ** Бойцовские лапы — лапы для бокса — они предназначаются для отработки различных ударов, комбинаций и серий.


	11. Возвращение домой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какаши возвращается домой, а Ирука навещает некоторых важных людей.

Резкий стук в окно спальни разбудил Ируку от беспокойного сна. Он вскочил с кровати с кунаем в руке на одних только адреналине и инстинктах. Все еще пребывая в полубессознательном состоянии, он приготовился напасть на любого, кто  _ посмеет  _ потревожить их с Какаши квартиру. Последние пять месяцев он ждал возвращения Какаши, и будь он проклят, если сдастся без боя...

Снова раздался стук, за которым последовал приглушенный вскрик. Это вывело Ируку из сонного состояния. Он узнал этот голос. Ирука раздвинул занавески и оказался лицом к лицу с фарфоровой маской Кицунэ. АНБУ слегка махнул рукой и подхватил Какаши, когда его колени подогнулись. Ирука радостно вскрикнул и распахнул окно. 

— Какаши!

— Привет, малыш... — Ноги Кицунэ заскользили по ветке, заставив его слегка споткнуться, когда он толкнул Какаши вперед. Ирука никогда не слышал, чтобы Кицунэ говорил так устало. — Помоги мне его затащить внутрь, хорошо?

Ирука схватил Какаши за руку и потянул. Оба АНБУ рухнули в окно бескостной кучей. Кицунэ успел поймал голову Какаши прежде, чем тот ударился об пол. Из-за маски Гончей донесся приглушенный стон. Голова с взъерошенными серебристыми волосами приподнялась.

Ирука уронил кунаи, который держал в руках. 

— ...Какаши!

Он был жив!

Массивный шар напряжения и беспокойства Ирука, который давил на Ируку, с треском лопнул. 

— Какаши! Генма-семпай! — он бросился на АНБУ с яростными объятиями. Одной рукой он обхватил их за плечи, заработав в ответ болезненное шипение. — Вы живы!

— Как ты...? — резко вдохнув, Кицунэ прижался к нему. — Зашибись. — Он сорвал с себя маску и бросил ее на пол. — Ты слишком умен для своего же блага, Ирука. — Генма выдавил из себя натянутую улыбку, стиснув зубы от боли.

Ирука нежно коснулся щеки токубецу джонина. Кожа была сильно обожжена и покрыта царапинами, как будто его волокли по бетону. 

— Ты выглядишь ужасно.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — Генма беззаботно рассмеялся, звук перешел в хрип. Какаши обмяк, тяжело дыша. Генма стянул с напарника маску и швырнул ее на пол рядом со своей собственной.

Краска сошла с лица Ируки. 

— О, Каши.

Если Генма выглядел ужасно, то Какаши так, что краше в гроб кладут. Плотная, в пятнах крови повязка покрывала его голову и шрам на глазу. Прямо в бинты поверх шарингана была воткнута печать. Такие же синяки и царапины, как и у Генмы, покрывали большую часть его лица.

— Рука...? — Какаши медленно моргнул на мальчика, его голос неуверенно дрожал. Его единственный видимый глаз выглядел стеклянным и рассеянным, когда он потянулся к своему другу. — ...Мертвы, — пробормотал он невнятно посиневшими губами, его обычно бледная кожа была совсем пепельной. — Ген, мы мертвы, да?

— Нет, мы добрались до дома. — Генма прислонился спиной к стене, его плечи опустились, как будто с них свалился огромный груз. Он сильно ущипнул Какаши за голое плечо, позволив Ируке ясно увидеть повязки на его руке. — Это реально, Какаши, задача выполнена: ро, дельта, омега.

Брови Какаши сошлись на переносице. 

— Ро, дельта, омега... — он задумался над словами своего партнера, и в его видимом глазу медленно собирались слезы. — Реально...? — Он ударил Ируку прямо в грудь, прижав раскрытую ладонь промо над сердцем мальчика. — Ру? — голос Какаши сорвался на его имени, в нем звучали слезы.

Ирука открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но у него вырвалось только прерывистое рыдание. Он яростно закивал, крепко зажмурив глаза из-за потока слез. Они чертили обжигающие следы по его щекам. Ирука накрыл ладонь Какаши своей и крепко прижал ее к своей пижамной рубашке. Он был настоящим, они оба были здесь. Это был дом.

Что бы ни случилось с Какаши, все уже кончилось.

Рука Какаши вцепилась в рубашку Ируки и с поразительной силой дернула его вперед. Они вместе рухнули в кучу конечностей. Руки Какаши сомкнулись вокруг Ируки в его слишком жесткой манере. Ирука бросился в объятия и завыл, уткнувшись в плечо Какаши. Они обвились вокруг друг друга, цепляясь друг за друга, как два потерявшихся щенка.

— Что же мне с вами делать? — Генма вздохнул и прижал их обоих к себе. Его здоровая рука скользнула по плечам Какаши, а второй рукой он провел по волосам Ируки. Прикосновение было успокаивающим, но ничто не успокаивало так, как стук сердца Какаши под ухом, ровный и сильный.

Легкая дрожь пробежала по телу Какаши. Ирука потер его руки и спину, чтобы вернуть своего друга. Мускулы, казалось, дрожали и дергались от его прикосновения. Какаши крепко зажмурил свой видимый глаз, уронив голову на плечо Ируки.

— Что случилось, Генма-семпай?

— Худший случай истощения чакры и самое сильное гребаное гендзюцу, которое я когда-либо видел. Не думал, что гендзюцу способно одолеть шаринган, пока не увидел это собственными глазами. — С ворчанием Генма поднялся на ноги, увлекая за собой полубессознательного Какаши. — Помоги мне уложить его на кровать.

Ирука нырнул под другую руку Какаши и подтолкнул его плечом, чтобы поставить на ноги. Его друг повис между ними, его лицо исказила гримаса. 

— Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы у него было настолько сильное истощение чакры.

Какаши мертвым грузом лежал на плече Ируки. Работая вместе, он и Генма подтащили его к кровати Ируки и уронили его лицом вниз. 

— Не забудь приглядывать за ним, Ирука. Истощение чакры может убить даже лучших шиноби. — Генма потер забинтованную руку, красные пятна медленно просачивались сквозь белые бинты. — Какаши сейчас мысленно не здесь. У него сильное сотрясение мозга, вдобавок ко всей этой ерунде с гендзюцу, к тому же медики накачали его довольно сильными болеутоляющими.

Какаши перевернулся на живот, отдавая предпочтение левому боку. Была ли у него повреждена правая рука? Ирука ничего не разглядел сквозь серый бронежилет и черные перчатки. 

— Рин... — пальцы Какаши впились в одеяло с сюрикенами.

Ирука слегка покраснел. Он стащил одеяло с кровати Какаши, чтобы спать с ним после годовщины нападения Кьюби. На одеяле остался запах его друга. Это немного помогало справиться с ночными кошмарами. 

— Почему вы оба не в больнице?

Пожав плечами, Генма сдернул с Какаши сандалии, а затем с помощью кунаи срезал кобуру с его бедра. Какаши едва поднял голову в ответ, определенно не очень хороший знак. 

— Какаши дважды пытался уйти на твои поиски и вывел из строя пару медсестер. Он был настоящей занозой в заднице, о которой нужно было позаботиться. — С помощью Ируки Генма перевернул Какаши на спину и стянул с него наручи. — Когда он попытался сбежать в третий раз, медики не стали останавливать его. Поэтому я привел его домой.

Прикусив щеку, Ирука потянул вниз молнию бронежилета Какаши. 

— Я удивлен, что ты добрался сюда из больницы целым и невредимым.

Генма провел рукой по его волосам. Было странно видеть его без его банданы с хитай-атэ. 

— Ну да, у меня стимул вернуться домой не меньше, чем у Какаши.

— Ру... — Какаши оперся на локоть и потянулся к Ируке. — Скучал по тебе…

Присев на кровать, Ирука придвинулся так близко, что Какаши уткнулся лицом ему в живот. 

— Я так скучал по тебе.

После стольких месяцев он наконец-то вернулся домой! Кошмар ожидания и беспокойства наконец закончился. Ирука провел руками по непослушным волосам Какаши и вниз по его спине. Тот слабо застонал, его напряженные мышцы задрожали от нежного прикосновения.

Генма вытащил из кобуры несколько пузырьков с таблетками. Он поднял полупрозрачную бутылку с желтыми капсулами внутри. 

— Это от нашего врача, Кито, так что слушай внимательно. Антибиотик предназначен для ран на плече и спине Какаши. Он должен принимать их дважды в день. 

Затем появилась темно-синяя бутылка с завинчивающейся крышкой. 

— Ацетаминофен от лихорадки и боли, он может принимать их до шести раз в день по мере необходимости. 

Последней была зеленая бутылка с листом на крышке. 

— Добавки, помогающие регенерации чакры. Принимать с каждым приемом пищи и перед сном. — Он поставил три бутылочки на прикроватный столик. — Ты все понял, малыш?

— Я прослежу, чтобы он их принимал. — Ирука кивнул, его пальцы обвились вокруг затылка друга и впились в серебристые локоны. — Я обещаю, что буду хорошо заботиться о нем, Генма-семпай.

Какаши что-то лихорадочно бормотал в пижамную рубашку, его губы двигались торопливым, бессвязным шепотом сквозь маску. Ирука еще крепче обнял его и крепче прижал к себе. Пальцы Какаши в ответ сжали его поясницу.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. — Генма водрузил маску Кицунэ на место. — Удачи, он еще какое-то время будет в таком состоянии. Идиот становится разговорчивым, когда у него настолько истощена чакра, так что его почти невозможно заставить замолчать. — Он сложил здоровой рукой печать тигра. — Я зайду проведать вас через несколько дней.

— Спасибо, что доставил его домой в целости и сохранности. Изумо и Котецу очень волнуются за тебя.

— Я не собираюсь в ближайшее время покидать своих гремлинов. Увидимся, малыш. — Генма отсалютовал Ируке двумя пальцами и исчез в клубах дыма.

Тихонько шмыгая носом, Ирука вытер несколько слезинок. Какаши был дома, но он был сломлен и избит так, как Ирука никогда раньше не видел. Он посмотрел на Какаши, лежащего у него на коленях. Его дыхание выровнялось, пока он и Генма разговаривали. Если бы он не держал Ируку за рубашку так крепко, то он подумал бы, что Какаши спит. 

— ...Какаши?

Серый глаз приоткрылся, когда тот что-то промычал в ответ. 

— Хм?

— Добро пожаловать домой.

— М-м-м, я об’щал. — Перекатившись на спину, Какаши стянул маску до самого подбородка и протянул руку Ируке. — Посплю у тебя...?

Ирука подавил смешок и устроился рядом со своим другом. 

— Ты уже лежишь в моей постели. — Он положил голову на плечо Какаши, прекрасно понимая, что не знает, где находятся раны его друга.

— Мма... устал. — Он хмыкнул, и его щека легла на распущенные волосы Ируки. Он почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по телу его друга вдоль каждой точки соприкосновения, затем он медленно расслабился. — Трудно заснуть... когда тебя нет рядом.

Ирука покраснел так, что у него начало печь уши. Он чувствовал жар на лице, растекающийся по щекам и глубокому шраму на переносице. 

— Д-да?

— Ммм... очень трудно. — Видимый глаз Какаши закрылся. Он кивнул, движение было несколько преувеличенным в его состоянии. — Пробую заснуть, и все, что вижу, это Обито под к’мнями... — Чем больше он говорил, тем невнятнее становились его слова, словно каждый слог давался ему с трудом. — Я н’могу его вытащить... — Какаши прижал руку к шарингану, ногти его слегка впились в бинты. — ...никогда не достаточно силен…

— ...Каши... — Ирука прикусил щеку, чтобы шок не отразился на лице.  _ Обито? _ Кто бы это ни был, для Какаши он казался важным,  _ очень важным _ . Он спрятал лицо на боку Какаши, одной рукой вцепившись в его черную форменную майку.

Генма-семпай сказал, что Какаши, может быть болтлив, но он никогда не думал, что это будет о его прошлом. Его друг всегда был таким осторожным, таким скрытным. Те немногие вещи, которыми он делился, он выдавал неохотно и обычно в моменты сильного напряжения, когда требовалось какое-то объяснение. Ирука несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь придумать, как ответить, чтобы Какаши снова не замолчал. 

— Мы будем достаточно сильны вместе, я обещаю.

Какаши снова забормотал и уставился в потолок расфокусированным взглядом серого глаза, черная глубина которого, казалась Ируке почти бездонной.

— ...О’бщал Обито тоже, знаешь?

Ирука покачал головой. 

— Нет, ты... 

_ Ты никогда раньше не упоминал это имя. _

— О’бщал Обито, что я буду защищать Рин, а я не... Я лжец, я убил их обоих. — Какаши медленно моргнул, и одинокая слеза скатилась по его сильно ушибленной щеке. Он закрыл глаза раненой рукой. — Я убиваю вс’х, кого люблю. Боюсь, что тебя тоже, Рука...

С каждым словом грудь Ируки сжималась все сильнее. Еще несколько слез скатилось по его щекам, когда он прикусил нижнюю губу. 

— Нет! Не говори так. — Он быстро сел, повернувшись лицом к своему самому дорогому человеку. — Ты — моя семья. — Голос Ируки сорвался на последнем слове.  _ Семья. _ Да, он сам выбрал эту разбитую, но чудесную маленькую семью. Он будет рядом с Какаши точно так же, как тот всегда старался быть рядом с ним. — Ты поддерживал меня все эти месяцы, так что я могу стать сильнее!

Какаши посмотрел на Ируку из-под руки, его глаза были полуприкрыты и окружены черными кругами от недосыпа. Устало вздохнув, он провел пальцами по мокрой от слез щеке Ируки. 

— ...Пожалуйста не умирай…

— Я-я постараюсь, Каши. — Лицо Ируки сморщилось, его дыхание сорвалось на рыдание. Это был отвратительный крик, но он был полон облегчения, усталости и у него  _ болело все _ , что просто не было сил волноваться об этом. Какаши был дома и жив. Ничто другое сейчас не имело значения, кроме этого. Ирука осторожно натянула одеяло на своего друга. — Я буду продолжать усердно тренироваться и стану сильнее, обещаю.

Какаши ухитрился слегка криво улыбнуться, прежде чем усталость окончательно погрузила его в тяжелый сон.

***

Остаток недели Какаши провел в основном во сне. Он просыпался на достаточно долгое время, чтобы поесть и принять лекарства, а затем быстро отключался там, где ему казалось удобно. Ирука возвращался с задания или тренировки и обнаруживал, что его друг спит в одной из кроватей, под котацу или на диване. Удивительно, но независимо от того, где он падал, Ирука всегда находил его завернутым в зеленое сюрикеновое одеяло и почти всегда с Майто Гаем рядом.

То, что чунин мог присмотреть за Какаши, когда он не мог помочь ему, облегчало некоторую тревогу Ируки. Он не хотел оставлять Какаши одного, пока тот выздоравливает, но он не мог пренебречь обязанностями шиноби по отношению к своей команде и своей деревне. Гай был очень добрым и преданным другом. Он помогал Ируке кормить Какаши, менял ему повязки и заставлял вовремя принимать лекарства. В свою очередь, Ирука готовил еду для Гая, чтобы тот поел с ними и убедился, что Гай знает, что он всегда желанный гость и что он может оставаться столько, сколько захочет.

Это привело к ночным визитам менее чем через сорок восемь часов.

Ночевка с Гаем была  _ потрясающей! _

Особенно когда очень измученный Генма зашел на четвертый день, чтобы проверить Какаши. Изумо и Котецу вошли в крошечную квартирку вслед за своим опекуном, так же не желая оставлять его одного, как Ирука не хотел оставлять Какаши.

Быстрая  _ «проверка» _ Генмы закончилась едой на вынос из Ичираку-рамен и живыми рассказами из тех времен, когда Гай и Генма были в одной команде генинов. Какаши заснул посреди оживленного рассказа о том, как Эбису получил пищевое отравление после пропуска урока их сенсея о съедобных диких растениях (кто в здравом уме пропустил урок о еде от Акимичи?). Он свернулся калачиком на здоровом боку, втиснувшись между Ирукой и Генмой, словно защищаясь.

Генма вытянулся спина к спине с Какаши и вскоре сам задремал. Гай тут же объявил  _ «экскурсию юношеского сна» _ , и Ирука оказался импровизированным хозяином своей самой первой ночевки.

Изумо и Котецу согласились, что они могли бы жить, не увидев барвинкового комбинезона, который Гай использовал в качестве пижамы.

***

Ирука дрожащими пальцами прижимал к груди букет сирени. Свежевыпавший снег захрустел под его коленями, когда он опустился перед Мемориалом.

— Привет, мам, папа. Простите, что я не часто вас навещаю. Просто было... очень тяжело в прошлом году. — Воспоминания о тесте Ино-сенсея и годовщине, связанные Мемориальным камнем страхи, с которыми Ирука не знал, что делать. Он полз вверх по его спине и оставлял глубокий след каждый раз, когда он пытался нанести визит в знак уважения. — Но у меня все хорошо, я теперь генин. — Ирука потер затылок рукой в рукавице. Госпожа Акимичи связала действительно теплые варежки. — Мои товарищи по команде и сенсей классные, я думаю, они бы вам очень понравились... — прикусив нижнюю губу, он замолчал. Его желудок сжался и неловко дернулся. — ...Я больше не виню вас за то, что вы меня бросили. Я горжусь тем, что я ваш сын. 

Держа цветы в одной руке, он протянул руку, чтобы смахнуть варежкой немного снега с гладкого камня.

— У меня есть несколько новых друзей, которые заботятся обо мне, так что вам не о чем беспокоиться. — Ирука сморгнул несколько слез, его ладонь в красной рукавице медленно поползла вдоль рядов имен. Каждый шиноби, погибший при исполнении служебных обязанностей, был увековечен на этом памятнике.

Это означало…

Рин и Обито... Не самые распространенные имена, конечно, он мог бы... Есть только один способ выяснить это.

Ирука медленно пробирался сквозь имена павших шиноби от своих родителей, карие глаза скользили по рядам. Он нашел имя  _ Нохара Рин _ тремя рядами выше имен, добавленных на Мемориал после атаки Кьюби. Его пальцы задержались на ее имени, а глаза скользнули выше.

А теперь, где же тот, другой?

_ Обито… _

Ирука резко втянул воздух, его глаза слегка округлились от удивления. 

— … _ Учиха _ Обито?

Тут все кусочки наконец встали на свои места. Огнезащитные фартуки с символом учива. Друг Какаши из его команды генинов, с которым он создал свое первое дзюцу ранга С.

Это был тот самый Учиха!

_ Пробую заснуть, и все, что вижу, это Обито под к’мнями... Я не могу его вытащить...  _

Шаринган!

Холодная дрожь пробежала по его спине. Какаши получил шаринган от своего товарища по команде, Учихи Обито. Нет, Какаши получил шаринган от дорогого друга, которого он потерял ужасным образом. Значит ли это, что Рин — их второй товарищ по команде?

Его команда генинов, его сенсей и его родители, Какаши потерял всех самых близких людей. Неудивительно, что его друг никогда не хотел говорить о своем прошлом!

Ирука прикусил щеку, его глаза медленно вернулись к именам его родителей. 

— Мама, папа, вы же знаете, что у меня сейчас много дорогих мне людей, но Какаши — мой самый дорогой человек. — Ирука приподнялся на коленях и положил букет на мягкий снег. — Какаши очень больно, и он не любит говорить об этом. Но я все еще люблю его. — Он положил немного снега вокруг цветов, чтобы ветер не сдул их. — Я принес вам эту сирень, но надеюсь, вы не откажешься поделиться ею и с дорогими людьми Какаши.

— Итак, эмм, Обито-сан и Рин-сан, — Ирука встал и стряхнул снег со штанов. — Я мало что знаю о вас, а вы не знаете меня, эм... ох! Я хотел сказать вам, чтобы вы не волновались. Я присмотрю за Какаши. Он очень скучает по вам обоим, но я позабочусь, чтобы он больше не был один. — Ирука почтительно поклонился памятному камню. — Обито-сан и Рин-сан, пожалуйста, продолжайте присматривать за Какаши из загробной жизни, а я буду присматривать за ним из Конохи!

Ирука сохранял молчание несколько минут, пока его щеки не начали медленно краснеть от смущения. Мертвые не могли ответить, но они все еще заслуживали уважения и признания. Шиноби, чьи имена вырезали на Мемориальном камне, отдали свои жизни служению деревне. Благодаря их жертвам он жил в относительном мире. 

— Спасибо вам обоим!

Ирука еще раз поклонился Мемориалу и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Какаши скоро проснется. Он хотел быть дома, когда это произойдет. Снег хрустел под сандалиями шиноби с закрытыми носками, оставляя маленькие следы.

Глаза, следящие за его удаляющейся спиной, остались незамеченным.


	12. Тренировка на выносливость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кое-кто из друзей присоединяется к Ируке и Гаю на их утренней тренировке.

Спрыгнув с деревьев, которые окружали тренировочную площадку №12, Ирука тяжело приземлился на мягкую траву. Покраснев и тяжело дыша, он сел на корточки, опираясь локтями о колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Гай и Какаши приземлились по обе стороны от него. Задыхаясь, Какаши упал на землю рядом с ним и откинулся на руки.

— Такая юношеская самоотверженность! — Гай вытащил две бутылки с водой и протянул их его тяжело дышащим товарищам. — Я не ожидал меньшего от моего соперника и самого решительного юного компаньона.

— Мма, — Какаши приложил бутылку холодной воду к затылку. — Это хороший способ восстановить мою выносливость. — Прошло почти три недели с тех пор, как он вернулся домой с последней миссии, и Какаши все еще был очень слаб после тяжелого истощения чакры. Его раны практически полностью зажили, и только глубокую колотую рану на плече все еще нужно было перевязывать.

— С-спасибо, что взял нас с собой, Гай-сан. — Ирука склонил голову перед чунином.

— В любое время! Сила нашей дружбы ярко сияет в наших юношеских устремлениях! — Гай поднял большой палец и ослепительно улыбнулся Ируке.

— Доброе утро, мальчики! — Иноичи-сенсей помахал им с поверхности искусственного пруда, который находился на площадке №12. Изумо и Котецу спаринговались, тренируя тайдзюцу и пытаясь удержаться на поверхности пруда. — Сделай десятиминутный перерыв, а потом присоединяйся к нам, Ирука.

— Да, сенсей! — сев на землю, он прислонился спиной к спине Какаши. Ирука допил воду из бутылки, довольный тем, что после долгой разлуки находился рядом со своим другом. — Не забудь принять лекарства в обед, меня не будет дома, чтобы напомнить себе.

— Мма, мма, Ирука. Ты начинаешь говорить, как наседка.

Лицо Ируки побагровело.

— Я… нет!

— Не тревожься, мой юный друг! Я прослежу, чтобы Какаши принял лекарство или пробегу тысячу кругов вокруг Конохи…

— На руках.

— …на моих руках! Соперник, это вызов? — Гай склонился над Какаши, их лица находились всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. 

— Мма… — пожав плечами, Какаши с легкостью выдержал взгляд друга. Яркость Гая, казалось, никогда не тревожила Какаши. Как бы он ни нравился Ируке, временами его личность подавляла. — А почему бы и нет?

— Йош! Мы встретимся у ворот через двадцать минут, мой соперник! — приветливо продемонстрировав Ируке большой палец и поклонившись Иноичи, Гай покинул тренировочную площадку №12.

Помахав на прощание Гаю, Ирука всем своим весом навалился на Какаши.

— Пожалуйста, не переусердствуй с Гаем-саном. Ты еще не полностью восстановился, и я не хочу, чтобы ты снова вывихнул плечо. Ваши соревнования иногда выходят из-под контроля.

Какаши прислонился головой к Ируке.

— Я буду осторожен.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, Ирука.

Со вздохом допив воду, Ирука неохотно поднялся на ноги.

— Я должен присоединиться к своей команде. Они тренируются без меня… — он помедлил с минуту, беспокойство скрутило его живот. Какаши шел на поправку, но он ведь еще не настолько выздоровел, чтобы его отправили на миссию, верно? — ...Увидимся дома вечером, хорошо?

Видимый глаз Какаши изогнулся в улыбке.

— Как насчет никуджаги* и омлета с рисом на ужин?

— Отлично! Я скучал по твоей стряпне.

Попрощавшись, Ирука подбежал к своим сокомандникам. Чакра скопилась в его подошвах, когда он коснулся воды. После восьми месяцев тренировок прогулки по воде или лазанье по деревьям уже получались автоматически. Он нырнул под руку Изумо и отразил удар Котецу. Затем сомкнул ладонь на летящем кулаке и дернул. Котецу, споткнувшись, качнулся вперед, но удержался, отставив ногу в сторону. Ирука узнал эту позу по его тренировкам ката иайдзюцу.

— Хорошо, Котецу, поправь свою стойку. — Иноичи развернул плечо, чтобы показать, в чем проблема, Котецу повторил этот жест.

Ирука отпустил руку Котецу и нанес удар ногой в голову друга. Котецу блокировал его ногу рукой и упал, пытаясь сбить Ируку с ног. Тот отскочил назад, затем нырнул в перекат, чтобы избежать удара Изумо, нацеленного в его незащищенный бок. Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, Котецу прыгнул Изумо на спину. С удивленным вскриком Изумо они оба с плеском рухнули в воду. Фигура Изумо растворилась под Котецу — водяной клон.

Скрестив руки на груди, Иноичи-сенсей усмехнулся: 

— Хорошо, Изумо. Быстро соображаешь.

Ирука вскочил на ноги, быстро складывая печати: бык, змея, баран и поднял руку:

— Дзюцу Сокрытия в Тумане.

Его чакра зажужжала в воздухе, сгущая его в туманную завесу. Он присел на корточки, закрыв глаза и напрягая слух, чтобы уловить движения своих сокомандников. Когда он концентрировался, звук, казалось, создавал мысленные образы где-то за глазами.

Там — всплеск слева.

Ирука вытащил кунай и бросил его одним движением руки. Глухой удар и легкое шипение сказали ему, что он попал в цель.

— Отличный прицел, Ирука. — Иноичи-сенсей дважды хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы закончить лонжерон. — Давайте сделаем небольшой перерыв. Вы все хорошо поработали. — Ирука прервал дзюцу, заставив туман исчезнуть, и увидел, что попал своим кунаем Котецу в плечо. Изумо, казалось, возник из воды рядом с Котецу. Эти двое работали вместе, чтобы вытащить кунай и продолжать давить на рану, пока их сенсей не исцелил ее.

Котецу поморщился, когда Иноичи скользнул своей исцеляющей чакрой по ране на плече. Мышцы и кожа снова срослись, оставив после себя чувствительное покрасневшее пятно. 

— Ты слишком хорошо управляешься с метательным оружием, Ирука.

Ирука смущенно потер затылок. 

— Извини, я не хотел так глубоко тебя ранить.

Котецу пожал плечами, когда команда уселась на траву. 

— Нет, все в порядке. Мне просто нужно научиться двигаться быстрее.

Порывшись в кобуре, Изумо вытащил свиток и распечатал оттуда контейнер, термос и четыре кружки. 

— Сегодня Ген приготовил нам чай из коричневого риса и ботчан данго для перерыва.

От вида аккуратно нарезанных красных, белых и зеленых клецок у Ируки потекли слюнки. 

— Они выглядят великолепно! Генма-семпай так хорошо готовит.

— Пожалуйста, передай Генме-куну мою благодарность. Ему не нужно постоянно готовить еду для всей команды. — Тем не менее, Иноичи-сенсей принял кружку чая, когда Изумо протянул ее ему.

— Ген — наседка, и ему скучно. То, что он не на действительной службе, ему не подходит. — объяснил Котецу с полным ртом данго. — Хокаге-сама обычно позволяет ему дежурить в офисе миссий, пока он на больничном, но не в этот раз.

— Он отсутствовал несколько месяцев во время своей последней миссии, немного отдыха пойдет ему на пользу. — Иноичи передал кружку Ируке. — Кстати, об отдыхе, Хатаке-сан, похоже, не следует этому совету.

Ирука задумчиво сморщил лицо. 

— ...Он проспал большую часть недели после того, как вернулся домой. Я уверен, что Гай-сан не даст ему переусердствовать.

Иноичи обхватил кружку обеими руками. 

— Ты часто приходишь с Майто Гаем на утреннюю тренировку. Ты тренируешься и вместе с ним тоже?

— Ага! Гай-сан помогал мне с тренировками на выносливость и с тайдзюцу еще до того, как я стал генином. Мы тренируемся вместе три или четыре раза в неделю по утрам, в зависимости от расписания наших миссий. — Ирука ухмыльнулся, и при упоминании о дорогом друге по телу его разлилась теплая нежность. — Я очень благодарен ему за то, что он нашел время помочь мне. Я многому научился. Он замечательный человек.

— Неужели? Ген говорит то же самое. — Котецу залпом допил оставшийся чай. — Конечно, он милый, но такой... громкий, чересчур громкий.

Изумо согласно кивнул. 

— Это кажется таким контрпродуктивным для нашего обучения шиноби.

— Майто Гаю, конечно, не поручают тайных миссий, — хмыкнул Иноичи-сенсей. — У каждого шиноби есть свои сильные и слабые стороны. Вот почему в Конохе работают командные и партнерские формации, и вот почему командная работа так важна. — Он протянул свою кружку Изумо, чтобы тот налил еще. — Когда вы с Гаем планируете следующую тренировку на выносливость, Ирука?

— Завтра утром, на рассвете.

— Отлично. — Приподняв бровь, Яманака поднес руку ко рту, как он часто делал, взвешивая все «за» и «против» важного решения. — Изумо, Котецу, вы присоединитесь к Ируке и Гаю завтра утром.

Изумо чуть не поперхнулся чаем. Котецу в шоке открыл рот.

— ЧТО?!

***

Ирука распахнул окно гостиной, когда с подоконника донесся знакомый стук. 

— Доброе утро, Гай-сан!

— Приветствую тебя в это самое прекрасное весеннее утро, Ирука-сан! — Гай грациозно кувыркнулся через окно прямо в позу хорошего парня. — Соперник! Ты присоединишься сегодня к нашей юношеской прогулке?

Подняв глаза, укрывшийся под котацу Какаши пожал плечами и заложил страницу книги, которую читал. 

— Мма, а почему бы и нет?

— Превосходно!

— Ты не возражаешь, если моя команда присоединится к нам сегодня утром? — Медленно потягиваясь, Ирука разогрел мышцы, чтобы ничего не потянуть во время тренировки. — Иноичи-сенсей посоветовал им это сделать, но я подумал, что лучше сначала спросить. Не думаю, что Изумо и Котецу привыкли к таким тренировкам на выносливость, как ты, Гай-сан.

— Не беспокойся, Ирука-сан! Мы будем поощрять их юношескую энергию своим упорством и самоотверженностью!

— Ну, — Какаши фыркнул, что показалось Ируке слишком похожим на смех. — Это будет забавно.

— Не смейся над моими сокомандниками. Мы все очень много работаем. — Ирука надулся. — Не все так одарены, как ты.

— Ирука-сан прав, соперник! Самоотверженность и упорство сделают Изумо-сана и Котецу-сана прекрасными шиноби! — Гай поднял кулак в воздух. — Вперед! Мы будем направлять наших молодых товарищей в весеннюю пору их юности! — объявил Гай и снова высунулся из окна гостиной.

— Мма, все равно будет интересно. — Пожав плечами, Какаши вылез из окна следом за Ирукой.

Пробираясь по крышам домов, все трое миновали тренировочную площадку №12, чтобы забрать новое пополнение их компании. Никогда не бывший жаворонком, Котецу все еще протирал сонные глаза, когда они прибыли. 

— Доброе утро, — громко зевнул он.

Изумо поклонился Гаю и Какаши. 

— Спасибо, что позволили нам тренироваться вместе с вами, я прошу прощения, что не предупредили.

— Ерунда! — Гай ударил Изумо по спине с такой силой, что у того перехватило дыхание. — Ваша юношеская энергия пойдет только на пользу нашим тренировкам, верно, Какаши?

— Посмотреть, на что способна команда Ируки будет...  _ поучительно _ . — Какаши засунул руки в карманы и покачнулся на пятках. Его внимание переключилось на линию деревьев. — Ты тоже присоединишься к нам, Ибики?

— Так и есть. — Морино Ибики вышел из тени, чтобы присоединиться к их растущей группе. Исчез его обычный пыльник, который он заменен обтягивающей майкой и стандартными темно-синими брюками шиноби. К бедру была пристегнута кобура, вместо обычных боевых ботинок на нем были сандалии шиноби. Одетый так, он выглядел почти как другой человек. — Иноичи-шишоу решил, что это упражнение пойдет на пользу и мне.

— Превосходно! Мы проложим путь решимости через нашу прекрасную деревню! — Гай перепрыгнул через забор, разделяющий тренировочные площадки №11 и №12. — Вперед, мои юные товарищи!

— Пошли, ребята. — Ирука ободряюще сжал плечи своих товарищей по команде. Бросившись бежать, он перемахнул через забор вслед за Гаем, а Ибики и Какаши последовали за ним. Котецу и Изумо замыкали шествие.

***

Изумо потерял равновесие во второй раз за последние пять минут. Схватив его сзади за рубашку, Ибики оттащил Изумо от края стены на более твердую опору. Тяжело дыша, он склонил голову перед старшим чунином. 

— С-спасибо. — Не жалуясь, Изумо перешел на легкую пробежку и прыгнул на соседнюю крышу, где уже ждали Гай и Какаши.

— Какая преданная решимость! Мы уже наполовину закончили! — Гай отсалютовал Изумо и Котецу, когда они приземлились, не споткнувшись.

— Н-наполовину?! — взвыл Котецу между глотками воздуха.

— Ты справляешься лучше, чем я в первый раз, — мягко заметил Ирука, надеясь придать своим сокомандникам уверенности. Его щеки раскраснелись от напряжения, но он только начал потеть.

— Мма, лучше не упорствовать. — Какаши вытащил из кобуры бутылку с водой и бросил ее Изумо. Во время интенсивных физических нагрузок важно сохранять гидратацию. — Потеря опоры на такой высоте может убить тебя.

— М-мы хотели закончить круг. — Изумо выпил половину бутылки, прежде чем отдать остальное Котецу. Тот спрыгнул на крышу без единого слова протеста. Это сказало Ируке, насколько измотаны были его товарищи по команде. Изумо ненавидел оставлять что-либо наполовину сделанным, а Котецу был очень конкурентоспособен.

— Не волнуйся, твоя юношеская страсть, может быть, сейчас только разгорается, но однажды она вспыхнет ярким пламенем! — Поднеся руку ко лбу, Гай окинул взглядом деревню. Они были близко к скале Хокаге, большие каменные головы были всего в нескольких прыжках от них. — Соперник! — Гай повернулся к Какаши с блеском в глазах. — Это божественное вмешательство! Наши юные подопечные остановились здесь, чтобы вновь разжечь пламенную страсть нашего соперничества! Мы должны принять участие в этой горячей битве! Ну же, мой соперник!

— О, ради всего святого... — заупрямился Какаши, раздраженно поднеся руку к лицу. — Что ты задумал на этот раз, Гай?

С самодовольной ухмылкой на лице, Гай драматично указал на массивные каменные головы Хокаге. 

— Ну что, Какаши?

Что-то опасное проявилось в обычно бесстрастном взгляде Какаши. 

— Твой выход.

И точно так же пара исчезла прежде, чем Ирука успел заметить, что цепь была неполной. Гай и Какаши спрыгнули с крыши, спрыгнули бок о бок, прежде чем взмыть вверх по крутому обрыву, ведущему к огромным каменным лицам. 

— Пожалуйста, не переусердствуй, — тихо пробормотал Ирука.

Ни Изумо, ни Котецу не шевелились.

Так много для тренировки на выносливость.

— Куда мы пойдем отсюда, Умино-сан?

Вопрос Ибики застал Ируку врасплох. Чунин вел себя так тихо, что Ирука почти забыл о его присутствии. 

— Обычно мы с Гаем-сан бежим по крепостным валам к больнице, а потом по крышам к Академии. — Повернувшись к восходящему солнцу, Ирука указал путь, по которому они обычно следовали. Тренировочный полигон №12 находился всего в пяти минутах от учебного заведения.

Молча кивнув, Ибики перепрыгнул на следующую крышу, а затем на парапет. Рот Ируки открылся и закрылся от удивления. Он быстро оглянулся на своих товарищей по команде. 

— Э-э, ребята? — И тот, и другой лежали на черепице крыши.

Котецу пренебрежительно махнул рукой. 

— Иди заканчивай, если хочешь, мы все.

Ирука свел брови, его решимость окрепла. Он пообещал Какаши, что будет много работать и станет сильнее. Эта тренировка была для этого очень важна. 

— Ибики-сан! — Отступив на несколько шагов, Ирука побежал за старшим чунином. — Подожди меня!

Ибики перешел на бег трусцой, не останавливаясь полностью, но дав генину возможность догнать его. Они молча бежала трусцой, пока солнце поднималось справа от них, окрашивая небо в прекрасные розовые, красные и фиалковые цвета. Ибики оставался рядом с ним надежным, непоколебимым товарищем. Он был крупнее, чем Какаши и Гай. Его тело обладало пугающей силой, которую Ирука никогда раньше не испытывал. Там, где большинство шиноби были гибкими или жилистыми, Морино Ибики был крепким и мускулом человеком, который был способен запугать одним своим видом.

Но это не беспокоило Ируку, Ибики был спокойным, всегда вежливым старшим семпаем, с которым он познакомился за последние несколько месяцев. Он тренировался с их командой и руководил их развитием с тем же терпением, что и Иноичи-сенсей. Ирука зашил сенбон в подол его рубашки по совету Ибики. Пока Какаши учил его  _ заглядывать под самое дно _ , Ибики тренировал  _ быть готовым к неожиданностям _ . Где-то на этом пути Ирука проникся уважением Ибики.

Они остановились перед Академией, когда солнце стояло высоко в небе. На то, чтобы закончить круг с Ибики ушло больше времени, чем с Гаем, но Ирука обнаружил, что у него осталось больше энергии. Он тяжело дышал, пот заливал кожу, лицо покраснело, но он не чувствовал, что ноги могут подкоситься в любой момент.

Ирука считал это победой.

— Аники!

Взволнованный крик маленького ребенка привлек их внимание.  _ Брат...? _ На долю секунды он заметил, как лицо Ибики смягчилось. Тень улыбки искривила его губы, когда он поднял руку в приветствии. Маленький мальчик, не старше пяти лет, направлялся к ним, а за ним следовал мужчина постарше. Ребенок побежал, подняв обе руки вверх, прямо в объятия Ибики.

Ибики обнял его. 

— Ты должен был ждать Райдо.

Мальчик надул губы: 

— Ты обещал проводить меня до школы, аники.

— Мне очень жаль, Идате. Тренировка длилась дольше, чем ожидалось, но теперь я здесь. — Удерживая мальчика на бедре, Ибики удобно устроился в объятиях мужчины, который сопровождал его младшего брата.

Ирука почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло ярким румянцем, когда они обменялись нежным поцелуем. Закрыв глаза руками, Ирука быстро отвернулся, чтобы дать им немного уединения. Он чувствовал себя третьим лишним, шпионившим за чужой семьей, тем более что маленький Идате, похоже, вовсе не был обеспокоен романтическим отношением брата к другому мужчине.

— Кто это, аники? — Он услышал, как Идате спросил у него за спиной. Маленькие ручки сомкнулись вокруг его запястья и нетерпеливо дернули. Должно быть, Ибики отпустил его.

Выглянув из-под пальцев, Ирука увидел, что Ибики мягко улыбается. 

— Умино Ирука, мой коллега. — Ибики указал на своего брата, а затем на мужчину. — Мой брат Идате и мой партнер Намиаши Райдо.

Положив руки на плечи Идате, Райдо официально поклонился, заставив сделать это и Идате. 

— Рад наконец-то познакомиться с тобой, Умино-кун.

— Да, как и сказал Рай-нии.

Ирука покраснел до ушей и быстро вернул поклон. 

— В-взаимно, я польщен. — Это была его семья! Ибики был осторожным, замкнутым человеком, но он достаточно доверял Ируке, чтобы представить ему свою семью. Осознание этого ошеломило его больше, чем вид того, как Ибики целует кого-то на публике.

Идате покачнулся на пятках, с любопытством склонив голову набок. 

— Ты тоже шиноби?

Невинный вопрос заставил Ируку улыбнуться. Он указал на свой хитай-атэ. 

— Я — генин. Я закончил Академию в июне прошлого года.

— Аники — чунин, а Рай-нии — токубецу-джонин. А значит, они сильнее тебя, понимаешь?

Ибики нахмурился при этом замечании, а лицо Райдо исказилось от гнева. 

— Морино Идате!

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. — Ирука только усмехнулся и почесал край своего шрама. —— Вот почему я каждый день тренируюсь, чтобы стать лучшим шиноби. Ибики-сан мне очень помог.

— Аники самый лучший! Он мне тоже помогает. Я начал учебу в Академии на  _ целый  _ год раньше. — Мальчик гордо ударил себя в грудь.

— Это потрясающе, Идате-кун! Ты, должно быть, очень талантлив. Кто твой учитель?

— Мебуки-сенсей!

— П-правда? — Ирука почувствовал, как по спине у него поползли мурашки, воспоминания о выпускном экзамене заставили его содрогнуться. Харуно Мебуки была страшнее Йошино-сенсей. — Ну, Мебуки-сенсей действительно сильная. Я уверен, что ты многому у нее научишься.

Лицо Идате сморщилось, когда он пристально посмотрел на Ируку. 

— Откуда у тебя этот шрам?

Ладонь Ируки взлетела к лицу, закрывая старую рану на переносице. 

— Я…

— Идате, ты опоздаешь, — вмешался Ибики своим обычно спокойным голосом.

— О нет! — Маленький мальчик быстро обнял Райдо за талию, а потом и брата. — Пока, Рай, пока, аники! Приятно познакомиться, Рука, мне пора! — В энергичном порыве Идате побежал по дорожке к Академии, где другие студенты исчезали внутри.

— Этот ребенок... — с нежным смешком покачав головой, Райдо запечатлел легкий поцелуй на покрытой шрамами щеке Ибики. — Мне тоже пора идти. Моя смена в башне Хокаге начинается через десять минут. Увидимся вечером дома?

— До вечера, — он сжал руку Райдо, и это прикосновение на мгновение задержалось.

Токубецу-джонин поднял руки, складывая печать барана. 

— Генма много говорит о тебе и о своих гремлинах. Приятно наконец-то увидеть лицо вдобавок к имени. Береги себя, Ирука-сан. — Он исчез в клубах дыма.

— ...И ты тоже? — Ирука все еще не оправился от неожиданной встречи с младшим братом и напарником Ибики, когда они снова остались одни.

— Спасибо, что потакаешь Идате. Мой брат еще не вполне усвоил понятие  _ такта _ . — Ибики не сводил глаз с младшего брата, пока тот не исчез в Академии вместе с Мебуки-сенсей и его одноклассниками. Было видно, как сильно он любил Идате. — Я оценил это.

Ирука изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на боль в груди. Вид Ибики с Идате напомнил ему, что он никогда не станет старшим братом, ни своему младшему брату, ни Шикамару-тяну... Ирука прижал ладонь к сердцу, чтобы отогнать боль. Он сделал выбор остаться с Какаши и никогда не пожалеет об этом. Они были семьей,  _ стаей _ , как сказал Какаши. Но семья Нара — мать, отец, младший брат — искушали его, заставляли тосковать по вещам, которые он потерял под девятью хвостами.

— Знаешь, Ибики-сан, — Ирука поднял глаза на старшего шиноби, — ты на самом деле очень добрый человек.

Ибики поднял бровь, все остальное выражение его лица оставалось нейтральным. 

— Не раскрывай моих секретов, — сухо сказал он.

— Не буду, если ты научишь меня то дзюцу, Маген: Адские Видения, как ты делал это с Котецу.

— Я никогда не считал тебя шантажистом, Умино.

— Нет! — побледнев, Ирука отрицательно вскинул руки. — Э-это не входило в мои намерения! Я бы... я бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного... я бы никогда не сделал этого…

Хохот Ибики оборвал его протесты. 

— Шиноби должны использовать все преимущества, которые им представляются, запомни это. — Он взглянул на часы на запястье, и повернулся к тренировочной площадке. — Пойдем, у меня есть немного времени до начала смены. Я покажу тебе дзюцу.

— Да, сэр! — он кинулся догонять чунина.

Ибики снова замедлил шаг, пока Ирука не пристроился рядом с ним. 

— Скажи, ты знаешь, какая часть мозга отвечает за страх?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Никуджага — японское блюдо из мяса, картофеля и лука, тушенных в подслащенном соевом соусе, иногда с аморфофаллусом и овощами. Как правило, картофель составляет основную часть блюда, а мясо в основном служит источником аромата. Обычно его кипятят, пока большая часть жидкости не уменьшится. Чаще всего используется тонко нарезанная говядина, хотя также популярен рубленый или говяжий фарш. В восточной Японии вместо говядины часто используют свинину.


	13. Пар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Команда Иноичи получает назначение на свою первую миссию С-ранга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Монцуки – часть традиционной одежды -- верхняя куртка, украшенная родовыми гербами (мон).  
> ** Онна-бугэйся – женщина-самурай – женщина, принадлежащая к сословию самураев в феодальной Японии и обучившаяся навыкам владения оружием.   
> *** Имеется в виду feather plait – вот это: https://tech104uyeda.wordpress.com/2013/10/27/how-to-do-a-feather-braid/  
> **** Имеется в виду голландская коса.

Особенно теплым весенним утром Ирука сидел рядом со своими сокомандниками. Изумо и Котецу окружили его с обеих сторон в той защитной позиции, которую занимали с тех пор, как официально стали командой. Они представлялись единым фронтом – поддерживающим, привычным, удобным.

Они в три пары глаз следили за своим джонином-сенсеем с едва сдерживаемым волнением. Иноичи скрестил ноги и уселся на траву напротив своих генинов.

– Хокаге-сама выдал нашей команде первую миссию С-ранга.

У Ируки отвисла челюсть. Лицо вспыхнуло, изнутри поднялся головокружительный жар.  _ Наш первый С-ранг!  _ Котецу громко завопил и замахал кулаками в воздухе. Изумо несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, напоминая барахтающуюся рыбу.

– П-правда?

Улыбаясь так широко, что на его щеках появились ямочки, Иноичи-сенсей достал из нагрудного кармана свиток миссии.

– Вы очень много работали последние восемь месяцев. Я очень горжусь всеми вами. – Он развернул свиток и положил его так, чтобы мальчики могли видеть. – Наша миссия состоит в том, чтобы сопроводить госпожу Сузуки во дворец дайме для их свадьбы, которая состоится через три недели. Она путешествовала по Стране Огня. Предполагаемая продолжительность миссии – две недели. Но я хочу, чтобы вы собрали вещи на месяц. Не забудьте взять с собой свою лучшую официальную одежду. Мы встретимся у главных ворот через два часа. А пока свободны.

Ирука расстался с Изумо и Котецу у библиотеки. Оттуда он поднялся на крыши, мысленно прокручивая в уме все, что нужно было упаковать. Свитки для хранения, которые Какаши подарил ему на день рождения в прошлом году, пригодятся. Если его рюкзак будет слишком тяжелым или громоздким, то это может стать помехой, если по пути вспыхнет драка. Но на самом деле проблема была не с упаковкой. Проблема была с официальной одеждой. У него не было ничего подходящего. С деньгами у них с Какаши было туго, даже когда они оба находились на действительной службе. Даже если бы он мог позволить себе какую-нибудь парадную одежду, она была ему совершенно не нужна.

По крайней мере, до сих пор.

Он влетел в гостиную через открытое окно.

– Я дома!

Какаши поднял глаза от котацу, где читал книгу по фуиндзюцу, которую Йошино-сенсей подарила Ируке на праздники.

– Ты рано вернулся.

– Наша команда получила первый С-ранг! – Ирука вытащил свой дорожный рюкзак из шкафа в прихожей. – Мы должны сопроводить невесту дайме обратно во дворец.

Какаши резко захлопнул книгу, выражение его видимого глаза стало жестче, что заставило желудок Ируки сжаться.

– Когда ты уходишь?

– Примерно через час.

– Ладно, тогда давай соберем тебя.

Вместе они дважды проверили оружие Ируки, взяли пару дополнительных комплектов униформы и запаковали походные принадлежности и достаточное количество пайков на месяц в свитках.

Вытирая пот со лба, Ирука тяжело вздохнул:

– Спасибо, Какаши. У меня все готово, и благодаря тебе мы сэкономили немного времени.

Какаши поставил упакованный рюкзак в гэнкане.

– Значит, это все, что тебе нужно?

– Ммм… – Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу. – Иноичи-сенсей велел взять официальную одежду, но у меня ее нет.

Какаши что-то промурлыкал в ответ, затем жестом пригласил следовать за ним. Ирука обнаружил, что сидит на краю кровати Какаши, пока тот роется в шкафу.

– А, вот оно, – сняв вешалку, Какаши повернулся, чтобы показать Ируке темно-синий комплект. – Я надевал это на инаугурацию Йондайме Хокаге, оно должно быть примерно твоего размера.

Ирука с благоговением уставился на тонкую ткань. Кимоно цвета индиго выглядывало из-под черного, отделанного серебром, хаори. Ансамбль завершали подходящие по цвету оби и хакама. Какаши поднял пару темных сандалий дзори, которые подходили к комплекту.

– Я могу одолжить это? – Ирука коснулся тонкого атласа, позволив ему проскользнуть между пальцами.

– Мма, можешь взять его себе. Я перерос его много лет назад. – Какаши развернул наряд, чтобы дать Ируке рассмотреть костюм в целом. На спине был изображен серебряный символ в форме ромба. – Жаль, что нет достаточно времени, чтобы что-то сделать с гербом моего клана.

Глаза Ируки округлились от удивления.

–Ты позволишь мне носить символ клана Хатаке?

– Ты моя семья, – просто ответил Какаши. Он запечатал одежду в свиток, чтобы она не помялась в рюкзаке Ируки. – До тех пор, пока ты осознаешь опасность и сохраняешь бдительность, пока носишь его, все должно быть в порядке.

– …Опасность?

– Надев мое хаори, ты публично объявишь о своей принадлежности к клану Хатаке. Есть люди, которые хотели бы, чтобы мой клан исчез. – Какаши протянул свиток Ируке. – Люди часто злословят, особенно при дворе дайме. Просто будь осторожен.

– Не волнуйся, Какаши, буду. – Ирука обхватил руками талию Какаши, нежно обнимая его.

– Не стоит благодарности. – Какаши провел рукой по спине Ируки. – Как долго тебя не будет?

Ирука сунул свиток с официальной одеждой в медицинскую сумку.

– Иноичи-сенсей сказал, что две-три недели.

– Ага. – Какаши кивнул, но только крепче обхватил руками плечи Ируки, как всегда, слишком крепко. Теперь его макушка оказалась как раз под подбородком Какаши. Большинство подростков переживали скачок роста примерно в его возрасте, Ирука не был исключением. –Тебе лучше идти, пока ты не опоздал, – смягчился Какаши и медленно выпустил его из своих объятий.

– Тогда я пойду. 

Ирука чувствовал себя слишком холодно без объятий Какаши. Осознание этого тяжело сидело у него в животе. Закинув рюкзак за спину, Ирука направился к входной двери. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, что Какаши снова сидит под котацу. Их взгляды на короткий миг встретились, и что-то глубоко внутри Ируки дрогнуло. Он развернулся, ноги сами понесли его к котацу, прежде чем он полностью осознал, что делает. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Какаши в обнаженную щеку.

Когда Ирука отстранился, Какаши смотрел на него с выражением благоговения в видимом глазу. Он прочистил горло и сумел выдавить сдавленным голосом:

– Мма, Ирука?

Лицо генина вспыхнуло, он был ошарашен своими действиями. Откуда, черт возьми, это взялось?! Его руки поднялись сами по себе, образуя печать тигра. Ирука выскочил из их квартиры так быстро, как только могла позволить его чакра.

***

С мыслями, все еще летящими со скоростью мили в минуту, Ирука встал между Изумо и Котецу. Котецу бросил взгляд на румянец, все еще пылающий на его щеках, и хихикнул. Изумо обошел Ируку и отвесил своему лучшему другу подзатыльник.

– Ой, злюка, – надув губы, Котецу драматично потер затылок.

– Они приближаются, – прошипел Изумо сквозь стиснутые зубы. Все трое генинов стояли по стойке смирно у роскошной кареты, пока Иноичи-сенсей провожал их клиентку к деревенским воротам.

Госпожа Сузуки была не совсем традиционной красавицей, даже закутанная в дорогие розовые и пурпурные шелка. У нее были песочные волосы, собранные в пучок, а нижнюю часть ее лица прикрывал веер, но Ирука чувствовал, как от нее, словно жажда крови, расходится разочарование. Ее карие глаза могли бы быть красивыми, если бы не неприятный взгляд, который она бросила в их сторону.

– Эти  _ детишки  _ – все, что знаменитая Конохагакуре может выделить для моей охраны? Как обидно.

Ируке потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не нахмуриться.  _ Похоже, наша клиентка очень грубая. _

– Если ей нужна была другая команда, она должна была заплатить за B-ранг, – пробормотал Котецу себе под нос.

Иноичи-сенсей сжал руки за спиной и ответил с холодной вежливостью:

– Мне жаль, если вы так думаете, госпожа. Уверяю вас, ваша безопасность – наша главная забота. Я полностью доверяю своим ученикам.

Веер госпожи Сузуки опустился так низко, что Ирука увидел, как она сморщила нос.

– Я поверю тебе на слово.

Она выжидающе протянула Иноичи руку в перчатке.

Склонив голову перед невестой дайме, джонин помог ей сесть в экипаж и закрыл за ней дверь. Свободная рука Иноичи-сенсея сложилась так, что его указательный палец накрыл большой и быстро согнулся в крючок. Приказ был ясен:  _ занять позицию _ .

Все четверо выстроились вокруг кареты, каждый занял оборонительную позицию у одного из колес. Ирука бежал рядом с задним правым колесом, когда карета выехала из ворот, с Иноичи-сенсеем рядом с ним и Изумо спереди. Это было простое, но эффективное построение для их команды. Под руководством Генмы Изумо и Котецу были бойцами среднего и ближнего радиуса действия, которые прекрасно работали вместе. Иноичи-сенсей был бойцом дальней дистанции, а Ирука был своего рода темной лошадкой. Обучение тайдзюцу под руководством Гая дало ему хорошие навыки для ближнего боя, но изучение дзюцу с Какаши, позволяло ему быть как дальней поддержкой, так и нападающим среднего радиуса действия. Его дзюцу Сокрытия в Тумане может быть эффективным прикрытием для его команды, если возникнет такая необходимость. Находиться в паре с капитаном их команды было лучшим местом для него, пока построение не было проверено в реальном бою.

Ирука был бы рад, если шанс проверить появится еще нескоро.

***

Госпожа Сузуки оказалась самой требовательной и самой титулованной особой, с которой Ирука когда-либо имел несчастье встречаться. Но она была их клиенткой и невестой их дайме, поэтому он прикусил язык и делал свою работу. Путешествие шло медленно. Они были вынуждены придерживаться самых используемых дорог и останавливались по нескольку раз в день.

И все это по настоянию госпожи Сузуки.

Ночью они по очереди несли вахту. Их было четверо, так что смены длились по два-три часа каждая. Короткие временные рамки не могли успокоить нервы Ируки во время его первой смены. Он провел целых два часа на дереве, крепко сжимая в руке кунай. Котецу безжалостно дразнил его из-за этого, когда пришел сменить его.

Потребовалась неделя, чтобы добраться до Танзаку Гай, самого большого города за пределами города дайме. Госпожа Сузуки получила приглашение от губернатора Танзаку Гая на роскошный обед в ее честь. Так что срок работы группы Иноичи был увеличен на неделю, чтобы прикрыть остановку.

Ирука провел день своего двенадцатилетия, помогая товарищам по команде облачиться в официальную одежду. Они с Изумо боролись со своими кимоно и черными хакама с оби. Две пары крошечных дзори стояли рядом с сандалиями Иноичи у двери гостиничного номера, ожидая их ухода. Там, где кимоно Ируки было темно-синим, темно-бордовое Изумо, казалось, подчеркивало его темные глаза.

Иноичи-сенсей одобрительно кивнул им обоим, когда вышел из ванной в аметистовом кимоно и темно-лиловых хакама. Ирука поймал себя на том, что рассматривает вышитые замысловатые пучки клевера. Было абсолютно нереально видеть их сенсея с ног до головы одетым в пурпур, но не так, как его распущенные светлые волосы. До этого Ирука видел его только с конским хвостом.

– Разложите ваши накидки так, чтобы они не помялись. – Иноичи разгладил бледно-лавандовое монцуки* на одной из двуспальных кроватей. Ирука положил на подушки черное хаори Какаши, а рядом с ним – ярко-красное монцуки Изумо.

Иноичи-сенсей достал из сумки несколько маленьких бутылочек и аэрозольный баллончик. Он разложил их на туалетном столике и на мгновение замер, нахмурившись.

– А где Котецу?

– О, – Изумо поднял взгляд от своего монцуки, на котором разглаживал складки. – Он полирует свои доспехи снаружи. Воск, который он использует, на серебряной основе. Он не очень приятно пахнет.

Иноичи чуть не выронил баллончик, который держал в руке.

– Его доспехи? – лицо их сенсея исказилось от растерянности и недоверия. – Зачем он принес доспехи?

Изумо сдвинул брови, подражая замешательству Иноичи.

– Ты велел нам взять с собой парадную одежду.

– Да, я… – Иноичи оборвал себя, быстро поднеся руку ко рту. – …Верно, жена Ойоне ведь была из Страны Железа.

Ирука перевел взгляд с сокомандника на сенсея и обратно.

– Эмм… – о чем они говорили? Похоже на то, что он вторгся в частную беседу.

– Ох, верно. Ты ведь на самом деле не знаешь, правда, Рука? – Изумо похлопал Ируку, его внимание переключилось на дверь, когда ручка повернулась. – Эй, Ко, ты готов рассказать Ируке о своих доспехах?

Пнув дверь ногой, Котецу склонил голову набок.

– Да, конечно. – Он осторожно положил части своих доспехов на вторую кровать. К ним пристал металлический запах. – Моя мать была онна-бугэйся**, которая эмигрировала в Коноху из Страны Железа. Они с мамой сохранили много ее традиций и передали их мне. В деревне у нее был статус гражданской, но она была очень сильной. Мать заставляла меня носить доги, прежде чем я научился ходить, и доспехи, когда я поступил в Академию. Она научила меня иайдо и некоторым другим небоевым традициям своей родины. – Он постучал костяшками пальцев по кирасе. – Мать была самураем, а мама – шиноби. Я – их наследие.

Ирука стукнулся кулаками с Котецу.

– Моя прабабушка эмигрировала из Узушиогакуре.

Иноичи взъерошил им обоим волосы.

– Независимо от того, откуда родом ваши семьи, вы теперь солдаты Конохи, никогда не забывайте об этом.

– Да, сенсей.

Вытащив табурет из-под туалетного столика, Иноичи-сенсей похлопал по плюшевому сиденью.

– Садись, Изумо. Давайте посмотрим, смогу ли я сделать из твоих непослушных волос что-то презентабельное.

Создание причудливой прически было самым неприятным опытом в жизни Ируки. Иноичи-сенсей сильно  _ тянул _ , и масло для волос пахло так, что он морщил нос. Кроме шампуня ни один продукт никогда не касался его волос. Из-за масел и воска, которыми Иноичи-сенсей приглаживал челку и укрощал пряди, его голова казалась одеревеневшей.

– Все готово, не двигайтесь слишком сильно, пока воск не застынет, – посоветовал Иноичи-сенсей.

– Спасибо, сенсей.

– Ничего себе, Рука! Ты выглядишь потрясающе! – Выудив из оружейной сумки небольшое зеркальце, Изумо протянул его другу. – Убедись сам.

Когда Ирука глянул в зеркальце, он едва узнал себя. Масло затемнило его каштановые волосы и придало им нежный, глянцевый блеск. Густые волосы были зачесаны назад и у основания черепа заплетены в косу рыбий хвост, которая была перекинута через плечо. Глаза Ируки расширились от удивления, он легко коснулся косы.

– …Я похож на маму.

– Да, это так. – Иноичи-сенсей тяжело опустил руки на плечи Ируки. – Кохари гордилась бы тем, как ты вырос. – В его голубых глазах стояли слезы, когда он перевел взгляд с Изумо на Котецу, – Ойоне и Таджи тоже.

Котецу прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не расплакаться. Изумо вытер несколько слезинок.

– Спасибо, сенсей.

Иноичи уже собрал часть волос Изумо в аккуратный пучок, а остальную часть оставил у лица. Шипы Котецу оказалось слишком трудно укротить, даже с помощью масла и воска, поэтому Иноичи заплел ему небольшую косу вокруг головы***. Лишний вес у корней пригладил его волосы настолько, что они уже не напоминали кактус.

Котецу жаловался, что из-за этого он выглядит так, будто носит повязку на голове.

Уложив волосы, мальчики осторожно помогли друг другу облачиться в хаори, монцуки и доспехи. Пока мальчики боролись с неудобной официальной одеждой, Иноичи с помощью воска заплел свои волосы в аккуратную косу, похожую на драконий гребень****. С учетом бледно-лавандового монцуки весь ансамбль придавал Иноичи довольно андрогинный и молодой вид.

– Повяжите свои хитай-атэ на плечо вот так. – Иноичи продемонстрировал свой собственный, обмотанный его вокруг бицепса чуть выше локтя. Он улыбнулся, когда генины последовал его примеру. – Хорошо, а теперь повернитесь. Позвольте мне хорошенько рассмотреть вас троих.

Мальчики сделали, как было велено, позволив своему сенсею поправить складки на их официальной одежде. Иноичи стер отпечаток ладони с плечевой пластины Котецу и помог Ируке подтянуть его хакама повыше, так как они были немного великоваты.

– Ирука, – медленно начал Иноичи. Мальчик чувствовал его пальцы на спине, там, где на хаори был вышит серебряный ромб. – Откуда у тебя это хаори?

– От моего соседа, сенсей. – Ирука почувствовал, что его щеки слегка покраснели. – У меня не было никакой официальной одежды, поэтому Какаши дал мне это.

Иноичи-сенсей что-то пробормотал себе под нос, расправляя хаори.

– Носить символ клана Хатаке – смелое заявление.

Оглянувшись на своего сенсея, Ирука подавил неуверенность, от которой у него по спине поползли мурашки.

– Я с гордостью ношу герб Хатаке. Мы с Какаши – одна семья.

Иноичи некоторое время изучала лицо генина, прежде чем смягчиться.

– Никогда не сомневайся в своем выборе, Ирука. – Он легонько похлопал Ируку по плечу. – Госпожа Сузуки скоро будет готова, идем.

***

На протяжении всего ужина Ирука чувствовал на своей спине чьи-то взгляды. Они с Изумо стояли по бокам главного входа, все внимание было обращено наружу, чтобы не мешать госпоже Сузуки и ее хозяевам. Он улавливал обрывки разговоров – большинство из них касалось придворной жизни или предстоящей свадьбы. Время от времени он улавливал такие слова, как «шиноби», «Хатаке», «некомпетентный», часто сопровождавшиеся пронзительным смехом. Ирука крепко сжал кулаки, сдерживая закипающий в нем гнев.

Изумо держал в зубах сенбон, грызя его, как Генма, когда тот был расстроен. Шепотки доходили и до него, и он был самым уравновешенным из трех в их команде. Эта миссия точно не закончится быстро.

К счастью, обед прошел без происшествий. Изумо и Ирука перегруппировались с Котецу, а Иноичи-сенсей разговаривал с госпожой Сузуки. Генины в замешательстве наблюдали, как их джонин-сенсей сказал что-то такое, что заставило их клиентку рассмеяться за ее веером. Она протянула ему руку, на что Иноичи-сенсей тоже почтительно склонил голову. Он развернулся и свободной рукой сложил сигналы шиноби.  _ Рассредоточиться. Смешаться с толпой. _

Мальчики обменялись быстрыми взглядами и включили свои коммуникаторы, прежде чем смешаться с присутствующими аристократами. Развлечения состояли в основном из фортепианной музыки, напитков и танцев. Шепот следовал за Ирукой через огромный зал, в котором все собрались. Он несколько раз оборачивался в сторону приглушенного шепота, но разговоры резко обрывались.

Холодок пробежал по его телу. Ромб Хатаке на его спине внезапно показался мишенью. Какаши был прав, люди действительно злословили при дворе. Ирука несколько минут боролся с внезапным желанием нашить гребаный герб Хатаке на всю свою одежду. Это оставило темное удовлетворение в глубине его живота.

Девичье хихиканье в ухе, сопровождаемое несколькими отчаянными постукиваниями, вырвало Ируку из его мыслей.  _ Мэйдэй. Нужна помощь. _ Он резко выпрямился, кунай, который он прятал в рукаве, скользнул в его руку.

– О, самурай-кун, ты, должно быть, ведешь такую опасную жизнь, – раздалось в коммуникаторе.  _ Срочно,  _ – раздалось постукивание. Оглядывая толпу в поисках признаков опасности, Ирука фыркнул, когда наконец нашел Котецу. Его друга загнали в угол три девочки-подростка в модных кимоно.

_ Ложная тревога _ , быстро прозвучало в ухе Ируки, а через несколько секунд –  _ извращенец _ . Ирука удивленно заморгал. О, это был Изумо, и он казался сердитым, если ярость, с которой от отстукивал код, была хоть каким-то признаком. Ирука оглядел толпу в поисках своего товарища по команде, беззвучно смеясь над пронзительным криком Котецу. Он никогда не видел его таким покрасневшим. Изумо всегда приходил на помощь Котецу, так что это было что-то новенькое…

О нет.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Ирука подошел к Изумо и крепко сжал его руку. Лицо его друга раскраснелось, рот скривился в гримасе. Его темные глаза, блестевшие от непролитых слез, неотрывно смотрели на Котецу. Он ревнует. Осознание этого было пугающим, но не таким уж удивительным, когда он на мгновение задумался об этом. Котецу и Изумо пережили трудности вместе так же, как он и Какаши.

– Все в порядке, Зумо. – Ирука прижался плечом к плечу друга, чтобы хоть как-то утешить его.

– Спасибо, но я действительно в порядке. Я знаю, каким тупым может быть Ко. – Изумо улыбнулся Ируке. – Не хочешь перекусить? Тут есть такие маленькие пирожки, которые выглядят очень аппетитно.

– Давай съедим их все и ничего не оставим для Котецу.

– Теперь ты говоришь на моем языке, Рука, – рассмеялся Изумо.

По мере того, как вечер переходил в ночь, Ируку начала одолевать усталость. Светские тонкости аристократии утомляли больше, чем целый день тренировок с Гаем-саном. Отношение госпожи Сузуки оставалось пренебрежительным, даже когда команда проводила ее и ее служанок обратно в гостиничный номер на ночь.

– Слава мудрецу, что все кончено. – Котецу упал лицом вниз на кровать, как только за ними закрылась дверь. Пластины его доспехов звякнули друг о друга. Со стоном он начал расшнуровывать свои наплечники и кирасу. – Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, Иноичи-сенсей.

– Годы практики, – их джонин-сенсей снял монцуки с плеч. – Вы все хорошо справились.

– Спасибо, сенсей. – Сбросив дзори, Ирука стащил с себя хаори. Он аккуратно сложил шелковое одеяние на туалетном столике. Сняв его, он стал больше походить на самого себя. Хаори стесняло движения, а в дзори нельзя сделать ничего, кроме легкой пробежки.

– Как скоро госпожа Сузуки вернется домой? – Изумо стянул с Котецу бедренные щитки его доспехов, не потрудившись снять что-либо из своей официальной одежды.

Иноичи умело сложил монцуки.

– Через два или три дня…

Из гостиничного номера напротив донесся сильный грохот, за которым последовали громкие крики нескольких женщин.

Сердце Ируки прыгнуло в горло.

– Подавите чакру, только оружие. – Иноичи-сенсей в мгновение ока оказался в дверях. – Прикройте меня.

Генины заняли позиции с отработанной легкостью, их чакровые сигнатуры погасли с одним крошечным всплеском, который показал, что они все еще учатся. Если их противник был сенсором, их местоположение было бы уже скомпрометировано. Если нет, то эта крохотная вспышка чакры не причинит вреда. Изумо сбросил монцуки и натянул нэко-те. Котецу схватил свой кодачи, не сняв половины брони. Ирука вытащил кунай, встав рядом с Изумо.

Иноичи бесшумно проскользнул через холл. Дверь в номер госпожи Сузуки была распахнута настежь. Ирука увидел блеск маленького зеркала, когда их сенсей заглянул внутрь. Он медленно поднял три пальца и указал на дверь. Нервная дрожь пробежала по спине Ируки. Три пальца – это был сигнал Котецу двигаться первым.

Приняв боевую стойку, Котецу поднял кодачи над головой и бесшумно проскользнул в открытую дверь. Мгновение спустя Изумо проскользнул вслед за ним. Ирука глубоко вдохнул через нос и последовал следом за Изумо.

В гостиной было темно, холодный ветер дул через разбитые снаружи массивные окна. Рядом с котацу лежала служанка. Закусив губу, Ирука медленно подошел к ней и пощупал пульс. Страх скрутил его изнутри, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки. Голова служанки была повернута под неестественным углом, а кожа уже остыла.

Мысленно вознеся безмолвную молитву за женщину, Ирука отстучал через серьгу-коммуникатор  _ «мертва» _ и покачал головой. Она уже ушла.

Они медленно осмотрели кухню и ванную. Обнаружили трупы еще трех служанок. Но не нашли никаких следов госпожи Сузуки.

Когда они подобрались к спальне, из-за деревянной двери доносились приглушенные голоса. Иноичи поднял руку, останавливая их. Ирука присел рядом с Изумо, прикрывшись платяным шкафом. Три разных голоса, все мужские, говорили приглушенно. Скорее всего, это был отряд из трех человек.

Иноичи поймал взгляд Ируки, его пальцы сложились в знак, означающий  _ туман _ . Сердце Ируки стучало в ушах, руки слегка дрожали, когда он быстро складывал печати для своего дзюцу Сокрытия в Тумане: бык, змея, баран. Ирука сделал глубокий вдох, его чакра забурлила в желудке и легких, когда он начал выдыхать туман.

По мере того как туман сгущался, воздух становился все более густым и влажным. Изумо привязал взрывную метку к кунаю и бросил его в дверь. Все подались назад. Кунай попал в цель, дверь взорвалась. Ирука удержал печать барана, его костяшки побелели от силы его собственной хватки. Туман отлетел назад, затем с ревом пронесся через дверной проем в вакуум, оставленный взрывом.

Краем глаза Ирука заметил, как Котецу принял позу нуки учи и бросился в спальню. Быстрая вспышка неуверенности напрягла мускулы Ируки. Он заставил себя успокоить нервы. Леди Сузуки была в опасности, его товарищи по команде рассчитывали на него.  _ Для чего были все эти месяцы тренировок?! _ – раздался в глубине его сознания тихий голос. Ирука вдохнул через нос, направляя еще больше чакры в туман. Он стал еще гуще, липкая влага была настолько плотной, что забивала легкие.

Приглушенный лязг сталкивающихся клинков и болезненный вскрик Котецу раздались сквозь туман. Воздух рядом с Ирукой похолодел на несколько градусов, из груди Изумо раздалось тихое рычание.

– Ко, ты идиот, – прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Иноичи встал между двумя оставшимися генинами и похлопал их по плечам. Разрешение вступить в бой. Ирука вытащил кунай, чтобы приготовиться. Пригнувшись, они с Изумо прижались друг к другу и проскользнули в комнату. Изумо исчез справа от него, а Ирука присел на корточки у двери. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться на своем слухе, уловить звуки битвы, как он учился делать. Неистовые движения, лязг оружия, болезненное дыхание и шаги. Рожденные звуками образы перемешивались за его веками, сливаясь в неразбериху.

Стиснув зубы от отчаяния, Ирука направил чакру к ушам. Боль пронзила голову, что-то мокрое потекло из ушей, но образы стали четче. Каждый звук высвечивал силуэт искрами серебра. Вот так! Котецу с левой стороны, спина к спине с Изумо. Иноичи приближался сзади. Трое неизвестных шиноби, все взрослые мужчины. Он передал информацию через свой комм, используя их код. _ Трое шиноби. Взрослые мужчины. _

Рука Иноичи-сенсея сжала плечо Ируки. Он почувствовал странное покалывание в затылке. Мурашки побежали по его рукам, дрожь заставила его потерять фокус на звуковых изображениях.  _ «Ирука», _ – эхом отозвался в его голове голос сенсея. –  _ «Сбрось туман» _ .

Ирука глубоко вздохнул и прервал поток чакры, гудящей в комнате. Туман рассеялся в считанные секунды. Изумо и Котецу появились в поле зрения, оба сцепились с одним из вражеских шиноби. На их хитай-атэ четко выделялись четыре черты: Кири.

Руки Иноичи-сенсея сошлись вместе, указательные пальцы прижались к большим, образуя квадрат.

– Дзюцу Нарушения Сознания Тела.

Шиноби, стоявший перед Изумо, отпрыгнул назад. Он вытащил кунай из оружейной сумки и взмахнул им, чтобы перерезать Изумо горло. Оружие остановилось, едва не перерезав ему яремную вену. Тонкая струйка крови потекла по горлу Изумо.

– Ч-что? – он отступил с выражением чистого ужаса на лице и бросился на противника Котецу. – Я не могу контролировать свое тело!

К величайшему изумлению генинов, вражеский шиноби пронзил своего союзника танто, а затем вонзил меч себе в грудь. Тела упали на пол в лужу крови. Котецу, у которого верхняя часть рукава покраснела от крови, схватил Изумо и оттащил их обоих подальше от тел.

– Срань господня.

Ирука уставился на Иноичи-сенсея широко раскрытыми глазами, его лицо побледнело. Это, должно быть, техника клана Яманака.  _ Ужасающая  _ техника.

– Построение пять. – Иноичи-сенсей отдал команду, и три генина рванулись вперед, как хорошо смазанная машина. Их сенсей гонял их по построениям и ручным печатям так же безжалостно, как с контролем и подавлением чакры. Четыре ниндзя Конохи шли спиной к спине, каждый повернувшись в свою сторону.

– Покажись, – приказал их сенсей.

Третий человек!

Шиноби, казалось, возник из самой тени. Он был высоким и мускулистым, лицо было скрыто за фарфоровой маской, похожей на маску АНБУ Конохи. Синие волосы, казалось, бросали вызов гравитации, как и у Какаши. А через его плечо, как мешок риса, была перекинута госпожа Сузуки – без сознания, но живая.

– Отпусти ее! – закричал Котецу.

Иноичи-сенсей настолько быстро сложил ряд печатей, что Ирука не смог определить, какие именно он использовал.

– Суитон: Водяной Пистолет. – Сделав глубокий вдох, джонин выпустил несколько быстрых водяных пуль в замаскированного шиноби. Тот увернулся от каждой из них со все еще висевшей на плече Сузуки. Мощные струи воды пробивали дыры в любой поверхности, с которой сталкивались, следуя за шиноби. Тот подпрыгнул в воздух, чтобы избежать выстрела, нацеленного ему в ноги.

Руки Иноичи сложились в треугольник.

– Дзюцу Переноса Сознания.

Котецу и Изумо подхватили тело своего сенсея, когда он начал падать.

Шиноби приземлился на корточки, его тело было напряжено и дрожало.

– Отпусти… – он медленно поднял свободную руку к лицу, и его хватка на госпоже Сузуки слегка ослабла. – Убирайся… из… моей… головы…

Иноичи закашлялся, изо рта, глаз и ушей у него потекла кровь. Котецу крепче сжал лиловое кимоно их сенсея. Изумо побледнел.

– Сенсей!

Ирука встал перед своими товарищами по команде, быстро складывая печати – змея, обезьяна, лошадь – чтобы подготовить Катон Дан к бою. Этот человек должен пройти через него, если хочет причинить вред Иноичи-сенсею, Изумо или Котецу.

– Ты… будешь… слушать… – рука мужчины шлепнула по маске, пальцы широко растопырились, как будто он с трудом контролировал свои движения. Все его тело дрожало, пальцы медленно сжимались на краях маски. – Я сказал… убирайся… вон! – За этим последовал всплеск сырой чакры и тошнотворный треск. Иноичи-сенсей вдруг ахнул, его глаза распахнулись.

Маска шиноби треснула от краев внутрь. Она разлетелась вдребезги, осколки с грохотом посыпались на пол. Хмурые, разноцветные глаза, слишком напоминающие глаза Какаши, перебегали с одного лица на другое. Изумо резко втянул воздух.

– Это бьякуган.

Человек стоял на дрожащих ногах, тяжело дыша от напряжения.

– Гр-ребаный Яманака. – Он снова взял госпожу Сузуки на руки. – Передай дайме, что если он захочет вернуть свою драгоценную невесту, то должен заплатить за нее немалую цену. 

Вытащив из куртки дымовую шашку, вражеский шиноби швырнул ее на пол. Густой черный дым клубился в разрушенном гостиничном номере, мешая видеть, обонять и слышать. Дерево начало темнеть и скручиваться при соприкосновении.

– Отойдите, он ядовитый! – Иноичи-сенсей с трудом поднялся на ноги и грубо подтолкнул свою команду к двери. Генины пробрались в зал, а их джонин-сенсей следовал за ними. – Изумо, Ирука, мне нужно столько воды, сколько вы двое сможете добыть. Котецу, перебей водопроводные трубы в потолке.

– Да, сенсей!

Собрав чакру в нижней части своих ног, Котецу побежал вверх по стене и начал рубить штукатурку и дерево своим кодачи. Куски падали на пол, металл с громким лязгом ударялся о металл. Трубы застонали и с глухим звоном лопнули. Вода обрушилась на их плечи, как проливной дождь. Изумо, Ирука и Иноичи быстро сложили каждый свою серию ручных печатей. В воздухе загудели три отчетливые сигнатуры чакры.

– Суйтон: Дикая Волна Воды!

– Суйтон: Водяная Пуля!

– Суйтон: Великий Водопад.

Глубоко вдохнув, Ирука заставил свою чакру быстро скопиться в животе и выдохнул изо рта как можно больше воды. Он объединился с Изумо, создав мощный поток, которым завладел Иноичи-сенсей и создал свою собственную струю воды. Вода из разбитых труб поддерживала мощь потопа. Руки Иноичи дрожали от силы, которая требовалась, чтобы справиться с таким количеством воды.

Мощный поток хлестнул вокруг них, словно змея, а затем ворвался в гостиничный номер госпожи Сузуки. Бурлящая вода разбила вдребезги окна и стены, еще оставшиеся целыми после недавней драки. Поток унес прочь темный дым, растворив яд чистой, усиленной чакрой водой.

Чакровые пути Ируки горели от его усилий удержать дзюцу. На лбу выступили капельки пота, в уголках глаз потемнело, запасы чакры сокращались. Тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом, Изумо упал рядом с ним.  _ Еще чуть-чуть.  _ Ирука потянулся вглубь себя, потянул за остатки чакры. Жжение, казалось, гудело в самых его венах.  _ Еще чуть-чуть!  _ Зажмурившись, Ирука тянул, тянул, тянул…

Боль взорвалась в его горле, обжигая язык и губы мучительным жаром. Изо рта у него валил пар, кипящая вода смешивалась с потоком, который контролировал его сенсей. Иноичи застонал от боли, его колени подогнулись. Своим уже плывущим зрением Ирука увидел, как кожа на руках и предплечьях его сенсея краснеет и покрывается волдырями.

Пар поднимался от потока воды, а он стал только сильнее и снес остатки двери с петель. Уровень чакры Ируки стал тревожно низким. Вся его сила хлынула из него вместе с последними остатками чакры. У Ируки закружилась голова, а ноги подкосились. Боль, пульсирующая во рту и горле, была чистой агонией.

– Рука! – Котецу схватил его за кимоно и прижал к груди. – Черт! Зумо, он сильно пострадал. – Изумо и Котецу нависли над ним, их фигуры то появлялись, то расплывались. Что бы он ни сделал с собой, это было чертовски больно.

– Это ожоги второй степени, черт возьми. – Ирука схватил Изумо за запястье, его ногти впились в кожу. Ухватив его за руку, Изумо крепко сжал ее. – Не волнуйся, Ру, ты у меня. Иноичи-сенсей, помоги!

Светящаяся зеленая рука сомкнулась на его горле. Чужеродная чакра грубо и бессистемно проталкивалась сквозь его кожу. Мышцы Ируки напряглись из-за назойливой чакры. Боль усилилась так внезапно, что он выгнул спину, оторвавшись от пола.

Перед глазами Ируки вспыхнуло, а затем, к счастью, почернело.


	14. Неожиданные столкновения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука, Изумо и Котецу собирают информацию для своей миссии. У Какаши неожиданная встреча.

Ирука проснулся от жгучей боли во рту и горле. Он судорожно сглотнул. Губы потрескались и были неестественно сухими. От каждого движения кожа натягивалась и болела. Что-то теплое прижималось к нему с обеих сторон. Он понял, что это его сокомандники, еще до того, как Котецу закричал:

– Сенсей, он проснулся!

Они никогда не оставляли друг друга в одиночку, когда кто-нибудь из них болел или был ранен. Потянувшись к их рукам, Ирука захныкал, когда исцеляющая чакра охватила его горло. Боль превратилась в тупую пульсацию.

– Спокойно, Ирука. Постарайся не напрягаться, – голос Иноичи-сенсея звучал спокойно. Его руки прошлись исцеляющей чакрой по яремной вене Ируки. – Открой рот, пожалуйста.

Мышцы напряглись, когда он попытался подчиниться приказу. Небо и язык покалывало, когда чакра сенсея погружалась в рот. Ирука приоткрыл один глаз, зрение расплывалось. Лица Изумо, Котецу и Иноичи-сенсея медленно приобретали четкость. Они все выглядели очень измученными, изможденными, но целыми и невредимыми. Чувство вины скрутило его желудок. Изумо и Котецу были готовы расплакаться, он, должно быть, вызвал столько беспокойства.

– Никаких обширных рубцов, хорошо. – Иноичи-сенсей облегченно вздохнул и убрал руки. – Попытайся что-нибудь сказать.

Поднеся руку к горлу, Ирука судорожно сглотнул.

– …Я… Я… извини, – ответ прозвучал прерывисто и хрипло. Боль вновь запульсировала в горле. Ирука влажно кашлянул в ладонь – его ладонь оказалась в крови.

Пылающие руки Иноичи-сенсея вернулись к его горлу. Исцеляющая чакра притупила боль настолько, что Ирука смог глотнуть воды. Во рту и горле у него было невыносимо сухо. Они повторяли процесс до тех пор, пока Ирука не смог связать воедино предложение из пяти слов, не повредив горло еще сильнее.

– Вам придется выпить это, потому что сейчас у меня слишком мало чакры для дальнейшего исцеления. – Иноичи сунул в рот две солдатские пилюли и протянул упаковку своим генинам. – Возьмите только по одной. Они не предназначены для генинов, но, учитывая текущее состояние нашей команды, это наш единственный жизнеспособный вариант.

– Точно. 

Котецу схватил одну из черных таблеток. Его лицо сморщилось, когда он проглотил ее целиком. Изумо и Ирука последовали примеру своего друга и разжевали твердые пилюли. Эффект был почти мгновенным. По всему телу Ируки пробежала дрожь, чакра загудела под кожей, возвращаясь к нормальной работе. Она ощущалась чужой, не совсем его. Желудок яростно сжался в попытке приспособиться.

– Ч-что… случилось? – Ирука указал на свое горло, затем неопределенно в ту сторону, где, как он думал, находился разрушенный гостиничный номер госпожи Сузуки. – Шиноби Кири…

– Его зовут Ао. – Иноичи-сенсей прикрыл нежную кожу вокруг рта Ируки белой полевой повязкой. – Он охотник из Киригакуре, высокопрофессиональный сенсор, обладает сродством с водой. Я уже сталкивался с ним в бою. Чего я не могу понять, так это почему он захватил госпожу Сузуки. Чтобы потребовать на нее выкуп? Происходит что-то странное.

– Не имеет значения, почему, сенсей! Мы должны вернуть ее, – вмешался Котецу. – Заноза в заднице она или нет, но она наша клиентка, и ей грозит опасность.

– Как ваш джонин-сенсей, я не могу позволить себе послать трех неподготовленных генинов против противника уровня АНБУ. – Иноичи-сенсей нахмурился, гнев сковал черты его лица. – Мы возвращаемся в деревню.

– Я не брошу никого умирать, только не снова! – Котецу ударил кулаком в стену, заставив Ируку и Изумо подпрыгнуть. – Мы можем это сделать! Я знаю, что мы можем.

– Эта миссия официально превышает ваш уровень. – Яманака сложил руки на груди, недовольно поджав губы. – Если вы решите продолжать, то можете погибнуть все трое.

– А если решим этого не делать, госпожа Сузуки  _ будет  _ убита, – мягко заметил Изумо. – Наш долг – выполнять задания, которые поручил нам Хокаге.

Ирука сжал руку Изумо, кивнув в знак согласия. Госпожа Сузуки будет мертва к тому времени, когда прибудет спасательная команда.

– …Пожалуйста, сенсей, – говорить было больно, но ему удалось произнести тихую мольбу хриплым голосом.

– Нет, Ирука. Этот трюк с твоей огненной чакрой чуть не сжег тебе горло. – Иноичи разгладил остывающую повязку на горле Ируки.

Чувство вины внутри него только росло. Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу. Руки Иноичи-сенсея были сильно забинтованы. Это было из-за манипуляций с кипящей водой, которую он добавил к их совместному суйтону? Обжег бы он таким образом Изумо или Котецу, если бы они вступили в контакт с дзюцу?

– Сенсей, мы… мы тоже шиноби.

В комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина, в воздухе повисло напряжение. Наконец, их сенсей выругался.

– О, демон побери, я еще пожалею об этом… – Иноичи-сенсей со стоном провел рукой по лицу. – Нам нужна информация, прежде чем мы сможем что-то предпринять.

– А как мы ее получим? – Котецу помог Ируке сесть, и они с Изумо снова прижались к Ируке.

– Я слишком хорошо известен в Танзаку Гай. Вам придется сделать это самим. – Иноичи вытащил из рюкзака свиток. Развернув его, он распечатал раскрошенный уголь, косметичку и потрепанную одежду. – Переоденьтесь во что-нибудь простое, не в одежду шиноби. Ваши хитаи-атэ останутся со мной.

Генины вскочили на ноги. Появились рюкзаки, официальная одежда была сложена и оставлена на кровати, а основное снаряжение надето. Одетые в темно-синие штаны шиноби до колен и простые майки, все трое уселись на пол рядом со своим сенсеем. Иноичи вручил каждому из генинов грязную, рваную рубашку.

– Наденьте это.

Котецу слегка сморщил нос, глядя на грязную рубашку. Закатив глаза, Изумо натянул одежду через голову.

– Это наша миссия, делай, как велено. – Он повернулся, чтобы помочь Ируке переодеться.

Котецу просунул руки в рукава и надулся на своего лучшего друга.

– Да, сэр.

Измазав пальцы углем, Иноичи начал втирать его в щеки Ируки.

– Вотри немного в руки и ноги. – Он протянул уголь Ируке. – Как ты?

– Я… Я в порядке. – Ирука размазал уголь по голым ногам. Его горло болело, мышцы странно напрягались, когда он говорил.

Иноичи-сенсей использовал грим, чтобы сделать его кожу более серой, а повязки на лице – более желтыми.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты воздерживался от использования любых оральных дзюцу, пока не поправишься. – Он потянул Ируку за волосы, взъерошив покрытые воском пряди, чтобы придать им изможденный, грязный вид.

Кивнув, Ирука вытер руки о штаны, чтобы стряхнуть остатки угля. Иноичи-сенсей был прав. Использование большего количества водных или огненных дзюцу через рот повредило бы горло еще сильнее. Он не мог рисковать тем, что его снимут с задания. Изумо и Котецу нужна его поддержка.

Пока их джонин-сенсей наносил грим и уголь на лица его сокомандников, Ирука незаметно спрятал сюрикены и сенбон в подол рубашки и пояс брюк так, как показывал ему Ибики. К тому времени, как он закончил, Изумо и Котецу были почти неузнаваемы. Они оба выглядели младше своих тринадцати лет, с впалыми щеками и слишком большими глазами. Грим проделал впечатляющую работу, сделав трех генинов похожими на грязных уличных мальчишек.

Ирука устроился рядом с Котецу, а Иноичи-сенсей достал из кобуры карту Танзаку Гай.

– Самый простой способ для детей вашего возраста передвигаться незамеченными – это прикинуться беспризорниками. – Он развернул карту между ними. – Судя по прошлому опыту, в этом городе есть три места, где наиболее вероятно найти нужную информацию. – Иноичи указал на три разных места на карте. – Район красных фонарей, склады или этот бедный район, где живет много бездомных. Разделитесь, чтобы покрыть больше территории. – Иноичи свернул карту и засунул ее в свою лавандовую хакама. – Выясните все, что сможете, и доложите. Держитесь вне поля зрения и подавляйте чакру. Не рискуйте понапрасну. Даю вам три часа.

– Да, сенсей.

***

Они расстались в нескольких кварталах от отеля, Изумо направился туда, где собирались бездомные, а Котецу отправился проверять склады. Это оставило Ируке район красных фонарей. Подавляя неловкий румянец, генин пробирался по почти безлюдным улицам.

Сам район найти было нетрудно. Красные фонари освещали улицы, ведущие к нему. Несколько женщин с густым гримом и в легких юкатах сопровождали мужчин к зданиям борделей и обратно. В воздухе сильно пахло дымом и выпивкой. Одна работница засунула руки клиенту в штаны прямо посреди улицы. Смущенно опустив голову, Ирука пробежал мимо и скрылся в тени.

Присев на корточки, он направил в уши немного чакры, чтобы усилить слух. В фокусе оказались несколько разговоров, как будто кто-то включил радио. Ирука закрыл глаза, что позволило ему лучше сосредоточиться на тех, кто говорил рядом с ним. К сожалению, он улавливал не только разговоры. Его лицо покраснело еще сильнее, уши целиком горели. Кто-то занимался сексом совсем рядом.

Отстранившись от…  _ занятий  _ слева, Ирука попытался сосредоточиться на тех, кто проходил мимо. Куртизанки шептались друг с другом о ценах и непристойных вещах, о которых их просили клиенты. Одни жаловались на то, что посетители пытаются  _ попробовать товар _ перед оплатой, другие – на то, что клиенты слишком пьяны. Мужчины хвастались девушками, которых трахали, которые из них лучше всего, и о  _ фригидной сучке Момиджи. _

Ничего из этой информации он не мог использовать, пока…

– …у них все равно самый лучший выбор, – говорил пожилой мужчина.

Его спутник после паузы прищелкнул языком.

– Они ведь очень осторожны, верно?

– Совершенно верно, – согласился первый мужчина, и его голос стал затихать по мере того, как парочка удалялась от укрытия Ируки. – В конце концов,  _ Ойроке Хейвен _ в первую очередь специализируется на шиноби и аристократах.

_ Бинго. _

Прерывая лишний поток чакры к ушам, Ирука подождал, пока люди не окажутся вне пределов слышимости, а затем выскользнул из своего укрытия. Ойроке Хейвен найти было нетрудно. Светящиеся неоновые вывески указывали путь к довольно большому борделю, задрапированному красным бархатом.

Поднеся руку к уху коммуникатора, Ирука отстучал короткое сообщение для своих сокомандников:  _ возможно, Дельфин нашел след. _

_ Принял, у Луны ничего. _

_ Никаких зацепок у Стила. _

Ирука нырнул за мусорный контейнер, когда большой фургон обогнул  _ Ойроке Хейвен _ . Он заполз под мусорный бак, молча наблюдая, как несколько мускулистых мужчин, не шиноби, начали выгружать ящики из кузова. Ах, они, должно быть, доставляют припасы в бордель.

Это может быть путь внутрь.

Выползая из-под мусорного контейнера, Ирука потянул одного из мужчин за край рубашки.

– Эй, мистер, – прохрипел он слабым голосом. Поврежденное горло сделало его голос болезненным и тихим. – Я могу помочь.

Мужчина оглянулся через плечо, нахмурив темные брови.

– Проваливай, парень. Нам не нужна помощь тощего мальчишки.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Ирука заставил свой подбородок задрожать, как будто он собирался заплакать. Он вцепился в рубашку, потирая живот сквозь грязную ткань.

– Но я голоден, – захныкал он. Это было не то, что ему было сложно изобразить. Недели после нападению Кюуби оставили в его душе неизгладимую память о боли от голода.

Что-то в темных глазах мужчины слегка смягчилось. Поморщившись, он неловко потер затылок.

– Послушай, малыш, я бы хотел тебе помочь, но у меня будут неприятности, если я позволю…

– Эй, Вараджи, это еще что за отброс? – седой подросток примерно того же возраста, что и Генма, взвалил на плечо сумку. – Ты теперь собираешь бродяжек?

– Да брось ты, Зори. Паршивец просто голоден.

– Тогда пусть поработает за ужин.

– Мы здесь не занимаемся благотворительностью. Если Гато узнает, то наши головы окажутся на пиках, – проворчал Вараджи.

– Тебе нужна дополнительная пара рук или нет? – Зори неторопливо подошел к ним и бесцеремонно бросил сумку в руки Ируке. От тяжести у него чуть не подогнулись колени. Что, черт возьми, было в этой штуке?! Зори захохотал и хлопнул Ируку по спине. – Выгрузи эти коробки из грузовика и отнеси их на кухню. Мадам обычно дает нам поесть, когда работа закончена. Просто держи голову опущенной и не облажайся, а то тебе пиздец, понял?

Ирука тяжело сглотнул, его лицо побледнело.

– Понял.

Крепко сжимая коробку, он поспешил внутрь через погрузочный отсек, а смех Зори и Вараджи эхом отдавался у него за спиной. Он отнес коробку на кухню, как ему было велено. По дороге он встретил еще нескольких рабочих, но держался на расстоянии. Он несколько раз прошелся от фургона до кухни, насторожив глаза и уши в поисках чего-нибудь полезного.

Секс, плач, крики – все это было приглушено стенами, но не настолько, чтобы Ирука не обращал на это внимания. Мужчины входили и выходили из комнат. Некоторые запирались за ними, время от времени полуодетая женщина, под кайфом или пьяная, а иногда и то и другое, спотыкаясь, выходила от посетителя.

Хорошенькая девушка с фиолетовыми волосами была ненамного старше его. Скорее девушка, чем женщина, которую из нее пытался сделать густой макияж и причудливый наряд. Они чуть не столкнулись в коридоре. Ирука заметила несколько следов укусов на верхней части ее груди, когда она потуже натянула на себя кимоно. Стеклянные, красновато-коричневые глаза впились в него, изучая так, что у него кровь застыла в жилах.

– Ну что ж, новичок, ты вляпался по уши.

У Ируки перехватило дыхание от боли в горле.

– Ч-что? – он не мог отвести от нее взгляд. Вся ситуация кричала  _ неправильно, неправильно, неправильно. _

Ее миниатюрный ротик недовольно изогнулся. Она так сильно ударила в дверь напротив, что та со скрипом приоткрылась на несколько сантиметров.

– Может, вы все  _ заткнетесь  _ там? Вы потеряете всю свою ценность. – Она щелкнула Ируку по носу, проходя мимо. – Иногда я думаю, что было бы лучше, если бы они  _ исчезли _ , понимаешь?

С этими словами она завернула за угол и исчезла.

В коридоре воцарилась зловещая тишина. Ни плача, ни звуков секса, ничего, кроме громкого стука его собственного сердца в ушах. Что… что это  _ было? _

Тихий всхлип вырвал Ируку из его ошеломленных мыслей. Это был  _ ребенок? _ С застрявшем в горле сердцем, он толкнул дверь чуть шире. Ирука замер, по его рукам побежали мурашки. Дрожь пробежала по спине и, казалось, приморозила его к полу. Не ребенок но…

_ Дети _ .

Все его ровесники и младше. Связанные и прикованные к стене. К полу. Друг к другу.

Они смотрели на него запавшими, округлившимися глазами, грязные и дрожащие. Старшие девочки прикрывали младших, пряча самых маленьких за спину.

У Ируки зрение заволокло красным.

Он пересек комнату, прежде чем понял, что делает. Держа кунай в руке, он разрубил связывающие веревки и сломал слабые звенья в их кандалах. Металлические наручники безвольно свисали с их лодыжек. Сейчас он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Идите. – Он не узнал в этом рычании собственного голоса, не заметил, что сломал оконную задвижку, пока она не упала на бетон у его ног. Ирука распахнул окно. В душную комнату ворвался свежий воздух. – Бегите.

Казалось, целую вечность никто не двигался. Дети и Ирука уставились друг на друга. Тяжело дыша, он ударил ладонью по подоконнику.

– Идите!

Это единственное слово нарушило патовую ситуацию. Дети бросились к окну. Один за другим, больше дюжины детей, вылезли в темную ночь. Ирука помог вытащить нескольких малышей в ожидающие руки старших детей.

– Держитесь в тени. – Ирука высунулся из окна достаточно далеко, чтобы показать на соседнюю стену. – И лучше не высовывайтесь.

Несколько голов кивнули и пригнулись, когда небольшая группа скользнула в темноту.

Звук приближающихся шагов эхом разнесся по пустой комнате, когда Ирука соскользнул с подоконника. Используя как можно меньше чакры, он вскарабкался на стену. Он притаился в тени над дверью и старался дышать ровно.

– …не волнует, что вам нужно отправить сообщение дайме! Я больше не общаюсь с Киригакуре. Это…  _ плохо для бизнеса _ . – Мимо полуоткрытой двери прошла грузная женщина с иностранным шиноби, следующим за ней. Ирука почувствовал, как его желудок сделал сальто. Это был тот самый шиноби, который похитил госпожу Сузуки!

– В ваших же интересах оказать нам дальнейшую помощь.

– К черту твое дело, Ао. Внутренняя война Киригакуре не имеет ничего общего с Танзаку Гай. – Крупная женщина, закутанная в ярко-розовые и оранжевые шелка, повернулась к шиноби. – А теперь, если ты не собираешься пробовать товар, убирайся из моего заведения.

В ухе Ируки прозвучала серия щелчков их кода.  _ Нашел на складе кровь. Стил ищет дальше.  _ Это был Котецу! Ирука заставил себя оставаться совершенно неподвижным, пока парочка в зале продолжала препираться. Пока не было никакой возможности сказать, связана ли эта кровь с их текущими поисками. Но Ирука ничего не мог поделать с робкой надеждой, которая горела в его груди. Возможно, еще не поздно спасти госпожу Сузуки. Конечно, Ао не убьет ее, если он хочет получить от дайме выкуп за невесту?

Ирука оставался напряженным и неподвижным, пока женщина и Ао не пошли дальше по коридору. Только тогда он вздохнул с облегчением. Скользнув по потолку, Ирука выполз через открытое окно и поднялся по стене борделя. Распластавшись на черепичной крыше, он плотно закрыл чакру и послал быстрое закодированное сообщение через коммуникатор:  _ цель обнаружена _ .

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем эта копна синих волос появилась из черного выхода  _ Ойроке Хейвен _ . Он смотрел, как Ао петляет по улицам, направляясь в сторону более бедного района, который проверял Изумо. Ирука вскочил на ноги и с разбегу прыгнул на соседнюю крышу. Он последовал за Ао, отстав на нескольких крыш и держа эти приметные волосы в поле зрения. Если бы ему удалось проследить за этим человеком, он мог бы найти, где держат госпожу Сузуки.

_ Дельфин в погоне _ , – Ирука в перерывах между прыжками передал через комм.

Он не стал ждать ответа, когда Ао завернул за угол и скрылся из виду. Желудок Ируки скрутило от паники. О нет! Нет, нет, нет! Он спрыгнул на землю, уйдя в кувырок, чтобы сохранить инерцию. Его шаги оставались бесшумными, даже несмотря на торопливую панику. Он обогнул здание и остановился на последнем месте, где заметил синеволосого шиноби.

Ничего. Он исчез.

– Черт возьми! – Ирука в отчаянии дернул себя за рубашку. Его время истекло. В последний раз оглядевшись, Ирука укрылся в тени.  _ Дельфин потерял цель. _ С тяжелым сердцем он передал сообщение по их трехканальному коммуникатору. Это мог быть их единственный шанс найти госпожу Сузуки, но он его упустил.

_ Никаких зацепок. Луна меняет позицию,  _ – пришел один ответ. Значит, Изумо не повезло. Черт возьми. Ирука перешел на бег трусцой, направляясь обратно к их отелю. Иноичи-сенсей должен знать, какими могут быть их дальнейшие шаги. Может быть Котецу нашел что то на складах…

Погодите, почему Котецу не ответил на их сообщения?

_ Стил, ответь, _ – отстучал Изумо.

Ирука добавил свой собственный запрос, когда все еще не было ответа от Котецу. Это было на него не похоже. Неужели его серьга каким-то образом повредилась? Беспокойство поселилось у него в желудке. Что-то было не так. Он перешел на бег, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, когда добрался до отеля.

Когда Ирука добрался до их гостиничного номера, от Котецу по-прежнему не было никаких вестей. Нервничающий Изумо уже был здесь. Его друг расхаживал взад-вперед перед Иноичи-сенсеем, заламывая руки.

– Котецу не отвечает. – Когда он посмотрел на Ируку, его глаза наполнились слезами. – Он не отвечает, Рука!

Он крепко обнял Изумо, чтобы не дать своему другу сорваться окончательно.

– Я знаю. Что будем делать, Иноичи-сенсей?

Джонин уже потянулся к своей оружейной сумке.

– Мы проведем опрос и найдем его.

***

Стук в дверь оторвал Какаши от книги. Это было странно. Миссии всегда доставлялись через окно – АНБУ или птичьим вызовом, а не через дверь. Хотя он и вернулся на действительную службу, Хокаге-сама еще не поручал ему ничего выше легкого B-ранга. Отложив книгу в сторону, Какаши натянул маску на нос и открыл дверь.

Темные глаза Шикаку встретились с его видимым глазом. Мускулы Какаши напряглись, волосы встали дыбом. Почему новый командир джонинов оказался в его квартире? Заставив себя сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, Какаши склонил голову перед высокопоставленным шиноби, стоящим перед ним.

– Нара-сама.

Шикаку ответил на этот вежливый жест.

– Какаши-сан, прошу прощения, что пришел без предупреждения, но я хотел попросить вас присоединиться ко мне за ужином.

Какаши нахмурился, взгляд его стал острым. В голове зазвенели тревожные колокольчики. Они с Шикаку редко общались по профессиональным вопросам, не говоря уже о личных. Чтобы самый высокопоставленный джонин в деревне нанес ему частный визит, должно было произойти что-то серьезное.

– У вас есть приказ для меня?

– Ах, нет, – джонин неловко потер затылок. – Это вопрос личного характера.

Какаши так крепко вцепился в дверную ручку, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Какие личные дела могут быть у командира Хирузена? Он мысленно пробежался по своим последним контактам с Шикаку. Все было кратко и профессионально, ничего необычного в голову не приходило. Как член АНБУ он редко имел дело с этим человеком. Это не означало, что Какаши не уважал Шикаку, и не означало, что он ослушался бы его. Формально он все еще оставался джонином.

– …Хорошо.

Напряжение спало с лица Шикаку, его плечи заметно расслабились.

– Тогда, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

Какаши надел сандалии, запер дверь квартиры и поднял защиту. Путь до Якинику Кью был тихим и напряженным. Он держался в нескольких шагах позади Шикаку, даже когда тот замедлил шаг. К счастью, Нара был достаточно умен, чтобы уловить дистанцию, которую сохранял Какаши. Он засунул руки в карманы, позволяя Какаши делать все, что ему заблагорассудится.

Когда они подошли, Нара Йошино взглянула на них. Ее губы изогнулись в улыбке.

– Надеюсь, вы проголодались. – Она жестом предложила Какаши сесть, а Шикаку устроился поудобнее на забутоне рядом с ней.

Чопорно усевшись напротив семьи Нара, Какаши молча изучал пару и их сына. Шикаку ссутулился, изображая безразличие. Рука, мягко легшая на колено жены, выдавала его нежность. Она прислонилась к его плечу, показывая их, как мощный, единый фронт. То, как крепко Йошино держал их маленького сына, говорило о том, что она слишком опекает мальчика. Шикамару, со своей стороны, просто расслабился в объятиях матери, лениво глядя на него темными глазами.

Это не обмануло Какаши ни на минуту. У парня был такой же острый блеск в глазах, как и у Шикаку. За всем этим сонным фасадом работал блестящий ум. Он сделал мысленную пометку следить за малышом, затем переключил свое внимание на пару, сидящую напротив него.

– В чем дело, Нара-сама?

Нары обменялись короткими взглядами. Йошино взяла Шикаку за руку и переплела их пальцы.

– Мы хотели обсудить Ируку…

– Вас это не касается. – Какаши выпрямился, его видимый глаз сузился.

Лицо Йошино побагровело от гнева. Эта женщина была известна своим вспыльчивым характером.

– Как ты смеешь перебивать меня.?

– Все в порядке, Йоши. Если будем ссориться сейчас, это только помешает. – Шикаку нежно сжал ее руку. Глаза Какаши заметно округлились, когда командир джонинов Конохи опустился на колени, уперся руками в колени и низко поклонился. – Какаши-сан, мы все трое очень заботимся об Ируке-куне. Пожалуйста, послушайте, что мы хотим сказать, это все, о чем мы просим.

– А еще, чтобы ты ослабил свою убийственную ауру, прежде чем она привлечет сюда проклятый взвод АНБУ, – вставила Йошино с яростным шипением.

Быстрая вспышка чакры подавила тяжелую ауру Какаши и его растущую ярость. Его руки сжались в кулаки, когда он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он не осознавал, что жажда крови просочилось сквозь его гнев. Как возмутительно для шиноби его ранга вести себя перед гребаным командиром джонинов и его женой, словно капризный ребенок.

– Хорошо. – В конце концов, он принял их приглашение по собственной воле.

Йошино несколько мгновений смотрела на него, острым взглядом изучая его почти полностью закрытое лицо. То, что она нашла, должно быть удовлетворило ее. С тихим вздохом она положила на стол два комплекта наполовину заполненных документов и развернула их, чтобы он мог прочитать. У Какаши кровь застыла в жилах.

Там, просто разложенные перед ним, лежали документы об усыновлении для некоего Умино Ируки и форма опекунства над Хатаке Какаши.

– …Что? – он услышал собственный голос, перекрывающий стук собственного сердца, в ушах. Какого черта глава клана Нара вдруг обратился к нему с этим вопросом? В этом не было никакого чертова смысла!

– Несколько месяцев назад мы обратились к Ируке-куну с предложением усыновить его, – Шикаку постучал пальцем по документам об усыновлении чуть выше даты, которая показывала середину февраля. Тогда он был на той проклятой миссии. – Он отказался.

Потянувшись к руке мужа, Йошино крепко сжала ее обеими руками.

– Ирука сказал нам, что ты – его семья. Он и не подумает оставить тебя одного. Мы не знали о степени вашей связи, когда спрашивали его впервые, но теперь знаем. Именно из-за тебя он не умер с голоду после нападения Кьюби. Упрямый мальчишка… – на глазах Йошино навернулись слезы. Она быстро вытерла их. – Мы понимаем, что вы идете вместе, и хотели бы принять вас обоих.

Какаши быстро открыл и закрыл рот под маской. Но слов не последовало. Он рассеянно провел рукой по растрепанным волосам. Эмоции перекатывались противоречивым комом через его внутренности: шок, гнев, смятение, горечь. Желание упрямо отказаться было прямо на кончике его языка. Все и так было прекрасно. Он был капитаном АНБУ, лучшим из своего поколения, и прекрасно мог позаботиться об одном генине.

Какаши крепко зажмурился. Какого черта он сейчас кому-то понадобился? У четы Нара должен быть скрытый мотив. Они не могли хотеть Ируку настолько сильно, чтобы втянуть еще и его в это дело. Кто захочет, чтобы Хатаке Какаши – Хладнокровный Какаши, Убийца друзей Какаши – околачивался поблизости, влияя на наследника клана Нара?

Он не обращал внимания на тупую боль в груди. Все было прекрасно, но в конечном счете все это не имело значения.

Он все равно не хотел лишних хлопот.

– Я в курсе вашей истории, Какаши-сан, – мягкий протяжный голос Шикаку прорезал путаницу мыслей Какаши.

– Мы не пытаемся заменить тех, кого вы потеряли. – Йошино потянулась через стол, пока ее пальцы не коснулись пальцев Какаши, и от этого прикосновения у него по всей руке побежали мурашки. – Я знаю, что вы с Ирукой стали считаться взрослыми, когда надели хитаи Конохи, – мягко продолжила она, – но семья очень важна. Вы оба так молоды. Вам нужно, чтобы кто-то присматривал за вами. Мы хотим быть этими людьми для тебя и для него.

Оторвав ладонь от руки Йошино, Какаши руки сложил вместе на коленях. Напряженное молчание повисло между ними, давая ему время собраться с мыслями. Конечно, Шикаку знал о его прошлом. Его звание командира джонинов давало ему доступ к личной информации каждого гребаного джонина в деревне. Активный агент АНБУ или нет, но он все еще был джонином.

Какаши заметил, что Йошино бросила на мужа потерянный взгляд.

– Ты хотя бы подумаешь над нашим предложением? – тихо спросила она.

Ему потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не ответить категорическим отказом на эту простую просьбу. Они с Ирукой были вместе. Им не нужно было, чтобы кто-то еще тревожил хрупкий мир, который они построили. Почти два года проведенные вдвоем, когда они опирались друг на друга, поддерживали и заботились друг о друге, казалось, ничего не значили для Нара. Какаши стиснул зубы. В отличие от Шикаку и Йошино, он сделает все, чтобы Ирука был счастлив.

_ Все _ .

В конце концов, именно поэтому он потянулся за документами. Счастье Ируки. Он сложил бланки и сунул их в свою потертую аптечку. Какаши бросил на Йошино и Шикаку последний взгляд и встал, собираясь уходить.

– Я ничего не обещаю.

От понимающей улыбки, искривившей губы Йошино, у него снова встали дыбом волосы.

– Шиноби не обещают, Какаши-сан.

Только когда он уже был почти дома, Какаши понял загадочный смысл этих прощальных слов.

Даже при всем желании он не сказал им «нет».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кстати, кто-нибудь догадался, что это была за девушка, которую Ирука встретил в борделе?


	15. Мотивы шиноби

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миссия команды Иноичи достигает своего апогея.

– Дайте уточню, – Иноичи-сенсей сложил пальцы домиком и задумчиво поднес ладони ко рту. – Вы купили три устройства связи, замаскированные под серьги, не сказав мне об этом. – Он нахмурился. – А потом прокололи себе уши сенбоном.

– Йошино-сенсей потом нас вылечила. – Как только слова были произнесены, Ирука понял, что этот кусочек информации, вероятно, не помог им. Серьги были у них почти год. Для генинов связь была просто еще одной частью их совместной работы. Вместо того чтобы указать на это, Ирука собрал волосы в хвост и надел сандалии.

Закрыв лицо руками, их сенсей покачал головой.

– Не знаю, стоит ли мне удивляться или сердиться, что вы так долго скрывали это от меня.

– Мы собирались сказать, но никак по появлялся подходящий случай. – Изумо поднял глаза от оружейной сумки, которую пристегивал к бедру. – Ты всегда говорил, что командная работа очень важна. Мы пытались сделать нашу команду более сплоченной.

– Мы обсудим это позже. – Иноичи-сенсей бросил им их хитаи обратно и повязал свой собственный вокруг лба. – Найти Котецу и Сузуки – наша главная задача. Вы готовы?

Оба мальчика кивнули.

– Да, сенсей.

– Хорошо, тогда подавите свою чакру и следуйте за мной.

Они пересекли город в тишине, плотно спрятав чакру и обострив чувства. Иноичи-сенсей повел их сквозь тени, мимо магазинов, мотелей и ресторанов, к самой южной оконечности города, окруженного стеной. У южных ворот темнели большие склады. Дрожь пробежала по спине Ируки. В отличие от квартала красных фонарей с его яркими огнями и оживленными посетителями, складской район под покровом ночи казался пустым и заброшенным.

Иноичи приказал мальчикам остановиться на крыше большого склада.

– Прикройте меня. – Усевшись, джонин сложил печать барана и закрыл глаза. –Дзюцу Передачи Разума!

Ирука и Изумо заняли позицию за спиной своего сенсея с обнаженными кунаями. Несколько долгих минут ночная темнота была пугающе тихой. Холодный пот струился по шее Ируки, мышцы были напряжены, и он был готов нанести удар.

Иноичи-сенсей со вздохом вернулся к ним и опустил руки.

– Я не могу дозвониться до Котецу. Он либо без сознания, либо...

– Он не умер! – Изумо крепче сжал свой кунай. – Он ни за что не умрет вот так.

Ирука прижался плечом к его плечу.

– Мы найдем его, Зумо.

– Пошли отсюда, – встав, Иноичи-сенсей подошел к краю крыши и бесшумно спрыгнул с нее. Генины последовали за ним, уйдя в перекат, чтобы погасить инерцию после падения. Они приземлились в переулке между двумя большими складами. Выпрямившись, Ирука замер, когда их сенсей поднял руку. – Кто-то идет, приготовьтесь.

Ирука и Изумо скользнули обратно в тень, подавив свою чакру с одной, ничем не замаскированной вспышкой. Оба генина держали кунаи наготове, не сводя глаз с входа в переулок.

– Помогите! – прокричал женский голос так громко, что это было почти пронзительно. – Кто-нибудь, помогите мне, пожалуйста!

Генины обменялся быстрыми удивленными взглядами.

– Госпожа Сузуки? – Изумо улыбнулся, но его брови сошлись в замешательстве, у Ируки тоже. Как, черт возьми, она вообще оказалась здесь? Не было ли это уловкой врагов, чтобы выманить их? Это то, что случилось с Котецу?

Иноичи сделал круговое движение рукой за спиной – знак шиноби, чтобы они продолжали скрываться. Ирука наблюдал, как его сенсей бесшумно скользнул вдоль стены склада, достигнув входа в переулок, как раз в тот момент, когда спотыкаясь показалась госпожа Сузуки. Ее одежда была порвана и вся в грязи, волосы выбились из прически, а макияж потек от слез. Иноичи схватил ее одной рукой за талию, а другой зажал рот.

Ее крик был заглушен рукой Иноичи-сенсея.

– Госпожа Сузуки, пожалуйста, сделайте глубокий вдох через нос. Это Яманака Иноичи из вашей охраны. Вы в безопасности, но я не могу позволить вам привлекать больше внимания к нашему местоположению, если мы хотим, чтобы вы оставались в таком состоянии. Пожалуйста, кивните, если можете.

Ирука наблюдал, как ее макушка качнулась в кивке за плечом Иноичи. Их сенсей медленно отпустил ее. Проведя рукой по растрепанным волосам, госпожа Сузуки подняла рукав, чтобы прикрыть нижнюю часть лица, как она делала раньше с веером.

– Где эти дети? Вы должны были защищать меня.

– Они ищут вас, госпожа. Если вы помните, именно по вашей просьбе мы заняли отдельные гостиничные номера во время пребывания в городе. – Иноичи почтительно склонил перед ней голову.

Невеста дайме ощетинилась, тонкие брови нахмурились.

– Ты должен помнить свое место, шиноби. Немедленно позови этих детей, нам нужно уходить.

– Они скоро снова присоединятся к нам, – Иноичи-сенсей положил руку ей между лопаток. – Пожалуйста, скажите мне, госпожа, как вы здесь очутились?

Она закатила глаза за рукавом.

– О чем ты болтаешь? Я попала в плен, потому что ваш некомпетентный Хокаге поручил маленьким детям поиграть в стражу.

– И все же вы здесь, вы свободны от своих пут и, по-видимому, ничем не обременены. – Рука на ее спине сжалась в кулак и переместилась вниз, к пояснице. Этот жест словно щелкнул в мозгу Ируки. Еще один ручной знак шиноби:  _ атака. _

Адреналин взметнулся вверх по позвоночнику Ируки. Напасть на госпожу Сузуки? Но почему? Несмотря на замешательство, он доверял приказу Иноичи-сенсея, поэтому сразу же приступил к действиям. К тому времени, когда он сформировал ручные печати для суитон-дзюцу, Изумо уже крепко сжимал между пальцами три сенбона и готовился отправить их в полет.

– Мне повезло, – сказала госпожа Сузуки, разворачиваясь к джонину и сокращая расстояние между ними с такой скоростью, какой не может быть у гражданских. – А тебе не повезет! – Она отвела рукав ото рта, когда масса оранжевого пламени в упор ударила Иноичи в грудь.

Гражданские определенно не могли этого сделать!

Сузуки была куноичи!

Иноичи-сенсей с мучительным криком упал на землю. Форма у него на груди вспыхнула, обжигая кожу под ней. От запаха горелой плоти у Ируки скрутило живот.

Госпожа Сузуки легким движением руки блокировала сенбон Изумо. Атлас ее красивого кимоно порвался, металл глухо звякнул под тканью. Вспышка стали заставила Ируку выругаться. Ручной протектор, она была одета в броню шиноби!

– Вы, гребаные шиноби Листа, не можете оставить меня в покое! – взревела она, и ее хорошенькое личико исказилось от гнева. – Это выводит меня из себя. 

Она ударила Иноичи по ребрам усиленным чакрой пинком. Сила удара отбросила их сенсея в ближайшую стену. Металл стены прогнулся двухметровой воронкой там, где врезалось его тело. Иноичи рухнул на землю безвольной кучей.

– Сенсей! – Ярость заставила руки Ируки двигаться быстрее, чтобы покончить с печатями: кабан, собака, баран и хлопнуть в ладоши. – Суитон: Бурлящий Поток.

Как эта женщина посмела обидеть его Иноичи-сенсея! Слева от них грохотала решетка канализации. Вода хлынула через щели в решетке, кружась и извиваясь вокруг рук Ируки. Он толкнул чакру в тенкецу на кончиках его пальцев, вода неуклюже плеснулась, когда он изо всех сил пытался перенаправить мощный поток на госпожу Сузуки.

Ее пальцы так быстро складывали знаки, что Ирука не успевал за ними следить.

– Катон: Огненный Шар. – Оранжевое пламя полетело ему прямо в лоб. Пар заклубился между ними.

Используя пар как прикрытие, Ирука и Изумо побежали вверх по стене склада, чтобы добраться до своего сенсея. Они схватили Иноичи за руки и потащили в тень, чтобы укрыться. Руки джонина дрожали, когда он прижимал исцеляющую чакру к своей груди.

– Ах вы, сопляки! – Сузуки закричала, когда обнаружила, что Иноичи исчез. – Вы все испортили! Это должна была быть легкая миссия!

Изумо поднял четыре пальца и молча кивнул в сторону их разъяренной противницы. Построение четыре было идеальным! Заняв позицию перед раненым джонином, Ирука медленно слил немного чакры в воду, которую его дзюцу оставило в лужах. Вода покрылась рябью, затем медленно растеклась по бетону в сторону сердитого кричащей Сузуки.

– Почему вы не могли просто сообщить проклятому дайме о выкупе?!

Несколько сюрикенов прорезали медленно рассеивающийся пар. Ирука нырнул вправо, чтобы один из них не попал ему в глаз. Жгучая боль расцвела вдоль его щеки, где оружие задело кожу, прежде чем врезаться в стену позади него.

Изумо хрюкнул рядом с ним, один из сюрикенов вонзился ему в бок. Стиснув зубы, Изумо присел на корточки, крепко держа руки в печати собаки. Воздух вокруг них похолодел на несколько градусов, и по спине Ируки пробежал холодок.

– Где ты, черт возьми, прячешься? – Сузуки послала кунаи сквозь пар в разных направлениях. Ирука встал перед Изумо и Иноичи, отразив несколько ударов своим кунаем. Он чувствовал покалывание чакры Изумо под ногами, когда она скользила по воде, приближаясь к Сузуки.

Пот выступил на лбу Изумо, когда он крепко сжал челюсти. Его руки дрожали от усилий удержать печать. Стиснув зубы, он зажмурился и с громким воплем выпустил массивный поток чакры ветра.

– Что за... – ругательство Сузуки быстро переросло в яростный крик. – Ах вы, маленькие засранцы! Что вы, черт возьми, сделали с моими ногами?!

Ирука повалил своего друга на землю как раз в тот момент, когда огромный оранжевый огненный шар пролетел над их головами. Изумо тяжело опустился на бетон, он тяжело дышал, а кожа стала пепельной.

– П-прости, Рука. Кажется, я перестарался.

– Нет, – лицо Ируки побледнело. – О нет, Изумо. – Истощение чакры это нехорошо. Изумо использовал все, что у него было во второй раз за эту ночь, и Ирука тоже был близок к своему пределу. Он не мог больше выполнить ни одно дзюцу, кроме самых базовых – одно или два, если повезет. Генин вытащил из кобуры еще один кунай. Ему оставались только кунаи и тайдзюцу.

– Ты, – яростно прорычала Сузуки. Воздух сгустился от ее жажды крови.

Ледяной страх пронзил позвоночник Ируки, пополз по его внутренностям и напряг мышцы. Он судорожно вдохнул, ее жажда крови, казалось, забила ему легкие. Это было ошеломляюще, ошеломляюще в необузданной интенсивности…

Пар полностью рассеялся, и Ирука впервые хорошо разглядел своего противника.

Ноги Сузуки примерзли к бетону.

Изумо был гением!

Лед поднялся из лужи воды, созданной Ирукой, закрутился и плотно покрыл ноги Сузуки, словно пара ледяных ботинок. Местами ледяные шипы доходили ей почти до колен. Сузуки брызгала слюной, как мокрая кошка, и использовала катон-дзюцу, пытаясь растопить ледяные оковы Изумо. Ее ноги оставались неподвижными. Это было такое глупое зрелище, что она перестала пугать. Ирука стряхнул напряжение, вызванное жаждой крови Сузуки, оставшимся в его мышцах и разуме.

– Тебе это с рук не сойдет. Я тебя не боюсь.

Красивое лицо Сузуки исказилось в безобразной маске ярости.

– А тебе стоит, сопляк ты этакий! – Ее руки соединились в текучей смеси ручных печатей: змея, баран, обезьяна, кабан, лошадь, тигр. – Катон: Огненная Пуля! – Грудь Сузуки расширилась от быстрого нарастания чакры. Она стреляла похожими на пули огненными снарядами в Иноичи-сенсея и Изумо.

– Суитон: Стена Воды. – У Ируки было достаточно времени, чтобы увидеть, как Иноичи дернул Изумо назад и поднял невысокую стену воды, чтобы защитить их от огня.

Нет! Он должен отвлечь ее внимание от своей раненой команды! Ирука бросился в сторону, уходя в перекат. Он извивался и прыгал, чтобы избежать огненных пуль. Собрав немного своей оставшейся чакры в ноги, Ирука побежал вверх по стене склада, чтобы отвлечь огонь от Изумо и Иноичи-сенсея. Куски кирпича взрывались всего в нескольких дюймах от него, компактные огненные шары оставляли дымящиеся дыры размером с кулак там, где они соединялись со складом. Одной огненной пули хватило бы, чтобы оторвать конечность, если бы она соприкоснулась с какой-нибудь частью тела Ируки.

Краем глаза Ирука заметил, что несколько луж, вокруг Сузуки, начали покрываться рябью. Густые черные испарения поднимались из воды, искажаясь и застывая в гуманоидные формы.

– Какого черта? – Сузуки направила свою огненное дзюцу на темные фигуры, которые медленно скользили вперед с нечеловеческой гибкостью. Огненные шары проходили прямо сквозь них, издавая негромкие хлюпающие звуки, когда они ударялись о воду и поднимали в воздух маленькие струйки пара. – Иллюзии? Ты думаешь, что сможешь одурачить меня жалким D-ранговым дзюцу?

Фигуры в ответ, казалось, потянулись друг к другу. Мерцание металла отразило свет, заставив Ируку содрогнуться. Кунай. У них был кунай. Как это нервирует.

Постукивание в серьге-коммуникаторе вырвало Ируку из его мыслей.  _ Стил запрашивает построение восемь.  _ Ирука чуть не спрыгнул со стены. Котецу! Он был жив! Эти жуткие фигуры, должно быть, его дзюцу Туманного Слуги. Ух ты, он стал лучше с тех пор, как они в последний раз тренировались с построением восемь.

Видя, как Изумо с новой силой поднимается на ноги, Ирука вытащил из кобуры два куная и швырнул их в Сузуки. В то же время две иллюзии делали то же самое.

– По-вашему, я легковерна!.. – ее слова оборвались болезненным вскриком, когда один из кунаев Ируки задел ее бедро. – Это невозможно! – Темные фигуры Котецу вытащили еще кунаи и «бросили» их в Сузуки. – Это всего лишь иллюзии! – Изумо бросил в нее кунай, идеально совместив его с одной из иллюзий. Оружие рассекло ей щеку, и Сузуки взвизгнула.

Вытащив из рукава кунай, Сузуки отчаянно замахивалась на каждое попадавшееся ей под руку оружие – иллюзорное и тщательно спрятанное настоящее. Ее искусные уклонения помогли ей избежать большинства кунаев, но тех настоящих, которые ее поразили, было достаточно, чтобы сделать ее параноиком. Количество снарядов увеличивалось, подавляя ее до тех пор, пока она уже не могла за ними угнаться. Вот тогда-то они и начали наносить сильные удары. Ранили плечи, живот и конечности. Кунай по самую рукоять вонзился ей в ребра, еще один – возле колена.

Она тяжело дышала, ее причудливые волосы и одежда были в беспорядке. Сузуки внезапно стала слишком неподвижной для куноичи, подвергшейся нападению.

– Ч-что происходит? – Она резко наклонилась вперед и уронила свой кунай. Ее руки дернулись за спину, как у привязанной свиньи. – Я не могу пошевелиться!

– Свяжите ее быстро, – коротко приказал Иноичи-сенсей. Он подобрал под себя ноги, но тяжело прислонился к стене склада позади себя. Их сенсей дрожал от напряжения, вытянув перед собой руки с пальцами, сложенными в уникальной печати Яманака, и поддерживая свое дзюцу в таком тяжелом состоянии. – Я не смогу долго продержаться.

– Ирука! – Изумо бросил ему свою проволоку чакры.

– Понял! – Спрыгнув со стены склада, Ирука связал Сузуки запястья и руки острой проволокой. По легкой дрожи в плечах он понял, что она использовала слишком много чакры.

Как только Иноичи-сенсей отменил дзюцу, Сузуки снова принялась ругаться. Шиноби не обратили на нее никакого внимания, особенно когда Котецу свалился с ближайшей крыши почти целым и невредимым. Левая сторона его лица была покрыта темными синяками, кожа вокруг рта и глаз опухла от побоев. Он явно берег правый бок, тяжелые повязки выглядывали из-под маскировки уличного мальчишки.

– Котецу! – Изумо из последних сил обнял своего лучшего друга за плечи. – Ты в порядке...! – Он уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Котецу, сгорбившись от облегчения и усталости. Плечи Изумо напряглись и затряслись – верный признак того, что он плакал. – Что случилось?

– На меня напали! Кто-то сильно избил меня и вырубил. – Обхватив одной рукой своего лучшего друга, Котецу придержал другую, открытую для Ируки. Это было единственное приглашение, в котором тот нуждался. Ирука обнял своих сокомандников, крепко прижимая их к себе. На глазах у него выступили слезы. – Когда я очнулся, то был заперт в шкафу.

– Тебе повезло, что ты жив. – Иноичи взъерошил колючие волосы Котецу, быстро проверяя его на наличие серьезных травм. – А как ты выбрался оттуда?

– Ао, сукин ты сын! – яростный вопль Сузуки прервал воссоединение. – Заканчивай свою гребаную работу. Вытащи меня, как и должен.

Синеволосый шиноби, казалось, появился из ниоткуда.

– Убийство генинов не входит в мою миссию. – Он встал, балансируя на краю крыши в десяти метрах над ними. Ирука почти сразу же включил свой комм в серьге. Изумо и Котецу стояли по бокам от него, кунаи и кодачи были наготове, так что они оказались между Ао, их раненым сенсеем и связанной пленницей.

– Это он освободил меня. – Котецу прикусил нижнюю губу и нахмурился. – ...Он перевязал мои раны.

Ирука вздрогнул, дрожь удивления прошла по всему его телу.

– Он...что? – Почему их враг, тот, кто похитил их (не совсем) клиентку, помог Котецу? Иноичи-сенсей был прав, что-то действительно было не так со всей этой ситуацией.

– Они, блядь, расходный материал! – закричала Сузуки, чувствуя, как нарастает ее разочарование. Она потянула за проволоку чакры, и от каждого рывка она все глубже врезалась в ее запястья. – Предполагалось, что нанять детей будет проще всего. Ты даже простое похищение не можешь сделать правильно, Ао!

Не обращая внимания на ее крики, Ао спрыгнул на бетон менее чем в метре от генинов.

– Я не хочу ничего плохого. – Подняв руки над головой, синеволосый шиноби опустился на одно колено. – В левом кармане моего жилета лежит свиток, содержащий приказ моего командира о моем немедленном отступлении. Взгляните сами.

Генины напряглись, переводя взгляд с него, а затем на своего сенсея, ища указаний, как действовать дальше. Это может быть еще одна ловушка. Освобождение Котецу не сделало шиноби из Кири их союзником. Все они были слишком измучены, чтобы вести еще одну битву.

Стиснув зубы, Иноичи медленно кивнул.

Изумо шагнул вперед, медленными и неторопливыми движениями открыл клапан кармана Ао и вытащил оттуда тонкий голубой свиток. Убедившись, что он стоит лицом к врагу, Изумо вернулся к своей команде и протянул свиток Иноичи-сенсею. Вспышка чакры от джонина поглотила свиток. Через несколько секунд он, казалось, был достаточно удовлетворен, чтобы открыть его. Голубые глаза бегали по строчкам, пока он читал.

– ...Похоже, он говорит правду. – Иноичи свернул свиток и бросил его обратно Ао.

Сузуки все еще ругалась и тщетно боролась позади них, когда Изумо внезапно обратился прямо к Ао:

– Я не понимаю. Твои действия до сих пор были противоречивы. Что ты задумал? Почему ты нам помогаешь?

Особенно непристойная цепочка ругательств Сузуки вызвала раздраженное рычание Ао.

– Заткни ее, и я, возможно, дам тебе ответ.

– Позволь мне. – Стянув с себя грязный шарф, Котецу скомкал его и сунул Сузуки в рот. – Ну вот, проблема решена. – Ирука спрятал ухмылку за ладонью. Теперь это приносило удовлетворение.

С веселым фырканьем синеволосый шиноби начал:

– Сузуки – одна из агентов Кири. Она была назначена ко двору вашего дайме в течение последнего года с целью повлиять на его политические решения, – откровенная честность Ао застала всех четырех членов команды Иноичи врасплох. Его взгляд метнулся к Иноичи. – Ты знаешь правила игры, захватить власть изнутри, сделать огненного дайме марионеточным лидером. То, что ей эффектно не удалось. Ваш дайме такой неуклюжий шут, он думал, что она просто флиртует с ним. Его скрытый нарциссизм действительно спас его, как это ни невероятно. – Ао издал резкий смешок. – Когда он решил, что хочет жениться на ней и произвести на свет нескольких наследников, Сузуки запаниковала, позвала на помощь, и меня послали за ней. Вот чем было похищение, это извлечение. – Он покачал головой, хотя выражение его лица оставалось тщательно нейтральным. – Год тщательного планирования пошел насмарку. Все эти деньги были потрачены впустую, когда они могли бы пойти на лучшие цели. Она даже не смогла добиться успешного выкупа. По крайней мере, это уменьшило бы наши потери.

Иноичи притянул своих генинов поближе, защищая руками всех троих мальчиков.

– Ты же не думаешь, что мы в это поверим.

– Тогда возьмите ее и считайте, что это подарок в качестве компенсации от моего уважаемого вождя. – Протесты Сузуки были заглушены возгласом Котецу. Ао проигнорировал ее и продолжил: – Я уверен, что ты получишь от нее полезную информацию, Яманака, у тебя это хорошо получается. – Он кивком головы указал на извивающуюся куноичи. – Вовлечение Конохи никогда не входило в наши планы. Ожидание, что я уберу за ней беспорядок, было последней каплей. Сузуки облажалась, я не собираюсь прикрывать ее задницу во второй раз.

Иноичи нахмурился, крепче сжимая своих генинов.

– Мидзукаге никогда добровольно не передаст во вражескую деревню оперативника, владеющего секретной информацией.

Ао просто ухмыльнулся:

– А кто говорит о Мизукаге?

Все трое генинов ахнули. Побледнев, Ирука потянулся к рукам Изумо и Котецу. К его ужасу, тон Иноичи-сенсея оставался тщательно нейтральным.

– Ты планируешь переворот.

– Мой любимый вождь молода и идеалистична, но я вынужден верить в нее. Она желает для нашей деревни большего, чем кровавое наследство. Если кто и может преуспеть в достижении столь высокой цели, так это она. – Ухмылка синеволосого шиноби стала зловещей и гордой. Направив немного чакры в синий свиток, он встряхнул его. Мягкое шипение, похожее на звук горящего фитиля, исходило от свитка, когда он медленно окрасился в красный цвет.

– Ты не заставишь Коноху помогать в гражданской войне.

– Нам не нужна помощь, только гарантия, что вы не будете совать свой нос в наши дела. – Он бросил измененный свиток Иноичи. – Отдай это своему Хокаге, это только для его глаз. – С издевательским салютом фигура Ао покрылась рябью и шлепнулась на бетон.

Ирука пробормотал, затаив дыхание, абсолютно ошеломленный неверием:

– Водяной клон...

– Пошли, ребята, домой.


	16. Возвращение домой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ирука и Какаши проводят некоторое время вместе.

Глядя на наполовину полную сковородку карри, Какаши вздохнул. Он опять сделал слишком много. Это был уже третий раз за неделю. С каких это пор приготовление еды на двоих стало такой укоренившейся привычкой? Потянувшись за пластиковым контейнером, он сгреб в него остатки еды. Какая потеря времени. Ируки здесь нет, чтобы помочь съесть то, что он приготовил. Не было никакой причины удваивать порцию…

_ Ирука. _

Какаши остановился, задержав руки на крышке контейнера. Ирука был причиной того, что он удвоил порцию, но его еще не было дома. Какаши плотно защелкнул крышку. Команда Ируки на пять дней опаздывала с ожидаемой датой возвращения. Обычно миссии не разглашались, но у джонинов был доступ к миссиям D и C рангов. И как АНБУ, он тоже имел такие полномочия.

Это была простая миссия сопровождения. Доставить избалованную невесту дайме обратно в столицу и вернуться домой. Легко, даже для команды новичков-генинов. С-ранги редко длились дольше, чем предполагалось, и редко вызывали осложнения. Так почему же?  _ Почему  _ он до сих пор не вернулся?

Проведя рукой по непослушным волосам, Какаши ссутулился. Его желудок неприятно вздрагивал и болезненно скручивался каждый раз, когда он пытался предсказать, что могло задержать миссию его дорогого человека. Он не чувствовал такой нервозности с тех пор, как они с Кицунэ в последний раз работали под прикрытием.

_ Ты волнуешься _ , – проворчал тоненький голосок у него в затылке.

Что за нелепая мысль! Он был АНБУ. Он ежедневно выполнял задания S-ранга, гораздо более опасные, чем то, на которое отправился Ирука. Не было причин думать о худшем. Яманака Иноичи был способным лидером. Какаши сам обучал Ируку, знал, насколько серьезно тот относится к тому, чтобы быть шиноби. Ирука иногда работал больше, чем даже Гай. Если кто и знал, на что способен генин, так это он.

Да, абсолютно никаких причин для беспокойства.

Узел в животе скрутился еще сильнее. Какаши моргнул, глядя на контейнер с остатками еды, молча удивляясь, что он только что попытался закрыть его крышкой во второй раз. Ладно, может быть, он  _ немного  _ волновался.

Не слишком аккуратно запихнув остатки в холодильник, Какаши захлопнул дверцу. Он никогда раньше не был на этой стороне, ожидая возвращения любимого человека с задания. Как, черт возьми, Ирука это делал? Каждый раз, когда он надевал свою маску Гончей, его друг провожал его объятиями и улыбкой. Ждать было тяжелее, чем выполнить миссию А-ранга.

Какаши не понравилось.

Возможно, ему следовало послать Паккуна следить за миссией Ируки. Нинкен мог бы доложить, если бы что-то пошло не так, или, по крайней мере, дать ему знать, если бы возникла такая задержка. По крайней мере, Какаши не отвлекался бы на бессмысленное беспокойство. Сдув с глаз челку, он сложил грязную посуду в раковину. Ирука не обрадуется, если он вмешается в его первую миссию С-ранга. Мысль о том, чтобы расстроить генина (и попасть в черный список Янамаки Иноичи, если это обнаружится), в конечном счете, заставила его отложить _ план с Паккуном _ в сторону.

_ Опоздание на пять дней… _

Дорогой ему человек был где-то там, возможно, в опасности, ранен или мертв, и он ничего не мог для него сделать.

_ Снова. _

Какаши хлопнул ладонями по столешнице, плечи его затряслись от усилий обуздать эмоции. Ирука всегда выводил его из себя, заставлял с трудом осмысливать собственные реакции.

_ Бесполезный. _

Он не мог защитить никого – ни Обито, ни Рин, ни Минато-сенсея, ни Кушину…

… ни отца.

Все они были мертвы. Он подвел всех, кого когда-либо любил, независимо от того, сколько раз он обещал себе  _ никогда больше  _ не делать этого. После Минато-сенсея и Кушины он поклялся никогда никого не подпускать достаточно близко, чтобы полюбить. Он окружил свое сердце стенами, достаточно прочными, чтобы противостоять даже легендарной силе Цунаде.

Вот только этот ребенок поселился в его сердце, прежде чем Какаши построил стены. У Ируки был способ сделать это, прорваться сквозь оборону прежде, чем она будет возведена. Поскольку Ирука уже был внутри, другие нашли брешь и тоже проникли внутрь.  _ Генма и Гай. _

Его упрямые, невозможные друзья.

Мало-помалу пустота внутри него начала заполняться, и вместе с ней пришли страх, сомнение, неуверенность, которые он слишком часто испытывал за свои пятнадцать лет жизни. Какаши не смог спасти тех, кто был ему дорог. Все, кого он любил, умирали, что бы он ни делал и как бы ни старался что-то изменить. Он не спал по ночам, планируя и выдвигая всевозможные гипотезы, чтобы дать Ируке наилучший шанс выжить.

_ Как можно сохранить жизнь одному упрямому генину? _

Какаши едва заметил легкую дрожь в руках и ногах, когда сел на кухонный островок. Ирука был загадкой, окутанной тайной, единственным человеком, которого он не мог понять, единственным живым человеком, которого он не мог подвести.

Не так, как у него было с Обито или Рин.

Как бы сильно он их ни любил, а Какаши любил своих товарищей по команде так сильно, как только мог в одиннадцать-двенадцать лет, любить их всегда было недостаточно. Прикрыв шаринган Обито одной рукой, Какаши склонился над столешницей. Призраки мелькали по краям его воспоминаний.

_ Обито, громкий и дерзкий, во время драки наклонился к нему, лицо всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного, с раскрасневшимися от гнева щеками, нахмуренными бровями за очками. Обычное явление, как и в любой другой день. Чужая рука вцепилась в его рубашку. Затем внезапный рывок – и пара губ плотно и требовательно прижалась к его закрытому маской рту. Это было намеренно, внезапно, у него перехватило дыхание, и он был зол, смущен, ошеломлен. _

Другой рукой Какаши потянулся к медицинской сумке на бедре, пальцы скользнули по потертому материалу.

_ Теплая ладошка Рин крепко сжимала его руку, ее щека лежала на его плече – надежное присутствие рядом с ним. Она прижалась к нему, ее теплый голос накатывал на него, как нежные волны. Потом она поцеловала его в щеку, прямо над маской, и он снова утонул в смущении и удивлении. _

Слезы текли из шарингана Обито, когда его руки сжались так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

_ Они снова загнали его в ловушку. Обито тяжело навалился ему на спину, а Рин прижалась к его груди. Неохотно и с большим словесным протестом он позволил это сделать. Они всегда зажимали его между собой, как будто боялись, что он уйдет, если они его не удержат. Он никогда не пробовал, хотя и не знал, когда подобное вошло у него в привычку. Обито вытянул ноги, чтобы обхватить его бедра, и переплел пальцы с пальцами Рин, когда они прижались друг к другу. _

Какаши так и не смог до конца привыкнуть к их объятиям, к их твердым губам на его губах, друг на друге или к словам любви, которыми они осыпали его. У Обито был вкус пепла, а у Рин – мяты. Даже сражаясь с ними обоими, он любил их. Их прикосновения заземляли его. Оказаться в их объятиях – все равно что вернуться домой.

Так же как и с Ирукой…

_ Подожди, что? _

Быстро моргая, Какаши недоверчиво покачал головой и подавил внезапный жар, заливший его щеки. Куда только что свернули его мысли? Нет, он не мог смотреть на  _ Ируку  _ так же, как на Рин и Обито. Да, Ирука была важен для него, возможно, был его  _ самым  _ дорогим человеком за последние два года. Но ему едва исполнилось двенадцать, он совсем еще ребенок. Какаши…

Какаши глубоко заботился об Ируке, но он не любил его, он определенно не был влюблен в него. Это было просто смешно. Все это беспокойство начинало его раздражать.

Вернувшись к раковине, Какаши занялся посудой. Его мысли не забредали в такие абсурдные места, когда он мог сосредоточиться на чем-то продуктивном. Возможно, пришло время посмотреть, что за нелепый вызов готовит Гай, или узнать, нет ли Генмы в библиотеке. Он практически жил там во время их перерыва, пока Изумо и Котецу были вне деревни.

Защита внезапно сдвинулась. Кунай оказался в руке Какаши до того, как повернулась дверная ручка. Он завернул за угол к гэнкану как раз в тот момент, когда Ирука пинком захлопнул за собой дверь.

– О, ты здесь! – Кинув сумку у стены, он сбросил сандалии. – Я боялся, что ты будешь на задании, когда я вернусь. – Он поправил свои сброшенные сандалии рядом с сандалиями Какаши. – Извини за опоздание, мы столкнулись с некоторыми неприятностями в Танзаку Гай и должны были подождать, пока Иноичи-сенсей достаточно оправится, прежде чем вернуться в Коноху... – Ирука замолчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу таким образом, что Какаши понял, что он старается не ерзать. – Э-э, Каши, ты в порядке?

Какаши моргнул, его лицо слегка покраснело, когда он внезапно осознал, что стоит в коридоре, просто глядя на Ируку.

– Ты ранен, – быстро выпалил он, чтобы скрыть замешательство.

– А, это? – Ирука провел рукой по свежим бинтам на горле. – Я использовал катон и суитон вместе, и это обожгло мне горло. Сейчас я практически здоров. Иноичи-сенсей просто волновался, поэтому я пообещал оставить повязки еще на несколько дней.

Облегчение нахлынуло на него так быстро, что у Какаши на мгновение закружилась голова.  _ Ирука был в безопасности, он был дома.  _ Вместо ответа он быстро сократил расстояние между ними и поднял генина прямо с пола. Ирука тут же обхватил его за шею руками, а ногами – за бедра. Твердая тяжесть в его руках заставила Какаши слегка задрожать.  _ Он жив, он жив, он жив.  _ Слова застряли у него в горле, когда он зарылся лицом в конский хвост Ируки.

– Я тоже скучал по тебе, – пробормотал Ирука ему в плечо, озвучивая то, что Какаши не мог сказать. – Я дома.

Какаши опустился на пол, крепко прижав Ируку к груди.

– Добро пожаловать домой. – Он ударился спиной о стену, и долгое время никто из них не двигался. Желание самому осмотреть раны Ируки в конце концов заставило Какаши оставить между ними достаточно места, чтобы взглянуть на повязки.

Ирука открыл рот, как только Какаши начал тыкать крошечными кусочками чакры вдоль его шеи. Обхватив его лицо обеими руками, Какаши осторожно повернул его голову из стороны в сторону. Он удовлетворенно замычал, как только счел, что ожоги достаточно зажили.

– Миссия прошла успешно?

Ирука задумчиво наморщил лоб, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем наконец ответил:

– Честно говоря, я не уверен.

Ну, это определенно был не тот ответ, которого он ожидал. Миссии, особенно низшего ранга, обычно имели по окончанию результат «да» или «нет».

– Мма, как насчет того, чтобы взять немного рамена в Ичираку, и ты расскажешь мне, что случилось? – Основные детали могли быть переданы более высокопоставленным шиноби, если миссия не была засекречена. С-ранги редко засекречивали. Кроме того, они еще не отпраздновали вместе двенадцатый день рождения Ируки.

Ирука посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми сверкающими глазами, которые слишком сильно напомнили Какаши взгляды, которыми Гуруко одаривал его в детстве.

– Пожалуйста, я умираю с голоду! Не думаю, что когда-нибудь привыкну ко вкусу пайковых батончиков.

Щенячьи глаза, его юный друг посмотрел на него щенячьими глазами.

– Мма, остатки оставим на завтра, – согласился Какаши.

Поздний весенний вечер выдался на удивление теплым, когда они пробирались по крышам домов, избегая людных улиц внизу. Когда они уселись под навесом, обед давно закончился, так что стойка с раменом была пуста.

– Привет, ребята, – Теучи повернулся к ним со своей обычной, яркой улыбкой. – Давно вы не появлялись вместе, надеюсь, жизнь хорошо к вам относится. Что я сегодня могу сделать для вас?

Улыбнувшись шеф-повару, Ирука ткнул через плечо на меню на стене.

– Можно мне ваш такаяма рамен, пожалуйста?

– Конечно, Ирука-кун, – бросил Теучи через плечо жене, прежде чем переключить внимание на Какаши. – Дай угадаю, мисо рамен с яйцом сверху и дополнительной сайрой вместо курицы?

Подперев подбородок рукой, Какаши одним глазом улыбнулся повару.

– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, Теучи-сан. – Он действительно не должен был так уж сильно удивляться, что Теучи запомнил его заказ. За последние несколько недель они с Генмой часто обедали здесь.

– Все, что угодно, для моих постоянных клиентов. Два рамена скоро будут.

Подозрительный взгляд Ируки заставил Какаши усмехнуться под маской.

– Когда ты стал постоянным клиентом в Ичираку-рамен, Какаши?

– Мма, Генме было одиноко, когда вы все ушли. – Какаши небрежно пожал плечами. Ируке не нужно было знать, насколько пустой казалась квартира без него, даже в ту ночь, когда вооруженный до зубов Гай пробрался в  _ спальню _ . Как будто им все еще было по пять лет! Но сердце у Гая было на месте, поэтому он терпел это неистовое вторжение ради того, чем оно было – заботой друга. – Итак, задание?

– О да, – Ирука хлопнул в ладоши, поворачиваясь на стуле, чтобы лучше видеть Какаши. – Ты никогда не поверишь, что случилось…

Следующие два часа Какаши провел, слушая речь Ируки. Оживленный рассказ о его первой миссии С-ранга даже привлек внимание Теучи, когда он принес их рамен. Чем больше Ирука рассказывал, тем сильнее что-то тяжелое и неудобное оседало в животе Какаши. То, что описал генин, превосходило стандартную миссию С-ранга. Похищенный член семьи дайме? По крайней мере, это был высокий B-ранг. Вся команда могла погибнуть!

– Мы нашли Котецу и госпожу Сузуки в районе склада и... – внезапная пауза заставила Какаши нахмурить брови. – Я... я не уверен, что могу сказать тебе что-нибудь еще? Миссия официально еще не засекречена, но то, что произошло в районе складов, может это изменить? Я не уверен. Иноичи-сенсей отправился докладывать Хокаге-сама и велел нам идти домой.

– Тогда, на всякий случай, лучше ничего больше не говорить. 

Какаши очень тщательно скрывал свой растущий гнев за нейтральным лицом.  _ Во что, черт возьми, Иноичи втянул вас?  _ Он был уверен, что один АНБУ в лисьей маске постучится в окно главы клана Яманака, как только Изумо и Котецу порадуют своего опекуна подробностями миссии. Когда речь заходила о людях, которых он любил, Генма всегда был немного  _ чрезмерно заботлив. _

– Ну что ж, я просто рад вернуться в Коноху. – Ирука накрутил на палочки последние несколько кусочков лапши и отправил их в рот. – Иноичи-сенсей дал нам несколько выходных. Мы можем завтра вместе потренироваться, если тебя не вызовут на задание?

– Мы давно не тренировались вместе, не так ли? – Какаши положил палочки на миску, показывая, что он закончил. – Горишь желанием показать, насколько ты стал лучше?

Щеки Ируки слегка порозовели.

– Я обещал, что буду усердно работать, пока ты был на той долгой миссии.

Теучи положил счет на стойку между ними.

– Извините, что прерываю ваш разговор, но я закроюсь минут через десять.

– Никаких проблем, Теучи-сан. – Ирука выпил оставшийся в миске бульон и выудил из своей аптечки немного денег. – Сегодня я угощаю! – громко провозгласил он, когда Какаши попытался вмешаться. – За С-ранги платят намного лучше, чем за D-ранги! Наконец-то я могу позволить себе относиться к тебе так же, как ты относишься ко мне, Какаши.

– А-а, – Какаши потер затылок. Это было неожиданно, но приятно. Когда в последний раз кто-то хотел угостить его едой? Кто он такой, чтобы разрушать счастье Ируки после миссии? – Спасибо.

Генин отсчитал стоимость и чаевые, прежде чем, зевнув, слез с табурета.

– Я чувствую, что могу проспать целую неделю.

– Тогда пошли домой, не хотелось бы, чтобы ты потерял сознание у стойки с раменом.

– Эй! – Ирука пристроился рядом с Какаши. – А ты не отнесешь меня домой, если я отключусь?

Тот сделал вид, что серьезно обдумывает вопрос.

– Вряд ли.

– Я бы отнес тебя домой, если бы пришлось, – надулся Ирука.

Протянув руку, Какаши игриво взъерошил ему волосы.

– Мма, тебе никогда не придется беспокоиться об этом. – Он никогда не поставил бы своего друга в ситуацию, которая оставила бы их так уязвимыми для нападения. Он сделал мысленную пометку начать учить Ируку сражаться, неся на руках недееспособного товарища. Если этот С-ранг был хоть каким-то признаком, то эти навыки ему рано или поздно понадобятся.

Пока они шли, между ними установилось уютное молчание. С заходом солнца улицы очистились, и большинство людей направлялись домой после напряженного рабочего дня. Уличные фонари зажглись над ними, достаточно освещая молодого шиноби, чтобы Какаши заметил, как тот ерзает рядом. Ничего не говоря, он просто смотрел вперед и продолжал идти. Ирука так ерзал только тогда, когда набирался смелости что-то сказать. Если это было важно, он скоро заговорит.

Они были уже на полпути к дому, когда Какаши почувствовал, как маленькая рука схватила его за ладонь. Он остановился, вопросительно подняв бровь в сторону Ируки. Ну, это было не то, чего он ожидал. Лицо мальчика с каждой секундой становилось все краснее. Он зашаркал ногами, взгляд метнулся к лицу Какаши, прежде чем вернуться к сандалиям.

– Очень холодно! – внезапно выпалил Ирука.

Какаши моргнул, потом моргнул еще раз. И это все? До дома было всего три квартала, так что он, конечно, справится. Ночью заметно похолодало, но _ не настолько. _

– Мма, Ирука... – Какаши оборвал себя, когда лицо Ируки покраснело еще на несколько оттенков. Он больше походил на помидор, чем на двенадцатилетнего ребенка. С каких это пор от холода кто-то краснеет…

О.

_ О, Мудрец. _

Это было оправданием, не так ли? Какаши почувствовал, что его собственные щеки начинают гореть. Его обычные дедуктивные способности подвели его, как будто его мозг закоротило. Ирука хотел взять его за руку? Но... Но  _ почему? _ Мальчик переминался с ноги на ногу, и его нижняя губа начала дрожать. Разум Какаши затуманился в безмолвной панике. О нет, что бы это ни было, он все испортил. Ирука начинал расстраиваться.

– Мма, – Какаши быстро шагнул к нему достаточно близко, чтобы их плечи прижались друг к другу. Сжав руку Ируки, он намеренно медленно переплел их пальцы. – Держись поближе ко мне, если замерзнешь.

Несколько эмоций быстро промелькнули на лице Ируки – удивление, замешательство, смущение, счастье – и больше Какаши объективно не мог заставить себя идентифицировать.

– Да, конечно.

Его драгоценный человек всегда выводил его из равновесия. Он никогда не знал, что собирается сделать Ирука и как он отреагирует.

Свободной рукой Какаши поднял свой хитай-атэ. Шаринган Обито начал записывать, как только он открыл глаз. Кто бы мог винить его за это? Улыбка Ируки была ярче солнца.

И все это было ради Какаши.


	17. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дни для одного чунина обычно не бывают такими спокойными.

Он так и не смог привыкнуть к молчаливым уважительным кивкам, которые получал всякий раз, когда шел через территорию клана, направляясь к дому Яманаки Иноичи.  _ Ученик главы клана. _ Титул давал ему незаслуженное уважение. Это его не устраивало. Благодаря усердию, трудолюбию, человек пожинал те блага, которые он сеял своими руками.

Уважение, стабильность, успех – все это нужно заслужить, а не получать из-за связей.

Он легонько постучал в дверь, прекрасно понимая, что Ино-тян, скорее всего, дремлет. Малышке не понравится, если он ее разбудит. Его тайчо должен использовать это время для отдыха. Восстановление после тяжелой травмы не очень хорошо сочетается с воспитанием такого энергичного ребенка, как Ино-тян. Но зная Яманаку Иноичи, он, скорее всего, закопался в донесения разведки, а не спокойно отдыхал.

Через несколько минут дверь открылась. 

– Ах, Ибики, я так и думал, что ты зайдешь, – устало улыбнувшись, Иноичи отступил на шаг, открывая перед ним гэнкан. – Пожалуйста, выпей со мной чаю.

Почтительно склонив голову перед начальником, Морино Ибики закрыл за собой дверь и сбросил сандалии рядом с крошечными туфельками Ино-тян.

Дом Иноичи представлял собой обширное традиционное сооружение, построенное еще самим Шодай Хокаге, когда была основана деревня. Каждый раз, когда он проходил через холл в кабинет Иноичи, Ибики молча восхищался замысловатой старинной резьбой по дереву. Выросший в относительной бедности, он оценил красоту такой старинной архитектуры.

– Как у тебя дела? – вопрос легко слетел с его губ, когда он уселся за чабудай напротив человека, которого безгранично уважал.

Улыбка, искривившая губы Иноичи, выдавала его тяжелую усталость. 

– Со временем все будет в порядке, – он потер рукой грудь, где, как знал Ибики, под бинтами скрывался глубокий, наполовину заживший ожог. Он прочитал отчет миссии и сам допросил Сузуки из Киригакуре.

На кухне засвистел чайник. Ибики поднял руку, чтобы остановить Иноичи. 

– Позволь мне.

Потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы собрать чайный сервиз и чайные листья удзи сенча на йохобон*. Поставив его на чабудай между ними, Ибики автоматически начал готовить чай, как мать старательно учила его в детстве.

Используя чашаку**, Ибики отмерил свободные чайные листья в кюсу***. Он налил кипяток до краев каждой юноми****, затем аккуратно налил воду по краю кюсу. Он почти слышал, как мать говорит ему не лить воду прямо на чайные листья. Это вызвало у него кривую улыбку на губах. Ибики закрыл кюсу крышкой и перевернул песочные часики. 

– Как прошла миссия? 

Ровно за минуту заваривания, ни секундой больше или меньше, получится идеальная чашка чая сенча.

– Я уверен, что ты уже знаешь, как катастрофически плохо прошла миссия. – Глаза Иноичи были прикованы к струйке песка, медленно текущей в нижнюю колбу часов. – Они купили три коммуникатора, замаскированные под серьги, и разработали собственный звуковой код, просто чтобы  _ улучшить свою командную работу.  _

Брови Ибики поднялись почти до уровня его хитай-атэ. Не говоря ни слова, он положил одну руку на крышку кюсу и наклонил чайник, чтобы налить им чаю. Он слегка качнул юноми, чтобы смешать аромат, ожидая, пока его учитель продолжит.

– Мы были скомпрометированы, но они не колебались. Все трое отлично справились с развитием навыков и следовали моим командам, как будто делали это годами. Не из слепой веры, ожидаемой от большинства генинов, они доверяли мне как своему командиру, человеку с б _ о _ льшим боевым опытом, принимать правильные решения. – Он распустил волосы из конского хвоста и провел рукой по густой светлой массе. – Мне пришлось отправить их под прикрытием, в одиночку, без тренировок и с очень малым временем на подготовку. Это был рискованный план, но единственный, который у нас был. И он действительно дал результат.

Ибики сделал глоток чая. 

– Ты говоришь с гордостью, тайчо.

Иноичи легонько похлопал себя по груди. 

– Это ожоги третьей степени. Мои легкие повреждены. Я собираюсь на некоторое время уйти с действительной службы, но они готовы к новым миссиям С-ранга. – Он держал свою юноми обеими руками, постукивая пальцами по керамике – нервный тик, который Ибики слишком хорошо знал по шести годам, проведенным под опекой Яманаки.

Ибики тихо вздохнул и сделал еще один глоток чая. Он должен был предвидеть это, как только прочитал отчет о миссии. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я провел с ними несколько миссий, пока ты не получишь разрешение вернуться на службу.

– Как всегда проницателен. – Улыбка Иноичи дрогнула, глаза потемнели от горя. – Я никогда не хотел быть джонином-сенсеем.

– И все же ты здесь, с учеником и командой генинов.

– Ты знаешь, почему я взял именно эту команду, – голубые глаза опустились на дымящийся чай, прежде чем он сделал глоток.

– Они превзошли все твои ожидания, тайчо, – кивнул Ибики, отставляя пустую юноми в сторону. Это был не вопрос, они оба знали, что это правда. Выступление Ируки, Изумо и Котецу на их первом С-ранге только еще больше подтвердило предыдущие выводы, сделанные об их уровнях мастерства.

– Я молюсь, чтобы их матери простили меня. – Иноичи со вздохом допил чай. – Они все еще далеко от того уровня, который нужен разведывательному отделу, но они молоды и постоянно совершенствуются.

Ибики очистил чабудай. 

– Они, вероятно, будут готовы к экзаменам на чунина в следующем году.

– Мы можем только надеяться. – Иноичи придвинул поближе радионяню Ино-тян. Воркование его крошечной дочери доносилось из динамика, когда она ворочалась и устраивалась поудобнее во сне. – Печальная реальность такова, что у разведки уже два года нет специализированных охотников. Кьюби уничтожил всю нашу команду, и отдел все еще чувствует потерю.

– Они были исключительными куноичи. 

Ибики посчастливилось подцепить несколько трюков от ойнин бутай из разведки еще до их безвременной кончины. Команда третьего поколения – Умино Кохари, Камизуки Таджи и Хагане Ойоне – работала безупречно. Видеть их в действии было все равно что смотреть на хорошо смазанную машину. Вместе с раннего детства, трое джонинов выполняли секретные миссии, делая все, начиная от секретной работы и сбора разведданных, до охоты на нукенинов и восстановления пропавших без вести шиноби. Они были бесценны для разведотдела и Конохи в целом. Ни одна команда не работала так эффективно, как они.

Это была единственная причина, по которой глава разведки выбрал четвертое поколение в свою команду генинов. Ирука, Изумо и Котецу были лучшими кандидатами, чтобы заполнить места, оставленные их матерями. Даже сейчас он видел нерешительность Иноичи. Его учитель был добрым человеком, чувствовал ответственность за мальчиков, любил их также, как любил их матерей.

Ибики тоже любил их, особенно Кохари.

Он молча положил руку на плечо Иноичи. 

– Мы шиноби, тайчо, мы терпим, – напомнил он джонину спокойным, ровным голосом. – Они выполнят свой долг перед Конохой.

– Команда охотников разведки существует в тени, даже сильнее, чем оперативники АНБУ. То, о чем мы их просим... – Иноичи провел рукой по лицу и помассировал виски. Напряженная челюсть выдавала надвигающуюся мигрень, которую он пытался отогнать. – Эти мальчики сияют так ярко, они полны жизни. Я боюсь того, что станет с этим светом.

– Он будет продолжать гореть, или его поглотит тьма. – Ибики был не из тех, кто увлекался подобными поэтическими штуками, но и Иноичи обычно не выказывал неуверенности в себе. Он действительно любил Ируку, Изумо и Котецу. – Сейчас наши убеждения не могут поколебаться. Я верю, что они выберут свой собственный путь, и ты тоже должен в это верить.

Иноичи похлопал Ибики по плечу. 

– Твоя помощь незаменима, Ибики.

– Спасибо, тайчо. 

Тихое хныканье Ино-тян прервало разговор. Ибики, не раздумывая, вытащил ее из детской. Малышка прижалась к его плечу, потирая маленькими ручками глаза. Надув щеки и жалобно заскулив, Ино-тян уткнулась лицом ему в шею.

Ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы полностью проснуться.

Иноичи наблюдал за ними обоими, его взгляд и улыбка были мягкими. 

– Ты действительно хорошо ладишь с детьми.

Ибики поднял бровь и погладил Ино-тян по маленькой спине. 

– Ты испортишь мой грубый имидж такими высказываниями.

Иноичи резко рассмеялся, но тут же поморщился и снова потер грудь. Должно быть, он задел рану.

– Если это все, мне пора идти. – Ибики осторожно положил Ино-тян на руки отца. – Я обещал Идате, что заберу его сегодня после уроков.

– С Райдо-саном?

– Естественно. – Почтительно склонив голову, Ибики направился к гэнкану. Натянув сандалии, он сложил печать тигра и направился в Академию.

Он нашел Райдо, прислонившегося к деревянному забору за углом школы. Токубецу-джонин нежно сжал плечо Ибики, когда тот приблизился. 

– Ты выглядишь усталым, кои. – Давление медленно ослабло, превратившись в легкий массаж плеч и спины, где скопилось наибольшее напряжение. – Я приготовлю ужин сегодня вечером.

Ибики откинул голову на плечо своего парня. 

– Это подкуп, Намиаши. – Он запечатлел легкий, как перышко, поцелуй на подбородке Райдо.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. – Райдо наклонил голову ровно настолько, чтобы захватить рот Ибики своим. – Как тебе курица-гриль с салатом энокитаке*****?

– Определенно, это подкуп.

– Сегодня вечером ты можешь затащить Идате в ванну. – Райдо запечатлел на губах Ибики несколько целомудренных поцелуев. – Это должен быть честный обмен.

О да, это так же справедливо, как поручить оперативникам АНБУ задания D-ранга. Идате  _ ненавидел  _ купаться. 

– Полагаю, да, – Ибики закатил глаза, когда руки Райдо обхватили его сзади. – Чувствуешь себя сентиментальным? – спросил он, откинувшись ему на грудь.

– Мы работали в разные смены. В последнее время я редко тебя вижу, кои. – Райдо прижался своей покрытой шрамами щекой к щеке Ибики как раз в тот момент, когда в Академии закончились занятия. – А вот и конец нашему бездетному времени объятий.

Ибики высвободился из рук Райдо. 

– Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Генмой-саном.

– Он мой лучший друг, и ты не можешь ожидать, что мы не станем общаться друг с другом.

– Действительно, – губы Ибики слегка изогнулись, на серьезном лице появилась тень улыбки.

Дети, в возрасте от пяти лет и до раннего подросткового возраста, выходили из школы поодиночке и небольшими группами. Несколько других опекунов вошли внутрь шуншином, чтобы забрать младших детей, хотя большинство из них были все еще старше его брата.

Идате поступил в Академию на год раньше своих ровесников, не совсем с одобрения Райдо. Из-за нападения Кьюби силы деревни понесли большие потери, так что продвижения по службе и поступление в Академию были форсированы. Идате показал высокое мастерство в ловкости и букидзюцу для своего юного возраста.

Сандайме-сама всячески  _ поощрял  _ его таланты, чтобы они не пропадали даром в ожидании еще одного года.

– Аники! Рай-нии! – Идате завернул за угол от входа в Академию, остановившись лишь для того, чтобы помахать на прощание еще нескольким детям. Ибики отметил характерные красные треугольники Инузуки на щеках одной девушки, темные черты лица и бледную кожу, наиболее характерные для клана Учиха, на другой, и пурпурные волосы третьей, слишком похожие на волосы Анко-сан, чтобы она была кем-то еще, кроме одной из ее младших сестер.

– Похоже, Идате стал настоящим кавалером, – небрежно заметил Райдо, когда Ибики опустился на одно колено, чтобы подхватить младшего брата, бросившегося прямо в его объятия.

– Ты здесь, аники, – Идате широко улыбнулся, давая Райдо пять через плечо брата.

Мальчик легко устроился у него на груди, также как и в первый раз, когда Ибики держал его на руках – плачущего новорожденного, маленького и беспомощного, и только он мог защитить его. Он все еще видел мать Идате, лежащую мертвой после родов, а их отца – месяцами пропадавшего на заданиях. Несмотря на кровь и потери, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме любви к своему жизнерадостному младшему брату. 

– Я же обещал.

– Я знаю, но иногда ты ужасно занят. – Идате погладил брата по серебристым волосам, словно успокаивая маленького ребенка. Ибики смутно припоминал, что несколько раз в прошлом проделывал с ним то же самое.

Дерзкий мальчишка.

– Как дела в школе? – Райдо положил руку на плечо Ибики, хотя они были почти одного роста, и он  _ знал _ , как сильно это его раздражало. В отличие от своего парня, который вымахал за метр восемьдесят, у Ибики впереди все еще было два или три года роста.

– Мы сегодня тренировались в стрельбе по мишеням, – похвастался самый молодой член их триады. – Я поразил движущуюся мишень каждым из кунаев, которые ты мне дал, Рай!

Ибики крепче прижал к себе младшего брата, а его парень осыпал Идате похвалами. Практика с движущейся мишенью была частью учебной программы третьего курса. Он беспокоился, что Идате не понимает истинного смысла того, чтобы быть шиноби, кроме блеска и славы. Райдо все время твердил ему, что у них есть уйма времени, чтобы научить его тому, что действительно важно. Это предполагаемое время с каждым днем становилось все меньше.

Игриво взъерошив волосы Идате, Райдо поднял мальчика над головой и закружил его, пока тот не расхохотался. 

– Как думаешь, ты сможешь помочь с энокитаке сегодня вечером?

– Ага! Я, знаешь ли, лучший повар в классе.

Ибики не совсем расслышал ответ Райдо, но это не имело значения. Его шишоу и трое кохаев вернулись с задания живыми. Два человека, которых он любил больше всего, были здесь с ним, они счастливы и в безопасности. Ибики позволил себе редкую возможность посмотреть, как они смеются вместе, и очень дорожил этими легкими улыбками. Завтрашний день всегда несет неуверенность, но прямо сейчас у них был этот момент.

Когда его близкие потянулись к нему, Ибики шагнул в их объятия.

Может быть,  _ прямо сейчас _ этого будет достаточно. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Йохобон (四方 盆) (букв. «Квадратный поднос») – один из видов подносов для чайной церемонии.  
> ** Чашаку – Chashaku (茶 杓) (букв., «Чайная ложка»); также называемые чайной ложкой, используются для переноса порошкообразного чая из чайного контейнера ( чаки ) в чайную чашу ( чаван ).  
> *** Кюсу (急 須) - традиционный японский чайник, который в основном используется для заваривания зеленого чая.  
> **** Юноми (яп. 湯 の み) - это высокая японская чашка для чая, обычно сделанная из керамического материала и не имеющая ручки.  
> ***** Энокитаке – японское название опенка зимнего.


End file.
